The Oxymoron We Are
by Chaame
Summary: Sehra is a beautiful Blood Elf, and D'Jakk is a massive Troll. The two befriending one another in an oxymoron in itself, so what is left to play with? Currently undergoing a rewrite.
1. I

**The Oxymoron We Are**

**Chapter One

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

Hi, it's Mishteh once again. I'm not going to really mention my other stories, but they will be dealt with later. I prefer not to fight my muse, because it has much more control than me. Anyways, moving on.

**FULL SUMMARY: **

_Sehra Feraia is a young Blood Elf hunter. For the first time in her life, she is thrust out into the world, all by herself. What's a girl to do?_

_After a run in with some of the meanest creatures, the Ghostland has to offer, Sehra finds herself venturing out, to non Blood Elf territory. She meets a young Troll hunter, with much more experience than she could wish to have, but for some reason, he feels the need to help poor Sehra along her way._

_What can build between a Blood Elf and Troll? Well, already being an oxymoron in itself, all reason is thrown through the window. _

**Along your reading you will find *'s. Follow these to the footnote and you'll find quoting and deeper explanations to thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

I do NOT own WoW, though I did buy the game and pay the 15$ monthly fee, (Which is SO worth it by the way). I do not own any of the places, people or things related to WoW or any of the Warcraft games/books/other merchandise. Blizzard owns all of that. I am not going to fight Blizz for rights.

**RATED M

* * *

**

"I'm sorry, I just can't use these." Magistrix Aminel* said, dropping the still pink and red heart back into Sehra's* hand. "That one isn't rotting, it came off a newly zombiefied body. This one is just… destroyed; it's barely even a heart." She finished, dropping the other, shriveled heart into Sehra's other hand.

"You asked for ten rotting hearts*, I had to kill thirty two zombies*. How do most of them not have hearts?* It beats the hell out of me, but you better take this one." With the sound of squishing meaty flesh and pulpy liquid, the first heart was back in Aminel's hand. "Hold onto it for a couple of days, it'll rot." Sehra said, then threw the withered heart over her shoulder, along with the other three withered hearts. "I'll be back with four more hearts, if I find anymore, then you can toss the pink one." Sehra finished, turning away from the silver haired Blood Elf.

"Wait." Aminel said, placing her slender, pale skinned hand on Sehra's thin shoulder. "There are also skeletons wandering the dead scar*, near where you will be killing the zombies. Could you get me ten of their spinal dust?*"

Sehra turned back to the woman, their green, glowing orbs* locking on each other's. Both women looked similar, about the same height and weight. Sehra's head was clad with short red hair that hugged her checks, and milky peach tone skin, while Magistrix Aminel was equip with flowing silver locks and pale, pasty skin.

To Sehra's side flapped her Dragonhawk*, Faerie*, while the woman before he bore no creature. There was an immense amount of difference in the two, in attitude, in interest, and in all things they busied themselves with.

"Listen, I've got a ton of other quests to do, each of them actually granting gold." Sehra said, leaning forward and slapping the back of her hand against the palm of her other hand. "You better be giving me something worthwhile, and these spinal dusts better not be as hard to get as these damn rotting hearts." Sehra hissed, giving her quest giver a cold glare.

"Like I said, when you bring me the rotting hearts, I'll give you a Scourge bane drought; it increases your damage to Undead. This can be used to help you with the skeletons, further up the dead scar. With the spinal dust, I can make you a scourge bane infusion, which will increase your spell's damage against the Undead. Two potions you're going to want to hold onto." Aminel said, slapping her own hand in the same manner Sehra had.

"Fine, damn it. I do the quest, but don't expect me to bring you anything else after that." Sehra said, and then whispered to herself. "You hag."

"What was that?" Aminel said, giving Sehra a hard look.

"Nothing" Sehra said, turning again. This time Aminel did not stop her, and she was free to head back to the dead scar.

As she walked down the dirt road parallel to the dead scar, she grimaced. Sehra didn't like the dead scar, and Sehra definitely didn't like the Ghostlands. Sehra was a Blood Elf, and Sehra belonged with the Blood Elves. The only intelligent creatures she had known her whole life. She had grown in the confines of Silvermoon City. She had watched the people around her crave and yearn for the magic they had lost. Watched people lose their minds, and fight for things they could not have within her city. Now that she was old enough to understand, she knew she could not stay a citizen, but move to the larger lands.

They had lost the Sunwell*, and with that, they had lost their city, and their allies. They fought and fought to earn back what they once had, but the alliance could no longer be trusted. Nor could most. When they found themselves working with the Forsaken, Sehra had been surprised. Hearing her parents speak about their nasty rotten flesh.

When Sehra was young, she would venture around the city, trying to figure out just what she would do with her life. Being a trainer, required being an adventurer, and at a young fragile age, Sehra did not want to go about her life inn from inn. As she wandered the city, and listened to hear elders speak of their jobs and the unknown outside their gates, Sehra became more interested.

They spoke of things that would haunt her dreams and stir her imagination, and before she knew it, she was as warped minded as them. In a race of attractive men and women, the Blood Elves were not one to favor the ugly. Within days, she was sneering and gossiping about the nasty looks of the Undead, Trolls, Taurens and Orcs, though she had never seen one. In her mind, she had a picture of each of the foreign, Horde races, and the most vivid was that of the Undead, but the day she met one, all things changed for her.

The poor woman had stepped in, only to be sneered at. She was hunched, with wire hair and deep sullen eyes. Her skin had rotted to pale blues, greens and purples, as though she had been beaten. Her skin was torn and ripped, exposing the black stringy meat that made up most of her. The side of her mouth held a gaping hole with which one could see teeth and a black tongue. Exposed bone with scratches and scraps told Sehra this woman had been this way for years.

Sehra had been frozen in her spot, in a bit of a trance. Only when she heard the laugher around her pick up did she awaken from her trance. Horror struck her as she realized that the woman had dropped her own arm, and when one of the city's men was walking by, his foot accidently slinked it across the floor. It had stopped on Sehra's foot.

Sehra looked up to see the Undead woman turn around to look for her arm, just behind her the man could be seen trying to wipe down something invisible he had picked up from the arm when he bumped it.*

Sehra looked back down at the arm on her foot. She pulled her foot back, letting the arm roll off, but did not move further away. When she looked back up, the woman had noticed and turned to her.

"So sorry. I'll take that back." She cooed, as she walked towards Sehra. "You don't have to touch it."

Sehra had slowly bent down and grabbed the arm, seeing the shocked faces around her as she cradled it in her hand. "Here you go." Sehra said, stepping towards the woman.

"Don't worry, it's not contagious." The woman said, taking the arm out of Sehra's hand.

That day Sehra learned something very important. She knew she couldn't stay in the confines of her city. She knew her people didn't understand the other races.

As her people joined in with the Horde*, they became more understanding, but that did not change them completely. They still sneered about the Taurens, claiming they'd make better meals than allies, and the Trolls, whom they assured themselves weren't worth it. Sehra on the other hand, craved to leave the bigoted men and women of Silvermoon, and find those who bore no hatred to their fellow Horde.

Sehra had learned and decided on all of this, long before she could take action. With her mind set, all she needed was the proper footing and she could leave. Which was precisely what she did.

Now she walked down this road as a hunter. Free to roam the lands at her leisure, to fight the creatures she must, and befriend the people she must. After dealing with the darkness and evil that had accompanied her tainted Eversong Woods*, she moved to the Ghostlands. She worked with Blood Elves and Undead all the same, helped them achieve their goals while putting a little more gold in her pockets, and a little more experience in her hands.

Sehra snapped out of her mind's trance and set her sights on a lowly zombie. Calling Faerie to her side, she pointed her down to the zombie. Faerie took the command and with a spark of fire, she was upon it. Sehra pulled her bow from her back, slipped the arrow into the nook and used her heels and knees to slip down the side of the small muddy hill.

When she hit the dusty base of the dear scar, the horrible mass of zombies and dead land that stretched from the unknown gates* and through the center of Silvermoon city, she fired her arrow. The string slapped against the wooden curve of the bow, and with a thump, the arrow was embedded into the dead rotting flesh of the blue and green zombie.

The zombie turned its deep black eyes to Sehra and begun hobbling over to her. Just as she had wanted. She lifted the bow, slipped another arrow and the zombie was down. Sehra hurried to its side as Faerie fluttered around her.

She slipped a crooked dagger out of the slip on her leg and begun to tear open the scrawny chest of the zombie. She pulled and snapped and few ribs, then threw them over her shoulder, and used her fingers to pull up the meaty flesh of the creature. When she finally reached the heart, it was just what Aminel wanted. Rotting, yet fleshy.

Just as Sehra had the heart cut out, Faerie squawked at her side. Sehra turned her attention to the Dragonhawk, only to find it was facing away from her. She pivoted her heel and turned her torso to see a large grey ghoul standing before her.

This ghoul was no normal ghoul. He towered over the surrounding trees, his skin was pasty and white and his limbs had stitching. This creature had once been in many parts. To top that off, he also had an extra arm, protruding from his shoulder. In one large hand, he had the excess of a chain and blade, the rest of the chain wrapped around his wrist so tight that it was squeezing out the nasty contents of his fatty arms. The chain then dipped down from his wrist and moved back up to his other wrist where he held a large axe. The final arm held a sickle. The ghoul's stomach was gapped open, showing purple and black intestines that lumped to the side as inhaled. His entrails hung out, as well, lopping around at the bass of his stomach.

Sehra had almost froze up when she saw it, but after all the training she endured, she knew she couldn't just sit there. Therefore, she stood and inched back, knowing that if the creature stepped forward, Faerie would attack it and catch the attention away from Sehra.

Just as Sehra pulled her bow up, and reached for her arrow, the creature lifted it arm to attack. Faerie screamed her battle cry and sparked fire as Sehra turned to avoid the collision of the creature's arm. She barely managed to escape the hit, but the ground quaked under her feet, sending her balance out the window.

She collapsed to the floor and scrambled to get back on her feet but was stopped by the cry of her Dragonhawk. Just as Sehra turned to look, she was hit by the massive foot of the creature.

This hit sent her flying back and she felt her arm twist and heard sickening pops and cracks from within her. As her limp body collided with the dusty, dead dirt of the dead scar, her stomach and chest stung. The hit with the ground made her slide a few feet back where her head hit the side of the muddied hill, covering her face in dirt and small pebbles.

Sehra tried to wipe the dirt from her face, but when she attempted to lift her arm, nothing but pain befell her. Fighting the urge to scream, she shook what she could, off her face and used her other arm to push her to her knees. She turned to the bank of the ditch and begun trying to crawl up and away.

Suddenly Faerie cried, but her sound was cut off by the sound of snapping bone. Sehra cringed and she pawed her way up the bank. Trying to make it out of the ditch and to safety, but she could hear the approaching footsteps.

"OI!" She heard a man call. Just as she looked up, she saw the passing feet of someone whom had jumped over her. "Over here you damn brute." She heard as she tried to turn and see whom it was.

When she saw the flash of golden hair, running around the base of the creature, a hand clasped around her own. She turned to see an Undead man pulling her up the small bit of dirt she had left to climb.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his jaw lopping around as he spoke.

"No." Sehra said, pathetically. The man reached down and grabbed her other arm as he pulled her up.

"I've got to get you out of here." The man said, but Sehra shook her head as the man set her into a sitting position.

"Help that man. He'll get killed." Sehra said, looking down to see the blonde man race around the ghoul's foot again.

"He's just distracting it while I get you away from here. He'll lose it in a second, but I need to get you away." He said, before looking down at her pained arm. "I need to put your arm back in the socket."

Sehra's eyes widened as she felt the man's hand clasp around her limp arm. Sehra tried to stop him, but before she could, he pushed her arm up, and bent the elbow. He rolled her arm back and forth, making Sehra's arm sting with pain. Sehra heard the pop of her arm and doubled over, the pain blinded her, and just after moments, made her lose consciousness.

…

Sehra's body ached as she slowly awoke from her sleep. Her chest hurt every time she took a breath, and her arm still felt sore. Her legs felt like lead, and her eyes were heavy, but she managed to peel them open. She was lying on a small mat within the Tranquillien inn*, and it was nearing dawn.

Her eyes took only a few seconds to become accustomed to darkness of the early morning, and when they had, she noticed the second inn keeper* was up, ready to serve any late night guests, and there were a few people asleep around her. In total, the Inn had seven mats, three lying by each wall, and one final mat by the back, which the day side inn keeper was sleeping in. Each mat was filled, the final one, by her, but there hadn't seemed to be enough.

Sitting next to her, asleep with his head lopped to one side, was the Undead man whom had come to her aid. She turned her head to see that the other mat was taken by the blond man whom had also helped.

Faerie was nowhere to be seen, and Sehra's ears replayed the sound of snapping bones in the darkness and silence of the night. Sehra tried to shake it off and sat up, pushing herself up on her right arm, the left, she dared not put weight on just yet. Sehra glanced at each of the beds, then back to the Undead man.

She slipped the small, itchy woolen blanket off her legs and crawled off the mat. It was the moment of truth as she put her left hand down on the cold cobblestone floor. She gave a strong push as she tried to get up on her feet, but the arm gave out due to weakness of the muscles and pain and she fell to the ground. Sehra took a deep breath, repositioned her right arm, to be center with her body, and used it to push herself up with both hands. As she pulled herself to her feet, she sighed and massaged her shoulder.

"Hurts, huh?" She heard, and spun around. The Undead man had awoken and was giving her a light smile from his seat.

"Yeah." She said, lifting her arm and rotating it.

"Sorry for the on the spot relocation, but I couldn't help you with your arm as bad as it was." He said, scratching the bottom of his jaw. "It wasn't supposed to bend that way." He smirked.

Sehra felt herself cringe. "Forget about it. You saved me." She said, reaching her right hand out to shake. The Undead took it and gave it a firm grip. "My name is Sehra."

"I'm Gus*." He said, coxing his neck. Sehra heard the pops of it and smiled. "You should be resting, I mean, one of your ribs snapped."

Sehra was taken aback as she looked down at her chest. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers along the ribs, then gasped as the pain ricocheted through her. She scowled as she bent over slightly, hoping the pain would stop. After a few long moments, it died down and she looked back up at Gus. He gave her a light smile.

"Really, you should lie back down." He said, watching her.

"Nah, actually I figured I should show my appreciation." Sehra pointed down at the bed. "Go ahead and take it."

"No." Gus stated, simply. "You're injured and still in pain. Do be sure to say thanks to Casathir* when he wakes up though." Gus said, shoving a thumb in the direction of the sleeping blond Blood Elf.

Sehra grinned slightly. "I'm getting up for the day anyways. So just take the bed."

"Where do you think you're going?" Gus said, using his knuckles to push himself onto his feet. "If you're headed back after Luzran, I'm going to have to stop you."

"Luzran?" Sehra asked, coxing her head.

"The ghoul who kicked you." Gus said, as he flicked his wrist.

"Oh, he'll get his, but no, I'm not going back for Luzran. I just… dropped something while I was there; I need to get it back." Sehra said, turning her eyes away.

"Casathir grabbed everything that was there. We got your bows, arrows, even your dagger." Gus answered back.

"There was a rotting heart I got off a zombie; I need it for Magistrix Aminel." Sehra cooed.

"You can kill another Zombie." He said back. "It's not that hard."

"Yes, but only one in a dozen has the rotting heart."

"I'll help you kill them then, _later_." Gus retorted, accentuating on the word, later. "Further down on the dead scar. Where Luzran doesn't normally go."

"No, I need to go back to that spot." Sehra said, turning towards the opening.

Gus grabbed her arm with his boney hands. "Why? For that dead bird? It's just a bird."*

Sehra spun on her heels and slapped him. Her chest full of anger. The Undead man turned his face back to her, as though he hadn't even felt the slap and grinned lightly. Sehra wanted to hit him again, but her chest hurt and her body ached.

"Don't be an ass, Gus." She heard another man say. She turned her head down to where the blond man had been laying, but now, he was sitting up.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Casathir." Gus said, putting an innocent look on his face. Casathir rolled his eyes.

"You just don't get hunters do you?" Casathir retorted, getting to his feet now. "Their pets are very important to them. Very. If it dies, she loses her ally. That's her protection and company." The man then turned to Sehra. "By the way, the Dragonhawk is alive."

Sehra turned and slapped Gus again, her eyes stinging.

"Why this time?" He asked, grabbing his jaw.*

"Why would you say she's dead if she's not?" Sehra demanded, stomping her foot on the ground.

"I wanted to know why you wanted to go back to that spot. You wouldn't tell me, so I made you. Figure you'd use _words_ though." He said, giving Sehra another grin.

Sehra lifted her hand to hit him again, but stopped and glared at the man. He taunted her by lifting his chin, offering up his cheek.

"Sweetheart, I'm Undead." He said, "S'not gonna hurt."

He was right about that, a slap wouldn't hurt. Even if she dislocated the jaw. Therefore, she did the next best thing and took a step closer to him.

"That so?" She asked. "I know some of your body is still in… _tender_ condition though." She said, just before she brought her knee up into his crotch.*

He doubled over and crumpled to the floor, but Sehra paid no mind to him.

"Where is she?" Sehra demanded of the Blood Elf.

"She's out back, being taken care of." Casathir said. Just as Sehra turned, he caught hold of her arm. "Listen, that snapping noise you heard was Luzran stepping on a skeleton. But the Dragonhawk did get hurt…"

Sehra eyes thinned as she listened. Her stomach doing somersaults.

"You're going to want to… retire her."* Casathir finished. Sehra wanted to cry. She hadn't had Faerie that long, not nearly, and she was already down for the count. She had to see the Dragonhawk for herself though. She had to see just how bad it was.

…

"Whoa." Deathstalker Rathiel* exclaimed as Sehra shoved the two heads into the Undead man's arms. "Ah… Knucklerot and Luzran's heads… Surprised you were able to take them on your own." He said, looking up at her.

Somehow, this man was completely capable of speaking without having a lower jaw*, but Sehra decided not to question it further. "Yeah. They've been dealt with."

"Well here, take your pick of which one of these you want." The man said, presenting Sehra with two rings.* She looked up and the two ghoul's heads in Rathiel's arms and grinned to herself. She was also amazed she managed to kill them by herself. Well, she had trained for quite some time, but taking them without a pet* just added to how amazing it was.

Sehra had tried to take another pet, but she couldn't bring herself to tame another Dragonhawk, so she tried a bat, and a mountain lion, but she just didn't like any of them, so went without any. Sehra took one of the rings as her mind fluttered on Faerie.

At least the Dragonhawk was safe in the city, lounging. Sehra felt bad that it could no longer fly, but at least she was alive.

"What now?" Sehra wondered aloud.

"Now? Head back to Silvermoon, see if they've got anything for you to do." The man said, half heartedly. Sehra sighed and turned away from the man. Waving a slight farewell as she paid her fair, climbed up on one of the Dragonhawks, and sat back for the flight back to her City.

She wondered what she could do; the creatures in the Ghostlands had been dealt with, for the most part. She had heard that Gus and Casathir had taken care of the Troll* problem in east Ghostlands, so she really only had to deal with the West.

They had left shortly after their arrival. Saying they wanted to go to some place called the Silverpine forest. Gus had apologized for his behavior before he left, and Casathir told Sehra to try to meet up with them later, once she had dealt with the wanted poster*, but Sehra was partial to the idea.

As the Dragonhawk flipped around and landed gracefully, she climbed off and headed towards the arching gate of the City. She hurried past the crowds, the merchants, and the gateways as she made her way up towards the Sunfury Spire.

Sehra had completed a quest, quite a while back, and receive a letter from Lor'themar Theron to take to _the Lady Sylvanas Windrunner* _in Undercity*. Now that she had remembered about the thing, Sehra knew that's where she would go. The question that carried was where would that leave her, and where would she end up going?

As Sehra reached the tall bridge leading up to the Sunfury Spire, she didn't look back. She ran up and hurried inside, up the side ramps, and up the winding ramp in the inner sanctum. When she reached the teleportation stone*, she did not hesitate, and touched her fingers to the glowing orb.

Sehra felt her head spin as she felt wind encompass her, then die down suddenly. She blinked a few times as she took in her surroundings. She was in a long room, without a roof, with stone columns. Bushes lined the walls leading to the large double doors, crooked open. She hurried to the doors and looked out to see a courtyard. In front of her was a stair case, which dropped to a pathway. It started at an open doorway, which led to the outside of the city, then broke in two, one path leading to Sehra, the other to another, closed door. The final path of the road lead straight, over a pool of green liquid, and to a doorway with another crooked door. She followed that path to come into a broken room, with bits of crumbled stone, and a statue she paid no attention to. She hurried past the debris and came to another open doorway, which led to a circular room. This held a large purple satin chair, and yet more columns. To each of her sides were doorways, both leading downwards. Sehra bit her lip, and took the right. She hurried down the ramp into another room, lit with candles. The center of a room had a stone table with candles melted to it, this had three doors, not including the one she had come through. Sehra took the door directly across from her, and ran down to find herself staring a two ghouls, whom looked the splitting image of Knucklerot and Luzran.

"Hello, Blood Elf. This the elevator go down. Please wait for it comes back up." One of the ghouls mumbled. Sehra swallowed hard as she stared at them. Were they really just elevator men?

Suddenly the stone wall slipped open, revealing a large circle room with purple floors. Sehra looked up at the Ghoul to see him nod towards the door. Sehra hurried past him, not wanting to been in the same room as it any longer.

When she reached the center of the room, she realized there was no exit door. She turned just in time to see the stone door snap shut. Suddenly the floor under her fell down, making her stomach flutter and twist in her stomach. She tried to keep her balance, but when the elevator reached the bottom, it came to an abrupt stop, making her crumble down on her knees. A new door slapped open and an Undead woman walked in.

"First time on the elevator?" She asked, happily. "It's a real killer."_*** **_

Sehra hurried got to her feet and tried to get to the door, but it snapped closed. Suddenly the floor flew up, knocking her to her knees again. Her stomach didn't flutter this time, but she was left with a sick feeling as it came to its abrupt stop.

"Be sure to get out fast when it hits the bottom." The woman said, before running out.

With another snap, the door was shut and Sehra's stomach begun to flip again. She cringed and held her fist tight as the elevator dragged her down, and when he reached the floor, she bolted out, slamming into the wall opposite of the door.

"Uggh." She groaned, holding her stomach. She pushed herself off the wall and looked back to see two more ghouls. She yipped and hurried down the small corridor and turned to see the center of the city.

It seemed as though she were on the highest floor of the inner city. She was on a circular platform that hugged the inner walls. There were small paths that led down to a square building of the sorts, which seemed to be labeled the bank. From there, the path went down further to a platform surrounded by more green liquid. That platform had paths leading from it, to archways leading out of the circular room.

Sehra looked back at the ghouls and screwed up her courage.

"Where is Lady Sylvanas?" Sehra cooed.

"Go down, down, down. Go across, go that way. To the Apothecarium, green place. Then go across the water, go up the stairs, go through the rooms."* The ghoul said. This one had worse grammar than the last one. He had pointed southwest though, so that was where she was headed. Down, and southwest.

Sehra hurried forward, and down the path, down the stairs, and across the small bridge leading over the green water, as the ghoul had called it. Water.

She came into a large room and saw green banners leading southwest, so she fallowed them down another corridor. When she exited the other side, she was an arching doorway, leading to a dark room. Before the arching doorway, were a few steps. Sehra assumed a Ghoul could consider that stairs.

Sehra looked around, saw a bridge leading over the nasty green water, and hurried across it and to the doorway. She followed the corridor, as it curved, and came into another circular room. This one was much smaller and had a risen platform, and standing on the platform was a woman.

The woman had flowing white hair, and glowing amber eyes. Her figure was strong and beautiful and her skin had light hints of blue and green. This woman was Sylvanas, Sehra knew it, and she was beautiful, for a dead woman.*

Sehra felt her blood race as she slowly stepped forward. Paying no mind to the large, red demon standing beside the woman.

"L-Lady Sylvanas Windrunner." Sehra said, bowing her head in respect. Sehra could feel her strength, though the woman was merely standing there. Sehra could also feel how superior she was to Sehra, and it made Sehra's blood race.

"A visitor. What news do you bring me?" Sylvanas asked. Sehra straightened herself and produced the letter.

Sylvanas took the letter in her slender hand and read it over. Her eye peeked up from behind the letter to look at Sehra, and one could see the smile written in her eyes. Suddenly the woman turned, grabbed up a sheet of paper and a quill, and grabbed Sehra's shoulder.

"Turn around." She said, forcing Sehra to turn. Sylvanas pushed Sehra so she was leaning slightly, and Sehra felt the woman place the paper on her back and begin to write on it.* "Take this letter to Thrall."

Sehra turned to see Sylvanas folding the paper and tucking it into an envelope, then sealing it.

"Do you know how to get to Orgrimmar?" Sylvanas asked. Sehra shook her head honestly. "Okay, go back the way you came, or go out of here, and go around to the larger staircase and take the sewers out to the front of the city. You'll see a large building on the hill before us. Go into the building and take the stairs up to the _first_ platform. Wait there, a Zeppelin will come; you need to get on that. It will take you to Durotar. From there, you will be out front of the Orgrimmar city gates. Go in and ask someone to take you to Thrall." Sylvanas said, and then pushed the letter into Sehra's hands. "Go."

Sehra turned and hurried out of the room and back through the curved corridor. When she came out, she turned and looked to see the large staircase Sylvanas had mention. She hurried to it, and run up the stairs.

It led into a large hole, which she fallowed through. It really was the sewers, and held more of that nasty green water. Sehra carried on, running up through the winding tunnel, until she came to the opening. Her eyes scanned the horizon, and then spotted the building. A grin curled over her lips and she hurried for it.

…

Sehra stepped up to the large gate and took a deep breath. So far, she could handle seeing Undead just fine, but for the first time in her life, she had seen a Goblin, and an Orc.

Sehra shivered as another, massive woman walked by her. Another Orc, and as hard as Sehra tried, she couldn't shake the nervous feeling she got while she was around them.

Sehra took another deep breath and slowly walked into the city, passing by the countless other Orcs as she walked. When she finally made it into the city, she was amazed and confused. There was so much more going on in this city, than in Undercity and Silvermoon.

Sehra felt something collide with her leg and upper back as she was scanning the city over, trying to get her bearings. Whatever just collided with her had to be huge. Sehra stumbled forward, trying to catch her footing as her feet shuffled to gain balance. She almost caught her balance when she scuffed the top of her foot against a medium sized rock. Just before she would have landed on her face, she felt something grab her stomach, shooting pain into her chest as she was caught from falling.

Sehra squirmed as the hand that grabbed her crumbled down under her lower chest as her body laid down into the dirt. She tried to push herself up on her knees, and the arm seemed to be trying to aid her pull herself up, but it was doing more damage that help. She felt another hand on her shoulder, as she was helped into a sitting position, but as soon as she was, she shoved away the hand on her stomach, and shook the hand off her shoulder. She doubled over, placing her forehead on her knees as she tried to keep the tears from her eyes. Her rib had almost been healed, just enough for her to go and fight off the Ghouls that plagued the dead scar, but catching her had just undid the four weeks of healing. She was back to square one, and it hurt.

"DAMN IT!" She yelled, trying to hold back her pained sob. "You should've let me fall, you ass." She croaked, holding her side. "You should watch where you're going first of all!" Sehra kept her head down, trying to use her fingers to slowly push her rib back, so it wasn't digging into her anymore, but she heard snickering from behind her.

"Chun'aki hold yer tongue!" Sehra head from above her. It was a man's voice, deep and fluttering with a heavy accent.* "They be smaller den us, mon." *

Sehra felt his hand gently land on her shoulder. She pulled away, her chest still stinging.

"Leave it be, mon." A female voice came, holding the same thick accent. "Just an elf." Sehra heard a grunt from above her.

"Didn't mean ta hurt cha, mon." She heard, Sehra's fuse ran low and she lifted her head to push the man away and try to continue on her way, but her head collided with something hard and circular. She grabbed her head with her free hand and collapsed back down. "Gotta watch for da tusks." She heard as the man's hands pulled her shoulders up gently. Sehra fought to move away but she was forced to turn towards him.

When her eyes met the creature, her mouth dropped to the floor. She knew, without a doubt that the massive creature was a Troll, and she couldn't have been more fascinated. The man rested on the balls of his feet and had his knees bent in front of him. His stomach and back hunched over himself and his long thick arms came down, then back up to her shoulders. His head was curved back and his had two large ears sticking of from the side of his head, the left had a chuck missing. His brow ridge was thick and hung over her deep eyes. His mouth curled up around two large tusks, which came down from inside his mouth, curved low, and pointed back up slightly on the ends. His face was covered in blue markings, and one could tell that his face was often filled with happiness. Even with the worried expression, his eyes sparked, and his mouth showed laugh lines.

From his kneeled spot, he towered over Sehra, and just a few feet behind him stood a Troll woman. She was not hunched, but her legs were long and thick, to match her arms and chest. She had small tusks, which curled up on her lips, her face, was one that showed gravity. Her eyes were sullen, but her face was smooth. Her skin was tinted green, while the man before Sehra was tinted with blues and light grays. Surprisingly, the Troll woman could be considered beautiful. She held curved hips and a rounded chest, though was tall and thick with muscles. The man, also thick with muscles, slid his hand up to the top of her head. That was when Sehra noticed the man and woman only had a thumb and two large fingers on each hand. Their feet held only two toes.

Sehra noticed now, the man was clad with chain mail, chest, legs, arms, and even calves. His feet weren't protected, but his ankles were, by the same chainmail. His shoulders had thick metal covering them, but he wore no helmet. Only let his Mohawk show on his head. On his back sat a quiver, a bow, and at his side, Sehra finally noticed a Boar. His sides clad with metal and glowing blue spots. The woman behind them wore a long robe, which hugged her figure. Her shoulders had thick wooden pads on them, with eyes carved into them. She bore a large wooden mallet, and a wooden shield with an eye painted on it. The shield was a combination of grey, blue and red.

"Yeh alright, mon?" The male said, still feeling the top of her head. "Yeh got a bump up here, must have a headache, eh mon?" Sehra blinked a few times, then snapped out of her confusion and squirmed back. Her chest stung with pain as she tried to turn her body, and the Troll grabbed her again, and held her in her spot. "Stop movin." He demanded.

"M-my head is fine." Sehra croaked. Pulling her head out of his large hand.

"Where else did I hurt cha?" He asked, dropped his wrist on his large knee.

"I um… my rib." She said slowly grabbing her side. The Troll extended his hand and pushed her fingers out of his way, and place one large finger on her side.

"It's broken?!" He said, pulling his finger back. He looked at Sehra with wide eyes. "Blood Elves be fragile, mon."

"No, I broke it a while back. Well, when I was fighting an elite.* It was healing, you just popped it back out, is all." Sehra said, shaking her hand in front of her. "It's not your fault."*

"Didn't sound that way, second ago." The Troll said, tilting his head slightly. "Called me an ass."

"It just hurt is all." Sehra said, shaking her head. "You tried to keep me from face planting. It was an accident."

Suddenly the Troll lifted his hand and placed it on Sehra's flustered cheek. He pulled her face up and looked her in the eyes. "It s'okay. I'll help yah out." He said, and then turned his head, being sure to lift his head before hand, to keep his tusks from smacking Sehra in the face. "Chun'aki come over 'ere."

The Troll rolled her eyes and stepped over to Sehra's side. "It's a bone, mon. Can't do much wit dat."

"I know, mon. Ya need ta heal her, make sure her bone didn't puncture enythin." He said, lightly tapping the woman with his elbow. The woman rolled her eyes again then lifted her hands to Sehra's chest. Sehra felt the pain in her chest quickly disappear as the woman's hands begun to glow green and blue.

"If she'd been bleedin', she ain't no more." The woman said, and then stood. "Come on now."

The Troll ignored the woman and offered his hand to Sehra. "My name be D'jakk."*

Sehra's eyes turned down to the Troll's large hand. She slowly slipped her hand in his. It was huge in comparison. He curled his hand around hers, making hers disappear, and gave a firm shake.

"Sehra. I'm Sehra Feraia."* She said, and then nodded her head.

"This yer first time in Orgrimmar?" He asked, still watching her eyes. "Yer starin' like you bein' confused, mon."

Sehra nodded slightly. "I need to see Thrall."

"Ah, I take ya to him, mon." D'jakk said, and Sehra realized he had still been holding onto her hand. He scooped the other one out, and pulled her up to her feet. The Troll released her hands, and twisted his shoulder back, then fallowed with the other one and stretched his back out, curling out to his full height.* Sehra gasped as she stared. Sehra was a simple 5'10",* but this man towered over her at an astonishing 7'1"*. D'jakk turned his attention down to Sehra's amazed face, and gave her a look of question.

Sehra pushed herself up on her toes, but was still tiny in comparison. "You're huge!" Sehra exclaimed, a childish smile plastered across her face.

"Ye ain't seen nuthin yet, mon." He said, curving back down to his hunched state and lifting his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Sehra blushed heavily and dropped back down on her heels.

"I didn't mean it like that." She said, looking up at him. Hunched, this man stood at only 6'6"*, seven whole inches of hunch. The smile on the Trolls face made Sehra smile. It was amazing how contagious it was.

"I'll meet up wit chu later, Chun'aki." D'jakk said, waving off his companion. The woman rolled her eyes yet again and turned away from them. Heading towards the bulk of the crowds. D'jakk grabbed Sehra's elbow gently, and turned her to follow him. They headed towards two ramps, that pulled up the side of the mountain that was Orgrimmar, and walked up the higher one. "I can show yah the rest of Orgrimmar after ya meet ta Warchief." D'jakk said, as he walked.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be here, but if you want to, that'd be nice." Sehra said, following just behind him. He turned his head and nodded to her, before stopping. Sehra stopped as well, as the Troll reached over her head and pulled her bow from her back.

"Yeh a hunter? Where's ya pet, mon?" He asked, examining her bow.

"It got hurt, pretty bad, so I retired her. I tried to get another one, but I just didn't like any of them." Sehra said, rubbing her thumb across her palm. "Her name was Faerie."

"Sounds like yeh been tryin' ta get yer self a nuther Faerie, but cha need ta be getting a new pet." The Troll said, handing the bow back to her.

"What do you mean?" Sehra said, grabbing the bow and slipping it onto her back.

"Can't get Faerie back, but cha been looking for another one o her. Need to find a new pet all together." He said, giving her a sympathetic look. Sehra sighed. Had she been trying to find another Faerie through the pets she tried to tame in the Ghostlands?

"Yeah, I think I'll try to find something completely new." She said, slapping her fist into her palm.

"That's da way, mon." He said, and then pulled her arm to move her out of the way of an Orc man, who was carrying many boxes and couldn't see her.*

He pulled her down the path, which led into a leveled pit. Sitting by the side, tucked into the cliff, was a large building painted red. Sehra tried to get a good look, but D'jakk pulled her into the opening in the front.

This led into a circular room where a few Orc men stood about, grumbling about things she didn't understand. As she was led through and around the curve in the center and Orc turned suddenly and his elbow bumped against Sehra's side. D'jakk had pulled her out of the way of most of the hit, but his reaction wasn't fast enough to save her side. She gripped it and groaned slightly.

"Watch out, little elf comin through." D'jakk said, pulling Sehra in front of him. He gently guided her into the next room which was huge and held more people. There were weapons and wooden sculptures across the walls. Across the way sat a large Orc, this one towering even in comparison to D'jakk. His face was deep and sullen with years of experience and fight, his skin a healthy green. His hair was a dark onyx which pull back behind his head and tied forward into ceremonial braids that lay against his massive heaving chest. His mouth had two small, yet thick tusks, and his chin drooped. His shoulders were board and clad in large gold and black shoulder pads, with bone spikes extruding from them. His chest was clad in layers and layers of chainmail and plate, dried blood spatter across it. His wrists were cuffed in plated gauntlets, he wore thick plated greaves, boots and leggings. By his side was a massive metal mallet that scared Sehra, even from its untouched position. His whole attire was themed gold and black, the only other color, being his green skin.*

"What do you want, Blood Elf?" Thrall suddenly spoke. Making Sehra jump. She dropped her head gracefully and presented the letter as quickly as possible.

Thrall grabbed the letter with little interest and pulling the seal apart. His eyes scanned over the letter, and when his eyes stopped at the bottom, he slowly looked up at Sehra and a warm, caring smile curved the corner of his lips. A smile that flashed so quickly and disappeared just as fast.

"You defeated a powerful scourge enemy?" Thrall asked. Sehra had to search her memory. She had fought hard against the Ghouls, but much of the earlier quests were a blur. Then she remembered Dar'Khan's head. She had killed a powerful man.

"Yes sir." Sehra said, giving Thrall a firm look.

"Your worthiness is no longer in question. It is now apparent that you need us and we need you. Return to Lor'themar. Tell him I received his message loud and clear." Thrall stood and crushed the letter in his hands. "Welcome to the Horde, Elf. Your people are now officially aligned with the Horde."*

Sehra felt her head spin as D'jakk grabbed Sehra's arm, gave a quick bow, and pulled her from the room. When she was outside D'jakk turned to her and smiled wide.

"Welcome to da Horde!" He said, grabbing her hand and holding it firm. Sehra smiled wide and nodded.

"I have to get back to Silvermoon City. I've got to talk to Lor'themar!" Sehra said, her voice cracking. She looked back up at D'jakk and in her happiness he grabbed him and held him in a tight hug. Her arms couldn't reach around him, but she held tight either way. Her head just under his chin. He hugged her back, then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.

"Where is yer hearthstone* set?" D'jakk asked.

"Tranquillien, but it won't be a problem to take the flight path up to the gates." Sehra said, grabbing her bag and pulling the hearthstone out.

"Be sure ta come back so I can show ya around Orgrimmar." He said, patting her head.

"It's a promise." She said, and tapped the hearthstone with her fingers. It begun to glow and shine as it built the power to get her to Tranquillien. She smiled at D'jakk again as he patted her head one last time.

Sehra felt her body lighten as the images of Orgrimmar, D'jakk and the random Orcs that were passing by faded away. Her body was encompassed in wind, as the images of the small inn in Tranquillien materialized.

Her feet hit solid ground and she blinked a few times. She turned to see the inn keeper smile at her.

"Back again?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm headed to Silvermoon city. We've just been officially accepted as part of the Horde." She said, her smile wide and happy.

His eyes widened with happiness as Sehra turned and ran out of the inn. Heading straight for the flight master.

* * *

**[**_"I'm sorry, I just can't use these." _**Magistrix Aminel** _said._**]** A WoW NPC  
(ma-gess-tricks | am-in-el)

**[Sehra]** Same as the name Sara/Sarah

**[**_"You asked for ten _**rotting hearts**.**]** A quest in Wow where you have to collect hearts to make for Magistrix Aminel so she can make some stupid potions or what not.

**[Zombies]** They are actually called something different, but they are zombies all the same.

**[**_How do most of them_ **not have hearts**?**] **An irritating aspect of Wow. Best example would be having a quest to collect lion heads and kill like thirty lions but only getting two heads. How do most of them not have heads? No one knows. (This was fixed in a patch, but it's still a good example)

**[ **_Wandering the _**Dead Scar]** A large ditch straight down the center or Ghostlands and Eversong Woods. It also cuts into Silvermoon city. This has zombies, skeletons and an elite roaming it, and comes from one place.

**[Spinal Dust?]** See Rotting Hearts. Same thing, different item, different creature.

**[Glowing Orbs]** Both Sehra and Aminel are Blood Elves. All Blood Elves have green glowing eyes, with no white.

**[Dragonhawk]** A creature that roams Eversong Woods. They are really hard to describe, so please type Dragonhawk into Google image search. It should be there. (You'll also see a purple blue one, but Faerie is orange.)

**[Faerie]** Pronounced Fairy.

**[**_They had lost the_ **Sunwell]** This one is a little hard to explain. It was the source of magic for the Blood Elves but it got destroyed, way too much information to put in here, but if you really want to know the back story, please type, Sunwell into google search and go to the second link, it should be called Sunwell – WoWWIKIA. Go to that one, not the Sunwell Plateau.

**[**_Trying to_ **wipe down** _something_ **invisible** _he had_ **picked up from the arm **_when he bumped it_.**]** In this, I slightly make the Male Blood Elves out to be pansies. (Then again, when you watch them dance there is NO doubt about the pansy-ness.) Either way, said guy thinks the arm he accidentally kicked was gross and got something on his boot. It says he wipes it down but later on, he can't stand the thought that it's on his boot so he throws them out. Sidestorystuffyeeeah.

**[**As **her people joined** in with** the Horde] **Okay, at this point, the Blood Elves were not with the Horde, though they were working with the Forsaken (Sylvanas) and working their way into the Horde. The last few quests you do in Ghostlands will activate the joining of the Horde, though if you skip passed that quest, it doesn't change anything. Your part of the Horde either way, it's just a few string of quests.

**[Eversong Woods]** It's the first zone and is where the Blood Elf capital, Silvermoon, resides.

**[**_Land that stretched from the_ **unknown gates]** The zone just south of the Ghostlands. One of the last zones before Outlands.

**[**_She was lying on a small mat within the_ **Tranquillien inn]** Tranquillien is the only town within the Ghostlands. So it only has one inn. (If I remember correctly.)

**[**_She noticed the _**second inn keeper] **In the game, there is not second inn keeper. But for the sake of saving the real inn keeper for being awake 24/7 I imagined another one up.

**[**_"I'm_ **Gus**._"_**] **Doesn't sound very Undead? Well, most Undead were human before they died. Factor in age, and typical names near their time of birth and you've got a typical name for an Undead man. However, ones who do not remember their name simply think of a new one or pick one off a headstone at the cemetery.

**[Casathir] **(Cass-ah-th-ear)

**[**"**Why? For that dead bird? It's just a bird.**"**] **Though he sounds like an ass, this is simply him trying to protect Sehra. Undead men and women have no tact, so when they do something out of kindness, it's easy to be hit the wrong way by it. To Sehra it seems the guy is making fun of her for wanting to go out and pick up the remains of her friend, while he's really trying to get her to stay with him, so she wouldn't get killed. He also said dead bird because he figured she'd already thought it dead, it would be more of a happy surprise if she found out it wasn't after having it confirmed. No tact.

**[**_He asked,_ **grabbing his jaw.] **To make sure she didn't knock it out of place.

**[**"_I know some of your body is still in… __**tender**_** condition though**." _She said, just before she brought her_ **knee up into his crotch**.**] **I really don't know if a knee to the balls would hurt them, seeing as they are dead and what not. For the sake of my story, we're going to say it does.

**[**"_You're going to want to…_ **retire her**."**] **In WoW you typically revive your pet and go on your merry way, or release it when you're done with it. Again for the sake of the story, we're going to say the thing lost a wing and couldn't fly anymore.

**[Deathstalker Rathiel] **A WoW NPC. (Same as Raphael)

**[**_Completely capable of speaking without having a_ **lower jaw.] **I'm unsure on how the NPC does it, but he can speak, just fine, with no lower jaw. His tongue just hangs there.

**[Two rings**.**] **The two rings are a reward for completing the quest. Each gives you better stats.

**[Without a pet.] **Sehra is a Beastmaster hunter. Making fighting without her pet very, very difficult.

**[**_She had heard that Gus and Casathir had taken care of the_ **Troll problem.] **A bunch of quests that take place on the east side of the Ghostlands. I decided having Sehra never seeing a Troll before would make her first experience with a Troll all that better. (And those Trolls are more monster like.)

**[**_Once she had dealt with the_ **wanted poster.] **A sign Sehra finds on a sign, it's how to pick up the quest in WoW, but I wanted to stay true to that in the game.

**[**_**Lady Sylvanas Windrunner**_**] **THE Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. She's the leader of the forsaken/Undead.

**[Undercity] **The Undead home city.

**[**_The _**teleportation stone.] **A glowing orb found in Silvermoon that will transport anyone to Undercity. Same orb is in Undercity and will take the player back to Silvermoon. (Silvermoon is not Zeppelin accessible like Orgrimmar, Undercity, and now Thunderbluff [Tuaren town])

**[**"_First time on the_ **elevator**_?" She asked, happily. "It's a_ **real killer**."**] **The Undercity Elevator kills so many players in WoW, it's ridiculous. There was even a guild called "The Undercity Elevator Victims". It's killed me before, and so many others by the door shooting you down, under the elevator and into the death spikes at the bottom.

**[**"_Go down, down, down. Go across, go that way. To the Apothecarium, green place. Then go across the water, go up the stairs, go through the rooms_."**] **Just imagine trying to get directions from a ghoul. I'm pretty sure it would be a lot like this.

**[**_She was beautiful, for a_ **dead woman**.**] **Sylvanas used to be a High Elf. When she died she went back and took back her body.

**[**Sylvanas pushed Sehra so she was leaning slightly, and Sehra felt the woman place the paper on her back and begin to write on it.**] **I know Sylvanas probably wouldn't do this, but I figured it was a fun little tidbit.

**[**_It was a man's voice, deep and fluttering with a heavy_ **accent**.**] **Jamaican accent.

**[Mon] **He's saying man, though Sehra is not a man. It's a… catch phrase they use a lot.

**[**_Fighting an_ **elite**.**] **Luzran and Knucklerot are Elites, level twenty one, technically making them level twenty six, I believe.

**[**"**It's not your fault**."**] **Her sudden change is attitude is simply because she fascinated.

**[D'jakk] **(de-ja-k)

**[**_Sehra _**Feraia] **(Fur-i-uh)

**[**_Curling out to his_ **full height**.**] **The Troll hunch over, at all times, but stretch every once in a while, when they do, they are REALLY tall.

**[**_Simple _**5'10"] **I'm sure you thought. "Holy shit that's tall." Well, a Blood Elf's short woman is 5'3", you know, our average/low. Their tall is like 6'2" I think. While the male's short is 5'8" and tall is 6'6".

**[**_Astonishing _**7'1"] **Holy crap right?

**[**_Only _**6'6"] **He loses 7 inches when he hunches.

**[**Orc man, who was carrying many boxes and **couldn't see her**.**] **Orc's tall is 8'8", their small is like… 6'7" or something close to that. Image a man that big carrying a bunch of crates, he would NOT see a small 5'10" woman.

**[Across the way sat a large Orc, this one towering even in comparison to D'jakk. His face was deep and sullen with years of experience and fight, his skin a healthy green. His hair was a dark onyx which pull back behind his head and tied forward into ceremonial braids that lay against his massive heaving chest. His mouth had two small, yet thick tusks, and his chin drooped. His shoulders were board and clad in large gold and black shoulder pads, with bone spikes extruding from them. His chest was clad in layers and layers of chainmail and plate, dried blood spatter across it. His wrists were cuffed in plated gauntlets, he wore thick plated greaves, boots and leggings. By his side was a massive metal mallet that scared Sehra, even from its untouched position. His whole attire was themed gold and black, the only other color, being his green skin**.**] **The Warchief. Thrall.

**[**_Your people are now_ **officially aligned with the Horde**.**] **See footnote 8.

**[Hearthstone] **An item you have that takes you back to the inn you chose it to lock with. You can change it to a new inn by asking the inn keeper of the new inn to set it as your hearth.

* * *

**End Chapter One**


	2. II

**The Oxymoron We Are  
****Chapter Two

* * *

**

This chapter is on the fun, humorous side, but there are still something's that happen that lead to other important things. Anyways, read it, and review it if you like it.

You will find *'s while your reading. You may follow these to the footnote, located at the end of the story to read in depth explanations, pronunciation, and my own side notes.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own World of Warcraft or anything related to Warcraft. That is owned by Blizzard.

**RATED M for mature

* * *

**

"Shut up, you stupid bird!" Sehra said, pulling the reins on her Hawkstrider* to make the bird turn. She was still trying to get the hang of him.

When Sehra had returned to Silvermoon, they were overjoyed to hear the news. She also received a letter in the mail saying she was experienced enough to undergo riding training. Sehra happily paid the fee and learned how to ride the large, six foot tall birds. Then once she had passed, she was given permission to buy her first Hawkstrider.

Hawkstriders… Sehra groaned as she looked back down at her purple bird. She hated the thing already. It squawked like an idiot, and barely knew where it was going. The ride was bumpy and annoying, and the bird was over all pathetic.

Sehra sighed as she led the bird up to the gates of Silvermoon city. She did not like this bird at all. She heard the undead got horses. Well, they were undead horses, but horses all the same. She wished she could have one of those, but she would have to get in really good favor* with Lady Sylvanas to be granted the privilege.

As Sehra hurried into the city on her mount, Sehra hurried towards her friend's house. The bird took only a short while to get Sehra to her destination, but its speed didn't make Sehra like it any more.

"Naira!"* Sehra called, as she stepped up to the doorway. Suddenly her friend immerged. Clad in her long blond hair and big green eyes. Naira had more curves on her pinky finger than Sehra had on her whole body, and the men of Silvermoon went crazy for her. She was taller than Sehra by a few inches, but she seemed to be made of oak. Everything on her body perfectly proportion, but big.

Her friend swept Sehra into a deep hug, holding her and making Sehra stretch her feet to keep from losing contact with the ground. Sehra had to squirm free, as her friend's hug hurt her still wounded rib.

"Come in Sehra, Faerie's going to be SO happy to see you!" Naira said, with her high pitched happy voice. Naira had the kind of face, and the kind of voice, that could bring anyone out of a bad mood. Man, or woman. "AH!" She screeched, making Sehra's ears hurt. "You got a Hawkstrider?!" She said, looking from the ugly bird to Sehra with pouting eyes. "I've wanted one so bad, please tell me you'll take me for a ride?!" She said, and then turned when a squawk came from within the house. "Oh, Faerie heard you!"

Naira grabbed Sehra's arm and yanked her into the house, turning sharply to the right, then the left, to come into a large square room. In the center was a table, the top was littered with different cans of sheesha and a Hookah. Around the table were different colors and sized pillows, and small end tables for drinks. Naira was a bit of a party animal. The center of the room was cut off by a square pillar, which separated the living room from the rest of the house. The other half of the room sat a table and bar, seeing as the house was once an inn, and bar stools. Then a winding stair case which led up to the second floor and separated into rooms. On the table in the second half of the room sat Faerie, surrounded by old pillow's and a modified cat bed that Naira no longer used.

Faerie squawked and flapped what was left of her wings and Sehra smiled lightly as she walked over. Before the incident, Faerie was beautiful. She had long orange, red, and yellow wings, which ended gracefully. Her body was slim and her beak was long and graceful. Now the Dragonhawks left wing was torn and black around the edges, of where her wing had been ripped. It was now half the size as it was before. The way it had torn had also left a rip down the center, which wouldn't heal right. She had a lame wing, and nothing could be done.

Sehra scooped the Dragonhawk up into her arms and kissed the top of its head. She still felt horrible about the incident, but the pain was dying down. Faerie paid no mind to her bad wing, pressed the top of her beak against the bottom of Sehra jaw, and gave a light chirp.

"How's your rib, Sehra? Wait, better yet, tell me over Hookah!" She said. Sehra turned to see her friend stand with her arms lifted at her sides with a box of coals and the hose in each hand. Sehra laughed.

"Absolutely!" She said, grinning as she watched her friend hurry over to the other half of the room.

"Bring Faerie over here." She called.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Sehra sighed and walked over to Naira where she was staring at the cans of sheesha.

"Melon, Strawberry, Peppermint, Berry Blast, or banana split?" Naira said a determined look on her face. Sehra held back a laugh.

"Mmm… Strawberry." Sehra said, her friend nodded and begun her work.

Naira lifted the metal grate off the top of the bowl and begun gently pressing the sheesha into the bowl, then replacing the grate and setting three coals on the grate.

"Faerie!" Naira called, moving away from the bowl. Faerie chirped and her mouth sparked with fire. She extended her neck and let out the fire onto the bowl. "And their lit!" She called, jumping to her feet and petting the top of Faerie's head.

"You taught her to light the coals?" Sehra said, staring at her friend.

"Nah, one day I couldn't find my flint, I was holding Faerie, and I heard her make a noise, when I looked up, the coals were lit. She did it on her own!" Naira said, her smile wide on her face. Sehra smiled and hugged her pet. Sehra realized she must have taught the Dragonhawk that, on accident. She used to always lose her flint, so Sehra got Faerie to light her fire once.

Naira put the hose to her lips and took a deep breath. She blew out a large, milky white cloud of smoke, filling the room with the smell of strawberries. Sehra let out a long sigh as she melted into the soft fluffy pillows that littered the floor.

"Tell me everything. Since when you left here last time." Naira said, putting her big red lips back on the end of the hose. Sehra smiled to herself as she remembered the last time she was here for a party, and all the men were fighting over who got to sit next to Naira, to get the first hit after her, for the indirect kiss. Naira knew what they were up to, and made Sehra set next to her, which was fine in Sehra's book.

"Well, the last time I was here I tamed that mountain lion. Well, I released him; he wasn't that great of a pet."

"Aw! I liked him." Naira said, passing the hose to Sehra.

"Yeah, that's cause you like cats." Sehra said, taking a long hit from the hose. Her mouth filled with the taste of fresh, sweet strawberries. Sehra let it out slowly and smiled at her friend who beamed at her. "I found someone who might help me find a new pet anyways." Sehra said, grinning to herself.

"Oh really? Who?" She asked. Sitting up slightly.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Sehra said, pushing the hose back into Naira's hand. "I killed that ghoul who hurt me and Faerie." Sehra said, placing her hands on her knees. Her friend shot all the way up and leaned towards Sehra.

"You killed it?!" She asked.

"Cut his head right off his shoulders." Sehra said, running her fingers along her throat.

"Tell me, in great detail!" Naira demanded.

"Well! I saw him off in the distance when I was collecting more hearts to get myself another potion, and I knew it was time to take him down. I was one-shoting all those zombies and skeletons in the dead scar, I knew I could take him." Sehra said, pumping herself up for the story without realizing it. "So I ran up the side of the muddy hill, and hid behind a bush, because I wanted to surprise him."

"Yeah?" Naira said, hanging on Sehra's every word.

"So, after he passes me, he stops for a second. I'm thinking he found me, or caught my scent or something, and I'm getting ready to run away when he starts walking again. So and wait until he's almost out of my reach and I get him, BAM, right in the back of the head." Sehra said, slapping her hand on the back of her other hand.

"Naira?" Sehra heard from outside the house.

"Get in here and shut up!" Naira said, then turned back to Sehra. A tall blood elf man walked in with pale grey blond hair. Naira issued him to sit.

"Okay, so, he doesn't die. Even with the arrow sticking out of the back of his head." Sehra continued.

"No way!" Naira said, shaking her head as she shoved the hose into the man's hands.

"Way. Anyways, so I figure he must have a REALLY thick head, but now he knows I'm there, and I know he'll find me, so I jump out of the bush and start sliding down the hill as he turns and starts coming my way." Sehra said, and noticed another man walk into the house and peek over at them. Naira didn't notice him, and the other man Sehra didn't now issued him to sit. "Okay so, he's coming straight at me, so I get another arrow and I shoot it right into his shoulder, but he's not fazed. So I get another arrow and I shoot that one into his chest. Again, it doesn't knock him down. He's like right in front of me now, so I run forward while I get another arrow ready, and he notices I'm moving closer, so he lifts his big ol' leg and I try to get out of the way, but his foot is coming down fast, so I stop. Just before it hits me, I jump out of the way and roll under him." Sehra stopped and took a breath.

"The brute was so big and stupid, he though he got me. So he's lifting his foot to find me and I shoot the arrow straight up, right into his b-"

"Ahh!" The men exclaimed. Sehra looked over to see that there was now three.

"Anyways, so that one hurt him! But his leg is up in the air, and he's holding it, because he was looking for me on the bottom of his foot. So he hops back, and starts losing his balance and I shoot another arrow, right in the same spot!" Sehra said, watching the men cringe. "So he starts crying out, cause it hurts, and I run and come up around his side. I shoot three arrows into his open, black stomach and he tries to roll away, but I step up on his stomach. One of my legs goes into his stomach, and it's really gross!" Sehra said, making a disgusted face. "So one leg in is his belly, and I can feel his intestines crushing under my feet, so I keep pressing with my foot as I shoot another arrow into his chest."

"I'm just about to shoot one into his eye when he punches me off of him, sending me flying into the hill that dips into the dead scar, and now I'm pissed. So I get up, and the ghoul is getting up too!" Sehra heard a slight gasp from Naira. "So I start running towards him, to do the ball trick again, but my foot is covered in the slim and blood from his stomach and I slip. I fall flat on my face and I can still feel him approaching me, so I roll over onto my back to see his foot coming down on me, just about to crush me!"

Everyone was leaned in now. Naira, four random men Sehra didn't know, and an older woman.

"So I grab my bow, I slip the arrow into the nook and wait for just the right moment and BAM!" She exclaimed, slapping the table with her hand. "Shot him right though the bottom of the mouth, into his head. In the moment where he was dying, his leg stops and I roll out of the way. He starts to fall backwards slowly and boom! The whole ground shakes. So I stood there, trying to catch my breath, and when I do I run over to him and yank the arrow out of his head. There is like, bits of brain on the end of it. So I reach down to grab my dagger and his huge hand grabs me, I only have one free hand. So I'm holding the arrow, and I lean forward, pushing against his massive hand and I dig the arrow into his eye!" Sehra said, using her hand to shove the imaginary arrow down into the ghoul's eye. "He starts wailing and starts squeezing me, and I have to get free because of my rib."

"What happened to your rib?" One man asked.

"He broke it. And destroyed her wing." Sehra said, lifting the Dragonhawk. "So I'm squirming trying to get free, and I remember that there is a vein in the neck. A big one. So I pull the arrow back out and shove it into his neck, again and again. Finally his hand falls to the floor, and I collapse, exhausted from my fight. I decide to go back to town, but before I do, I get up on him, and cut off his head and take it with me for my quest." Sehra finished, sitting back.

Naira suddenly begun to clap and cheer. "Sehra you're so awesome!" She exclaimed.

"Your more of a man that most men." One guy said, looking over at one of the other men.

"We should invite her to Alithar's bachelor party." The second said.

"Correction, him!" The first said. Sehra turned her attention to them.

"Oh, that's right, we should invite him to Alithar's bachelor party!" The second said. Sehra scowled.

"If Sehra was a man, I'd marry her." Naira said, leaning over to Sehra and scooping Sehra's arm up in her arms, and squeezing it between her breasts.

"Aw, Naira, we all know you're not the type to settle down!" Another man said.

"I would for Sehra!" Naira retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"We should start calling her Raseh* from now on. It's manlier." Said another man. Sehra felt irritated at their comments. Her story had not been for them to begin with.

"No! I like Sehra better." Naira said, nestling into Sehra's side. "I think I'd marry her right now, just the way she is, if she'd have me."

Sehra looked down at Naira's big pouting eyes.

"No Naira, don't let this man woman steal you away!" One man joked. Naira brushed his comment off.

"What did you do from there, I told you to tell me all the details." Naira said, still nestled into Sehra's side. Faerie got up and moved off Sehra's lap due to lack of space with Naira hanging over her.

"Well, from there I went to Undercity." Sehra answered honestly. Naira gasped.

"Undercity? You went there?!" She exclaimed, staring up a Sehra.

"Yeah, and you've GOT to go on their elevator. It's awesome." Sehra answered back. Thinking about it now, it wasn't all that bad. "It makes your stomach do flips!"

Naira tapped her finger to her chin. "Maybe if no one was there. The undead scare me sometimes." She said. Naira had been raise by very prejudice people, so to her, they were scary. Though she did make extra effort to be kind to all, just for Sehra.

"Well, I met Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, the leader of the Undead!" Sehra said, and then added truthfully, "She was beautiful."

"A man like that would think so, eh?" Sehra heard one of the men whisper to the other. Sehra tried to ignore it.

"So she told me to go to Thrall, in Orgrimmar, and I had the ride the Zeppelin, and I got to see goblins. There was one named Coppernut, she navigated the Zeppelin, and it was amazing." Sehra said.

"Ohh, I've got the ride that too!" Naira said.

"You can ride me." One of the men said, but Naira simply flipped him off.

"So I saw standing inside of Orgrimmar, trying to get my baring, because that place is very, very confusing, and some guy bumps into me!" Sehra said, screwing up her face in pretended disapproval. "So, I almost fall down, and he grabs me before I do, and completely pops my broken rib out of place!"

Naira gasped and placed a hand on Sehra's side. "That jerk!"

"Not quite. I got mad, cause it hurt really bad, and he tries to pull me up, and I yell at him. Then he tries again, and pulls me around and he's a Troll!" Naira gasped again. "He was huge! Huge!"

"That's what she said."

"That's what _he_ said."

"His arms were long, and they were big and round. He had muscles all over and had blue skin. He was sitting on his feet, and his legs were like boulders. He had tusks too, like a boar but they were long and came out like this." Sehra put her hands to her mouth and pulled them down and back up, showing them the shape. "And he had big ears, like ours but really fat and they came out at a different angle. Like this." She showed them with her hands. "And then he stood up, and he was so tall, he would probably bump his head on the roof if he were in here!" Sehra said, reaching her fingers out to the roof. "He was so big, but when he walked he was hunched over, but he was still so much taller than me when he was hunched. His hands, they only had two fingers and a thumb, his hands were so big! Oh! His name was D'jakk! I wonder how you spell that." Sehra wondered aloud, putting her fingers on her lips.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Naira said, completely joking.

"That would totally work out. Troll guys are into really big, manly women!" One man said, the one with white, gray hair.

"Yeah, she doesn't have boobs; all she's missing is a pair of nuts and they would be perfect." The blond one said.

"I bet she does have nuts! They are just too perfect. You should marry him, Raseh!" The third, black haired man said.

"The troll women are curvy and-"

"Are you attracted to those too?!" Another laughed. Sehra bit her lip. She felt her face sting with embarrassment and anger.

"I am not attracted to the Troll, male or female. I just think they look really cool." Sehra tried to retort.

"Aw, he hasn't come out of the closet yet!" The blond man laughed, slapping his knee.

Sehra turned her face down and away from the men, biting her lip in her anger.

"Alright boys, time to go. I need some girl time with Sehra!" Naira said, pushing out from under Sehra's arm.

"Girl time? That's impossible!" They laughed, and laughed. Sehra heard Naira say something else, and more snickers and jeers from the men, but she didn't comprehend it. She just sat there, in all her anger and embarrassment.

She heard Naira heading back into the house, so Sehra quickly wiped away the tear in her eye and stood up.

"Sorry about that Sehra." Naira said, in a soft, hushed tone.

"Don't worry about it." Sehra said, grinning over at Naira. "I've got to go."

"Aw, don't go." She cooed.

"I've got to keep training. Maybe when I'm done traveling, I'll take you up on that marriage offer!" Sehra joked.

Naira gave her a smile and hugged her. "Well, you best say good bye to Faerie and get on your way!"

…

Sehra sighed as she looked up at the city or Orgrimmar. The sun was close to setting and D'jakk wasn't anywhere to be found. She wanted to take him up on that offer to tour her around the city.

Sehra looked over at the buildings to her right and decided to head into one of them. When she did, she was met with the smell of rum and beer. The building was large and rounded on the inside, with mats laid out across the floor, hugging the walls. There was a few men standing over by the side of the room, and an Orc man standing in the center of the room, and one single table with a large Tauren sitting at it.

"Is this a bar or an inn?" Sehra asked.

"It's a bar, and an inn, what do yeh want to drink?" The man asked. Sehra was going decline his offer, but the sun was about to set, and she still had a few hours before she needed to sleep.

"What do you have?" She asked.

"Booze, we got a bottle of pinot noir, a flagon of mead, and a Jug of bourbon. Normal drinks, we got milk, and juice, and melon juice. Nothing too special. We also got ham." The Orc said.

"To drink?!" Sehra exclaimed, appalled with the idea.

The Orc laughed and slapped his knee. "Well, what yeh gonna have?"

"Mm. Flagon of mead*?" She said, staring up at the Orc. He turned and grabbed a large wooden cup, filled it with deep orange, brown liquid, and handed it to her.

Sehra stared down at her drink, wondering if she should back out now, or actually drink the stuff.

"Fifteen silver, please." The Orc said, presenting his hand. Sehra reached into her bag, counted out the silver, and dropped it into the man's hand. "Go ahead and sit there while yeh drink." He said, pointing over to the table with the large Tauren. Sehra swallowed hard as she headed over to him and took her seat.

…

"Stupid Chun'aki." D'jakk sighed, running one of his large hands over his face. He was heading towards the Inn near the main gate of Orgrimmar. The inn also served alcoholic drinks for those who wanted them, and tonight, D'jakk was considering drinking as well.

As he rounded to entrance of the inn, he was surprised to find himself staring at a very drunk Sehra, sitting on top of the table. She was swaying back and forth, with a flagon of mead in her hand; sing some song he hadn't heard before. Beside her was five other empty flagons, and she was laughing all the while, trying to get Gamon, the Tauren to join in with her drunken song.

"Sehra!" D'jakk said, stepping into the inn. Sehra's clouded eyes turned over to him.

"D'jakk." She said, placing her hand down on the table to keep her from swaying. To D'jakk she looked so small and fragile. He even popped her rib out of place by catching her. D'jakk froze. What the hell was the girl doing drunk with a broken rib? She could fall over and puncture a lung with ease. D'jakk hurried over to her side, passing by some random drunk as he went. "I was looking for you to take me around the town… _mon_!" She giggled. Leaning forward to take another drink of her flagon. D'jakk reacted quickly and grabbed the flagon, but Sehra didn't release the handle and he almost brought her over the side of the table. "What the hell?" She said, looking up at him. Her hand still clasped to the flagon.

"Why are yeh drinkin, mon? What if ya fall over? That ribs gonna kill ya!" D'jakk said, using his large fingers to pry at Sehra's small and thin fingers. She held firm, but as soon as D'jakk got the flagon free, she toppled over, her head landing against his stomach. He had to reach out and grab her around the back to keep her from falling completely over. He dropped the flagon on the table and used his other hand to pull her back up. Once she was up, he slipped and arm around her chest and pulled her down off the table. Sehra seemed to have waited for the right moment and reached back and grabbed the flagon.

"What do you care?" She cooed, letting D'jakk set her on her feet.

"Yer gonna kill yer self?" D'jakk said, grabbing the flagon again with his free hand.

"Stupid… _Troll_." Sehra spat, still trying to keep hold on the flagon. D'jakk was slightly taken aback by her comment, and wondered if she meant it as a racial slur. Suddenly her eyes turned up, but did not meet his face. No, they stopped on his tusks.

D'jakk tried to pull his head up, but Sehra was faster. She released the flagon and with both hands, grasped on to each tusk. The jerking motion of D'jakk trying to get his tusks out of reach pulled Sehra off the ground, and she nearly dropped off.

"Sehra!" D'jakk said, grabbing her side again, still trying to keep her from pulling her rib out at the wrong angle. When he looked down at her, her eyes were soft and sad. "Did ya get hurt?" D'jakk immediately fell into a sitting position on his toes, to let Sehra sit on the floor. His fingers probed her side, trying to feel for the cracked rib. Nothing seemed amiss.

"You said…" She said, pouting her lips as she released his tusks. "You would should me around Orgrimmar." D'jakk's eyes widened as the corners of her eyes showed tears.

"Whatcha cryin for? I'm here, I'll take yeh right now, mon." He said, placing her hand on the side of her small head.

She shook her head. "It's dark, can't see nuthin." She said, dropping her head forward and laying it on his knee. D'jakk was at a loss for words as he stared down at the tiny girl. She was so little in comparison to him. Her arms and legs were thin and her torso was so small, even her head. She looked so fragile and small, like a child.

Suddenly Sehra's head shot up, and yet again she clunked her head against the bottom of his tusks, making his head shake. He never did like that feeling. Sehra seemed to pay no mind, and slightly pushed his tusk to the side, so her head was between the both of them. She looked up into his eyes, a hard, determined look on her face.

"Am I manly?" She asked. D'jakk could tell she was serious, but god no, she was not manly. He searched himself for the best answer, wondering if she wanted to hear yes, or the truthful no.

"Yes." He said.

"ARG!" She crumbled back down, her head resting on his knee again. "That's what those stupid men said. Stupid men! Stupid men!" Sehra hissed. D'jakk sighed and pulled her shoulder up as she ranted about how stupid, and ugly as she needed to add, were. He slipped his arm around her should and pulled her to her feet, then pulled her out of the inn. "They said…" Sehra sniffled, throwing her face into the side of his chest. D'jakk cringed slightly as she held her face in his chest.

"What did dey say, mon?" He asked slowly. Looking down at her. Sehra lifted her head and pouted at him.

"They said I had a crush on you!" Sehra said, then turned her face down. D'jakk furrowed his brow and stared down at her. Was she crying, simply because of that?

"Yeh don't, right?" He stopped. "Is that all that's wrong, some one thought ya got a crush on me?"

"What does is matter if I do?" Sehra said, suddenly pulling her head up and giving him another determined look. "If I like you, or even if I love you, it doesn't matter to nobody else. It wouldn't be wrong of me. It wouldn't even be wrong of you to love me back. It's okay, we both walk on two legs, we both are intelligent beings!" Sehra's brow furrowed harder. "I hate it, I hate it so much!"

"W-what?" D'jakk asked, almost worried to know.

"Everyone, everyone in Silvermoon is raciest. They hate anything other than their pretty asses." Sehra spat, gripping at D'jakk's wrists. "I think it's so wrong."

D'jakk grabbed Sehra's wrist and started walking her down the curved dirt road. "Why do ya think it's wrong, mon?" He asked, pushing her along.

"Wouldn't you? Trolls are amazing creatures, so are the undead and the Orcs. Thrall is a massive, awesome man, and he deserves so much respect. Yet his people are laughed at by mine. You Trolls are mocked as well, because there are Amani Trolls over in the Ghostlands. They think those nasty beasts and you guys are the same thing. How dare they!" Sehra stomped her foot and stopped walking. D'jakk pulled at her wrists to make her continue moving but she held firm. "Why would anyone think this is monstrous." Sehra said, suddenly moving forward and reaching her hands up and placing them on his chest. One hand trailed over and touched his shoulder, and she ran her fingers down his arms, feeling his skin. D'jakk was frozen in his spot as Sehra's soft fingers ran over his wrist. Suddenly her hand moved and touched his tusk. She ran her fingers up it slowly as D'jakk watched silently. Her other hand held his wrist now, and she pushed herself on her toes to reach as she ran her slender fingers over his cheek. D'jakk slowly mover his head into her hand, letting himself lean further over so she may reach his forehead. He closed his eyes and let her fingers wander his face; he had never felt anything so gentle before. "You're a handsome, amazing creature." Sehra whispered lightly, just as her fingers begun to trail against his earlobe.

"Handsome…?" His voice came soft in his throat. He had never, in all his years, been described as handsome by anyone from another race. To that note, most Trolls rarely ever used the term.

"Yes." She whispered, trialing her fingers down his neck. She moved forward again, this time laying her head on his chest and resting it there gently. She turned her head to the side and pressed lightly. "We're all the same in here. Tha-thump!" She said.

She pulled back and reached out, gently grabbing D'jakk's head, and lowering it to her breasts. He didn't fight it, and she lowered his ear to her heart. He heard the soft, light thrum of her heart.

"It sounds beautiful, mon." He said, slowly pulling his head back up.

"I meant it!" She said, gripping his hand.

"What?"

"Your handsome." She said, and then lowered her head. D'jakk pulled lightly on her hand, which got her to move again. They walked along, and D'jakk kept looking back at her. She kept her head low, the whole time, not looking at him. Finally, when he led her out of the Drag and into the Valley of Spirits, she stopped again.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her.

"Do you really think I'm manly?" She asked, looking up at him.

"No. I think yer tiny and fragile, I'm scared I'm gonna break you, mon." D'jakk answered honestly. Sehra looked up at him with soft eyes.

"Why did you say yes earlier?" She asked.

"I though ya wanted ta be manly. I thought ya didn't feel as strong as other people." D'jakk said. "I was tryin ta be nice." He finished, setting his hand on her small head. She pressed her head up into his hand and closed her eyes. Suddenly D'jakk wished he had drank, because if he had, he could easily dismiss the flutter in his stomach for drunken idiocy. He could also hold her, without feeling stupid, and easily dismiss it in the morning. But no, damn it all, he was sober.

D'jakk heard a soft hum come from Sehra's throat. He recognized it immediately as the Lament of the Highborne. D'jakk had heard the song a few times, but didn't know what the words meant. The song was sung in Thalassian, the mother tongue of the High Elves and Blood Elves. D'jakk lowered his head slightly to hear her hum better. It didn't pay any mind to the people passing, and giving them looks. Though they were drawing attention to themselves. Normally, one wouldn't see a Troll and Blood Elf affectionately standing together, and D'jakk still had his hand resting on the top of her head, while her hands were resting against his chest.

"Sin'dorei…" She sung quietly, her eyes closed and her face relaxed. "Anar'ahal, shindu Sin'dorei, Shindu fallah na…" She let her body sway back and forth slowly, as she sung the next few lines of the song. D'jakk waiting silently as she finished, and when she did, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What does that song mean?" He asked, watching her eyes.

"By the light, by the light of the sun. Children of the blood. Our enemies are breaking through, children of the blood, by the light, failing children of the blood, our enemies are breaking through. Children of the blood, by the light of the sun, failing children of the blood, our enemies are breaking through, children of the blood, by the light of the sun, the sun." Sehra said softly, looking down and away from D'jakk.

"A war song?" D'jakk asked, tilting his head to try to see Sehra's eyes.

"It means whatever we want it to mean. Be it a war song for some, or a cry of past battles, or something more personal to the singer alone." Sehra said, taking a step away from D'jakk.

"And what's it mean to ya, mon?" He asked, still trying to see her eyes.

"It's a secret." She finally turned her face up and smiled as she held her index finger to her lips.

Suddenly she looked around, and scanned the area.

"Where are we?" She said, turning around. She then quickly looked back at him with a large smile plastered across her face. "Where are you taking me?"

"Though I'd give ya a tour, mon." He said, smiling lightly as he walked past her. He flicked his wrist to tell her to follow him, and she skipped to keep up. "Dats the hunter trainer." D'jakk said, pointing over at the large building just behind the one they were closest to. "Dats the hall o da brave, and da coliseum." He said, but Sehra pushed past him and was headed towards the Hall of the Brave.

D'jakk reached out and caught her arm, stopping her in her spot. "Hey!" She said, trying to squirm her arm free.

"Not lettin ya go to battle grounds* drunk and wounded, sorry mon."* He said, pulling her back to him. Sehra continued to squirm, still trying to get free. "Damn it, com'ere." He said, pulling a little harder and making her fall into his chest. "Ya can't go in der, not like dis." He said, looking down at her. She gave him a harsh glare before lifting her arm and spinning under his, then yanking back. The position of D'jakk's arm, added to the sudden yank, made his fingers slip off her and she tumbled backwards but managed to catch her balance before falling. Sehra's eyes were filled with mischief and thrill as she scooted away from him. D'jakk watched her eyes, but kept his attention on her feet. "Sehra." He said, his voice dipping low.

"Catch me." She said, just before she spun and blotted, but D'jakk was quicker and caught her arms. "Hey! That's not fair!" She said, leaning forward and twisting her wrists.

"Yer gonna get yerself hurt!" He said, staring down at her, she was nearly parallel with the floor.

"Let go!" She said, and D'jakk couldn't help himself.

"Fine." He said, quickly leaning forward so her body dropped, but held firm to her wrists. Just before she would hit the floor, he stopped and held her above it. He laughed as she swore at him and pulled her back up so she was standing. One of her hands broke free and she turned to him.

"How dare you drop a pretty woman like me!" She said, scowling at him, but D'jakk could hear the playfulness in her voice.

"I would never drop a purty woman like ya, and I didn't!" He said, unable to help the wide smile on his face. Sehra's face lightened with happiness as she smiled at him.

"Pretty huh?" She said, pushing her hand against his shoulder. She lowered her head slightly and stared up at him through her lashes. D'jakk grabbed her other hand and was about to pull her along when he heard something foreign. He stopped and glanced around, slightly lowering his head.

"Whatsa mat-" Sehra begun, but D'jakk cut her off by placing his fingers in front of her mouth. Sehra watched his face and lowered her head as well, pushing closer to him and standing under his head.

"Though I heard sumtin, nothin really, let me show ya over here, mon." D'jakk said in his normal tone, but kept his head low as he put his fingers to his lips, then pointed at Sehra, himself, and up the hill towards the hunter trainer. Sehra nodded silently, and D'jakk pushed her along the path. They walked quickly up the winding hill towards the trainer, and when they reached the top, D'jakk put his hand on Sehra's shoulder. "Stay 'ere, we've got guests, mon." He whispered, with a smile on his face. Sehra nodded and stayed in her spot as D'jakk turned slowly and inched towards the small waterfall near the hunter trainer building. As he scooted along, he stayed low and quickly peeked over the side of the cliff. A smile curved over his lips as he spotted his target.

…

Sehra stared at D'jakk as he slowly scooted away from the ledge where he had just been standing. He turned his head back and grinned at Sehra, she could see joy and malice in his eyes as he gave her a quick thumbs up. Then turned and ran. Sehra gasped as D'jakk sprinted to the edge, and jumped just before he reached it. She saw his head disappear and she ran forward, stopping just before the edge and looking down. D'jakk had whipped a large two handed sword* off his back. The sword had a rectangular shape, but got wider near the end. There was a swirled, purple pattern along the blade, with two glowing blue spots in the blade, and a skull on the hilt of the blade.

D'jakk lifted it into the air, and brought it down with precision, but a small Dwarven man blocked with his own blade. Sehra realized now, why D'jakk had jumped down there, and was acting so weird, having heard an intruder.

The Dwarf managed to push D'jakk's blade away, and swung at his feet. D'jakk jumped, and kicked the man in the chest, shooting him back into one of the rocks at the base of the waterfall. Sehra watched the battle from her spot, her breath caught up in her chest. Suddenly she saw something move from behind the waterfall. In the instant her attention had drifted, the Dwarf had swung his sword at D'jakk's stomach. D'jakk managed to jump back, but Sehra realized it was a ploy.

"BEHIND YOU!" She yelled. D'jakk flicked his sword behind him just in time to intercept a Gnome's backstab. In a flash, D'jakk flicked his sword around, shooting the Gnome off into the water while spinning back around to intercept another attack from the Dwarf.

Sehra's foot slipped forward as she was watching. Her calf scrapping against the side of the cliff. She grabbed the ledge with both hands and pulled herself back up. She looked back down to see D'jakk pat the Gnome away with his elbow as he stared up at her.

"Be careful, mon!" He said, then winked and turned his attention back down to his assailants. Sehra felt her stomach erupt with butterflies as she lowered her face into her hands. She tried to shake away the feeling when she heard a grunt from below. She peaked back over to see D'jakk kneeling in the water. Her stomach cringed with fear as the Gnome circled around his back and the Dwarf inched closer to him.

Suddenly D'jakk brought his elbow to the Dwarf's chin, knocking the man back, but the Gnome jumped onto his back. Sehra watched in horror as the small Gnome woman dug her dagger into D'jakk's chest, just below his right shoulder. The Dwarf had stood back up, and while D'jakk reached over his shoulder and yanked the Gnome woman, the Dwarf brought his blade up into the side of D'jakk's stomach.

Sehra pulled her bow off her back, and slipped the arrow into the nook. She waited a few seconds, for the Dwarf to inch away from D'jakk, and let it fly. To her anger she missed his head, but the arrow went down into the Dwarf's shoulder, wounding him pretty badly.

The Gnome woman paid no mind and was still fighting with D'jakk to stay on his back. Finally he managed to fling her off of him, and grabbed his wounded chest. She heard him groan as he turned to the Gnome man again. The sound of clashing metal rung from the base of the waterfall as Sehra watched. She looked back to see the Gnome woman finally recovering and trying to sneak around D'jakk to go for his wounded side.

Sehra bit her lip, not wanting to yell to D'jakk and make the woman attack at the sound of her voice, or distract D'jakk and the Dwarf take off his head. So she did the next best thing and jumped from the side of the cliff. Luckily, it wasn't that steep of a drop.

When she landed, water splashed up around her, spraying the Gnome woman. Sehra pushed back slightly, aligning her back with D'jakk and slipping her own, pathetic blade from its sheath. The Gnome woman grinned at Sehra, her eyes filled with the intent to kill.

"What did I tell ya?" D'jakk yelled back at Sehra, she could tell by his tone he was upset, if not pissed, but she ignored it. She felt D'jakk move forward and heard the swish of his blade, but Sehra kept her focus in front of her, on the squirrely blond Gnome.

"Giz, giz! Thorin! Buma um Algos Elf u dani!"* She called, looking past Sehra.

"Eh? Fez ke noxtyec, Nefti?" Sehra heard the Dwarven man call.

"Au! Au!" The woman called back, looking up a Sehra with thin eyes.

"What are they saying?" Sehra said, inching back slightly.

"Dunno, said algos elf, mon." D'jakk's voice came as a grunt. "Algos elf?" He said.

"Algos elf." Sehra heard the Dwarf say.

"Algos elf." She heard again, but from the Gnome. She pointed at Sehra when she said it. "Um Buma." She pointed past Sehra at D'jakk. "U dani!" The Gnome finished, perking her lips and making the kiss noise. "Algos elf um Buma u dani!" She repeated, giving Sehra a coy smile.

"I think she said Blood Elf and Troll…" Sehra said slowly.

"U dani!" The Dwarf said from behind her.

"Fucking?" D'jakk's surprised voice* came from behind her. Sehra nearly jumped at the sound of that word.

"Au! Au!" The Gnome woman said, nodding her head happily. Sehra felt a blush rise on her cheeks.

"Concept ain't that bad." Sehra heard from D'jakk. Her face was burning now.

"That wouldn't work out! Those tusks would get in the way!" Sehra said, trying for a witty comeback.

"Oh, trust me, mon. Ya learn yer way around 'em. Can teach yeh, if ya want." D'jakk retorted. Sehra cringed slightly, still trying to stay on guard. She gave the Gnome a hard look.

"I'm good!" Sehra said, twirling her blade in her hand as she and the Gnome remained locked in a glare. Sehra hadn't wanted to fight her from the get go and holding the woman back by being a meat shield worked just fine in Sehra's opinion. "I've kind of got the vibe you're not into women like me." Sehra added as she pointed to the Gnome, back over her shoulder, and thrust her hips forward.

The Gnome's face brightened a bit, as a sly smile came over her face and she nodded. Sehra was taking aback by the woman's forwardness. "That just accounts for you and you alone then."* Sehra said to the woman.

"So yah are attracted ta me, dat way, eh?" D'jakk's voice called back, Sehra realized he had thought the comment was for him. Her face burned red hot now.

"I was talking to the small woman!" She retorted.

"Suuure, mon, whatever helps yah sleep at night!" D'jakk said slowly. Sehra froze a bit. "Ta let yah know-" The sound of clashing swords rung out, and Sehra fought the urge to look back. "Women like yah are just what get mah blood pumpin!"

Sehra couldn't help herself, she turned and looked up at D'jakk to see him facing away from her, his hands clasped on his sword, and his blade held firm against the Dwarf's blade. Sehra opened her mouth to speak, but was tackled by the small woman, and she fell into the water. Sehra pulled her elbow up, and felt it collide with the woman's face.

Sehra twisted her body, and felt the woman's blade skim past her side as she pushed her away. Sehra had a throat full of water, and couldn't breathe, but she fought off her attacker regardless. With another pushed, Sehra brought her face out of the water, and tried to cough up the water. She felt the woman try to get Sehra's chest with the blade, but Sehra managed to move out of the way, as she coughed. Sehra swung her arm, and felt her fist collide with the woman.

Sehra felt something brush past her as she tried to blink the water in her eyes away, while also trying to get the water out of her lungs. She had dropped her blade, and used her free hand to wipe away the water in her eyes.

She heard the sound of a blade hitting something soft, and finally managed to wipe away the last bit of water. When she looked up, the woman's chest was gaping open, her wounded chest staining the water red as she floated on the surface, dead. Sehra turned quickly to see the same sight from behind her. D'jakk had killed them. She felt D'jakk's hand hit her back and she coughed hard. Once more and the water freed itself from her lungs and she gasped for air.

"Are yah alright?" D'jakk said, as he grabbed her hand and knelt at her side. Sehra finally looked up at him to see a pained expression on his face, his free hand holding his side, and his eyes tired. Sehra pushed his hand out of hers and got to her knees at his side. She pushed the hand on his side away and looked at the wound.

Luckily, it really wasn't that bad. The blade had simply hit his stomach, and skimmed past. His shoulder was a different story, but the relief that washed over her was like a drug. She felt light headed and rest her head against his stomach.

"Oh thank the sun." She said, her hand gripping his hip.

D'jakk grabbed her shoulders and forced her away, rather roughly. He pulled her to her feet and begun walking away, past the rocks at the base of the waterfall.

"D'jakk!" Sehra said, pacing after him. He didn't stop, nor look back, but walked to the road and sat down on the dirt. "D'jakk!" Sehra repeated, dropping to her knee's before him and grabbing his shoulders. "I wa-"

"What did I tell yah?!" He nearly yelled at her. His voice was deep and raspy in his anger. Their eyes met, and she saw his anger, and had to turn her face away. "Damn it, Sehra!" He hissed, dropping his head.

Sehra slowly removed her hands from his shoulders, and sat back on her legs, lowering her head. "I'm sorry, D'jakk." She said, not trying to make excuses for her mistake. She only jumped in to help him, and she only did it because he had been wounded twice, but he had given her a specific order, and it was only to protect her. Drunk and wounded was not the way to fight and she felt ashamed of herself, though she had completely sobered up.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Sehra kept her head down all the while, waiting for D'jakk to say something. In that soft, friendly voice she liked so much, but he didn't.

"Yer bleedin." His voice came, raspy and harsh. Sehra flinched at the sound, and slowly looked up at him through her bangs.

"Y-yeah." She said, softly, placing her hand over the small cut just below her right breast.

"Same place as yer damn rib."* D'jakk said, his voice still harsh. She knew he was telling her that as proof that she should be careful with her rib that way.

"Listen, I'm really, really sorry, D'jakk. I saw you get hurt and I was worried. The Gnome, she was so little and quick, I thought she'd kill you if you looked away. I figured if I went down there, I could keep her off of you!" Sehra said, staring at his unchanged expression.

"Did I say I needed help?" He said. Sehra lowered her eyes but she felt his hand grab her chin and he forced her to look back up at him. "Damn it girl, I could be sleepin or drinkin, or anythin else, but I saw ya, drunk and stupid!" He hissed, glaring at her. "What moron drinks with a broken rib? If yah fell over, ya could be dead right now. I go and step in, help yer sorry ass, deal with ya drunk bullshit, all fer nuthin. You jump off a damn cliff and try ta help me? Idiot." He said, pushing her chin away, making her head turn to the side. Sehra clenched her fists as she held back the lump in her throat.

"D'jakk!" Sehra heard, and looked up. She peaked past D'jakk's shoulder to see the Troll woman from the other day, Chun'aki walking towards them. Sehra watched the woman's face grown angry as she spotted Sehra. "See! Dis is what I be meanin, mon! Damn huss-" She stopped when her eyes landed on D'jakk's wounded chest and side. "What happened!?" She almost screamed.

The woman pushed herself in front of D'jakk and shoved Sehra away, making her topple backwards and hit her head on the floor.

"Don't cha fucking touch 'er like dat, Chun'aki!" D'jakk's voice came, ten times harsher than before. Sehra gripped her head and pushed herself up on her elbow.

"Dis is why we be fightin, mon!" Chun'aki said, placing her hands over D'jakk's stomach to begin healing it. "Damn tramp, think she be a woman! Dat girl be pathetic, yet ya hanging all over 'er!" She hissed. "I have 'alf da mind ta hit da bitch!"

Suddenly D'jakk smacked the woman's hands away and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Cyaa nehjo ju duti fusobeaha, mek beahafuso iman iyaz wassa han. Mek fi iya riva difus noh, ir skam noh, ijulu yudo sca iyaz craaweh." D'jakk hissed in the woman's face.

She pulled back and slapped D'jakk. Her eyes were furrowed and her face scrunched with anger. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and shook her head. She stood and stomped away.

"What did you say?" Sehra said, after a few moments.

"Nothing." He hissed, pushing himself up on his feet.

"D'jakk, please?" Sehra cooed softly. He looked over at her with emotionless eyes.

Suddenly he stepped over to her hand scooped her hand up in his. He pulled her to her feet and stared at her eyes.

"D'jakk, I know you were just looking out for me!" She said, holding firm to his hand as he went to pull it away. After hearing the anger he had directed at Chun'aki just for pushing her, she knew he was only mad because he was worried, but his previous comments still stung like a bee. She didn't feel like getting further into that with him though. "And that means a lot to me. I would offer to let you watch after me until I was all healed up, but that's way too much of a hassle, so I promise I'll stay here until I heal, okay?" She said, stepping in closer to him. "So please, stop being mad at me." She said softly, lowering her head. There was a long, deafening silence that lasted a few long minutes.

"How 'bout dis." D'jakk said his voice suddenly soft and nice again. Sehra felt tears peck at the corners of her eyes as she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be yer personal body guard, till yer all healed up."

* * *

**[Hawkstrider] **It's a tall, colorful bird. Looking a lot like a chocobo but not yellow. If you want to see what it looks like, google image search Hawkstrider.

**[really good favor with Lady Sylvanas] **In WoW, if someone wants a different mount, like a Blood Elf wanting an Undead horse, that player would have to get exalted with the Undead. It's a very long and tedious task. (I got exalted with all Horde factions. Took me half of forever.)

**[Naira] **This one is going to be a little hard to explain the pronunciation. Naira is sorta like Nigh-i-ra. But when pronouncing the ra, the r sounds a bit like a D, but doesn't become Naida, which would sound like Nah-i-da. No, it's more like… Nah-idra. It's hard to explain, but pronounce it however you wish.

**[Raseh] **Rah-say

**[Flagon of mead] **It's a medium/weak alcoholic beverage, and it has a level requirement, so I kind place Sehra around level 24, which clashed with later information, but for the sake of this being a story, I'm not going to have them on level scales.

**[Battle Grounds] **Is where you get to go head to head with alliance players, in a preset area, with preset goals. Real fun.

**["Not lettin ya go to battle grounds drunk and wounded, sorry, mon."] **It doesn't really matter if Sehra goes in, drunk or with a broken rib, because the spirit heals will just resurrect you, but again, for the sake of the story, dying isn't allowed.

**[**_A large_ **two-handed sword] **The weapon I describe here is called the Claymore of Ancient Power. 64 to Agility, 78 to Stamina, improve critical strike rating by 89, and increases attack power by 180. Nice sword.

**["Giz, giz! Thorin! Buma um Algos Elf u dani!"] **This is complete mumbo jumbo, it doesn't really mean anything, I just grabbed it and used it for their language, it's supposed to be Gnomish, because common (English) would be hard to do. Thorin was the Dwarf's name, Nefti was the Gnome's name, and Giz means lol.

**["Fucking?" D'jakk's surprised voice…] **The Dwarf repeated the words "U dani." And showed D'jakk what he meant by pelvic thrusting.

**["That just accounts for you and you alone then."] **If you didn't catch why D'jakk though Sehra meant she was attracted to him, then read the two lines together.

"_I've kind of got the vibe you're not into women like me, that just accounts for you and you alone then." _She pretty much said, I don't think you're interested in me, but that's only your side of the story. (IE I think different from you about you.)

**["Same place as yer damn rib."] **I just realized that I hadn't told the readers, ONCE what rib was broken. But I guess this finally tells you. She broke her rib just under her right breast, (The one right under where your bra would sit).

* * *

**End Chapter Two**


	3. III

**The Oxymoron We Are**

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

You will find *'s while your reading. You may follow these to the footnote, located at the end of the story to read in depth explanations, pronunciation, and my own side notes.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own World of Warcraft or anything related to Warcraft. That is owned by Blizzard.

**RATED M for mature.

* * *

**

Sehra's eyes pulled open as she listened to the early morning sounds of the city. Nestled into one of the mats within the Orgrimmar Inn near the front gate, Sehra could hear the commotion of people, lining the inside and outside of the inn, scattered around the auction house, bank, and mail box. She took a deep breath and took in the smell of dirt, sweat and blood.

Sehra's eyes reeled around. Blood? Where could there be blood? Her attention shot down and her mind begun to replay the events from the previous night. The worry wafted off her, and she laid her head back down.

Every inch of her was sore. Her legs ached, her arms stung and burned with pain, not just her rib, but the cut above it ached, and her body was tired. Sehra lifted a hand and wiped the sleep from her eyes as she thought over the events that had taken place. Certain words jumbling in her head.

She scrunched her face up, as memories put themselves together in a line. Laying out the night. Her face flushed as she remembered being angry and hurt, that leading her to crying in front of D'jakk, why? Her mind fluttered and caught the thought; she couldn't find him when she reached Orgrimmar. Sehra sighed at herself, feeling stupid now. Sehra placed her hand on her forehead as she tried to push away her embarrassment. Sadly it didn't work and she sighed again, letting her hand slip off her head and land above it. When her hand passed over the top of her head she cringed as she felt a large bump. Her ran her finger over it, and remembered hitting her head against D'jakk's tusk. Another thing to be embarrassed about.

She then remembered what the men at Naira's house had said, and scrunched her face again. The things they said floating in her mind. She began to remember each conversation more vividly.

Sehra's breath got caught up in her throat as her finger tips tingled. She vividly remembered the feeling of D'jakk's shoulders, chest, and face. She couldn't help but bite her lip as she thought it over, trying to control the swirling feeling in her stomach. Sehra didn't want to remember any more. In fear of embarrassing herself more. Why couldn't she just have blacked out and not remembered a thing?

Sehra remembered laying down, next to D'jakk's mat the night before, and turned. For some reason, she hoped to find him there still sleeping, so she could see how he slept, but he wasn't. She scowled slightly, before rolling back into her back.

Her mind retraced the steps before that, as her face seemed to burst into flames as she remembered the conversation at the bass of the waterfall. Sehra pulled the itchy woolen blanket over her face as she remembered the Gnome and Dwarf, what they had told them, and _that word _D'jakk used.

"_Concept ain't that bad", _she remember D'jakk saying, and her stomach twisted up. "_Women like yah are just what get mah blood pumpin!" _Sehra tried not to let the blush overwhelm her, or the pain in her chest grow too large as she remembered D'jakk saying, just before she fell asleep, "_I didn't mean what I said, it was just ta bother ya, I was upset, mon". _Sehra hadn't worked up the courage to ask what he meant by _"What I said". _She could only assume.

After he had told her that he could accompany her around, he pulled her arm and made her walk with him. She kept asking if he were serious, but he wouldn't give her a straight answer, just kept joking with her. _"Ya looking forward to havin meh around?" _he would said, or something to that effect. He wouldn't answer her. Once they had reached the inn, an Orc woman begun to help Sehra patch up her side, and was taken into another room while a Troll helped D'jakk with his wounds. When she came back into the room, he still had his shoulder to deal with, so she took one of the mats on the floor. When he was finally finished with his shoulder, he laid down, and that was the only think he had said… _"I didn't mean what I said-". _Had he meant escorting her? Why would that have bothered her? It had to have been the other comment, about his attraction to her.

Sehra cringed lightly as she thought it over. She remembered the fight, and the way he looked at her. She remembered the harsh words, and his anger at Chun'aki, just for bumping her slightly. Sehra couldn't be more confused. She didn't know what D'jakk really meant, and what he didn't mean, or what the whole night meant all together.

_Ugh! _Sehra though, pushing herself up, and positioning herself on her knees as she buried her face into the blanket as she scrunched it up into her face and groaned at her anger of the previous night. _What the hell happened?_ She asked herself, still trying to figure out the night before.

"Are yah okay, mon?" She heard. In her surprise, she brought her face up way too fast and a light scream left her throat. She reeled around to see D'jakk standing just inside the Inn, staring over at her.

"By the sun-" Sehra breathed, "You scared the crap out of me!" She said, furrowing her brow.

"Looked like yeh were having a hard time with dat blanket. Was worried it came ta life and was attacking yah, mon. Was gonna come save yah." He said, smiling. Sehra's red face burned as she lowered her head and begun massaging her forehead. When she peeked back up, D'jakk's expression was deep, his eyes turned to the ground, and his brow low. Sehra stared in her confusion, wondering what was bothering him.

"Nah, I managed to snuff the fight out of it. It's a tamed blanket again, safe to use." Sehra joked, pushing the blanket away from her. D'jakk looked back up, a smile peeking the corner of his lips. Sehra kept a smile plastered on her face, though she was worried.

"Ready ta go?" D'jakk asked. Sehra looked up at him, to see his eyes watching hers. They locked in an intense stare for a few long moments, before she broke it. For some reason, she couldn't keep her eyes on his; she just had to looking away. She couldn't explain what had happened, or why it happened, but she looked away. Even if she had fought harder to stay in that stare, she knew she would still look away. There was something strange about it, maybe natural instinct, or something else, but she couldn't do it. Now she felt stupid, sitting on the floor with her eyes turned down, looking at the cobblestone floor.

"Come on-" She croaked, trying to force away the moment. "You were joking, you don't have to drag me around everywhere, I'll just stay here until I heal." Sehra said, finally pulling her eyes back up. When they landed on his, she dropped them again and tried to pass it off as an itch on her hairline.

"So yah can wait till I leave the town, and sneak out?" D'jakk said. Sehra froze, had he seen that clearly through her?

"No!" She said, pushing herself up on her feet. "I'm just saying, I'm still learning and everything, it's going to be such a hassle for you. I'm sure your busy." She said, pretending to fix her boot just to keep her eyes off his.

"Actually, I got nuthin ta do, mon. I'm all yours, so let's go." He said.

"So you only want to escort me so you're not bored to death?" Sehra asked, walking over to him.

"Don't put words in mah mouth." He said, grabbing her wrist gently and pulling her out of the Inn. "How's yah head?"

"Huh? Oh!" Sehra said, placing her hand up on her head as she was led into the warmth of the sun. "It hurts, but its fine. I hit it on your tusk again, eh?" She asked.

"Mhmm."

Sehra lowered her head a bit, biting the inside on her lip as she walking along side D'jakk.

"I was think 'bout askin yah where yah wanted ta go. But I changed mah mind." D'jakk said. Sehra looked up at him to see him smiling down at her. "I'm takin' yah to da Barrens*, mon."

Sehra tilted her head slightly, and slipped her wrist out of D'jakk's hand. She reached in her bag and pulled a folding map out. She pulled it open, and looked down at it.

"Ohm! Isn't Sen'jin village* a village of your people? Why don't we stop there?" She asked, looking back up at her companion.

"No." He said. She had watched his eyes, he had seemed pleased at first, to go to the village, but then something came to his attention and his eyes furrowed.

"Why?" Sehra asked blatantly. D'jakk placed his hand on her upped back, between her shoulder blades and gave a light push, just in the center.

"We're gonna ta get cha a new pet today." He said, passing off her question with a new subject. He pushed her lightly towards the auction house, and she began walking. She looked back down at her map to see the Barrens. It was a long stretch of land between Durotar and Stonetalon Moutains. It stretched down past Muglore and Duskwallow Marsh and ended against Thousand Needles.

Suddenly D'jakk grabbed Sehra's shoulder and pulled her to the side. She looked up quickly to see she had almost ran into an Orc. She sighed and looked up at D'jakk.

"Thanks." She said, as she begun folding the map back up and shoving it down into her bag.

"Anytime." He said, smiling at her. They walking along the path, leading up into a large cave in the side of the mountain like hill that Orgrimmar was tucked into. Her walked ahead of her, just a pace, and led her up to a large building tucked into the side of the cave. When they stepped in, she was met with many different faces. An Orc, a Troll and even a large Tauren man.

"Whadda need, mon?" The troll woman asked.

"Bestiary." D'jakk said. Sehra watched the woman rummage through a pile of books she had, sitting near her. Finally she yanked a huge book out of the pile, and wiped the cover down.

"Here yah go." She said, smiling sweetly at Sehra. Sehra smile back, and watched as she placed the book in D'jakk's hand.

D'jakk led Sehra over to the side of the room, where he sat on his feet, pushing Sehra down beside him. He looked at her as she read the cover. _Complete Azeroth Bestiary_. "Do yah want to skim through, or look fer something specific?" D'jakk asked.

"Skim through." She answered. Sehra didn't know much about the creatures of the world, so there was no point in trying to find something specific through what she needed. D'jakk pushed one side of the book in her hand, and hand the other in his.

Sehra pushed the pages by, skimming through to see the Dragonhawks, just to satisfy her curiosity. When she landed on the page, she ran her thumb over the illustration. "This is Faerie." Sehra whispered.

She felt D'jakk's free hand slid over her shoulders, and he gave a light squeeze. Trying to comfort her. Her eyes landed on an illustration of another few dragon hawks. One was purple and blue, labeled Eclipsion Dragonhawk. Another was purple, blue and green, then another one which was red that deepened to dark red and black along the wings and tail.

"Ahh!" She cooed. "I want one of those." Sehra said, dropping her finger on the purple, blue and green Dragonhawk. It was called a Sunblade Dragonhawk.

"See what I mean? Yah can't be lookin for a nuther Faerie, gotta find a new pet." D'jakk said, grabbing the pages and letting them flip through his fingers. She was tons of illustrations past her eyes, as each page appeared than disappeared.

"AH!" She yelled, slapping her hand down on the book and holding it there so she didn't lose the page. A few more pages landed on the back of Sehra hand, but she pushed them away. "Darkweb Hatchling…" She whispered lightly.

"Mmm?" D'jakk pulled the book from her fingers. "Ah, dats found in Drak'thorn keep*, can't go dere-"

"That's the one I want!" Sehra called, trying to grab the book back. D'jakk quickly grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"Dere is another spider like dis, dat you may be able ta get." D'jakk said, rubbing his thumb against the palm of her hand.

"Yeah?" Sehra said, leaning forward to try to peek at the book.

"Her name is Zarakh." D'jakk said, watching Sehra's eyes. Sehra felt her chest twinge at the name. Something about it, she just knew she had to have it. "Looks like dats gonna be da one." D'jakk said, his voice dipping lightly. "Dis is gonna be difficult."

"Why?" Sehra asked, gripping at his large index finger. "Why, where is she?"

"Bloodmist Isle, mon." D'jakk said, smiling lightly.

"And where is that?"

"Alliance territory." He said, grinning at her. Sehra used her other hand to grab the book as she looked for the spider. She was there, next to Darkweb Hatchling, Zarakh. The illustration showed a black spider, with six red rectangles on her back, and sharp blade looking spikes protruding from her legs. Sehra tried to think it over, tried to talk herself out of it, but it didn't matter how hard she tried, she _needed_ that pet.

"W-we don't have to." Sehra forced herself to say.

"We better get going, if yah want dat pet." D'jakk said, pulling the book back and snapping it shut. He pulled himself up, and with her hand still in his, he pulled her up. He quickly handed the book back to the Troll woman and turned to the exit.

"Yah have fun now." The woman said. D'jakk looked back at her at the same time as Sehra to see she was giving them an odd look. Like she was confused and amused. D'jakk nodded quickly and pulled Sehra out of the building. He seemed to be hurrying for some reason. Sehra nearly had to jog to keep up with his long legs.

When they stepped out of the main gate of Orgrimmar City he quickly slowed his pace to a reasonable walk, and Sehra studied him. He had been acting confusing all morning, what was with him wanting to get out of the city so fast? Sehra shrugged it off as they walked down the long path, and headed towards the large lifted crevice down the center of Durotar. When they reached the shade of the crevice, D'jakk stopped.

"Can I see yer map?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"You don't have one of you own?" Sehra wondered aloud as she pulled her bag open. "Figured you would, being so much more experienced." She finished as she presented the map. D'jakk took it quickly and folded it open. She watched him scanning his eyes over the map.

"Mine got ruined." He said simply. Sehra tried to peek over his large bicep to get a look. He noticed this and lifted his arm up. Sehra moved under and he dropped his arm back down, setting it against her shoulder. She was surprised by this, as he seemed to pull her closer until she was rested against the side of his chest.

"How?" She asked as her mind suddenly circled around and she remembered another incident from the previous night. She had buried her face into his chest when she had been telling him about what the men at Naira's house had said. Sehra felt herself blush as she remembered the whole conversation, how she said they assumed she had a crush on him, and how he asked her if she didn't. _If I like you, or even love you, it doesn't matter to nobody else._ She remembered herself saying. She realized then that she had totally bypassed his question, of whether she was attracted to him. But had he thought he received an answer later when she was speaking to the Gnome?

"Chun'aki ripped it up." D'jakk answered. Sehra looked up at him, to see his attention was still on the map. She moved up slightly, now standing in front of him to get a better look at his face.

"Why?" Sehra asked.

"She was mad at me." He answered again.

"Why?" Sehra blurted out, realizing she sounded like a child.

"Well, yer just full of questions, aint cha?" He said, then moved his head so his tusk was gently rested against her cheek, and gently pushed. This gentle movement made Sehra's head turn so she was facing the map. His used his right hand to flick the map a bit, so it curved in the center and supported itself as he moved his left hand over to hers. He grabbed her hand and led it over to the side of the map, and she grabbed it. "She was mad at meh, because of yeh, mon." He said softly as he lifted his free hand to the map and touched his finger against it.

"W-why?" Sehra said, looking back at him. Again he used his tusk to push her head back so she was looking down at the map.

"We are 'bout here. We're headed here." He said, pressing his finger on a small town where the road forked called Razorhill. "Den we go over here, da Crossroads. Den we be going up here," D'jakk's finger slipped across the map, up from Crossroads, trailing the small line which indicated a road, up into Ashenvale Forest. "I was dinkin we stop at Splintertree Post, and make our way ta Auberdine in da morning. But we could also go a bit further and stop at Zoram'gar Outpost, then head to Auberdine in da morning."

"Why don't we just go to Auberdine and stop there for the night?" Sehra asked.

"Alliance village." He answered.

"Oh. That makes sense. But why do we need to go to Auberdine? I thought we had to go to Bloodmyst Isle." She said. D'jakk's hand left the map where he placed it on her head and ruffled her hair slightly.

"Der be a dock at Auberdine. We 'ave to slip through der, and get on da boat without dem noticing. Den we be at Azuremyst Isle, we go across and go to Bloodmyst Isle. But we 'ave ta pass by the Exodar. I'll fill yah in on dat later." D'jakk said. "Do ya want ta stop at Splintertree Post, or Zoram'gar Outpost?"

"How about we do this." Sehra said, looking up a D'jakk. "We'll head to Ashenvale, and when we get there, we will gauge how tired we are and see if we have enough energy to get to Zoram'gar Outpost. If we're too tired, we'll stop at Splintertree Post." D'jakk smiled at her.

"Sounds good, mon." He said, grinning lightly. He begun to fold up the map, but didn't lift his arm to let Sehra move away so she stayed in her spot. She watched as he carefully finished the folding then held it before her. She put her fingers on the map, but D'jakk didn't let go. "Don'cha member anythin' from last night?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?" Sehra said, keeping her eyes on the map.

"Ya asked meh why Chun'aki was angry." D'jakk said. "We saw her, last night."

Sehra paused. Should she tell him she remembered? Or should she lie to conceal her embarrassment? She knew she had to answer D'jakk, but her mind played with the question.

"Sehra?" He asked.

"Nope, not much of it." Sehra answered suddenly. "I think I remember seeing her, but then again I'm not sure. All I remember clearly was telling you I'd stay in Orgrimmar till I was healed, though I don't remember why, and you telling me you'd watch after me…" Sehra bit her lip, now was the best time for her to figure it out. "What did you mean by, I didn't mean what I said, it was just to bother you, I was upset?" Sehra said, her chest tight as she waited for her answer.

"I never said dat." D'jakk said, and Sehra's chest wrenched.

"I clearly remember you saying that." Sehra answered back. D'jakk finally released the map as his other hand moved up and landed between her shoulder blades.

"Like I said, I never said _dat, _I said I didn't mean what I said, it was just ta bother _her_, I was upset." He said as he gave a light push on her spine. She stepped forward, assuming that was what he wanted, and turned around to meet his face.

"Her?" Sehra asked.

"Chun'aki." He answered, and then laughed. "Yah really don't remember much. She yelled at me?" Sehra clearly remembered D'jakk saying _you_, not _her_. But she couldn't really prove that, because she had lied and told him that she didn't remember most of the night. She cringed as she realized he had just looped her around, making any questions of the previous night impossible to ask.

"Why did she yell at you?" Sehra asked. D'jakk sighed as he smiled.

"Cause I got hurt." He said, grabbing his shoulder pad a pulling it up just ever so slightly to show the gauze pad on his chest. Sehra knew she had to act surprised, but decided to push it a little bit.

"Oh! Wait, I think I remember. There was this Gnome…" Sehra trailed off, trying not to look at D'jakk eyes.

"Gnome?" D'jakk asked. Putting a perfect confused act on. "What are yah talking about, mon?" Sehra furrowed her brow. She really couldn't counter his lies with fact, because she had lied herself down this.

"T-the Gnome…" Sehra muttered pathetically. D'jakk shrugged and shook his head, his acting was spot on. "She was blond, and short. She said we were fuc-" Sehra shivered as the word almost left her lips.

"Fucking?" D'jakk repeated, ending the rest of the word for her. "Wait, who said dat _we were_ fucking?" D'jakk asked, making Sehra flinch each time he used the word.

"T-the Gnome and the Dwarf!" Sehra said, trying not to show her dislike for the word.

"A Gnome and a Dwarf said dat we were fucking? Der was a Dwarf, no Gnome, and the Dwarf didn't say anydin about us fucking. Either way, he speaks another language, he would not 'ave been able ta tell yah dat we were fucking. Why would he dink dat anyways? Or tell us? And you weren't anywhere near da Dwarf ta be talking wit him." D'jakk said. Sehra couldn't help but flinch every time he said that word. He had to be doing it on purpose.

"Then why were we fighting?" Sehra hissed, beginning to become irritated.

"Fightin?" D'jakk asked, still giving her an _I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about _look.

"Yeah!" Sehra said, clenching her fists at her sides. "You yelled at me! You told me you were mad because you could be spending your time doing something else. You could be sleeping or having your own drinks!" Sehra's eyes pecked with tears. "You called me an idiot, and a moron, and called me a sorry ass! You said you were mad about having to deal with my drunken bullshit!" Sehra couldn't help the sob that reach her lips as all the words stung at her again. "You were so mad at me, and you wouldn't look at me, and you grabbed my chin and pushed it!" Sehra whined, tripping over her own words. "That's why I didn't want you to stay with me until my rib healed-" Sehra tried to hold back the next sob. "Because you could be doing other things!"

Sehra still hadn't been able to look up at D'jakk's face. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She just proved that she had lied about remembering, but she also ruined D'jakk's argument. Two liars, standing there like fools.

"I thought yah didn't remember?" He said, reaching out and grabbing her chin to make her look up at him. When she met his eyes, she saw his face hadn't changed to that of someone who couldn't prove he wasn't lying.

"I- I-" She was cornered, but she knew she could get out. "What about you?! What Gnome?! Eh?" Sehra almost yelled at him. His expression hadn't changed.

"I thought yah didn't remember, so I lied. I didn't want cha ta remember." He said, solidly. Sehra's eyes still held tears, and she didn't know if she could buy his story. "What about yah? Why'd yah lie?" He asked.

"Because!" Sehra retorted, biting her lip. "I was still hurt about the fight, it was all I really remembered-" More lies "and I didn't want to go into it again. But then you started lying- a-about the Gnome!" She added. She felt foolish.

"Den we're on da same page." He answered. Sehra shook her head.

"You didn't want me to remember? Why?" She hissed.

"Cause I didn't want cha ta be sad again. I know I hurt yer feelings." He answered, his face softening a bit.

"THEN APOLOGIZE!" She yelled, stomping her foot. She glared up at him.

"No." He answered. Sehra couldn't help but half blink, in her surprise.

"W-what?"

"I won't apologize fer sumtin I meant." D'jakk said, Sehra blinked a few times, feeling as though she had been punched in the stomach. She realized now that in the back of her mind, she had hoped D'jakk meant he didn't mean those crude things he said when he told her he didn't mean what he said. "I will tell yah dat I'm sorry you took it da wrong way, and dat it came out a bit harsher den I had meant it."

Sehra lifted her hand and rubbed her forehead and she tried to keep herself from crying any harder. "That's not an apology." She hissed.

"I told yah I wouldn't." He said, taking a step closer to her. "Now stop crying, we're hunters." He said.

Sehra pulled her face up and threw her palms against his chest. Pushing him a bit, but he didn't move. "I'm allowed to cry! It doesn't matter if I'm a hunter or a priest or whatever else!" She hissed, throwing her hands against his chest again. "Women cry! Hunters cry! We cry when our pets die! We cry when someone close to us dies!" Sehra pushed him again. "Even the strongest beast this planet has to offer will feel sorrow when it's young die!" Once again, she shoved her hands against his chest, and this time, he hand to lift his foot and set it back, to keep himself from stumbling. "We all feel our emotions! We all must feel our emotions or we will go crazy!" She yelled, once again, she pushed, his foot slid back slightly. "We feel our emotions, our desires and our needs! I'll cry if I must, especially if it's because I was called a moron, and an idiot, and told I was a waste of time! And don't you dare tell me I'm being irrational!" She yelled, lifting her hands to push him again. "We all must act on how we feel! If we have desires, we act, we take them, or we're going to lose the thing we wanted! We all must act on our feelings!" She dropped her hands on his chest again, and once more, his foot slid back, but he didn't let her pull back for another go.

D'jakk grabbed her hands with one hand, and when she went to pull away he held firm and with his other hand, grabbed her shoulder. His strength easily outweighed hers, and with little effort, he forced her against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held firm as she squirmed and tried to force herself away from him. He wouldn't release, and the more she tried to get free, the harder he squeezed and held her there.

"What are you doing?!" Sehra said, still trying to pull free. He was squeezing so hard now, that she was almost scared to try harder. "Let go of me!" She said, squirming harder. To her surprise, D'jakk didn't hold her harder, but lowered his head so it was just over hers.

"Acting on how-" She twisted harder, and D'jakk countered by standing to his full height, which pulled her clear off her feet. "I feel, mon. Yah told me I should." He said, his voice low.

"W-what?" She stuttered. Sehra had stopped squirming, in fear of actually breaking free and falling.

"Ya said, we must act on our feelings. I'm acting on mah desire to keep ya from pushing me and calm ya down." He said, holding firm. "Even though I want ta make sure yer rib don't hurt, I acted on ta first thing dat came across me."

"What are you getting at?" She asked, lowering her head slightly.

"We must use a filter ta our emotions." He said. Sehra squirmed slightly as the tears remained in her eyes. She didn't want to admit defeat. "And ya. Don't cha listen ta yerself when ya talk?"

Sehra looked up to see D'jakk staring right down at her. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course, I listen to myself. I'm not demanding that everyone take my beliefs as literal law."

"Not what I meant. Don't cha dare lie ta me and tell me yah always follow yer desires. If so, den why aren't cha right now?" He said. Sehra couldn't read his expression. It was deep and furrowed, but held no hidden information for her to pick at.

"W-what?" Sehra said, blinking a few times over to try to grasp what he meant. "I pushed you didn't I? I wanted to push you! If you think I wanted to hit you, you're right, but not enough to do it."

D'jakk shook his head, rather hard and turned, still upright, and stepped over to the side of the crevice. He quickly set her down and grabbed her shoulder, pushing her against the tall cliff and looking in her eyes.

"Don't pretend ya don't know what I mean, mon." He said, his eyes harsh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sehra said, stomping her foot and reaching her hand up to wipe away her tears.

"Sehra." He said, still watching her.

"I don't know what you mean. Elaborate." She demanded. Sehra noticed that out of the corner of her eye, there was a Blood Elf hurrying down the path. Her eyes trailed back up to D'jakk's eyes, and she knew that the position was suggestive. She bit her lip and stared at D'jakk. "Come on. I don't know what you're talking about, I mean. I haven't been able to understand you for this whole conversation, I don't know what you're trying to say."

"Is he giving you a hard time?" Sehra heard, and turned to see the Blood Elf just a few paces off from them. Her eyes turned up to D'jakk to see he was studying her face. Her stomach cringed as the man awaited her reply.

Sehra screwed up all of her courage and lifted her arms. She gently placed her hands against D'jakk's chest and leaned in closer, while peeking at the Blood Elf.

"No you actually interrupting…" Sehra said, putting on her best sensual voice. She felt D'jakk stiffen against her as she pretended to nestle into him. She knew if she had told the Blood Elf that they were just talking, he would take the situation the other way, and think D'jakk was bothering her. She didn't want to bring any attention to their fight; she just wanted the man to go away.

As she watched him pace off, she sighed and pulled away from D'jakk. She looked up at his face, but he turned away from her.

"D'jakk." Sehra said, grabbing his wrist. She hated how things were unwinding. Two strangers already fighting and at each other's necks. Sehra assumed it came with the territory; after all, he was a Troll.

"Just… lay it on me. Tell me what you're thinking, what you think about what happened." Sehra said, lowering her gaze.

"I had fun."

Sehra's eyes shot back up, to where she met a calm faced D'jakk. "Please explain." She said, still watching him.

"Last night. It was fun, mon." Suddenly he stepped in, closer to her. "I liked hearin what ya though 'bout us Trolls. I liked the whole night, though I was mad at ya fer jumpin off dat cliff and putting yerself in direct danger. That was da only reason I was upset. I had a bad night, Chun'aki got angry with me, just cause of ya. Said ya were a hussy, and dat I was hangin all over ya, like how those men said ya was crushing on meh. Doesn't matter if I like yah, or even if I love yah, dat's nobodies business but our own." Sehra was surprised that he used her own line to explain something to her. She lowered her head as the words fluttered through her mind. "Chun'aki destroyed my map, yelled at me, and stormed off. Was headed ta da inn ta drink and sleep away dat shit, but I found ya, wasted. I was worried about cha so I tried to get ya to stop drinkin, and ya stared cryin'. I felt bad, so I took ya around da town. Not all of it or nuthin' but eh." D'jakk shrugged. "I wouldn't 'ave done it all dat different den how it played out."

"What would you change?" Sehra asked slowly.

"Da fight." He said, stepping closer yet again. His hand lifted and cupped the top of her head. "I wouldn'ta yelled at yah." Sehra took a deep breath as she lowered her head and rubbed her forehead.

"So you weren't lying about what you said, that you were only saying it to bother her? Chun'aki? And what is it that you said?" Sehra asked, peeking up a D'jakk. She saw his attention turn to the ground.

"To tell da truth, I was sayin I didn't mean what I said, dat thing dat made you blush, when we were fightin da Gnome and da Dwarf." He said. Sehra's stomach flipped as she tried to pinpoint what thing he had said.

"Ahh…" Sehra cooed lightly, lowering her head further. She knew he meant the _women like you are just what gets my blood pumping _comment. Just that answer made Sehra feel foolish and childish. Why did her stomach hurt so bad at the thought of him admitting he wasn't attracted to her? At all?

"It was just a joke, mon. I wanted ta make sure ya didn't take it offensively." He said, watching her face.

"I don't see how you would assume me to find something like that offensive." Sehra said, trying not to look up at him. "I kind of took it as a complement, but since it was just a joke-" She was surprised to see a confused, shocked look on D'jakk's face. "W-what?" He shook his head.

"Ya though dat was a compliment?" He asked, almost unbelieving.

"Well… yeah. I mean, I'm still a woman after all." Sehra said, giving a confused look back to D'jakk.

"Dats da thing. Most women would slap me for dat kind 'o flirting." He said, scratching his jaw bone.

"Flirting?" Sehra asked, saying she was attracted was flirting, but it wasn't considered special in terms of other flirting. "Us Blood Elf women like comments like those. I mean, I thought you were, well, you know. And I wasn't too against the thought. I mean, I think the same about-"

"Why do yah jump when I say fuckin, den?" D'jakk asked, blatantly. Sehra couldn't help it, she flinched yet again.

"W-well, I don't like th- wait. What does that have to do with what you said?" Sehra asked, furrowing her brow.

"Dat's what I was referring ta?" He said, lifting an eyebrow.

"… Wait…" Sehra put her finger to her lips. "OH!" She slapped her hand against her forehead. "When you said you'd show me around your tusks?" Sehra asked.

"…Yes… what were you dinking?" He asked, staring at her face. Sehra realized the predicament she was in, and slapped her hands over her blushing face and lowered her head.

"Nothing!" She said, trying to scoot back, but the cliff kept her from doing so.

"Sehra, what were ya referring to?" He asked, and without looking at his face, she knew he was smiling.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" She said, trying to get herself out of the situation.

"I dink I know, but I want ta hear it." D'jakk said, and she felt his fingers wrap around her wrists. He begun trying to pull her hands away, and she fought, but he managed to win, and pushed her hands back, against the side of the cliff. The smile on his face only got wider as he saw her flushed face, which made her flush up harder, and her stomach twirl over itself. "Sehra, tell me."

"It was nothing, I was jus- we were on the same page, yeah that f-f-… sleeping together thing, I think, maybe." Sehra said, squirming her wrists and trying not to catch his gaze.

"Fucking?"

"Don't say that!" She hissed back.

"But that's what ya was dinking right? Fucking me?" Sehra couldn't help her face getting redder. The best she could do is whine and try to pull away.

"I-I- thought you meant t-the um…" Sehra begun, still trying to get her hands over her face.

"Da…?" D'jakk said, still watching her eyes.

"Women- you- blood and pumping and stuff!" Sehra tried. Biting her lip again and again. D'jakk grinned a bit more, as he slid her hands up, over her head and pulled both of her hands into one of his. His free hand moved down to where he touched it against her lip, pulling down slightly, showing the pink soft inner side.

"I don't know what yer talkin bout, and ya need ta stop bitin dis, it's gonna bleed." He said, grinning at her. He pulled his finger away from her lip, and she curled her lip back into her mouth.

To her surprise, it tasted bitter, yet sweet. Like salt and sweat and dirt, but something sweet was there as well.

"Y-you said… you were… uhm." Sehra tried to look away, but D'jakk followed her eyes. She felt his finger brush against her hip, and land lightly against it. "That you were attracted to me!" Sehra cried, closing her eyes so she didn't have to see his expression.

Sehra felt D'jakk's hand leave her hip, and after a few long moments, she felt it cup her cheek. His other hand left her hands, and with one, she grabbed his wrist. Still too embarrassed to open her eyes.

Sehra felt D'jakk's other hand slip around to the back of her head, as he pulled her head forward, and she dared not look to see what he was doing. She felt something brush her jaw, and scrunched her eyes tighter. Suddenly she felt a warm burst of air on her ear and neck, and almost gasped.

"Is dat what yah thought?" D'jakk's voice came soft, sending shivers down her spine. "Dat I didn't mean dat?," D'jakk held firmer to her face. "Nah, I meant dat, and I still feel dat way."

Sehra couldn't help the tightness in her throat as she slapped her hands over her face, trying not to let the noise escape her throat. She felt D'jakk's breath leave her ear, and his hands leave her face, and she melted down into a sitting position, keeper her knees up, and her face hidden. She tried to gain the courage to look up at him, but the thought was nearly crippling.

Sehra finally managed to peak out between her fingers to see his feet weren't in front of her. She looked up, he wasn't there.

"Aren't cha comin?" She heard him call, and turned her head to see he was already headed down the path. She hurriedly jumped to her feet and ran after him, still trying to push away the embarrassment. When she reached D'jakk she grabbed his forearm to slow him down, so she could keep up.

"You're so mean." Sehra sighed, dropping her head.

"Act on yer emotion, love. Dats what yah said." He said, looking up at the sky. Sehra sighed again as she followed along at his side. Was she really ready to travel with someone? More so, what she ready to deal with headstrong, pompous D'jakk? Only time could give her the answer.

…

Sehra looked at the fork in the road, her legs aching under her. To the east sat Splintertree Post, and to the north west sat Zoram'gar Outpost, be at this point Sehra didn't want to walk another step. She groaned as she lowered herself down in the mossy grass and laid back.

"What are yah doing, mon?" D'jakk asked, stepping over to her.

"Taking a break!" Sehra said, given D'jakk a pathetic look.

He didn't let them rest in Razorhill, or stop at the Far Watch Post when they reached it. The only reason they even stopped in Crossroads, for the few seconds they were there, was to set her Hearthstone. Then they left, just that fast. For some reason, D'jakk didn't want to linger in any of the towns, and at her mention of them getting close to Splintertree post, he made a face. The kind of face that told her he wanted to keep going.

"Yah can't just sit der. The creatures here are stronger den the creatures' yah been takin' elsewhere." D'jakk said, extending his hand.

"But I'm tired!" Sehra said, rolling onto her stomach. "Can't I just sit here for a little while?"

"Nope." D'jakk retorted, reaching down and scooping her hand up into his. She whined as she turned back over and let him pull her up. He pulled her arm as he started to head down the road, and she stumbled after him.

"Just for a minute, please?" Sehra cooed, dragging her feet. "My feet are tired!"

D'jakk stopped and looked back at her. "Fine." He muttered. She pumped her fist in the air in her victory and turned to go sit in the grass again, but D'jakk hadn't released her hand.

"You said fine." She said, as her brow furrowed.

"Yer feet are tired, so here." D'jakk said, as he pulled her hand, forcing her to step up to him again. He pushed himself down on one knee and held his hands behind him. "Get on."

"You don't have to- just let me sit for a few minutes." Sehra said, inching away from him.

"Just get on, mon." He said, flicking his wrists. Sehra sighed and stepped up behind him. She hadn't received a piggy back ride since she was just a toddler.

"H-how do you want me to do this?" Sehra said, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Put yer knees in mah hands." He said, looking over his shoulders.

Sehra stepped up again, and slowly lifted her leg, slipping her knee into the palm of his hand. She hopped her other foot forward, used her hands to push his shoulders and force her other knee up into his other hand. D'jakk stood so quickly that her head spun. Once he was standing, he hopped slightly, using his hands to push he higher up his back, then released her knees. She reacted quickly, wrapping her hands around his neck, but not squeezing, and wrapping her legs around his stomach.

"Yer getting da hang of it, mon." D'jakk laughed, slipping his hands back and cupping her things. Sehra held tight, and sighed.

"It's kind of scary." She said, dropping her chin on his shoulder.

D'jakk started walking, and reached the fork in the road rather quickly. Sehra watched as he turned the opposite way of Splintertree post, and headed down the road to the east.

"I thought we were going to Splintertree." Sehra said, looking over her shoulder.

"I'm carrying yah, ain't I? Not gonna be a problem ta just get ta Zoram'gar. Cuts da trip down tomorrow." D'jakk said, she could see the smile on the side of his face.

Sehra breathed in the moldy smell of Ashenvale. The place was mostly covered in grass and trees, and reminded Sehra, ever so slightly, of Eversong Woods. There was a large bit of difference though, even though they were both forestry areas, Ashenvale was much darker and secluded.

Sehra's eyes drifted shut as she let the slow rocking of D'jakk's steps calm and relax her. She couldn't help but nestle her face into D'jakk's neck as the dark shade, cool breeze, and soft chirps of the nearby birds eased her into a calm slumber.

…

Sehra awoke when she felt D'jakk's legs moving much quicker below her. She was bombarded with unfamiliar noises and the sight of unfamiliar buildings. Sehra turned her head to see a few men running just behind them, and she realized they were Night Elves.

"What the hell is going on?" Sehra almost yelled, as she clung to D'jakk's back.

"Short cut-" He said, ducking away from an arrow that came flying their way.

"What the hell?" Sehra cried, looking around. "Is this an Alliance town?"

"I'll explain when we get out of here!" D'jakk said, turning around running around the side of a building. "Keep yer head down." Sehra complied, and snuck her head down, holding firm to him. She closed her eyes as D'jakk ran. She felt him turn, then dash forward, and heard his feet padding against planks of wood.

When Sehra looked back up, they were hiding in the thick over brush of the forest. She held her breath, in fear of being caught, and waited for some signal to tell her they were in the clear. As she waited she watched the side of D'jakk's face.

"Were good." He said, standing up.

"What is going on?" Sehra demanded. D'jakk turned his face and smiled at her.

"Let me show yah." He said, and Sehra noticed that his hands and been interlocked, holding her up by her bottom. She blushed as he removed his hands and she slid down off his back. "Give me yer map." He said, turning to her and kneeling down. Sehra reached into her bag as she sat down on the floor, cross legged. She unfolded the map in her lap and looked down at Ashenvale.

D'jakk scooted closer and dropped his finger on the map. "We're here. Dis is an Alliance Town."

"Why didn't we just go around?" Sehra said, scowling up a D'jakk.

"Cause der is no road going around da town. Just through." D'jakk answered, grinning at her.

"Yes, but we could have just walked _around_ the town." Sehra said, dropping her head.

"Nah, too many creatures and over growth, mon." D'jakk said, lifting his hand up at set it on her shoulder. "Would have had ta wake ya up."

"Well you did anyways, and what's the problem with waking me up?"

"Yah look cute when yah sleep." He answered blatantly, standing up. Sehra rubbed her forehead and begun folding the map back up.

"How long was I asleep, and how much further do we got?" Sehra asked, looking up at D'jakk's face.

"Yah were asleep for only a little while, mon. And we only got a small bit 'o walkin left." He answered as she shoved the map in her bag. Sehra pushed her way out of the brush and headed towards the pathway. D'jakk followed at her side, placing his hand on her lower back and pushing her forward.

They walked in silence for a few moments, Sehra staring at the birds and small critters as they passed them.

"What is Silvermoon City like, mon?" D'jakk suddenly asked. Making Sehra turn her attention to him.

"Big." Sehra said, scratching the back of her head, then pushing a strand of her deep red hair out of her eye. "The city is huge, and the roads are long and wide. The buildings tower up to the sky, it's nothing like the other cities. Though I haven't been to Thunderbluff yet to compare."

"Ah." D'jakk said, nodding his head lightly.

"You've never been to Silvermoon?" Sehra asked, kicking a small rock she came across.

"Not yet, plan ta, though." He answered.

"When I get the chance, I'll take you. I'll show you the whole city, and introduce you to my friend, Naira." Sehra said, skipping forward and looking at D'jakk's eyes. He seemed pleased with her response, but his eyes were deep.

"We're not going ta have any time for dat for a while." He said.

"That's okay!" Sehra said, reaching out and placing her hand on his forearm. "Naira would love to meet you though. I told her about you." Sehra smiled, the incident with Naira's friend already becoming a distant memory. "I told her how you bumped into me, and how you looked. She was hanging off my every word!"

"Probably because she was disgusted." D'jakk blurted out.

"What?!" Sehra said, yanking D'jakk arm to make him stop. "No! She was fascinated, like I was when I saw you!"

"Fascinated?" D'jakk repeated, and Sehra blushed lightly.

"You were the first troll I ever saw. I was amazed. And Naira really seemed like she wanted to see what you looked like." Sehra said, smiling at D'jakk. "You'll probably faint from just looking at her, she gorgeous!"

"I doubt dat." D'jakk said, stepping forward again. Sehra laughed and skipped up to him.

"No really! She's so curvy and beautiful, she makes me jealous!" Sehra said, sliding her hands in front of her to show Naira's curves.

"Yah have no reason ta be jealous." D'jakk retorted.

"You haven't even seen her yet. Don't you dare say I'm prettier, until you met her." Sehra said, swaying her finger at D'jakk.

"Really now?" D'jakk asked, looking over at Sehra with a coy smile.

"Really, she's really pretty!" Sehra answered. For as long as Sehra had known Naira, she talked of how gorgeous she was, simply because she was. It wasn't because Sehra was confused sexually, Naira was beautiful.

"I might just have ta meet dis woman, den." D'jakk said, his eyes watching her.

"Well… yeah, she's my friend and all." Sehra said.

"How curvy did yah say she was again?" D'jakk asked.

"C-curvy?" Sehra was taken aback. "Pretty curvy…" Sehra's eyes slimmed as she looked back up at D'jakk. "But she's a hookah potato."

"Hookah?" D'jakk stopped and turned to Sehra. "I dink I'm in love with dis woman already." D'jakk said, and Sehra's face furrowed over.

"W-what? No, she's… a party animal, she doesn't like to settle down or anything." Sehra trailed off, turning her face away.

"Just da kind I like." D'jakk retorted, Sehra scowled.

"She sleeps around, trust me, you don't want her." Sehra hissed.

"Yah just said she was beautiful. Said I'd faint." D'jakk said.

"W-well, I over exaggerate. She's not _that_ pretty." Sehra said, feeling her chest twinge in weird ways.

"I dink I gots ta meet dis woman myself. But from what ya say, I dink I'll fall right in love." D'jakk said, turning away and beginning to walk down the path. Sehra ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"She's really not that pretty; you don't have to meet her! I don't want you to meet her!" Sehra said, stomping her foot.

Suddenly D'jakk turned and wrapped his arms around her, scooping her up, into his arms. He held her tight as smiled at her.

"Just joking, mon. No need ta be jealous." He said, pulling her up, and placing his forehead against hers. Sehra glared, but didn't try to fight out of his grasp. She sighed and relaxed in his arms.

"I wasn't jealous. I was scared you were going to go and sweep my friend away from me and misuse her." Sehra said, sticking her tongue between her lips and rolling her eyes.

D'jakk tilted his head and pressed his nose against hers and closed his eyes. Sehra pulled her tongue back in and closed her eyes as well.

"Sure." D'jakk said, then lowered her to her feet. Sehra was dizzy from the embrace, and couldn't pinpoint exactly what was wrong with her.

"Let's get there before the sun sets." Sehra said, turning and heading down the path.

D'jakk followed her, and they managed to reach the Outpost before the sun had disappeared behind the trees. Once they reached it, D'jakk immediately ordered her to bed, and she complied, seeing, as she was so tired. She fell asleep quickly, but D'jakk didn't come and lay down until long after she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**[Barrens] **It's the best place to quest between levels 10 and 25.

**[Sen'jin Village] **The home village of the Trolls, where the Trolls get their mounts. They live there because their island is over run.

**Side note… **If you're wondering why Sehra and D'jakk aren't riding their mounts, it's because Sehra only has a normal mount, and D'jakk has his epic runner, and just for the sake of if, we're saying that he doesn't keep multiple mounts, just Epic Running and Epic Flying. (Oh yeah, his level is 70. That's where I place him, pre WotLK) Anyways, they are just not using their mounts, don't ask further questions.

* * *

**End Chapter Three**


	4. IV

**The Oxymoron We Are**

**Chapter Four

* * *

**

I really had a lot of fun with this chapter. I was trying to show some deeper aspects of D'jakk, seeing as I rarely use his point of view, though for good reasons. I'm starting to throw in more elemental aspects, while still trying to keep it light. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

One more thing.

I've got a horrible cold, so their might be a lot more errors in this chapter. Sorry.

You will find *'s while your reading. You may follow these to the footnote, located at the end of the story to read in depth explanations, pronunciation, and my own side notes.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own World of Warcraft or anything related to Warcraft. That is owned by Blizzard.

**RATED M for mature.

* * *

**

D'jakk felt consciousness waft over him as the warmth of the morning, and smell of the ocean hit his nose. He refused to open his eyes just yet, feeling content in his comfort.

"D'jakk?" He heard, and realized there was a hand resting on his left shoulder. He still didn't open his eyes, though he knew who had called his name. "D'jakk? Are you awake?" Sehra voice came again.

Just before he was going to open his eyes, he felt a warm burst of air on his face. Sehra was hovering over him, and if he had to guess, just inches away from his face. Now he really wanted to pretend as though he were sleeping, just to see what she would do.

He felt her breath stronger, knowing she was leaning further in. She smelt sweet, like grass and sweet strawberries. The faintest scent of Orgrimmar came from her, and the scent of the ocean they were so close to. D'jakk's hand twitched as he fought the immense urge to grab Sehra, and pull her mouth on his, but he held himself back, for more reasons than he could count.

He thought he felt something brush his lip, but then heard Sehra suddenly pull back, and the sound of her scooting away.

"Sorry, mon. Just gotta grab dis." D'jakk heard, from another male troll. They were at Zoram'gar Outpost, which was a small Troll outpost.

"It's fine-" Sehra's voice cracked. "I-I was j-just picking a bug off his- um… face. Yeah." Sehra's voice was light and uneasy.

"Eh?" The troll didn't understand what she was trying to tell him, and D'jakk had to keep himself from smiling.

"Nothing." Sehra said, with a bit more confidence. D'jakk heard the heavy footsteps fade away, and continued to wait. "…D'jakk?" Sehra cooed. Her voice light and shaky. "D'jakk?" She said again, barely above a whisper.

He heard her move again, and felt her fingers grab the tip of his index finger on his left hand. She caressed slightly, before she ran her finger down the length of D'jakk's finger. Her hand slowly pushed into his, her thumb held under his, her index and middle fingers against his index, and her ring finger between his fingers. She squeezed lightly and D'jakk accidentally squeezed back.

"D-D'jakk, are you awake?" Sehra said, and he felt her put presser on his hand and she leaned forward.

"Be quiet." D'jakk said, lifting his hand and pulling her down on his chest. She collapsed against him, her arm over his side and her head rested just below his heart. He couldn't help but hope she wouldn't get nervous and pull away, seeing as she had a habit of doing that.

As the seconds pulled by, he found himself smiling as her body relaxed against his. He lifted his free hand and ran his fingers through her hair, barely paying mind to the motion. D'jakk heard a soft, sort of hum come from Sehra's throat, and realized that she had done it involuntarily, simply by feeling her tense. D'jakk pretended not to hear it, as his fingers pushed through her hair and massaged at her head.

"You're affectionate in the mornings." Sehra's voice came soft.

"It's da morning wood, mon." D'jakk joked.

"What's a morning wo- OH GOD!" Sehra shot up so suddenly that she toppled backwards. D'jakk could only guess where her eyes darted when she realized what he meant by wood.

"I'm just kidding." D'jakk said, finally sitting up. "Though at times it can be a problem, I was just too exhausted." He looked over at Sehra to see her face red and her eye brows scrunched together.

"You are SUCH an ass!" Sehra said, finally pushing herself up.

D'jakk slipped his arm around Sehra's lower back, and pulled her against him. "I can be quiet friendly in da morning, mon." D'jakk said, watching as her eyes filled with fright. He released her almost instantly and laughed. "Let's get going."

Sehra's face was angry and offended and D'jakk pushed himself to his feet and stretched. He grinned down at Sehra's as he groaned with his much needed stretch, then reached down and held his hand out for Sehra. She made a disapproving noise and slapped her hand in his. He pulled her up, still unable to get over how feather light she was.

Once she was on her feet, D'jakk reached out to touch her side, but Sehra slapped his hand away.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She asked, taking a step back. D'jakk shook his head, and reached out again. She slapped his hand again, furrowing her brow. "Stop it! What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Come 'ere damn it." D'jakk said, grabbing her hand and reaching for her once again. She tried to push with her other hand, but D'jakk pushed it away, and grabbed her side, lightly probing her rib with his thumb. "Was it dat hard, mon?"

"O-oh!" Sehra sighed, relaxing now.

"What did yah dink I was doing?" D'jakk asked, though he already the answer.

"It just looked like… you were going for my… never mind." Sehra said, pulling away and heading towards the door. They were in a small bamboo hut just a bit away from the center of the outpost. D'jakk grinned to himself as he watched Sehra walk away from him. He couldn't help it, he just loved the sight of her backside. He grinned to himself as he thought of how he had carried her through most of Ashenvale, being about to slip his hands further back as he carried her was quiet a treat, but he knew he had to start controlling himself.

Today they were going into enemy territory, and it was going to be tough. D'jakk's stomach and chest wound had yet to heal, Sehra's rib was broken, and they would have to fight their way through, all for a spider.

D'jakk grinned as he remembered seeing her face when she saw the illustration on the creature, and heard the name. He knew she couldn't go without the spider, and he knew he wouldn't be able to deny her. She needed that pet, he would not willfully stand in the way of that, nor would he keep himself from helping her claim that pet.

D'jakk hurried out of the small hut, where he found Sehra headed towards the center of the Outpost. He hurried after her, then hurried past. "I just got ta grab a few dings, just sit down or sumtin." D'jakk said, not wanting Sehra on his heels.

She made an offended noise and moved away from him, walking over to the end of the shore. D'jakk turned his attention away from her, though it took more will power than he thought necessary, and headed up to one of the other troll men. D'jakk didn't pay much mind to the man as he reached over and grabbed five Wild Hog Shanks, handing the money over quickly as he shoved the food down into his bag. He pulled up a few bottles of Sweet Nectar, paid for those, and pushed them down into his bag.

D'jakk glanced up to se Sehra's was still at the water's edge, then turned around when he was met by another Troll. D'jakk had met this man before, quite a while ago when he was questing in this area and smiled lightly.

"Wik'tar." D'jakk said, nodding his head.

"D'jakk, hadn't seen yah in forever. Did yah get ta outlands like yah wanted ta, mon?" Wik'tar asked, a coy grin across his face.

"Yes." D'jakk said, eyeing the other troll.

"What's wit dat little lady?" He said, glancing over in Sehra's direction.

"Helpin' her out." D'jakk answered, his voice dipping.

"When I went in da hut earlier, looked like she was 'bout ta-"

"I know." D'jakk retorted, tilting his head up.

"How can I get a piece 'o dat ass? Ya got ta have a secret ya be wantin' ta share wit me, mon." Wik'tar said, leaning forward slightly.

"Dat ass…" D'jakk lifted his arm, and pointed over in Sehra's direction. "Is taken."

Wik'tar stretched out his back, standing to his full height and tried to look down at D'jakk, but he brought himself up, and towered over the man. D'jakk was a clear half a foot over Wik'tar's head, and grinned lightly. They locked in a stare, and D'jakk held firm. After a few long moments Wik'tar looked away.

"Yeah, yeah, I be hearin yah, mon." Wik'tar said, curling back down and flicking his wrist over his head as he walked away. D'jakk let out an annoyed sigh as he turned and looked.

He felt his chest tighten and his heart still as he noticed Sehra wasn't in her spot. D'jakk's eyes skimmed the beach and found her, standing a few yards away with her legs in the water, up to her upper thighs. D'jakk breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped away from the man and headed over to Sehra.

"Don't wander off, mon." D'jakk said, stepping up to the water's edge.

"You told me to just go somewhere, so-" Sehra stuck her tongue out, and made a light annoyed sound. D'jakk smiled, scratching his forehead.

"Come on, we're leaving now." He said, lifting his hand and holding it out.

Sehra smiled and begun wading back to him, having to fight past the rolling waves that licked at her legs. D'jakk watched her legs, as they finally exited the water. They were long, and that soft peachy tone he loved so much about her skin. With her pants rolled up around her thighs, he could get a good look at them. He lifted an eyebrow as he watched the water roll down her legs, leaving them glossy and shiny.

He looked away. "Yer legs are all wet now." D'jakk said as she grabbed his hand. He walked her over to a large rock and had her sit while he rummaged through his bag. He managed to find some linen cloth and yanked it out of the bottom of the bag. "Give me yer leg." D'jakk said, holding his hand up.

Sehra lifted her leg and placed her calf in the palm on his hand. D'jakk gently wiped down her leg, from the base of her foot, slowly up her thigh. He found his hands lingering on the upper part of her inner thigh, but quickly corrected himself and pulled his hands away. Sehra turned and grabbed her boot, quickly slipping it on as D'jakk picked her other leg up in his hand. This time he started from the top of her thigh and worked his way down. He had to shake the cloth off once, to get the excess water off it.

Once he finished that leg, his hands stayed around her foot. He looked up at her to see her watching him, intensely. He stared right on back as his hands begun to move on their own, slowly trailing up her leg. D'jakk watched the blush rise in Sehra's cheeks, as she grew more and more nervous of the continued stare. She nearly blinked, and her eyes shook to look away. She curled her bottom lip into her mouth, nipping at it slightly as her eyebrows arched in, and up.

D'jakk felt his hand pass her knees, and trail the inside of her thigh slowly, his other hand moving up her outer thigh and stopping before her hip, but the other didn't. D'jakk watched Sehra's eyes dash away, then back, she was trying as hard as she could to keep her eyes on D'jakk's but she just couldn't manage it. D'jakk didn't know if it were out of embarrassment or something else that kept her from looking in his eyes. When she begun to turn her head away, D'jakk followed her gaze, locking on her eyes.

Then she moaned. Ever so slightly, a moan left her lips. He almost hadn't caught it. Her felt his finger resting just were her inner thigh met with the rest of her body, his fingers resting just on the side of her core. He had, without realizing it, moved his finger against her. Sehra was now completely looking away from him, staring down at the ground with her face red and ever so scared.

D'jakk felt his chest twinge with guilt as he slid his hands back down her leg. He had completely violated her, in public, and without realizing it. He cursed at himself in his mind, and patted his hand against her foot. "Put yer boot on." He said, giving her the same smile he would always give her, but she didn't smile back. She just lowered her head and her hands stumbled over her boot. D'jakk didn't know what to do with himself, or how he should feel.

D'jakk found himself sighing and placing his hand over his face. He massaged at his brow as he tried to figure out what to do. If he apologized, she'd be forced to acknowledge what happened, which would probably upset her more. He definitely didn't want that.

"Are you alright?" Her soft voice came. D'jakk peeked out to see her turn her gaze away from him.

"Yeh, listen dat was an aci-"

"We should get going." Sehra said, popping up on her feet and turning away. D'jakk had been right, she didn't want to talk about it. Maybe he would say he was sorry later that night, just before they fell asleep, like he had before.

D'jakk started up behind Sehra, walking just a few paces behind her. She would occasionally glance back at him, but didn't say anything. D'jakk was relieved when they reached the borderline of Darkshore.

"Come 'ere." D'jakk said, slipping his hand under her arm and pulling her close. "Stay close ta me, at all times." Sehra nodded at him as they hurried over towards the shaded cover of the trees. He kept them close to the ocean, but made sure they weren't seen. He had to deal with a few creatures along the way, but they weren't much of a problem.

As they reached the small dock town, Auberdine, D'jakk stopped and pushed Sehra back a few feet. He back up to a tree, and slid down to a sitting position. Sehra copied him, and she leaned her head in.

"Were gonna wait 'ere, gonna watch the boat we need ta take. When it docks, we're going ta see how long it takes for 'dem ta load up. Then wait fer da next boat ta come. We'll wait till their close ta leavin and we're gonna swim out ta da edge of da dock. We're gonna climb up on da boat, stow away until dey get us ta Azuremyst Isle." D'jakk said, calmly looking over his shoulder.

"So it's a waiting game right now?" Sehra asked, looking up at D'jakk.

"We should wait longer, watch two or three boats, but we really can't be in 'ere too long. Be dangerous, mon." D'jakk said. Sehra nodded her head and crawled closer to D'jakk. She sat with her back against the same tree D'jakk was sitting against, and they waited.

D'jakk could feel his blood pumping through him, already feeling the thrill of sneaking into their town. He tried to start light conversation with Sehra, but she seemed too lost in her own thoughts to talk with him, so they sat quietly.

The boat came quicker than he thought it would, and Sehra and him watched people load out of the boat in the distance. They waited as the people shimmied across the dock and loaded into the town. Readying supplies and dropping off cargo.

"This is a good way to find out how long the trip is." Sehra said in a low voice.

"Yup." D'jakk said, watching as a few people walked out of the front of the main city. He pushed himself back into the bushes and trees, pulling Sehra along with him. She looked over and saw them, then ducked her head, crouching and scooting back, kneeling under his tusks.

D'jakk could hear the Night Elves walking down the path, just a few yards away from where their cover was. He lifted his hand and clenched Sehra shoulder defensively. He felt Sehra's body tense lightly, pulling herself back in the safety of him. D'jakk couldn't help the feeling in his stomach as he thought of her leaning on him for protection. It was a new sort of feeling he hadn't encountered before. D'jakk could only hope he would have many more moments like this with her.

When the sound of the Night Elves grew louder, D'jakk lowered his head, carefully keeping his tusks on either side of Sehra face as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and stared up, watching the bushes. Finally, the noise passed them, but he waited for it to fade away before he lifted his head again. Sehra breathed a deep sigh of relief as her body relaxed in his arms and she lowered her chin onto his forearm.

"That was close." She whispered, so softly. D'jakk closed his eyes and relaxed his arms a bit, realizing he had been rather tensed. After a moment he released Sehra and she crawled forward, peeking through the bushes to see the boat. D'jakk peaked over her head, and was happy to see the boat still sitting there, unattended.

"It's gonna be easy to slip on, mon." D'jakk said, smiling lightly. Sehra nodded her head and sat back against the tree, her shoulder resting against D'jakk's arm. They waited for a long time, until finally they begun loading the boat back up. D'jakk watched the passengers board and knew they would have to hide somewhere in the lower deck. When the boat pulled away from the dock, D'jakk pushed himself against the tree and relaxed. It could be a long while until the boat arrived.

From where he was sitting he could see the dock perfectly, so he was fine with waiting, but after a long while he noticed Sehra's stretching her legs and yawning.

"Tired?" He whispered. She nodded her head.

"Sitting here is making me sleepy. I wish I could sneak in a nap." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Come 'ere." D'jakk said, lowering himself to the floor, and pushing his legs out. Trolls didn't normally sit on their bottoms, but this time he decided he would.

Sehra gave him a quizzical look, so he reached out and pulled her shoulders so she crawled near him. He pulled her over, and she understood what he meant, so she climbed over his leg.

Sehra quickly positioned herself so her head was resting against his chest, and her back against his stomach. She was sitting between his legs, with her own stretched out far. She seemed embarrassed at first, so D'jakk ran his fingers through her hair to relax her. To his surprised, it worked within seconds. Her body relaxed, her arms resting lightly on his thighs, and her head lolled to the side, against his chest. She closed her eyes and he heard her breath even to a shallow, smooth rhythm, and he knew she was asleep. Despite this, he continued to run his fingers through her hair, loving the silky feeling of it.

D'jakk wasn't sure how many hours passed when Sehra finally woke up, but the sun was high in the sky. She hadn't realized where she was at first, and seemed to be startled, but calmed rather quickly.

"Sleep good?" D'jakk asked, rubbing the side of her upper arm.

"Yeah, thank you." Sehra said, sitting forward. "Has the boat come?"

"Nah." D'jakk answered, looking down at her. Sehra smiled lightly, as she leaned back and laid against him again.

"You're rather comfortable." Sehra said, glancing up at him through her eye lashes. "Surprisingly enough."

D'jakk lifted his hand and ran his finger across her cheek. They sat for a while, until Sehra crawled back up and glanced around.

"I don't see anyone, I'm going to stretch real quick." She said, standing up. She was facing away from him, and reached her hands up to the sky. Her back curved, leaning her chest forward, but pushing her hips backwards. D'jakk grinned at the sight of it, but looked away before she turned back and knelt down.

"Now dat yah mention it." D'jakk said, pushing himself up on his feet. His legs had fallen asleep quite a few times, and he really needed to stretch out. He stretched his back, and twisted his head, heading the pops of his joints before he sat back down. "Much better." He said, smiling at Sehra. She smiled back and looked over his shoulder.

"There it is!" She said, almost a little too loud. D'jakk peeked passed her and grinned as the boat slid up on the horizon.

"Now we just got ta wait." D'jakk said. That was just what they did, until everyone was loaded off the boat, and most people were off the docks. They both sneaked down, through the bushes and snuck to the shore. They dashed around the dock, and stepped under, where no one could see them. "Swim as quiet as yah can." D'jakk said, stepping into the water. Sehra didn't follow right away, but grabbed her shoes and pushed them into her bag. Luckily, she had good bags, like his, and they were waterproof.

"T-turn around." Sehra said, flicking her wrist at D'jakk.

"Why?" He asked blatantly.

"I've got some crap clothes I can use to swim in." Sehra said, flicking her wrist again. D'jakk sighed and turned away, his feet in the water. "Promise me you won't look." Sehra soft voice came.

"Promise." D'jakk answered. He heard Sehra ruffle through her bag, and after a few long moments, she walked up to him.

"Alright." She said, blushing slightly as he looked her over. She had switched out her pants for torn leather shorts, her armored chest piece for a small leather shirt, and all her other things, like gauntlets and greaves were in the bag.

"Dat'll do." D'jakk said, smiling. "Now go in ahead of meh, I'll follow after." He said, watching her strut passed him. He grinned as he watched her back side disappear into the water and hurried after her.

They swam quietly through the shallow water, and worked their way up to the docked boat. D'jakk motioned for Sehra to stay quiet as he kicked his legs, pushed himself up, higher out of the surface of the water, and caught the edge of the dock. He took a deep breath and pulled himself up; peeking over to see the dock was deserted. He used his arms and one foot against one of the supports for the dock to push himself up, and climb onto the dock.

He turned and looked down at Sehra. He smiled lightly as she looked around, he could see the fright in her eyes. D'jakk knelt down and reached his hand out, catching Sehra's hand in his and pulling her up as quickly as possible. She had watched how he had climbed up, and followed his lead, using one hand to push herself further up, her foot to help keep her from slipping, and his strength to get her up the rest of the way.

Once they were both up, D'jakk looked around. No one had spotted them, so he grabbed Sehra and ran onto the boat, hurrying down into the lower cabins. As they passed by a door he noticed a Dwarven man and yanked Sehra quickly passed it, luckily the man didn't notice. He looked down one of the halls and saw the floor door leading down into the lowest parts of the ship.

After yanking the door up, he issued Sehra down, who complied perfectly. D'jakk glanced around once more, then jumped down after Sehra. He looked around to see they were in the lowest floor and hurried close to one of the walls. He pushed a few crates forward, and stacked a few up, making a closed off space, though not a large one.

Sehra hurried into the small space he had made, and knelt down, D'jakk following right behind her. He grabbed one of the other crates and managed to pull it up to himself, completely concealing them from even the tallest Alliance. D'jakk knelt down, and Sehra tried to make room for him, but the space was small. Finally after a good bit of shuffling around, he found himself kneeling in the same position with her, as when the Night Elves were passing on the road. She was tucked under him, and his arms were rested on his knees.

She looked back and up at him, giving him a worried smile. He tried to reassure her with his own smile, but her face was still sullen and deep. D'jakk slipped his arms around her, pulling her close. He could feel her heart beating out of her chest, and D'jakk couldn't tell if it were terror, or the thrill she was feeling.

"We'll be alright, mon." D'jakk whispered as quietly as he could.

"I-I'm okay. I think." Sehra whispered back.

D'jakk pulled Sehra back again his chest, holding her tight and trying to calm her nerves. She melted into him, but her breath remained shallow and quick. They waited a long time, crouched together, until the heard the sound of the trap door pull open. Sehra's breath stopped in her throat as she pushed further into D'jakk. He tried to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest, but the thrill of being caught made every vein in his body rush.

They heard the sounds of talking, and D'jakk recognized the pitches as two males and a female. One was low, making D'jakk assume the first male voice was one of the taller Alliance races, but the other male's was high. D'jakk could only guess if he was a Dwarf, or a Gnome, but the race didn't matter.

An angry voice moved closer to them, the larger of the two males, and the soft quick steps that followed the heavy thrum of the large. The sounds of their voiced clashed, one light hearted and happy, the other low and angry.

D'jakk then noticed Sehra shaking below him and glanced down at her face. Half smile, half terrified, and her eyes watching the top edge of the box. D'jakk lowered his head beside hers, letting his breath wash over the side of her face and neck. The men were still talking, with quick inputs from the female, but their foreign language held no meaning in D'jakk's mind.

D'jakk heard the feet move closer, and he froze as they stopped beside the crates they were concealed behind. Sehra's body had completely frozen over, and her terrified eyes were still watching the edge of the crate. D'jakk was trying his hardest to keep her calm, but her knew his pounding chest, was making hers thump harder.

Then a man's large hand appeared at the edge of the crate, and angry sounds from a woman. D'jakk worried about Sehra making a noise, but felt her body go limp against him. He could have sighed, or laughed if he didn't need to stay quiet.

Sehra head had lolled back against D'jakk's stomach, and he arms fell limp at her sides. At least she was calm now, and seeing as she had fainted, she couldn't make noise and alert the enemy. D'jakk calmly looked back up, and heard an annoyed grunt before the hand slipped away. He heard the sound of their feet fading away, then the trap door. When it snapped back shut, D'jakk let out a light sigh. He leaned his head back against the wall as his heart rate slowed.

When he glanced back down at Sehra, he saw her head was slipping to the side, and had to catch it before it collided with his groin. Her knees were pressed up against the crate, and her body was squished in between him and their wall.

D'jakk smiled as he slipped his hands under the nooks of her arms and pulled her back up, so she was sitting flat on her bottom. Her legs could stretch out, almost completely, and he held her head in his large hand. Outside he could hear the farewell calls, and the first lurch of the boat as it begun on its way. He hoped Sehra didn't easily get sea sick.

He waited a long while before he heard a soft groan from below him. He turned his head down and smiled as Sehra's eyes slid open. D'jakk managed to pull his head up, moving his tusks away as she shot forward.

"W-what happened?" Sehra said, in a low voice.

"Yah fainted, love. Got too scared." He said back, rubbing the top of her head.

"They didn't find us?" She asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Nah, and we're already on our way. Da boat left a while ago." D'jakk answered. Sehra rubbed her forehead, then lifted herself up on her knees and turned to face D'jakk. She sat again, with her back to the crates, and her knees bent up between his.

"Sorry about that…" Sehra said, her voice dipping.

"It's fine, mon." D'jakk said, grinning at her. "Couldn't control yah self." Sehra's face had a light blush and she smiled lightly at him. He knew she was having a hard time, being alone in such a tight space with him, and D'jakk wished he knew exactly why. His mind hopped across the possibilities, but he could only speculate.

"How long do you think the trip will be?" Sehra asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Da dock ain't dat far from da isle, but it could take a while." D'jakk said, watching Sehra's eyes dart around. Maybe she thought the situation was awkward and was trying to think of something to talk about. D'jakk decided to help her out. "Excited?"

"Mm? Oh, uh… yes and no." Sehra said, fiddling with a small lock of hair that rested on her forehead. She twirled it through her fingers and stared up at it, making her eyes cross.

"What da yah mean?" D'jakk asked,

"Oh, well, I'm excited, really excited about getting Zarakh, but I'm dreading the boat reaching the island. We've got to sneak out and everything." Sehra said, pushing the lock away and folding her hands in her lap.

"It'll be okay." D'jakk said, patting her knee. He leaned his head back against the wall and let his eyes fall shut.

"D-don't sleep." Sehra said. D'jakk peaked out to see she was leaning forward with a scared look plastered on her face.

"Why's dat?" D'jakk asked.

"I-if someone comes in here again. I'll probably faint. And if you're asleep, there is no telling what will happen to me!" Sehra said, placing her hand on his knee.

"It's not like dey'd rape yah, or anyding." D'jakk said, tilting his head. "Dat's more of da kind 'o ding I'd expect dem to expect of us."

"They'll kill me!" Sehra said, gripping his knee.

"I'd go ta hell and back before I'd let dat happen." D'jakk answered, reaching out and gripping her hand. "And der Alliance, dey don't have da same motives as us."

"Huh?" Sehra tilted her head.

"If we found a man on our Zeppelin, we wouldn't kill 'em." D'jakk said, as he scratched his nose. "We'd lock him up, and try and get information outta him." D'jakk said. "Torture, lots 'o torture."

"Well, if he was a threat or something, not just if her were like… an average Joe." Sehra said, her morals and conscience kicking in.

"Eh, we'd still take 'em. Probably ta Undercity. Dem dead men are good at getting da information we need." D'jakk answered, watching Sehra's eyes consume with worried and dread.

"W-we're not like that." Sehra said.

D'jakk had finally managed to pin point it. The whole time he had known her, she confused him. The way she spoke of things and mentioned the world around her. She was a pampered pet. She didn't know anything outside her world, her small world. He just knew she was spoiled and taken care of, from a young age. Having everything handed to her, and having the small world she lived in, open to whatever she desired. Pieces clicked in to place, he realized many things about the girl in that moment.

Sehra didn't understand the Horde, or what it was made up of. She didn't know what he was; though she was aware of the word he was called. Sehra was oblivious to most things, like a tamed domestic cat. Hunting, though it was in her blood, was something she couldn't manage without help. D'jakk lowered his head, as he thought it over. Understanding why she was so taken aback the first time she saw him, and how her face would turn red in such little situations. She was never exposed to the world, never shown the harsh reality of things outside her safe walls.

D'jakk had known the things Serha's people went through, though her race was a poor suffering race, their lives were still filled with more material objects, and simply outweighed the Troll's good luck. Seeing as they had little to none. There had to be a whole world of difference in the way D'jakk saw the things around him, then Sehra did.

His chest tinged as more things presented themselves to him. He glanced back up at Sehra's deeps eyes, and knew she had no clue what it meant to be a member of the Horde. What really got him though, was the question, why was a pampered kitten like her, willfully out in the world? She had already fought through a lot, and experienced many things. She felt the pain of losing her pet, and the physical pain of battles. She had experienced the fear that came with the territory, but why had she not turned her tail and run yet?

D'jakk studied Sehra's face as he tried to figure out just what had made her step out of those safe city gates. Curiosity was the best reason he could come up with, but when it came down to it, curiosity was not enough to push a kitten out, into territory she knew was dangerous. Curiosity could not make a small girl willfully put herself, completely, in the hands of a stranger. That was just it, she was completely defenseless when it came to D'jakk. He knew, and she would have to be brain dead not to realize, that at any time he wished, he could over power her. He could take what he wished of her, or put her into a deadly situation. He could leave her, high and dry, and there was no way she could fight back. There had to be something else. Something bigger and more powerful that she could not deny that had her sitting here, just before him.

D'jakk found himself rubbing his head, as he tried to pin point what it was. What had her doing exactly what she was? What was more, D'jakk knew he couldn't keep the blind fold on her. In her oblivious state, D'jakk was sure she'd die somewhere, alone, with no one to help her. She could simply lose her mind if the fold fell, showing her just what was around her. She had to learn gradually, but fast enough to prepare her for the carnage that would come her way. Most importantly, she needed someone there, to put the film before her eyes.

D'jakk's previous motives now left his mind, as he realized that he was not going to leave her side. Even if her rib healed, and she was fine to fight alone, he would not. He was solid in his resolution, and the only thing he had to worry about was Sehra herself. Would she try to leave his side when her rib healed? Or would she ignore the fact it was, and not ask questions? If she did try to leave, what could he do to stop her?

He felt the thrum of a light headache pick at his temples as he over thought things. When he turned his attention to Sehra, he found her fiddling with her fingers, her face washed over with worry and sadness.

"Yah alright?" D'jakk asked, watching her eyes turn up to his.

"I was about to ask the same thing. You looked really upset and angry… Are you um… mad at me for any reason?" Sehra asked, her eyebrows scrunched together with worry.

"If I was mad, how would yah make it up ta me?" D'jakk joked. Sehra was easy to read, and he already knew what her reaction was going to be.

"I would… well- wait a second!" Sehra said, furrowing her brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nuthin, I ain't mad at cha." D'jakk said, grabbing her hand in his, and folding it out. He ran his fingers along her palms.

"What were you thinking about then? Because you seemed upset." Sehra said.

"Nuthin." D'jakk answered.

"It wasn't 'nuthin'. Come on, tell me." Sehra said, beginning to pull her hand back.

"I was dinking bout all da ways I could… erm…" D'jakk tapped his knuckle to his chin, pretending to look for the best word. "Mate wit cha."

Sehra yanked back, her face aflame instantly. She had gasped when she understood what he meant, and an offended look over came her expression. D'jakk held back a smile, as he gave her a serious look, mixed with an _what's-wrong-with-that_ expression. Her face grew more offended every second he kept the act up. He couldn't hold it long, and a smile stretched across his lips and he chuckled lightly.

"I was jokin." D'jakk said, patting Sehra's knee.

"You liar, you were probably serious, but trying to play it off, so you could gage my reaction." Sehra hissed.

"Do you want me ta be serious?" D'jakk asked, giving Sehra another serious expression. She furrowed her brow and huffed.

"Y-your perverted and… dirty minded." Sehra hissed, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Those two words mean da same ding. And have yah never been hit on before?" D'jakk asked, seriously.

"Huh? Oh… yeah, sure I have." She was lying out of her teeth and D'jakk could tell. He was confused, though, wondering why no man had ever given it a go with her.

"So yer pure and all. Untouched, virgin eyes an' ears, eh?" D'jakk asked. Sehra's face scrunched as she glanced away.

"I said yes, didn't I?" Sehra said, still trying to hold her lie.

"I can tell yah haven't." D'jakk said.

"Well-… If it's _anything_ like the way you flirt, then I don't want it!" Sehra said, trying for the higher, better than that approach.

"Eh, most flirtin' can be like mine. But cha don't really grasp da concept 'o dat word, do yah?" D'jakk asked, watching her eyes slim with anger.

"I understand what flirting is! It's when a guy hits on a girl, or vice versa." Sehra said, flicking her wrist.

"And what does, hittin' on mean, mon?" D'jakk asked.

"Well… it means that… well you know." Sehra said, looking away from him.

"Tell meh." He said, leaning forward a bit.

"It means a guy, is well… attracted to a female, and he-"

"Dis isn't da birds and da bees talk, what's it mean, Sehra?" D'jakk said, watching her eyes.

"Well, the guy… well. Oh, I don't know how to explain it, it's difficult." Sehra said, trying to push the conversation away.

"It means da guy, wants ta fuck da girl. Or, what did ya call it? Vice versa?" D'jakk said, watching her flinch rather hard when he said the key word.

"It doesn't necessarily mean that!" Sehra said, blushing heavily. "It means the guy likes the girl, that their attracted to each other and…"

"It means dat ta me." D'jakk leaned in, catching Sehra's chin in his hand and forcing her face to meet his. "And I've been doing a lot 'o flirtin', love."

Sehra's eyes filled with fear and uneasiness as she pushed her legs out, pressing the balls of her feet against the wall of the lower level of the boat, pushing back, and pulling her head to the side, trying to yank it out of D'jakk's hand. She was pushing as hard as she could with her legs, her back pushing the crate behind her back an inch. She fought with D'jakk's hand to get her face away from his, but she didn't lift her arms and fight as hard as she could.

D'jakk knew there was much more fight in her, and she was only half trying to get away from him. He grinned as he lifted her chin up, aligning her head with his. Their eyes locked as Sehra's legs shook under him. Her slowly pulled her chin up, and hovered his mouth over hers. He kept his eyes on hers, waiting for the moment she became too overwhelmed so he could pull back. As he waited, he had to fight himself not to just move forward, and after a few long seconds of her not fighting, he begun to lean in.

Sehra hands slapped up onto his chest, holding his chest back, and forcing her chin out of his hand. D'jakk immediately pulled his head back, and just as she turned her head to look back at him, he felt guilt in his stomach as he saw light tears in the corners of her eyes.

He could feel her hands quivering against his chest as her eyes avoided his. "P-please stop." Her voice came soft and shaky. Just as D'jakk begun leaning away, about to apologize, he heard a noise and grabbed Sehra's shoulder, forcing her to curl into him as he lowered his head. He hoped they hadn't been too loud, alerting the people on the higher floors.

D'jakk heard the trap door leading down to them open, and the sound of a voice. There was some light talking, and then a sudden noise that seemed to alert the two men. Suddenly the boat seemed filled with noise, moving feet, and laughs. They had docked.

The trap door dropped shut and D'jakk heard the feet moving away now. He sighed in his relief and waited a short while.

D'jakk grabbed Sehra's shoulder and leaned back. When he brought her up, she avoided his gaze. He grabbed the top of her head, and rubbed lightly.

"I'm sorry 'bout that." He said honestly, watching her face. She blushed lightly, and tried to look further away from him. He pulled her shoulders and made her fall against his chest, squeezing her in a tight hug. "I'll try not ta do dat again." He said, then released Sehra as he slowly stood and peaked over the crates.

D'jakk pushed the crates away, shoving them a good bit of distance and looking back down at Sehra. He still felt bad, and could see how upset she was. He extended his hand, and waited for her to take the offer.

"I'm really sorry, mon." D'jakk whispered. "Don't be mad."

Sehra's eyes turned up to him, and a lightly blush hit her cheeks before she shook her head. "Yeah, okay." She said, pushing herself up, and standing beside him. D'jakk let his hand fall to his side as he watched her stare down at the floor.

"Sehra…" D'jakk muttered. She looked back up at D'jakk and gave him a light smile. That wouldn't do.

D'jakk grabbed her and pulled her into his arm, she stiffened but didn't pull away. He rubbed her back lightly as he thought of what to say. He had been right, just a pampered little kitten that didn't understand anything. Even physical attraction. He had wondered, and tried to coax her into telling him what she thought of him. Trying to coax her into saying if she were attracted to him, but she backed out every time. If she did have those feelings, she wasn't aware of them. That was something D'jakk knew for a fact.

"Yah can hit me if yah want." D'jakk offered, but Sehra scoffed. D'jakk sighed and lowered his head near hers. "Ya don't really understand men, mon. I know it's confusin, and yah don't know what ta do…" D'jakk said, feeling Sehra's head tilt so her ear was closer. "When ya say stop, or show meh when ya want me ta stop, whatever it is I be doing, I'll stop. Just trust meh." He said, closing his eyes. He wished his words were true, but he knew, along with the territory of taking care of a pure mind, came distorting it. In the future, he knew he'd have to push her past her limits, push her to that place she didn't want to go. He knew he'd have to keep pushing, even after she tried to tell him no. He had to show her not to trust everyone, even if that meant scaring her. She needed to learn how to attack if she needed to, and how to protect herself, and D'jakk wasn't yet willing, but knew he'd have to.

"I-I do." Sehra stuttered. Finally relaxing in his arms. He smiled and patted her on the back as he pulled away. Her face was red and uncertain, and he was sure she really didn't know how she felt. Poor girl didn't understand what being attracted to a man was. She really thought she was fascinated by the way he looked. How different he was, though she had yet to even understand what was happening. Even if she wasn't attracted to him, she was finally experiencing her first encounter, in the more personal way, with a man. That would make any woman confused over what they wanted. D'jakk wasn't yet sure what he wanted either, but he did know how he felt about her appearance, and what he'd experienced of her. The real questions were much deeper, and he didn't feel like probing his heart just yet.

"Come on." D'jakk said, pulling away from her and inching towards the ladder leading up to the trap door. Sehra hurried behind him, and they pressed their back to the wall. D'jakk listened for sounds on the upper decks, but didn't hear any. Hoping they were gone, he begun to climb the ladder. When he reached the top, he pushed the small door up, and glanced around. There was no one to be found so he swung the door open and climbed up. Sehra followed shortly after, and he begun to sneak back the way they had came.

He glanced into the room where he had seen the Dwarf man, and spotted him facing the opposite direction. D'jakk quickly passed the door, and looked back to see Sehra shaking at the other side of the doorway. She looked up at D'jakk, and he peaked into the room again. The man had walked over towards the small desk, and D'jakk reached over to Sehra, grabbing her arm, and forcing her after him.

They hurried up the rest of the stairs, D'jakk keeping a firm grip of Sehra as he rounded the exit door. It was sitting ajar, and he peeked out ever so slightly. He didn't notice anyone and pushed the door open, only to see a Night Elf standing the opposite direction.

D'jakk turned to Sehra. "Go out, and run dat way." D'jakk said, pointing away from him and the island they were docked at. "Jump in da water, I'll be right behind yah." Sehra shook her head, but D'jakk gave her a firm look and patted her shoulder. "Yah can do it." He said, then peaked back out. The Night Elf was rummaging through a rather large bag, setting things beside him on a barrel. D'jakk looked back and grabbed Sehra's shoulder, pushing her towards the door. "Go!" He said, giving her a light shove out the door.

Sehra acted quickly and turned to the side of the boat he had told her to go. She tried to stay as quiet as possible, as she slipped over to the rail of the boat. D'jakk watched as she leaped over, disappearing over the side of the rail. The Night Elf turned to see what the sudden splash noise had been, and D'jakk slipped out the other way, jumping over the side of the boat and landing safely in shallow water. When he looked back he saw Sehra swimming towards him.

D'jakk waded into the water as Sehra came up for a breath. He grabbed her wrist and ducked under the water, pulling her arm lightly and swimming with her towards the edge of the water, away from the boat. They came up for air only when they needed to, and when they swam around the curved edge of the land the shore was against a deep forested area. He pulled himself up on the shore, and watched as Sehra waded after him, trying to shake the water out of her ears and hair.

"That wasn't that bad." Sehra sighed, pushing her hair back on the top of her head.

"Nah, it wasn't." D'jakk agreed. "Now put yer boots back on." He said, pulling the linen cloth out of his bag and handing it to Sehra this time.

"Turn around, I'm going to change back into my good clothes, these are just trash." She said, gripping the hem of her shorts. D'jakk complied, walking a few paces away and leaning she shoulder against a tree.

He heard the wet clothes flop to the floor, and continued to wait. When she finally sighed and he heard her steps approaching he peeked back. She came up to his right and patting the back of his arm.

"Much better, now let's go!" Sehra said, her smile wide on her face. D'jakk nodded and begun pushing through the trees. They followed them down and through, walking the long distance down the length of the island as the sun begun to set. "Are we going to be able to find her?" Sehra asked.

"Why, do yah think we won't?" D'jakk asked, looking back at her.

"We'll the sun's going down, and we still need to get to the other side of the other island. It's going to be pitch black in a little while, there is no moon." Sehra said, pointing up at the sky.

Sehra was right, today was a new moon, and it was going to be dark. "What da yah dink we should do den?" He asked, turning to her and leaning against a rather tall tree.

"Uhmm…" Sehra pressed her knuckle to her lips. "Oh, I don't know. You're the escort." She said, looking away from him.

"Den we'll camp out, unless yah got a problem wit dat." D'jakk answered.

"I guess that works." Sehra said.

"Okeh, let's find a good spot." D'jakk said, turning away from Sehra and heading through the over brush. It only took them a short while to find a spot that had thick bushes lining around three yard wide opening.

D'jakk pushed himself down, and pulled his bag open. Sehra found a spot next to him, and they fit rather snug in the small opening. He pulled the food he had bought out of the bag, and placed one hunk in his mouth as he grabbed the other hunk. He passed it over, and slipped the sweet nectar out of the bottom of the bag.

"Ah, thank you." Sehra said, holding the hunk of meat in her hands.

"Wild hog shank." D'jakk said, popping the top off his bottle. "Are yah feeling tired?"

"Not really, maybe I shouldn't have taken that nap." Sehra said, using her fingers to pick chucks of meat off the hunk. She placed a small stringy bit between her lips and glanced up at him.

"I'm worn out, but I ain't gonna sleep good." D'jakk answered, taking a large bite.

"Why's that?"

"After being on da move, learnin how ta survive out in da open, yah learn when it's alright ta sleep, and when it ain't." D'jakk said, flicking a bug off his calf. "It's also a bit early for me ta be sleepin."

"Yeah, it's still pretty early, I mean, the sun just went down." She said, looking up at the sky, which had streams of green and orange through the deepening purple.

Sehra took her time with her meal, and was still eating long after D'jakk had finished. She managed to pick most of the meat off the bone, but wouldn't get the fresh meat near the fat. Finally, when she was finished with it, she handed it over to D'jakk and asked him to finish it for her. Sehra pulled the harder things out of her bag, setting some things beside her, and dropped her bag on the floor. She lowered herself down, using the bag as a pillow. D'jakk followed her, empting the random harder things from his bag, and set his head down on it. Sehra's feet were near his chest, her head facing the opposite way of his. Though D'jakk was rather comfortable, and his eyes drifted shut, he didn't completely sleep. He was on guard, just in case.

…

Sehra stretched her arms out as she yawned. The early morning sun warmed her skin, as birds chirped in the trees around her. D'jakk seemed rather tired, but Sehra understood what he meant the previous night by telling her it would be hard for him to sleep soundly. She gathered her things, shoving them back down into her bag, as D'jakk remained laying on the ground.

"Come on, get up, D'jakk." Sehra said, pressed the top flap of the bag down and slipped the small rope through the slip. She heard D'jakk groan an unhappy reply, and she looked back. He had sat up, and was rubbing his eyes. "Sleepy head." Sehra added, crawling over to his bag and mess of things beside him. She began to pick his items up, stuffing them down into his bag. "Let's go down to the water, I have to wash my face off."

Another unpleasant groan came from D'jakk as Sehra finished with his bag and handed it over to him. When she stood, and was ready to go, D'jakk was still taking his time.

"Come on." Sehra said, putting her hand out. D'jakk took it, and pushed himself up. "Are you really that tired?"

"I just 'aven't woken up yet, mon." He answered. Sehra rolled her eyes as she pulled him through the wooded area. She peeked out and scanned the beach. When she was sure there was no one else around she walked out, still holding tight to D'jakk's hand as she reached the edge of the water. She knelt and scooped the water into her hands, splashing it against her face.

"You should do it too, it feels really good." Sehra said, lifting more water to her face.

"I'll make yah feel really good." D'jakk said under his breath, but Sehra still caught it. She tried to ignore the comment and held her hands under the water. It was strangely calm, no waves pushing it about. Just still water.

"Give it a try, D'jakk." Sehra repeated. When she looked over and saw him looking away from her, she grabbed his wrist. "Come here."

He grumbled as he knelt beside her. He copied her movements and slipped his hands into the water, being able to scoop up much more than she could due to the size of his hands. Her pressed his hands to his face, and Sehra turned her attention back down to the water.

"Not dat bad." D'jakk said, standing and wiping the water from his jaw. Sehra smiled as she stood.

"Lead the way." She said, waiting beside him. D'jakk nodded and headed back towards the wooded area. They pushed their way through and made their way down the island, picking up where they had left off the night before.

When they reached the base of the island they had to wade through the shallow waters to reach Bloodmyst Isle. There was a bridge not too far from where they were, but there were guards posted out on the bridge, so that was out of the question. Sehra was confused when she saw the red tainted dirt that covered the isle, but refused to wonder on it too long. She was looking forward to claiming Zarakh.

They followed down the center of the island, coming up on the large hill that led up to where Zarakh was supposed to be. Sehra turned and grinned at D'jakk. He smiled at her and stepped forward, pulling his large riffle from his back. The riffle's barrel stuck out far, with a large bladed piece on the front for short ranged attacks. Near the handle was another bladed looking spike coming down from it, but she couldn't figure out what that would be for.

The hill they approached was covered in ugly, orange, yellow, and red spiders, looking similar to the illustration of Zarakh. Sehra hurried behind D'jakk, readying her bow as they headed up the hill. D'jakk took down a few spiders as Sehra noticed large webbed sacks scattering the hill. She could hear strange moaning coming from within them.

"D'jakk what are those?" Sehra asked, pushing close to them.

"Der breakfast." D'jakk said, pointing at the spiders. Sehra stared in awe.

"We've got to help." Sehra began, but D'jakk grabbed her arm.

"Whatever yah bust out of der, is gonna wanna kill yah." D'jakk said.

"Not if we help." Sehra said back.

"Listen, yah'll be disruptin the balance 'o nature." D'jakk pulled Sehra around so she was facing forward again. Sehra glanced back, but D'jakk pulled her up the hill. She complied and begun fighting off the spiders as they continued their way up the hill.

D'jakk shots were cleaner and he was a much better aim than she was. Being able to get his shots perfect. Sehra assumed it came with the experience.

She kicked a carcass out of her way, and brought herself up to the top of the hill. She spotted Zarakh immediately, it would be impossible to miss the massive spider, she huge. Her legs held up her large body, holding her up tall. The beautiful creature had to be three or even four times larger than Sehra.

She felt D'jakk step up beside her and looked to see even he was impressed by her large size. Sehra could feel her heart pumping in her chest and her excitement reach its peak.

"Sehra, yah ready ta do dis? Yah can handle dis?" D'jakk asked, placing his hand on Sehra's shoulder. She nodded her head and brushed past him, walking towards the large spider. D'jakk ran around the back of her, taking out the small spiders so they didn't give her any problem.

Sehra calmly approached the Spider, keeping her hands low at her sides as she side stepped a bit to meet the creature head on. It had been watching her the whole time, but now she had stepped within its boundaries as a sharp, hissing growl came from her. Sehra wasn't fazed by the noise, and confidently approached the spider. When it pulled back a step, Sehra inched ever closer.

Hunters knew a special kind of magic, when it came to their pets. Anyone could try to tame a creature, and most of them would succeed, but there was a world of difference between a tamed hunters pet, and any other tamed pet. Hunters wouldn't just force a creature into being submissive and obedient to them, instead they would bond with the creature on a level no one else was capable of replicating. Sehra remembered back to when she had been attacked by Luzran, and how the Undead man and Blood Elf came to her aid. Gus hadn't understood why it upset Sehra so much, and Casathir tried to sympathize and understand, but neither could. Faerie hadn't been Sehra's pet, or companion, nor was Sehra worried about her own protection. Faerie had been a part of Faerie, on the deepest levels of bonding. A hunters bond with their pet was renowned and respected on the same level of true, pure love, either between a mother and child, or between a man and women. People that understood the bond, and how it worked knew that the two could not be taken apart.

Sehra watched the spider place its large leg down before her, trying to show her that it would not back down, and Sehra grinned. She began focusing herself in her hands as she stepped closer. Her sides began to glow a deep shade of green, and the spider prepared itself.

The spider lunged at Sehra, and she barely managed to avoid the attack as she ran around the side of it. When it dropped its leg next to her she pushed the leg out, making the spider waver and stumble. Sehra quickly turned and lunged for the next leg, taking it out quickly as she kicked her feet back and took out another leg. Zarakh begun tumbling over, and Sehra hurried back to avoid getting caught under her.

Once the beast was on the floor, Sehra quickly hurried to its side and forced her hands against its belly. Sehra had won. The creature lay motionless, legs curled up, and Sehra closed her eyes and begun the bonding. In her head, Sehra heard the screams of the creature, and saw vivid images. Her head ached with the sudden information, but Sehra didn't pull back. She poured herself into the creature and felt it shrinking in her hands.

Many long minutes passed as more things bombarded her mind. Sehra tried to remain still and willing, but the images didn't stop. This was taking far longer than normal, it should have been over. Sehra heard more of the spider's screaming growls and saw the dirt and grass tainting black. She felt pain she'd never experienced before wash through her, then collapsed to her knees.

Sehra's hands had stopped glowing and her arms fell limp to her sides as she tried to get her mind in order. She heard D'jakk's voice calling from far away, though she could feel him next to her. She shook her head and gripped her forehead. Sehra felt something press against her stomach and everything around her begun fading back in.

"Sehra are yah alright?' D'jakk's voice came right next to her.

"Y-yeah. That was… weird." Sehra groaned, looking down to see Zarakh, many times smaller now, pressed into her lap. That was the strange thing about making the bond; the creature would shrink, rather drastically, to a smaller size. Sehra's mind finally stopped thrumming, and it began to clear. "The Draenei… they crash landed here." Sehra begun lightly. "Their ship destroyed these islands, tainting them. Poor creatures here suffered."

The bonding had connected their minds, Sehra knew all that Zarakh had seen and known and Zarakh knew all that Sehra had seen and known. The experience had been hard of Sehra, merely because when she had bounded with Faerie, she was just a newly hatched Dragonhawk; there wasn't much to take it. Same with the few other creatures she had tamed. Zarakh on the other hand was older. She had been alive for some time, and she had seen many things. Sehra felt worn out already, just simply from the bond. Zarakh had too much resting within her.

"Is dat what happened here?" D'jakk asked, he understood the bond, he himself was a hunter.

"Yeah… the crystals on the ship contaminated most of the creatures here. Most of them suffered in strange ways, luckily for Zarakh, she only had a rather large size increase." Sehra said, then looked over at D'jakk.

"How many pets have you tamed?" Sehra asked.

"Only mah boar." D'jakk answered. He had left him at the stable master in cross roads because it would have been too much of a hassle to bring him on the boat.

"How was the bonding?"

"Not dat bad. I saw some bad dings, but over all, it was short." D'jakk said, patting her shoulder. "Yours took a long time, mon."

"Yeah, I know…" Sehra said, standing up. Zarakh stayed just at her side.

"Let's go back ta da Crossraods." D'jakk said, reaching into his bag and grabing his Hearthstone. Sehra copied him, and touched the top of her stone.

* * *

**End Chapter Four**


	5. V

**The Oxymoron We Are**

**Chapter Five

* * *

**

This chapter is kind of jumpy and quick. I know it seems random and what not, but I really wanted to show their bonding and what not. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, if not, whoops.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own World of Warcraft or anything related to Warcraft. That is owned by Blizzard.

**RATED M for mature.

* * *

**

"Truth, or dare?' Sehra asked, turning to D'jakk.

"Really?" D'jakk asked, an exhausted look coming over his face. "Yer still dat childish?" He pushed past her, his foot brushing against a small ant hill and kicking the dirt up. The long winding road of the Barrens stretched out before them. Not even the small town Sehra knew was in the distance was visible against the blue horizon. It was early afternoon and Sehra had been doing odd quests all morning. Sehra and D'jakk had been in the Barrens for a little under a week now, and she was running out of things she needed to do. It was about time to move on to the next zone. Sehra and D'jakk had spoke about where she wanted to go next the previous day. They finally agreed to visit Ashenvale again, for a few days at most, and then move down to Thousand Needles.

"Really? You're that boring?" Sehra retorted as she bumped her shoulder against him. "Now, truth or dare." D'jakk looked back down at her before rolling his eyes and chuckling lightly.

"Fine… hmmm." D'jakk looked over at a pride of lions sleeping under one of the few trees. "Truth." He looked back over at her. "I ain't sure I trust yah with dare."

Sehra pretended to look offended as she thought of what to ask. "What's your deepest secret?" Sehra asked.

"What's da out?" D'jakk asked.

"Huh?"

"Da out."

"What's an out?" Sehra scowled at D'jakk as he chuckled at her.

"An out, someding yah can do instead 'o da dare or truth." He said.

"There is such a thing?" Sehra asked. She had never been told this.

"Yah, it's one 'o da rules. Normally da out is worse den da dare or da truth." D'jakk said.

"I'm going to kill Naira." Sehra hissed, glaring at the floor. D'jakk laughed as he patted her on the head.

"So what's da out?" He asked again. Sehra glanced around, trying to think of something that would work for an 'out', as D'jakk called it.

"Gotta wrestle a Crocolisk with your bare hands." Sehra answered triumphantly. She heard a noise from behind her and turned to see that D'jakk had grabbed his True-Aim Long Riffle and dropped it to the floor. He grabbed his sword and begun to drop that as well. "What are you doing?!"

"Gonna go wrestle da Crocolisk." D'jakk answered, just as he dropped his sword.

He pushed past her and headed for the river that divided the Barrens and Durotar. Sehra stared for a second, before she realized just what he was doing. "WAIT!" She yelled, running after him and grasping his arm. He continued to walk, the extra weight of her meaning nothing to him. "You can't go wrestle a Crocolisk!" Sehra whined, planting her heels into the ground and trying to pull back. He continued on, making her feet slide forward. She put more pressure, and her legs planted, but the D'jakk's legs pulled her forward, making her go up, and over where she planted. She stumbled beside him as he continued to the river. "I changed my mind. I've got a better out!" Sehra pleaded.

D'jakk stopped and looked back down at her. "Wassat?"

"You… um… You have to convince the person who told you're the dare, or the truth, to give you the out." Sehra said. She saw D'jakk's eyes turn up as he thought it over.

"Explain." He demanded.

"Okay, say you dared me to do something I really didn't want to do. Instead of doing the dare, and can convince you to give me an out. It's pretty much you saying I don't have to do it, and then it switches to my turn. It's just got to be convincing." Sehra said, slowly releasing his arm.

"Okeh, den. What do I do ta get da out?" D'jakk asked.

"You gotta figure that one out." Sehra said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Too difficult. Just gonna deal with da Crocolisk." D'jakk said, turning and heading for the water again.

"NO!" Sehra yelled, grabbing his wrist. "You get the out!" D'jakk turned his head back and grinned at Sehra.

"Dat was purty easy." He said. Sehra scowled at him, he was just a bit to sly for her to deal with at times. "Mah turn?"

"Yeah." Sehra said, annoyed.

"Truth or dare?" He said, walking back towards the road to grab his things.

"Truth." Sehra answered.

"Are yah ever gonna pick Dare?" D'jakk asked, looking back at her. She glared at him as she crossed her arms over her chest again.

"That's a stupid question." Sehra retorted. "But yeah, eventually, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Well you're not choosing dare either!" Sehra hissed.

"Dat's not a question." D'jakk retorted, as he scooped up his sword and slipped the strap over his head.

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Sehra asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Started flirtin' with a guy when I was drunk." D'jakk answered.

"Really?" Sehra asked, dropping her arms and hurrying to his side.

"Yeah, what was worse, he started flirtin' back." D'jakk said, a disgusted look coming over his face.

"Why did you flirt with him?" Sehra asked, grabbing his gun for him and handing it to him.

"Dought he was a woman." D'jakk said slipping his gun onto his back. "All Blood Elves look like women."

Sehra burst into laughter, as she clung to D'jakk's arm to keep herself from falling over. She had to admit; the males of her race did look like women. D'jakk pulled her along the road, waiting patiently for her to stop laughing.

"Truth or dare?" D'jakk asked as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Truth." She chuckled.

"What's da most embarrassing ding yah ever done?" D'jakk asked, looking at her. Sehra's face lit red as she thought about it.

"I um… fell down a flight of stairs." Sehra said, looking away from D'jakk.

"Dat just sounds painful." He said, she could still feel him watching her.

"T-that too. But my um… skirt came up… in front of a boy… that I like." She added, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Oh, give me da details." D'jakk said. Sehra scoffed as she slapped his arm.

"Your perverted." Sehra hissed. "Truth or dare?"

"Mmm… dare." D'jakk answered. Sehra tried to think of something to dare him to do.

"Um… um…" Sehra looked around. "I dare you to let me shoot your gun!" Sehra said, turning to D'jakk. She saw a small smile slip his lips as he reached back and pulled his gun up.

"Alright den." He said, pushing the gun into her hands. "Whadda want ta shoot?" D'jakk still had his hand on the length of the gun as Sehra tried to hold it up.

"Nothing, I just want to shoot it." Sehra said, bringing the gun up. D'jakk forced the gun back down, pointing it at the ground. Sehra looked up at him to see he was still smiling.

"Just do as I show yah." He said, moving behind her and slipping his arms over hers. He grabbed her wrist and repositioned it. He then grabbed her elbow, and pulled it forward so her underarm was parallel with the floor. He pulled the gun up, forcing the back of it against her shoulder. "Is dat comfortable?" He asked. Sehra nodded and D'jakk made an approving noise. Once he had gotten her arms in to position he pulled her arms back, running his fingers over the length of her arms. "Take aim, make sure it's far away, and take a deep breath." Sehra picked a tree nearby and lined the barrel up with the tree. She took a deep breath and waited for more instructions. "Close yer eyes." D'jakk said, his head was close to her ear. "Open dem. Is the gun still pointed at da same spot?"

"Yeah." Sehra said.

"Okay, take a breath, and fire." D'jakk said, and she felt him move back a step. Sehra complied and took a deep breath, then waited until she was ready. Her finger squeezed the trigger and she felt the pound of the riffle against her chest as the gun shot rang out. Sehra stumbled back a bit, only to be caught by D'jakk who quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it down at the floor. "Yah alright?"

"That thing kicks!" Sehra said, laying her head back. D'jakk slipped her arms around her and dropped himself to his knees.

"It's not dat bad." D'jakk said, as he helped her lay back on his lap.

"It was really cool though! I might just see guns in my future." Sehra said, lifting her hand to her shoulder. The shot made her whole body shake, and her insides felt weird. Her shoulder hurt a bit, seeing as she had accidently slipped the butt of the gun away from her shoulder ever so slightly.

"Yah look better with a bow, mon." D'jakk said, pushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. She had gotten used to D'jakk and his lack of respect for personal space. "Hey, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sehra answered.

"Kiss meh."

Sehra tried to sit up, to move away from D'jakk as her face light up red but he held her shoulders down, making it impossible. As she squirmed under him, he held tighter, bringing his head down and staring at her eyes. She tried to look away, but his gaze on her made her face light up even more. She ended up squeezing her eyes closed.

"Sehra." D'jakk said, she felt his hand leave her shoulder and she tried to roll towards his other hand to pull her free but he grabbed her shoulder and tried to force it back down. She managed to lunge forward, breaking free of both of his hands, but he slipped her arms around her stomach and pulled her back against him. Sehra still fought to be free, she couldn't handle to close space or embarrassment of the situation. D'jakk held tight, and Sehra finally stopped, dropping her head. She wasn't good at these sorts of things. "Sehra."

"I'm not playing anymore." Sehra hissed.

"We didn't agree ta two outs." D'jakk answered back.

"No! I won't kiss you!" Sehra hissed again, trying to pry his hands away from her stomach.

"Yah got ta, or convince meh ta give yah da out." D'jakk said, his voice was even and horrifyingly serious.

"You won't give me the out though, I know you won't." Sehra said, still trying at his hands. He flicked his wrist up, grabbing both of her hands in one scoop while holding firm to her with the other hand.

"Den kiss meh." D'jakk said.

Sehra shook her head, trying to fight her hands free. She pulled and yanked, twisted and shook but he wouldn't release. Finally, she started slipping one of her hands free, and D'jakk reached his other hand up to catch it. Just as he did it, Sehra slipped down and turned quickly, pushing her knees against his chest. D'jakk caught bought of her wrists in his hands and pushed himself forward, leaning over her. She squirmed harder now, knowing she just made it worse for herself. He had leverage on her arms and legs, keeping her body pinned.

"D'jakk!" Sehra whined, turning his face away from him.

"It's really not dat hard." D'jakk said, lowered his body a bit more. Sehra turned her face back to his.

"When I kiss you it's going to be because I want to, not because you told me to!" Sehra said, her eyebrows furrowed and her face hot.

"…When?" D'jakk repeated. Sehra gasped as she realized her mistake.

"IF!" She yelled.

"Yah said when." D'jakk said, releasing one of the hands and touching her cheek. "And if I keep going, I'm sure we could light dis whole place on fire with da heat from yer cheeks."

"Listen to me, D'jakk!" Sehra said, shaking her head and grabbing his wrist. "If I kiss you-"

"When."

Sehra grimaced. "If."

"When."

"FINE!" Sehra yelled again. "When I kiss you, it's going to be when I want to! Now let me go!"

"So dat's a promise den?" He asked with a grin on his lips.

"I'm not promising anything you ass!" Sehra pulled his hand away from her face. "Now let me go!" An annoyed look washed over D'jakk's face, and Sehra bit her lip.

"No, yah almost kissed meh when we were at Zoram'gar, why won't cha now?"

Sehra tried to make an offended noise, somewhere near a scoff or a grunt, but all that came out was a light, nervous chuckle. D'jakk seemed slightly amused with her reaction, but also irritated. Sehra tried to think of something, anything she could say or do to end this mess.

"F-fine." Sehra said.

"Huh?" D'jakk asked, his voice surprised.

"I'll kiss you. But you got to let me stand up, and you've got to close your eyes. Don't try anything, at all!" Sehra said, shyly looking up at D'jakk's eyes. Just as theirs met, he stood and grabbed her hand, pulling her up after him. "Close them!" Sehra said, giving D'jakk a hard look. He sighed and closed his eyes, bending his back further than normal to assure she could reach.

Sehra swiftly grabbed the sides of his face and pulled his head down to where she needed it. She took a deep breath and leaned forward, pushing herself up on the tips of her feet and gently kissing his forehead. She stayed there for a few long seconds, and then slowly lowered herself down. When she saw D'jakk's face she was surprised to find him smiling the sweetest smile she had yet seen on him, and her face turned red again.

"If yah dink dat's what I meant, yah really are a child." D'jakk said lightly. Sehra rolled her eyes and turned away from him walking down the road.

…

Sehra looked up at the glowing horizon. It was near dusk and she was exhausted from the work she had done that day. She was standing up on one of the large cliffs that held Freewind Post, nestled into the rocky, almost barren Thousand Needles. D'jakk and Sehra were reaching two weeks of traveling together, and it seemed to fly by with no order. She felt as though she had been around the world and back, but she hadn't nearly. There was still so much more out there.

The one thing she found annoying about traveling was that she had to send a letter to the World Wide Post informing them of where she could be reached in case she received mail. With how much she moved around, it got annoying sending the letters, but she had gotten over it. The only thing that bothered her about it, was that she never received any mail, so it was a fruitless task.

Sehra turned and headed towards the small inn D'jakk and her were staying in. Sehra didn't understand why the inn was so small, seeing as it normally housed Taurens, but she had to show her gratitude for the hammocks. They were amazingly comfortable, just impossible to get into. She had trouble every night as she tried to slip into it, while D'jakk just kind of flopped back and was ready for the night. He had tried to show her how to get in, but she was much shorter than that of the trolls and the Taurens, making the task damn near impossible.

"Do you know where I can find Sehra Feraia?" Sehra heard from behind her and turned sharply. She saw a man sitting up atop a Windrider.

"I'm Sehra Feraia." Sehra called, turning and heading towards the Orc.

"Ah, we've got a letter for you." He said, reaching into his bag and presenting a cleanly folded envelope. Sehra took it, and looked down. She recognized Naira's hand writing immediately.

"Thank you!" Sehra said, looking back up to see the man preparing to leave.

"You're welcome." He said, as he led the Windrider towards the edge of the cliff. Sehra begun to pull at the opening of the envelope, trying to get it open.

"Got mail?" Sehra heard D'jakk say from beside her. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she placed her hand over her heart and looked back at him.

"Yes." She sighed. "You scared me." D'jakk smiled and patted the top of her head.

He turned and headed back towards the inn as Sehra managed to get the letter out. She unfolded it to see hearts, flowers, and other decorative things scribbled across the page.

_SEHRA!_

_I saw a Troll today, apparently because we're aligned with the Horde, they brought over guards. One person from each race of the Horde. They look so cool! _

_Anyways, I wanted to know where you were, how you were doing and everything. How is your rib? Did you get a new pet? Faerie misses you. I miss you. Please come visit, like… tomorrow? Even if you're covered in piles of mud and blood, I want to see you! Bring any baggage you must! Please, please come see me?_

_Naira_

Sehra held back a laugh as she read over the letter. Naira had always been somewhat hyperactive. As Sehra thought about visiting her friend, the offer became more and more appealing. She turned and hurried to the inn, finding D'jakk sitting in his hammock talking with the inn keeper about supplies and resources available to the Horde.

Sehra waited patiently for D'jakk to finish his small conversation so she could show him the letter. When D'jakk noticed her standing there, he ended his sentence short and looked over at her.

"What is it, mon?" D'jakk asked.

Sehra hurried over to him, jumping into the hammock and nearly flipping the thing over as she fell back, her body long ways in the hammock, her back side resting against his stomach. It swung back and forth, making D'jakk shift his weight to keep it from tossing them out of it.

"You're gettin' better wit des dings." D'jakk said, patting Sehra on the head.

"Look read it!" Sehra said, forcing the letter into his face as she pushed herself onto her side. He pulled it from her hands and slowly read it over. She puffed up her chest and lowered her head, waiting for the perfect moment to give him the puppy dog eyes.

D'jakk had seemed to turn down any option for them to go to any major city. He was always saying they didn't have time, or they would do it later. Sehra never understood why.

When D'jakk lowered the letter, she batted her eye lashes and put an expecting look on her face, begging him without saying a word.

"Sehr-"

"PLEASE?!" Sehra said, grabbing hold of his chest piece and pouting harder. D'jakk gave her a hard look and she pouted harder. "Faerie wants to see me, and Naira misses me, and I really want to go visit her and please, please, _please_?!" Sehra cried, flipping onto her back and holding her hands, clasped together before her chest.

"Yah have a lot ta do." D'jakk said, his expression still not changing.

"_Please_?!" Sehra cried again. "I can put off my quests for one day. _ONE DAY_!"

"Sehra, its way over in da Eastern Kingdoms." D'jakk said, sighing.

"We only have to take the Zeppelin to Undercity. Then, then we take the Teleportation Stone to Silvermoon! D'jakk it's really simple and I really, really want to go!" Sehra said.

"Sehra…" D'jakk said, grabbing his forehead and rubbing it.

Sehra flopped back, letting her arms go limp at her sides and letting her head loll back. She whined and pouted, but D'jakk said nothing. Sehra couldn't help herself, though. She very badly wanted to go see Naira, and she did miss Faerie.

"I'll go by myself…" Sehra pouted.

"Out of da question. I ain't sitting here doing nothing while you're out on a date wit your friend." D'jakk grumbled.

"Naira said I can bring baggage." Sehra said, looking up at D'jakk.

"I'm baggage?" He asked, glancing over at her. Sehra finally decided to throw self respect out the door and pulled herself up. She quickly repositioned herself so she was kneeling over D'jakk, her knees resting at the sides of his hips and leaning over him, father than she would possibly need to. She bit her lip, looking straight in D'jakk's eyes.

"Be my baggage?" She asked, in her softest, sweetest voice she possibly could. She could see D'jakk was having a hard time telling her no at this point. "Please?" Sehra whined, biting her lip again.

Suddenly D'jakk sat up and grabbed Sehra's hips. To her surprise he lifted her up and forced her off the hammock.

"Fine." D'jakk hissed. Sehra turned around to see him rubbing his forehead. "But I'm tired, mon."

Sehra almost screamed in her victory as she grabbed D'jakk's arm and begun dragging him from the hammock.

"You can sleep there!" Sehra said, marching towards the door.

"I figured we'd go tomorrow." D'jakk grumbled.

"Nah, we go tonight." Sehra said, standing in the door way.

"Yah Blood Elves better 'ave comfortable beds." D'jakk hissed as he headed after Sehra. She had already set her Hearthstone, so she could come right back when she needed to. Sehra ran to the Flight Master and told her she needed a trip to Orgrimmar, and paid her fee. In no time, she and D'jakk were off, heading for their late night trip.

…

Sehra saw the images of Silvermoon City wash in around her. It took a second to take in the gold's, blues, purples and lighter hues of magnificent colors the room she was in held. She turned just in time to see D'jakk fade in next to her and she grinned wide.

"Welcome to Silvermoon City!" Sehra said, grabbing D'jakk's wrist. To her surprise, D'jakk pulled his wrist away and placed his hand in the small pocket located on his hip. Sehra paused for a second, staring up at him in her confusion. The movement wasn't very harsh, but it was still odd for her. He had never pulled his hand away from hers in the past, so why now? Sehra tired to ignore it, assuming he was just annoyed by the long flight, then the trip on the Zeppelin and having to Teleport all the way here. "Um… Just follow me; I'll take you to Naira's house."

"Obviously I wouldn't know da way, now would I?" D'jakk retorted, making Sehra lower her head. She hurried across the small pathway out of the circular room, looking back to see D'jakk trailing behind her. She sighed as she walked down the winding ramp that hugged the walls, past the group of Blood Elves that whom always stood at the entrance, and walked out of Sunfury Spire. Directly outside was a long ramp, lined with City guards, this ramp led down to a large opening in the city with a fountain in the center. D'jakk stayed at least five to ten steps behind her the whole time, making her feel lonely and bad for making him bring her. When they passed by the fountain, which was huge, she ran her fingers through the water.

"I used to play in here a lot when I was a kid." Sehra mumbled, taking the stairs down to the next part of the opening. The fountain also went down, making the water rush through, creating a serene feeling throughout the opening.

Sehra walked through the gate way heading towards Murder Row. She passed through it quickly and came into the next gate way. She walked down the path and stepped up to Naira's doorway. Blood Elves didn't like doors themselves too much, and used only a semi clear blue, or green, or whatever preferred color to block the door.

"Naira!" Sehra called, lifting the sheet and peeking down the curved hallway. She heard noises coming from within the house. Her friend suddenly came flying down the hall, catching Sehra around the neck and throwing her backwards with the sudden hug. Sehra tried to gain her balance but was failing miserably. She felt D'jakk's hands catch her back and push her forward again.

"Sehra-" Naira stopped as she looked up at D'jakk. "Oh the Sun! Hello!" Naira said, slowly pulling her arms away from Sehra's neck. A sort of annoyed and expecting look washed over D'jakk's face as he held out his hand. "NOPE!" Naira yelled, making Sehra jump.

"W-what?!" Sehra asked, looking at D'jakk and Naira.

"I only accept hugs!" Naira said, throwing out her arms and grabbing D'jakk. She was big enough to get her arms around D'jakk's torso, but Sehra knew her hands were just short of touching each other. D'jakk seemed bewildered as he lightly hugged Sehra's friend back. "You are… wait, don't tell me!" Naira said as she pulled back and tapped her toes to the floor. "Da-Jack?"

Sehra giggled lightly, patting her friend on the back. "It's D'jakk, and how the hell would you spell that?" Sehra asked, turning to D'jakk.

"D J A K K." He answered.

"Would there be an apostrophe between the D and the J?" Naira asked.

"Yeah." D'jakk muttered, glancing behind him.

"OH! Come in, do come in!" Naira said, scooping up Sehra's hand, then D'jakk's in the other. She pushed Sehra in front of her, making Sehra hop to stay ahead and pulling D'jakk behind her. When Sehra was pushed around the bend of the hall, she heard the all too familiar squawk of Faerie and broke loose, running to her pet. Sehra and D'jakk had left their pets with the stable master, knowing Naira wouldn't want a zoo in her house.

Sehra scooped Faerie up in her arms and let the Dragonhawk run its beak under her chin. She heard footsteps to see D'jakk standing beside her, looking at Faerie. He extended his hand and ran his fingers along Faerie's beak, then over the top of her head and down her back. Pressing his fingers between her wings. He slowly slid his fingers down and along her destroyed wing.

"Hunters!" Naira scoffed. "I don't get you guys."

Sehra paid no mind as D'jakk ran his fingers back up Faerie's back. When he reached the top of her head, Faerie pressed her head against Sehra's chin again, forcing D'jakk's hand between. Sehra looked up at D'jakk as Faerie pulled back and nestled into her arms. D'jakk left his fingers against the underside of her chin, and looked down at Sehra. He slowly pulled his fingers up the side of her face, flipping his hand over gently and cupping her cheek in his hand. They stopped and locked in a stare, moments passing by. Sehra felt Faerie's head come up again, but pushing harder this time, making Sehra tilt her head upwards.

"Who wants HOOKAH!?" Naira yelled happily, snapping Sehra out of her trance. She pulled her head away and D'jakk quickly dropped his hand.

Sehra shook her head, rather hard and turned quickly, Faerie still in her arms. Faerie squawked, sounding rather annoyed as Sehra issued D'jakk over. "Do you want Hookah?" Sehra asked, watching D'jakk shrug, he seemed highly indifferent. Sehra set Faerie down and started pushing the pillows around, making a large pillowed seat for D'jakk next to her much smaller seat. She had positioned his next to the dividing wall in the room, so he could lean his back against it.

Sehra issued him over, and with a grunt and a bit of a sigh, he stepped over and sat down. Faerie crawled up to D'jakk, squawking at him lightly. He looked down and rubbed her head again, making the Dragonhawk close her eyes in joy. Naira had cleaned out the old Sheesha and loaded the bowl up with more.

"So how far have you gotten?" Naira asked, not even bothering to look up.

"NAIRA!" Sehra said, scowling at her friend.

"What?!" Naira replied. "You can't pretend he hasn't done something already, I mean, I can see the attraction."

"I haven't." D'jakk responded. Sehra saw a grin lift the dark lines on his face.

"You haven't?" Naira said, furrowing her brow. "I can't believe that."

"She's too shy, mon." D'jakk said, pressing his fingers on Faerie's head.

"She's been like that forever now. Seriously though, give her some liquid courage."

"NO!" Sehra yelled, ready to leap over the Hookah and suffocate Naira with a pillow.

"What do yah mean?" D'jakk asked. Sehra growled.

"Nothing, D'jakk. Nothing at all!" D'jakk lifted his hand and placed it over her mouth. Sehra pulled back and slapped his hand away.

"Serious, that girl cannot lie when she drinks! You can make her tell you ANYTHING!" Naira laughed.

"You're not being a very good friend right about now, Naira!" Sehra said in an angry tone.

"Where can we get da booze?" D'jakk asked, making Sehra dread Naira's next words.

"What?! I have butt loads!" Naira stood up and grabbed D'jakk's hand pulling him into the other room.

"Faerie, you should go hide somewhere." Sehra said, and then paused. "I should too."

Faerie squawked and hopped over to Sehra's lap, curling in and relaxing. Sehra heard the soft, distant sounds of Naira telling D'jakk about the time she confessed her undying love to a Blood Elf man whom just happened to be a homosexual. She heard D'jakk laugh, and the sounds of bottles clanking together.

"Naira?" A voice came from the door. Sehra shot up, pushing Faerie away and hurrying to the door. She saw a man standing at the door, and vaguely thought she recognized him. "Oh, is Naira here?"

"We're not having any guests tonight." Sehra said, hurriedly. She didn't want anyone else over. Naira was very respectful, and even interested in the other races, in a good way, but Sehra had no clue about anyone else. Sehra didn't want to get D'jakk in a bad mood by making him listen to snide remarks by the over pampered Blood Elf males.

"Aw, really? Can I just talk to her? Just real fast?" The man asked, brushing a lock of his golden hair out of his eyes.

Sehra was about to turn and get Naira when she heard footsteps in the hall. She looked just in time to ready herself for one of Naira's sudden hugs.

"Naira! Hey listen-" The man begun, but Naira slapped her hand against the door way and gave him a hard look.

"No guest tonight. I have some important people over. Now leave!" Naira said, then dragged Sehra back down the hall. When Sehra came into the next room her stomach plummeted as she saw D'jakk's hands full with various bottles of alcohol. Naira released Sehra and hurried to the next room and she quickly grabbed a sheet of paper and a quill. She jotted something down, then ran down the hall.

"What did it say?" Sehra asked when Naira reentered.

"That no one is allowed to bother me tonight." She said, a coy grin across her face.

"Naira I don't want to drink, especially if it's with you!" Sehra hissed as Naira pulled Sehra back towards the Hookah.

"Nah, you just don't want ME to drink!" Naira laughed.

"Why's dat?" D'jakk asked.

"She gets hands-y with me when she's intoxicated." Sehra grimaced. "And I really don't expect any better from you! I don't want us to drink."

Suddenly D'jakk grabbed Sehra's wrist and pulled her down, forcing her to sit on his knee. She quickly pulled away and sat in the seat she had made for herself.

"Yah could 'ave just told meh it'd be dis awesome here, yah wouldn't 'o had ta get all pouty ta get meh ta agree." D'jakk said, ruffling Sehra hair. Naira had finished setting up the hookah and grabbed three gasses, which she filled with alcohol. Sehra's face was already turning red, she was dreading this night.

Naira pushed the hose into Sehra's hands as she scratched at her chin. Sehra rolled her eyes as she begun talking about different drinking games they could play. She really didn't want to participate; she just wanted to sleep, now more than ever.

"OH! I just thought of a great one, but I'll have to play with the rules." Naira said, slapping her hands against her knees. "We'll play I never. Have you ever played that D'jakk?"

"Nah." He answered as Sehra pushed the hose into his hand.

"Okay, so this is how the game goes. We'll start with me, so I can get the ball rolling. I will say something I've never done, like… I've never gone adventuring, then if you _have_ gone adventuring, then you take a drink. No one is allowed to ask questions when a person drinks. But what we'll do, is it will go from me, to you, to Sehra, you each say an I never, and when it reaches back to me, we flip it. I'll say I have had a date and only is you _haven't_ done it, then you drink!" Naira said, grinning wildly. "This way, we can get Sehra smashed too."

"Dat actually sounds like a good idea." D'jakk said, looking over at Sehra. She grumbled as D'jakk passed the hose back to Naira.

"Alright!" Naira said, pushing the dark colored liquor into Sehra's and D'jakk's hand. "I'll just start with the example, I've never gone adventuring."

Sehra sighed and lifted the drink to her lips, taking a small drink. She immediately regretted it as it burned down her throat into her stomach.

"What the hell is this?!" Sehra coughed, looking over at D'jakk as he brought the drink down from his lips.

"Rum." He grinned, licking his lips. "Uhm… I've never been ta dis city before now." D'jakk said. Sehra had to take another drink of the burning liquid and glared at D'jakk as she did. They were purposely saying things Sehra did just to get her to drink. Naira took a rather large drink of her rum, sighing happily afterwards. After Sehra worked the rum down, she thought of what she would say.

"I've never… been to Thunderbluff!" Sehra said, looking over at D'jakk as he took another drink.

"Back to me, means we switch to I haves." Naira said, grinning as she pushed the hose over to Sehra. She was almost relieved to receive it, taking a large hit and having her mouth fill with the taste of sweet and fresh pomegranates. "I have… given a kiss to someone before."

Sehra grumbled as she brought the glass to her lips. "Does dat count?" She looked over at D'jakk to see him tap his forehead. Naira giggled.

"Key word, given." Naira said, winking at Sehra. Naira was referring to something that had happened a year or so back that Sehra didn't want to think about. D'jakk watched Sehra, a curious smile across his lips.

"Sehra gave meh a kiss, on da head, does it count?" D'jakk asked.

"Only a sip then." Naira said. Sehra fumed as she took a small sip, it still burned and she didn't like the taste.

"I have…" D'jakk's eyes slid over to Naira. "…kissed a girl before." Naira kept her drink her hands, and much to Sehra's anger, she had to as well. With the game reversed, one would only drink when they hadn't done what the person said they had done. Sehra on the other hand, had done what D'jakk said he had done. Naira tried her best to keep the smile that was sneaking up off her face, but she failed miserably and D'jakk glanced over at Sehra.

"I have… been embarrassed by my best friend!" Sehra hissed. Since Naira had never been embarrassed by Sehra, she took a swig, along with D'jakk.

"Back to me, let's switch again. I've never…" Her eyes slipped over to Sehra and she grinned. "Seen a Troll's package."

Sehra glared as she kept her drink in her hands. D'jakk on the other hand, drank. "I've seen mah own." He laughed.

"Mah turn?" He asked, looking over at Sehra. "I've never been kissed by Naira before."

Sehra's face lit up red, as she had to lift the drink to her lips. D'jakk reeled around to Naira, laughing lightly.

"Dis game is awesome. You have ta tell me about dat later."

"I've never…" Sehra begun, trying to think of something to say. Suddenly her mind flashed to something interesting, and she knew she just had to try it. "Fallen in love."

Naira took a huge drink, and Sehra watched D'jakk lift his cup to his mouth and take a small sip, not quite a drink at all. She felt her stomach twist slightly. When her eye caught D'jakk's, his expression looked deep and almost sad. It had been a bad question, Sehra shouldn't have asked it.

"I've never-"

"It's I have right now." Sehra said.

"I don't care." Naira retorted. "I've never broken a bone." Sehra and D'jakk took a drink. Sehra wondered what bone he had broken, or which bones at that.

"I've never slept wit a man." D'jakk said, his smile slowly returning as Naira took a drink.

"I've never slept with a woman." Sehra said, watching D'jakk take a swig.

"I've never had a guy hit on me for other reasons than sex." Naira growled, fuming at the Hookah. Sehra felt D'jakk's hand slip under her cup and push it up to her lips. She turned her eyes to him and noticed a soft smile on his lips as she took a small drink.

"B-but you sa-" Sehra begun, but D'jakk patted her leg. "Hey you're not drinking."

"I told yah, I had a guy hit on meh before, and I'm sure it was for dat." D'jakk said, laughing lightly. Sehra head spun as she squeezed her eyes closed for a second.

"Let's see… I've nevah walked in on someone doing it." D'jakk said, watching as Sehra and Naira took a swig. The rules had gone out the window, and now it was back to the I never, and drink if you have. Sehra tried to think up her next I never, but her spinning head held her back. She grumbled and looked over at Naira.

"I've never… um…" Sehra said, rubbing her forehead. "I never want to kiss a girl again!" Sehra said, sticking her tongue out. Naira and D'jakk took a swig and Sehra stared with her jaw hanging open. "Naira?!" Sehra whined.

"What, your lips are really soft!" Naira said, she was outgoing and strong spoken, but with even a small bit of alcohol mixed in, you had something dangerous going on. "I've never… wow this is a lot harder for me." Naira laughed, and Sehra couldn't help her own laugh bubbling out of her throat. "I've never been confused about my feelings for a person!"

Sehra sighed lightly and took a large drink. D'jakk next to her did not. Sehra could feel herself becoming less and less worried about when she drank and the burn became lighter and lighter in her throat. She knew she'd be sharing some dark secrets she hadn't wanted to, but in her state now, she didn't care all that much.

"Oh, hey, I've got to go to the bathroom. While I'm in the bathroom, we'll switch up the game. Have you ever played questions?" Naira asked D'jakk.

"Yeah, I 'ave." D'jakk said.

"Good, get started with Sehra." Naira said, and Sehra faintly saw Naira lift her eyebrows suggestively at D'jakk. Naira was really good at setting Sehra up, and Sehra was really good at ruining that hard work. As Naira trotted out of the room and up the stairs, D'jakk turned to Sehra.

"Yah 'ave been kissed by her before?" D'jakk laughed.

"She was drunk, thus the reason I don't like to drink with her." Sehra retorted.

"Well, we're gonna play questions now. Dis is what yah do. I ask a question, and I pick a person. Dat person has ta answer da question as fast as dey can. If dey hesitate or laugh, dey take a drink." D'jakk said, smiling lightly at her. "Den dat person gets ta ask a question of whoever dey want. But yer not allowed ta repeat questions, unless yah rephrase it really well."

"I get it, like truth or dare with only the truth and a lot faster and no out." Sehra said.

"You told her about the out?!" Naira's voice came from the second story. Sehra glared up and D'jakk laughed.

"Wanna get started?" D'jakk said, stretching his legs out. They had neglected the Hookah and now the coals were nearly out.

"Not really, but whatever." Sehra said.

"Oh, and fer da most part, yah want dem ta be yes or no questions, but yah can switch dat up every once and a while. Yah want ta start?" D'jakk asked.

"Are you from Sen'jin village?" Sehra asked.

"Yes. Are you from Silvermoon City?" D'jakk responded quickly.

"Yes. Do you think of yourself as handsome?" Sehra asked back.

"Ah-" D'jakk stopped.

"Hah! Drink damn it!" Sehra said, pumping her fist into the air.

"No, do yah find yer body femininely attractive?" Sehra blinked in surprise, at his response and question.

"No. Now that you're here, are you happy you came?"

"Yes. Are yah attracted ta me?" D'jakk asked, watching her.

"Ah- urhm- Yes. Do you enjoy making me blush?" Sehra retorted.

"Yes. Yah have ta take a drink, yah took too long. Did yah really almost kiss meh when we were at Zoram'gar?" D'jakk said as she took a quick drink.

"Er-… Yes." She said, as she took another drink for her new hesitation. "When you said you hit on me because you wanted sex, was that a lie?"

"Yes. Do you really hate the word fuck?" D'jakk asked.

"Yes. Do you like traveling with me?"

"Yes. Does it bother yah dat I'm traveling with yah?"

"No. Are you going to stop trying to kiss me?" Sehra asked, slimming her eyes.

"Never. Will you ever let me kiss you?"

"I don't know." D'jakk blinked in surprise at Sehra's response. "Will you stop trying to make it happen, and just let it happen when I'm ready?"

"Sure, does that mean we're more than just traveling buddies?"

"Maybe." Sehra answered.

"It's a yes or no." D'jakk said, watching her eyes.

"Does that mean you want us to be more than just traveling buddies?"

"Maybe."

"It's a yes or no." Sehra retorted. D'jakk smiled, reaching out and touching her head.

"SO!" Naira suddenly yelled from behind them. D'jakk turned sharply to see her standing at the base of the stairs. She grinned and flicked her wrist, issuing them over. As Sehra stood to head over to her, she planted her wrist on the bar and hopped over. Landing behind it and rummaging through so thing. "You guys talked crap over and are all better now yes?" Naira asked. Sehra scoffed as her head over.

Sehra took a seat on one of the stools and leaded over the bar, looking down at Naira. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"We're gonna take shots! You aren't quite there yet." Naira said, by 'there' she meant drunk.

"Yah ain't quite dere yet either." D'jakk retorted. He took the empty seat beside Sehra and relaxed onto his elbows. Naira came back up with three small glasses, and set them together. She pulled a bottle of alcohol up, and poured the liquid into each cup then passed one to Sehra, the other to D'jakk and kept the last for herself.

"On the count of three." Naira said. "One!"

"Two." D'jakk continued.

Sehra took a deep breath. "Three." She swung her head back and cringed from the burn. Sehra slapped the shot glass down on the table and shook her head, trying to breathe through the tight burn in her throat and stomach. "That sucked!"

D'jakk laughed and gave her a firm pat on the back. "Da more yah drink, da less it sucks." He said, pushing his glass to Naira. She poured another round, then another and another until Sehra's head was spinning so hard she had to lie on the floor.

D'jakk and Naira were still taking shots at the bar, and Sehra could feel the giggly, happy sting of the alcohol all over her body. She looked over, and questioned it if were D'jakk himself, or her head that was spinning and swaying. She laid her head back, and closed her eyes, but that only made it swirl around harder.

"So why did yah want ta get her drunk?" D'jakk asked Naira.

"She hasn't drank with me in forever, it sucks. She also always refuses to drink with me." Naira said pouting over at Sehra.

"That's because of what happened last time!" Sehra almost yelled, sitting up. D'jakk turned in his chair and grinned down at Sehra.

"What'd she do ta yah?" D'jakk asked. Sehra wouldn't normally share this story, but she figured she might as well.

"Well, we were here alone, and Naira was pissed off at this guy, so it was just us two drinking. And she starts getting really friendly!" Sehra said, furrowing her brow. "I don't remember everything that happened, but we woke up together."

"Details?" D'jakk asked.

"Sorry, I'm not drunk enough!" Sehra said, laughing as she grabbed D'jakk's hand and put her forehead against it.

"Not enough, mon? We gotta fix dat." D'jakk said.

"No, I'm good!" Sehra retorted.

The rest of the night flew by, Sehra barely able to comprehend it all. When she had sobered up, she was exhausted, and whine at D'jakk and Naira to let her god to sleep. Finally, after many attempts Naira agreed it was time they slept. She rummaged through her clothes, giving Sehra a soft pair of pants to sleep in, and a large cloth shirt. She issued Sehra into the guest room.

"But, I figured you and I would share a bed, and let D'jakk have this one." Sehra said, rubbing her head. The headache she had made her eyes water.

"Nah, you two are taking this bed." Naira said, turning and stepping out of the large room and looking down to the second story. "D'jakk you must be tired as well, come on up." Naira said, then waved to Sehra and headed for her room. Sehra grimaced and went over to one of the couches in the room and collapsed on it. When D'jakk passed the room, which had no door but a large opening with two pillars in the center and an array of curtains, he stepped in.

"Where do I sleep?" D'jakk asked, stretching out.

"Take the bed." Sehra muttered, curling her legs up on the red couch. It was a single seat, and wasn't meant for laying. The bed was a large circle shape with blue curtains hanging over the top.

"Yah don't even fit on dat couch." D'jakk said.

"You think you would?" Sehra said, lifting herself up and turning to him. He was pulling off his unnecessary gear, dropping his gauntlets, greaves, chest piece and other miscellaneous items to the floor. Under he wore a black shirt and cloth pants. D'jakk stepped over to her, and pulled her up by the arms, pushing her over to the bed. "If I sleep here, where the hell are you going to sleep?" Sehra asked, not putting up much of a fight.

"Wit yeh." He answered as he pushed himself on the bed, dragging her down with him.

"D'jakk I sw-"

"I won't try nuthin." He said, pulling her on her back, her body fitting perfectly on the bed. D'jakk's legs hung off the bed, but he rolled on his side, lifting his knees and curling his back, fitting perfectly on the bed. Sehra would have voiced her discomfort with the idea, but found it too much of a bother in her tired state.

"Look." Sehra said, sitting up and grabbing the curtains on the sides of the bed and pulling them around so they wrapped around the bed, closing it off and letting the warmth build. Though the sheet was partially see through, it managed to keep in much of the heat. Sehra lay back again and grabbed the pillow nearly hanging off the top side of the bed and forcing it under her head.

Sehra relaxed immediately, and true to his word, D'jakk did nothing. Within a few minutes Sehra was close to sleep, but she heard a loud chirp which pulled her out of her half sleep. She looked through the sheet to see Faerie had climbed the stairs and was sitting at the edge of the bed. Sehra smiled and pushed the sheet away, reaching down and sweeping the Dragonhawk up in her arms.

…

Naira had served them a large breakfast of Roasted Quail and Ice Cold Milk in the morning, quickly filling Sehra's growling stomach. She hadn't asked D'jakk when he wanted to leave, because she wasn't ready just yet to go. He spent most of the morning paying a whole lot of attention to Faerie, Sehra couldn't quite figure out why. When noon was to reach them, Sehra grabbed D'jakk's arm.

"I'll show you around the town." Sehra said.

"No." His voice came harsh.

"Come o-"

"No." Harsh again. Sehra was confused by this, she hadn't done anything to bother him that morning, and he had been in a light hearted, happy mood until then.

"Please, D'jakk, just a few spots?" Sehra asked, pouting lightly. He turned his attention to her and gave her a harsh look.

"Fine." He hissed. As he stood and headed to the door Sehra stayed rooted in her spot.

"Is he okay?" Naira asked from her spot at the bar.

"I don't know." Sehra answered.

"He seemed alright all morning. You think we said something wrong?" Naira asked, she was worried about the way he had spoke to her as well. This was slightly reassuring for Sehra, knowing it just wasn't all in her head.

"We didn't say much. I mean, all we talked about today was your cooking and joking about last night." Sehra had ever made sure not to mention many things.

"Sehra." D'jakk's voice came from the hall, making her jump. "Yah coming?" He peeked around and looked at her, his expression still close to a scowl.

"Yeah." Sehra said, giving a worried look to Naira before fallowing after D'jakk. She hurried to his side as they stepped out of Naira's house. "I'll give you a quick tour. Like you have yet to do for me." Sehra joked, glancing at D'jakk. She lowered his head when he didn't even bother to look at her. "Um… Down here is, uh… The Walk of The Elders." Sehra said, heading down the paved road. "This is the Inn, you can go through and come out the other side in the Bazaar, we have an Auction House, a Bank, Reagents, and Weapons and Armor shops over there." Sehra said, lifting her finger and pointing at the entrance to the Inn. They followed the path down to the front of the city, and walked the curved path, then back up towards the Royal Exchange. "Over there is the Guild Hall, the Leather Worker, and the Jewel crafter. That's very popular here. Then up here, they will teach you how to fish, and sell all the supplies. Here you can learn First Aid." Sehra said as they passed them. D'jakk walked quite a bit behind her, seeming silent and brooding. As they passed into the Royal Exchange Sehra pointed out the other Auction House and Bank. She mentioned the Farstriders Square and all that was located there, as well as Murder Row, and the Court of the Sun.

D'jakk stayed silent, barely nodding as she spoke. Sehra sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She tried to think of something to break the tension, but she was more worried about what was bothering him.

"We can go back, but hey." Sehra said, stepping closer to him. They were standing on the curve of the road just in between the Auction House and the second Inn. "Is there something on my face?" Sehra asked.

"I don't see anyding." D'jakk said, just as cold.

"Are you sure? Cause it feels like there is something there." Sehra said, crossing her eyes and looking at her nose. She saw the faintest grin slip D'jakk's ominous face.

D'jakk leaned in, staring at her nose. "I don't see it, mon."

"I feel it, right here." Sehra said, pointing towards the center of her face. "Look harder."

Just as D'jakk leaned forward again she popped herself up on her toes and forced her lips against his, squeezing her eyes closed and taking a deep breath. She felt D'jakk's thick lips press lightly, parting ever so slightly.

Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and forced her back, shoving her hard enough to make her stumble and flail her arms lightly to keep her balance.

"FUCK!" D'jakk yelled his face darker than before. She had never seen him so angry, and her heart stopped in her chest. He slapped his hand over his eyes, squeezing at his temples as he tapped his foot. His stance was irritated at best. Sehra was confused and her chest stung in embarrassment and her eyes pricked with wet tears.

D'jakk dropped his hand and gave her a hard look, his brow furrowed harder than before and his expression menacing. He turned and walked away, heading back the way they had came but Sehra didn't go after him.

"W-what the… hell?" Sehra croaked to herself, looking down at the dirt covered road.

* * *

**End Chapter Five**


	6. VI

**The Oxymoron We Are**

**Chapter Six

* * *

**

Wow, I enjoyed writing this chapter. A whole lot. Sorry about the last cliff hanger, and your lucking I didn't leave this one off on a huge cliff hanger. Because I so could have done it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review if you enjoy it. I love hearing feedback and knowing what you guys think of it. Constructive criticism pretty please?

Anyways, next chapter should be out soon if everything goes as planned, but I can't promise much seeing as I keep getting sick all the time.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own World of Warcraft or anything related to Warcraft. That is owned by Blizzard.

**RATED M for mature.

* * *

**

Sehra was rooted in her spot. She had had just stood in the center of the Royal Exchange with her eyes wide with wet tears and her head held low. She ran over every possibility, thought over everything she had done or said, or ever anything Naira had said or done. She could not, for the life of her, figure out why D'jakk had just shoved her away. She tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes, but they were quickly replaced. Her tears did not fall though, and she slowly stepped over to the small stone wall that incased the base of a tree. She sat, and went over everything again. When they had played questions, D'jakk had basically told her he had still wanted to kiss her, then agreed to let it happen when it would. He wasn't a girl, especially not a Blood Elf girl that would drop a guy if he didn't kiss her the way she had wanted her first kiss with whoever it was to have been different. So why?

Sehra bit her lip, pressing her face in her hands and trying to take even breaths. She finally managed to do it, finally managed to kiss a person, her first kiss, and with him atop all that, and he shoved her away? The more she thought about it, the more her eyes filled with tears, and they finally washed down her cheeks. Her bottom lip pressing up as she tried not to sob. How had he managed to hurt her so bad, while making her feel so guilty for something he wanted, and making her feel like the queen of fools at the same time?

Sehra pulled her legs up, resting her heels against the gaps in the stone and lowering her head to her knees. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, though it was obvious. She wasn't sure how long she stood on the road, and how much longer she spent on the stone wall, but when she finally looked up, her eyes red and puffed from crying, the sun was high in the sky. She wiped away any more tears that could be hiding on her face and headed, slowly, back to Naira's house.

As Sehra stepped up to the blue curtain, her stomach flipped and lurched as she thought over going in. Was he still in there? Or had he gone elsewhere? Sehra finally managed to walk through the hall, taking a deep breath as she peeked around the corner. Naira was in the middle of the room, pacing back and forth cursing under her breath. When she spotted Sehra all her anger disappeared and was replaced with worry.

"What the hell happened?!" Naira asked, running to Sehra and pulling her into a strong hug. Sehra tried to relax her head on her chest, but the comforting made her want to cry all over again. It took Naira a long time to get Sehra to calm and come with her to the bar. When Naira reached it, she hopped over, holding her hand out for Sehra to follow. When Sehra collapsed with her back against the inner side of the bar, she remembered all the times her and Naira had cried in that spot. "Remember when Kanoth said he'd never date a girl like you, and I gave him a black eye?" Naira said, watching as Sehra smiled lightly through her tears.

"And we sat here all night, and I cried for a long time." Sehra answered, sobbing through her light chuckle.

"And then we laughed for the rest of the night." Naira finished, slipping her arm around Sehra and pulling her against her side.

"Where is he?" Sehra asked.

"He came back in here, in a rush and grabbed his things then Hearthed." Naira answered, pressing her cheek against Sehra's head. "I can punch him too, for you." She offered. Sehra let another light bubble of a laugh escape her.

"I kissed him." Sehra answered back. She heard an offended noise from Naira as she pulled her up and looked her in the eyes.

"And he left? Like that?" Naira's face was consumed with anger. Growing up, Sehra and Naira had hated each other. They bickered, and Naira would make fun of Sehra a lot, but they had managed to bond.

Naira had invited Sehra to her party, they were young at the time, Naira was only turning ten, and Sehra decided to go. When they got there, they forced Sehra to join in a game of spin the bottle, and when it landed on her, Sehra refused. The boy wouldn't let up, and resorted to holding Sehra on the floor and trying to kiss her. After Sehra yelled and yelled until Naira stepped in. She was angry as Sehra for making such a big deal out of something so small, but Sehra cried and told her.

"_I don't want my first kiss to be with someone I don't like. I want it to be special, and I want it to mean something." She had cried. "I don't want to kiss a boy I don't like. Because even if it's just a kiss, it means so much more to me."_

When all the boys, and most of the girls started making fun of Sehra for being so tight laced, Naira stepped in. She kicked them all out of the party, and Sehra and Naira hung out all night. From that moment on, they had been inseparable. What had won Sehra heart over, about Naira, was her many attempts after that night to protect Sehra's first kiss. Beating up boys who would man handle Sehra and fighting with other girls that tried to force Sehra into giving in. There were many times Naira had stepped in, and stopped Sehra from kissing a boy she didn't really like, when Sehra thought it was time for her to get over herself. Naira had taught Sehra to never give up, and never give in, and although Sehra had grown out of that mind set, and believed a kiss was just that, a kiss. She still refused to give it to just anyone.

Sehra felt the smile touch her lip as she thought about how Sehra had played off Naira's kiss as a drunken kiss. Sehra had been so angry about not kissing anyone, and still being made fun of about it, so Naira had offered her own lips up to be the first. That way, no matter what, Sehra and Naira would always have that, because they would always be friends. Sehra had agreed, and though she let Naira take her first kiss, which was merely a peck, there was still Sehra's desire to kiss a boy, that she liked, for the first time. It had taken the edge off of never doing it before, though, and made Sehra more concrete in her resolution.

"He…" Sehra almost choked on her words and she wiped away wet tears. "He shoved me away."

Sehra could feel Naira's body stiffen with her anger. "I'll fucking kill him." She hissed, holding Sehra tight.

"I don't know what was wrong with him. What did I do wrong?" Sehra sobbed.

Naira grabbed Sehra's cheeks and looked her hard in the eyes. "Don't you dare let him see you cry." Naira said, her eyes soft. "He didn't deserve anything from you, and don't you dare worry about what _you did wrong_, because _no matter what you did_, there was **no reason **for him to do that to you."

Sehra's sadness was slowly being replaced by her anger and reason.

"There was no reason for him to shove me!" Sehra said, slamming her fist on the floor. Naira nodded, moving her hands down to Sehra's shoulders and giving her a firm squeeze.

"Don't bother with that fool. Cause remember, you can do better!" Naira said, turning a gabbing a rag tucked into one of the shelves embedded into the bar behind them. She grabbed Sehra's chin and wiping her lips down. "Look," Naira said, holding the rag in front of Sehra. "This is the kiss." Naira turned and glanced around, then spotted a tin bucket. She dropped the rag into the base of the bucket and rummaged through the small shelves again. When she found the flint, she hit it against the other piece, just over the rag, and it lit on fire. Naira held Sehra's arm as the rag went up in flames, burning down to a crisp.

"Now it's gone. It never happened." Naira said, then grinned at Sehra. "You don't have to worry about him, trust me; my marriage proposal is still up." She said, patting Sehra on the back. Sehra laughed and hugged her dear friend. "You want to be a drunken ass for the afternoon?"

"… Yeah." Sehra said, and grabbed the first bottle of alcohol she saw. Naira grinned at her as they prepared for a hazy afternoon.

…

The images fading around Sehra made her stomach lurch and her head spin. It was late in the evening and Sehra and Naira had drunk the day away. She was still intoxicated, but not nearly as smashed as she had been earlier, and knew it was time to head back to the inn. When everything became solid around her, she turned to see the Tauren inn keeper just behind her, a friendly smile plastered on his face. Sehra looked over at the hammock D'jakk had taken the last time they were there, it was the one tucked furthest from in the door on the right side of the building, but he wasn't there. She glanced around and looked up the ramp leading out to the balcony.

She spotted him, gripping the wooden rail with his head hung low. Even from where she stood, she could see the pressure he was putting on the rail as it bowed beneath his hands. Sehra scoffed stepped over to one of the support beams within the inn, leaning against it and rubbing the headache from her head.

"Do you need something to drink?" The Tauren asked, his voice was soft but it rumbled through Sehra.

"Probably, just… milk or water…" Sehra said, peaking up to see D'jakk had turned and was staring down at them. The Tauren presented Sehra with a pouch filled with water, and she nodded as she took it from his hand. As she reached in her pocket to hand him the gold for the pouch, he tapped his large, furry hand against her forearm.

"Do not bother." He said. Sehra nodded and headed towards the hammock farthest from D'jakk's. Not wanting to speak to him. She would wait until the alcohol passed through and she could build herself up to think rationally. She grumbled lightly as she considered asking for help to get into the hammock, but decided against it. She flopped back into, and felt it sway under her, making her belly swirl.

Once the hammock had stopped swinging, she pushed herself up and pulled the rubbed cap off the pouch. She tried to concentrate on drinking, but she could see D'jakk heading down the ramp from the side of her eyes. The inn keeper's eyes trailed from her, to him, then back. D'jakk stopped at the base of the ramp, and Sehra lowered the pouch.

"You know it's funny- er, what was your name again?" Sehra asked the Tauren.

"Gom Thunderhoof." He answered, moving closer to her.

"Gom, well, I wasn't going to come back here, just head to Hillsbrad Foothills, but then I remembered that I left Zarakh in the stables. And you know, I love her to death but…" Sehra eyes passed towards D'jakk. "I was almost willing to just leave her so I wouldn't have to see him. I guess she means that much more."

"Hillsbrad and Arathi 'ave da Alliance crawling all over." D'jakk retorted. Sehra turned her attention back to the inn keeper.

"Maybe you should sleep, when you wake up tomorrow you'll feel a lot better." Gom said, smiling lightly. Sehra flicked her wrist, passing the idea away.

"I'm still thinking of just grabbing her and leaving right now." Sehra laughed, forcing it out of her throat. She saw D'jakk approaching, but the Tauren grabbed his shoulder and issued him in the direction of his own bed. "Don't bother." Sehra said to Gom. "I'm not going to start a fight in the middle of your inn. You're business is already bad enough."

D'jakk fought passed the large Tauren, and grabbed Sehra's shoulders in his hands. Sehra stayed calm as she turned her eyes up to his.

"Sehra lis-"

"Do you really think that whatever excuse you have in your small, squashed little head is going to make what you did okay? Because if you do, I would _love_ to hear it." Sehra said, fighting to keep her voice even and calm.

D'jakk's attitude wavered as he stared at her, she could see different emotions picking at his eyes and lips. His eyes fell from hers as he scanned the floor. "Let meh at least…" D'jakk said, looking back up at her. "Explain mah self."

"Unless you're sure in your heart that I have no reason to be upset, and you were completely right, don't bother." Sehra answered. She watched as D'jakk's hand slipped from her shoulders and fell at his sides. She had no idea why he had pushed her, but the pieces were sliding into place with his reaction. There was some other reason outside of what he wanted that made him stop her, and without a word, he now told her that it wasn't a good reason. As he turned away from her, Sehra's anger slipped forward slightly. "Oh, and would you look at this." Sehra said, grabbing one of his large fingers and forcing it against her side. "Looks like I'm all better." His finger slowly moved against her side, and his eyes fell shut. He pulled his wrist back, and headed across towards his hammock.

She watched him flop down, and drop his hand over his eyes, a heavy, annoyed sigh leaving him. Sehra scoffed and turned the other way, curling into the hammock. She dropped the pouch of water by the side of the hammock and tried to push away all the anger, the sadness and disappointment. She wanted to come in here, and have him explain exactly why he did it. She wanted him to pull her into a hug and apologize, and plead with her to forgive him.

If he told her why, no matter how bad the reasons, and explained, then ask her to, she would forgive him in an instant, but he didn't even bother. He just gave in to her anger and walked away. Sehra grumbled as she tried not to cry, holding firm to the netting of the hammock and squeezing it so hard, it hurt.

…

D'jakk tried to block out the sound of her distant sobs, but no matter how hard he held his hands over his ears, he swore he could still hear it. He looked over at her, only managing to see her back and tried not to growl in his anger. Every so often, she would lift her hand up, then drop it again, wiping away her tears. D'jakk played over things he could say or do, tossing them around in his head, but every time he could only imagine her yelling at him and walking away.

He regretted his decision earlier that day. He was so trapped in his head that he assumed Sehra would follow him. He didn't bothering looking back, he was just sure she had to be behind him, but when he reached the house he seen she hadn't followed him. The thought had hurt. Sehra was always right behind him, no matter what he had done, she always worried and followed. In his stupid anger, he grabbed his stone and used it without thinking. Hours passed, and she didn't come, every minute making him feel shittier and shittier. If only he hadn't used it, he could have gone back and got her, he could have pulled her back to Naira's house, where no one but Naira would see, and he would have kissed her. He would have apologized and begged her to forgive him, but no, he had to do the worst thing he possibly could. He left her there.

Her words danced in his head, _Looks like I'm all better. _His stomach lurched as he tried to think of some way he could fix it all before she had the chance to leave, some way to make her stay. D'jakk turned his head again, to see Sehra had finally fallen asleep and she had rolled back towards him. His chest hurt as he tried to think of something, or anything.

D'jakk quickly pulled himself up and out of the hammock, heading to Sehra's side. He was afraid to touch her, in fear of waking her up so sat beside her hammock and rubbed his forehead. His mind passed over things he could tell him, but like she already said, he had to be sure about himself and that wasn't something he could do. Sehra groaned from above him, her hand shooting up to her face and itching at her cheek before it fell, limp, over the side of the hammock. He lifted his hand, slipping her tiny fist into the palm of his hand.

D'jakk pushed all his thoughts from his head as he concentrated on her hand, slipping her fingers up and running his thumb across each one in turn. He couldn't understand the Blood Elves, they seemed perfect a rogues, but somehow they managed to fight just as hard as the Trolls and Orcs in classes they were built for. The elves were built so small and fragile, and this one he had beside him was smaller than most of the others. His mind pushed back to those questions he had ask himself weeks ago, how had she come this far and kept that childish smile on her face?

He had steeled himself, and tried to ready himself to help her open his eyes, but things had seemed to change over the weeks. He no longer cared about preparing her for the horrors she would see, he just wanted to keep her from them. He wanted to be the blind fold that kept her a pure child.

With a grunt, Sehra rolled around, yanking her hand from D'jakk's. He sighed lightly and scooted back to the wall, propping himself against it and closing his eyes. He knew she would insist on going to Hillsbrad when she awoke, and he needed his sleep if he were to escort.

He fell asleep quickly, and when D'jakk awoke, he saw Sehra sitting up in her hammock looking down at him. He couldn't read her expression, seeing as it was mixed with so many things, but he could read anger and sadness. There was a hint of worry, though he could not figure out why. As she opened her mouth to speak, he shook his head.

"Yah want ta go ta Hillsbrad. I know, I heard yah last night." D'jakk said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sehra grunted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, well I have a friend or two who might be over there. They told me to find them if I was ever in the area." Sehra said, popping off the hammock and stumbling down. She turned and walked to her bags at the foot of the post that held her hammock. As she rummaged through them, D'jakk got to his feet and grabbed her elbow, forcing her to stand. "Let go of me!" She hissed, trying to pull back.

He yanked her around to face him, and his eyes landed on hers. "Sorry." He said, then released her and headed out of the inn. He came to the stable and gave the man a quick flick of his wrist.

"Yes?" He asked, placing his large furred hand on the splintering wooden rail of the fence.

"I need yah ta get dis Hawkstrider ta Undercity. I'll be taking mah raptor, but if you can get mah Boar and dat Spider down there as well." D'jakk said, slipping his hand into his coin pouch. It was a hassle for hunters to get around at times; it was either walk or pay to get your pet taken to where you were headed. The Stable Masters worked with ports to get mounts and pets to and from major cities. This made it easy on Hunters and others who had mounts to take a Flight Path and pick their things up there, not having to lug everything around.

The Tauren took D'jakk's money and turned to his job as he begun the porting. D'jakk grabbed the reins of his raptor and pulling it out of the stables as he slipped his bags up on the racks on the raptor's extended saddle. He led him over to the inn and peeked in to see Sehra bidding her farewell to the inn keeper while handing him a list of quest she had picked up there that she wouldn't be doing after all. She turned and saw D'jakk and her brow furrowed to a scowl.

"Well, good bye." Sehra said, dipping her head lightly then turned to him. "Aren't we taking a Flight Path to Orgrimmar?" Sehra asked as she approached. "I really don't want to have to take my damn Hawkstrider all the way there."

D'jakk grabbed her wrist, making her stumbled after him as he led his raptor and her over to the lift that led down into the basin of Thousand Needles. Sehra tried to push free, but with only one of D'jakk's hands, he knew he could completely immobilize her. The thought was extremely tempting, but he had something completely different planned for this trip, and only if he played his cards out right would it work.

"Damn it, D'jakk, let me go! Where is Zarakh?" She grumbled, trying to push past him. He ignored her and the lift begun sliding downwards. He felt her fist collide against his chest and he gave her a hard look, making her slink backwards with a worried look in her eyes.

When the lift touched down, D'jakk forcefully guided her off the ramp, then climbed up onto his raptor's back and forcing Sehra to climb up after. He positioned her in his lap as she fought lightly to be free, and then slipped his arm around her stomach, forcefully holding her to his chest.

D'jakk pressed his heel against the side of his raptor's belly, and flicked at the reins with his free hand, forcing the raptor to dash forward, sprinting down the pathway that they would follow into the Barrens.

"S'not dat long 'o a ride, but give us time ta talk." D'jakk said, glancing down wards at her furious face.

"I don't want to talk, by the sun your thick skulled." She hissed, trying to shift her weight to get some distanced between him and herself. D'jakk slid his hand down to her lower stomach and forced her hips back against his.

"Squirm, I dare yah." He hissed in her ear, feeling her shiver. She was fuming now, but she wasn't quite as pissed as he needed her to be.

"You're an asshole!" She growled furiously.

"Are yah just gonna call meh names, or we gonna talk?" D'jakk asked, turning his face back up.

"I just told you, I don't want to talk to you- you-." Sehra was trying to think of an insult that would work, and a smile tugged lightly at D'jakk's lips before he pushed it away.

"Den shut da hell up, and listen ta me, or your really gonna regret it." D'jakk threatened. The most offended noise croaked from Sehra's throat as he watched her. "I didn't mean ta push yah away."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sehra hissed.

"When yah kissed meh, damn it." He said, steering his raptor past a large boulder in the road.

"Oh that's _rich_." Sehra said as she turned her head downwards.

"I really didn't, love." D'jakk responded. She scoffed and brought her elbow back, jabbing him just under his rib.

"Don't call me that." She hissed, shooting her elbow back again. D'jakk groaned with the hit and squeezed tight against her, locking his arm over hers.

"Don't fucking hit meh." He growled. She grunted as she pulled her arm free, shoving his arm away and pivoting on her hips. She managed to get herself around far enough, and slapped him. Sadly it backfired for her, and most of her palm and wrist slapped against his tusk.

"Belore-" She cringed, gripped her wrist in her hands. D'jakk pulled his raptor to a halt and dropped the reins as he grabbed Sehra's shoulder with more power that he needed. In a swift, fluid movement his grabbed her leg and yanked it, up and over and shoving her back down against the raptor's back with a whirl of force. She tried to flail, but he grabbed her wrists and forced them above her head. The raptor was broad enough to support all of Sehra against it, though had D'jakk lain against it, he would topple off.

"What da hell did I just tell yah?" D'jakk growled fiercely. He watched Sehra flinch at the sound of his voice. "Now yah gonna listen ta meh."

"No, you damn brute." Sehra said, kicking her legs up and putting her knees against his chest. "Just let me go, I'm going to Hillsbrad!"

"If yah not payin attention, I'm escortin' yah. Like I been doing dis whole time, yah ungrateful little-"

"I never asked for it! You're the one who messed my rib up!" Sehra yelled, trying to yank her hands free.

"Yer da one who said it be okeh." D'jakk said back.

"Well it wasn't!" Sehra said, glaring up at him.

"Only den cause yah were all wet an ready for meh?" D'jakk asked, it was hard to keep the pissed attitude on when she was playing right into his game.

"I would never sleep with a _Troll_." Sehra spat.

"Dat's bullshit and yah know it." D'jakk retorted, slipping both of her wrists into one of his hands. His other trailed down and grabbed her chin. "No reason ta lie ta yerself."

"I'm not lying!" Sehra yelled, trying to yank her chin free but D'jakk held firm. "I would never sleep with a dirty ass blue fucking Troll."

"Ohh, I dought yah didn't like dat word."

"I don't but I think it's a hell of a good word to use when referring to you." Sehra hissed. D'jakk was noticing something else in her eyes now. Something other than any reasonable emotion to have at that moment. "And you, you probably thought my bad rib was a perfect opportunity for you to follow me around and try to do me." His plan slipped further and further from his mind and he became more sucked into the situation.

"Exactly, dat da only reason I be waistin mah time wit cha." D'jakk retorted. "Lucky fer yah I haven't just made yah put out."

"Yeah cause you've got the balls to make that happen." Sehra hissed, her eyes were sparkling with anger and threat. "Every time you stepped out of your bounds, you backed off, _willingly_."

"Didn't want ta hurt cha, figured it'd be bettah ta wait till yah be all healed up, so I can rape yah without killin yah. Figured ya be worth more den once." D'jakk threatened.

"Yet you didn't touch me last night, though you know I'm fine." Sehra spat. D'jakk was taken aback, he swore he saw a smile lick the corner of her mouth. He had completely forgotten about what he had intended to do, his mind and body trapped in this argument with Sehra.

"Don't like 'em limp." He retorted, watching her eyes slim.

"You're just a wimp, no reason to lie to yourself." Sehra said, yanking at her hands.

"Sehra yer pushin yer bounds." D'jakk said, lowered his body towards hers. She tried to hold him back with her legs. "Yah know I can overpower yah."

"Yeah, I'm fully aware that your strength would completely over whelm me, the difference is that you're too much of a wimp to use it." Sehra's back arched as she tried again to free her hands.

If she were going to challenge him, he would not back down. His hand slapped down to her chest, grabbing her small breast in his hand and giving a firm squeeze. She groaned and tried to pull back, still trying to pull her arms free but he would not release.

"If yah dink dis is gonna prove dat your will is stronger, yah be mistaken, _woman_." D'jakk spat. "Yer just a child who don't know nuthin."

"I'm not a child." Sehra said, their eyes locking in a glare.

His hand trailed down her slim stomach, feeling the gentle curves of her body. His hand slipped further down and he leaned up a bit to get the right angling on his hand as his finger slipped over her warm sex. She tried to bring her knee up, to push his hand away, but it only helped him get his finger further. Her back arched and she tried to pull away, but she was trapped in his grasp. His finger slipped across her again, feeling the small swollen bump. Sehra face turned a deep shade of scarlet as she bit her lip and looked away from him. He began rubbing her rhythmically, watching her arch and try to play off the pleasure as an attempt to break free. Finally, he heard the noise he wanted from her as she parted her lips and arched into his fingers, moaning in her pleasure. He stopped and waited for her embarrassed attention to turn back to him.

"Listen ta meh, yah little girl. Yah know nuthin 'o da world, yet yah sit here smug dinkin I won't take yah. Dinkin yah gonna win. Trust meh, woman. Men don't care how dey get de're pussy." D'jakk hissed. He needed her to admit defeat and give in. Accept she wasn't strong enough.

"THEN TAKE ME!" Sehra yelled, finally breaking her arms free and catching the sides of D'jakk's face in her hands. "If you really think I don't know what's going on, fucking trust _me_. Playing with fire will only get you burned, and I'm standing in the fucking fire. I've been standing in this damn fire from the moment I met you, god damn it." Sehra shoved her knees back, making D'jakk sit up and pulled herself up in front of him. "Every night I slept by you, I knew full well that you may do something I couldn't do anything about. I all those times I changed with you standing there, looking the other way, I knew that you might peek. I've known that I've been standing in the fire, so don't you dare pretend that I'm a stupid little girl who doesn't know what she's doing, trusting a man three times her size. I haven't trusted you for a second, I was prepared to learn my lesson the hard way, but you're the wimp who can't admit that you are that god damn fire. Don't pretend you're better than me, because true strength isn't measured in the women you rape and the men you kill but how many flaws you can admit to." Sehra shoved his face away and slipped off the side of the mount, walking away from him.

"What da fuck do yah want me ta do den?!" D'jakk yelled, hopping off the mount after her. She spun and met him face to face, standing up on her toes and puffing her chest.

"To start, don't pretend you're better than me." Sehra begun, grabbing the front of his chest piece. "Then, I want you tell me why the fuck you pushed me. Then, I want you to get on your knees and beg me to forgive you. I'll update you then." Sehra spot, her eyes like fire.

"I don't want yah in da cities." D'jakk said, watching her eyes. He felt humbled by her attitude. "I haven't wanted ta be in da cities wit ya, cause I didn't know how yah'd react ta being fucked wit, cause yer friends with a dirty ass blue troll. 'Pecially not in yer Blood Elf city. Dat's why I didn't want ta go, dats why I got bitchy wit cha, dats why I pushed yah away. Den I realized what I did, after I pushed yah, and I felt like shit. I wanted us ta go back ta yer friend's house so I could say sorry, but cha didn't follow meh. I assumed, it was wrong of meh. Den I left cause I was mad dat ya didn't follow meh." D'jakk said, watching as Sehra took in everything he said.

"Okay…" Sehra said, taking a deep breath and placing her fingers over her eyes. "That is a really… really bad reason." She said, tapping her toes in the dirt. She looked up at him and he saw tears pecking at the corners of her eyes. "I know what you are. It was wrong of you to assume that I have no idea how my people are. They are raciest cods. I know that." Sehra's voice was shaking as she tried to take a breath of air. "I can handle crude words from my people, I can handle being looked down at for stupid, stupid reasons. I can handle being the butt of everyone's joke. Why the fuck do you think I left?"

"I… didn't know why yeh left." D'jakk answered.

"Well, here's the damn update. I was sick and tired of being lumped in with them. Calling the Taurens meat for the slaughter, picking at Orc's, calling them unintelligent yet they've been so skilled and capable of holding off the Alliance for years, picking fun at Troll's for their monstrous cousins, and undead, just for being everything they are." Sehra stomped her foot on the floor. "Why the hell do you think I came out here? Why do you think I put myself in your hands so willing of the consequences?" D'jakk was dumbfounded as he watched her upset face grow more and more angry. "I came out here so I can really experience what everything was, in all truth and honesty. Even if that meant getting raped, or killed or whatever. I wanted to see and understand what Trolls really were, not just what my people think of them. Same for the rest of the Horde races. I just got stuck on you." Sehra said, her face was screwed up in anger and her tears had rolled down her face.

"Wait." D'jakk said, furrowing his brow as he grabbed her shoulders. "Yer willin ta get raped, for sumtin yah never did?"

"Oh trust me, I was just like the rest of them when I was younger." Sehra hissed, grabbing her head and squeezing her hair in her fists. "Don't you ever, ever think that I give a shit about what those assholes think of me!"

In a whirl of movement, D'jakk grabbed Sehra and forced her against his chest. He pulled her arms away from her head and she grabbed his sides, holding firm and burying her face in his chest. D'jakk kissed at the top of her head, breathing in the warm scent of her hair.

"Why would you care about something as stupid as that?" Sehra asked, pulling her head back. "What does it matter to you if I'm not strong enough to handle what people say about me?"

"If yah did care, yah would want ta part ways wit me, cause dey would say stuff. I didn't want cha ta want ta part wit meh cause of dat." D'jakk answered truthfully. Sehra's eyes met his and a smile curved his lips. "Yeah, I know what yah be dinking." He laughed lightly, petting at the back of her head. "I care 'bout you all dat much, dat I be very sad if yah took off. If yah wanted to part ways, I'd want it ta be cause yah really had a problem wit meh, not cause 'o what someone else said."

Sehra lowered her eyes and that blush he liked so much reappeared. "I really like you too." Sehra responded. D'jakk grinned.

"Yeah probably should 'o said it dat way, much less of a mouth full." He said kissing her forehead again. She shyly lifted her head, locking eyes with him. He smiled and lowered his lips to hers, but waited for her to let them touch. She grinned and forced her lips against his, and D'jakk held tight to her, enjoying their first full kiss.

When she broke free, she took a breath and smiled widely. "Why did it piss you off so bad that I didn't follow you?" She asked.

"Cause dats what cha do." D'jakk answered, confused by her question. "Yah follow meh, and I lead da way. And damn it girl." D'jakk said, holding her tight and standing up to his full height as he pressed his mouth of hers again. "I wouldn't rape yah." He said, his voice fierce. "So trust meh." Sehra laughed, throwing her legs around him and holding firm.

"I didn't mean it that way. It came out wrong. I trust you. I mean…" Sehra stumbled over her words as she blushed and pressed her head against his. "I know what you're capable of. I'm fully aware of that, I trust myself enough not to… er… what's that word? Force you into a situation where you'd have to fight against yourself. Oh, I'm not making any sense." She sighed.

D'jakk hunched back, letting her place her feet on the ground again. "It's fine." He said, petting the top of her head. "So yah want ta go back ta da inn?" He asked.

"No." Sehra said, looking up at him. "I want to go to Hillsbrad." D'jakk stomach lurched. Did she really still want to leave his side? She quickly noticed the aversion in his eyes and added "With you".

"Why?" D'jakk asked quietly.

"Two guys I know are over there. I'm sure they'd love to meet up with me and I am _so_ sick of this dry heat." Sehra said, moving closer to D'jakk and pouting lightly. "Please? I'm not built like you. You can handle this heat. You also have to keep in mind that I wear leather."

Sehra stepped away and extended her arms, looking down at her own hand crafted leather pants and chest piece. He had watched her make them not too long ago.

"Yes, and I love da leather." D'jakk said, extending his hand. She quickly slapped it away and gave him a cute glare. "We just need ta get cha some chain mail." D'jakk added, "Den we can stay here, yes?"

"No. I want to go to Hillsbrad." Sehra retorted.

"Fine." D'jakk said, petting her head again. "Are we going back ta da town, so we can take da flight path?"

"Nah…" Sehra said, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Oh, yah want ta sit in my lap. I see." D'jakk grinned, sweeping her up in his arms. She laughed as he carried her over to his raptor, which had waited patiently the whole time. He climbed up, pulling her up with him and setting her in his lap. She nestled against him, and his pressed his lips against the top of her head again.

"Oh, I've got to send a letter to Naira, or she's gonna come out here and hunt you down." Sehra said, looking up at D'jakk.

"She's pissed off at meh too?" He asked.

"Well, I did kind of… erm… cry for a while." Sehra said, tilting her head down.

"Well, dats what friends are for. Take care of yah when yah have relationship problems." D'jakk said, flicking the reins on his raptor.

"What do you mean by relationship?" Sehra asked, jerking her head up. D'jakk barely managed to get his tusks out of the way of her head in time. He shrugged down at her, not fully knowing the answer himself. He did know though, that if she asked for more than what they had, he wouldn't be able to tell her no.

…

Nestled into the top of Hillsbrad Foothill sat Tarren Mill. A small undead village of only a few buildings. Sehra was sitting atop her purple Hawkstrider which they picked up at Undercity, along with Zarakh and D'jakk's boar, Thraze. As D'jakk trotted before her on his large raptor, she sighed in happiness to be reaching the village. Her bottom had fallen asleep a dozen times over, and she needed to stretch her legs.

D'jakk pulled his raptor along the small paved path into the city, and when he reached the stables, he hopped down, quickly leading his raptor into the fenced area. Sehra tried to follow as gracefully behind him, but when she hopped from the side of her mount, she crumbled to the floor. Her legs had fallen asleep and her tingling toes stung and burned.

"Yah alright?" D'jakk asked, guiding Sehra's still rebellious Hawkstrider into the stable and coming to her side.

"My legs are asleep!" Sehra whined, trying to massage the blood through her legs. D'jakk slapped his hand down on her leg, grasping at her calf and thing, making the burning tingling a hundred times worse. "S-stop!" Sehra cried, kicking her legs and trying to push his hands away.

D'jakk laughed and grabbed her thigh, pulling it up on her knee and massaging at her calf, she could feel her legs slowly warming again with the movement of the warm blood. He followed through with the other leg, and then held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up on her feet.

"Let's as the inn keeper if they know where my friends are." Sehra said, hurrying away from D'jakk and heading into the inn. He followed after her as she waited for the inn keeper to finish his conversation with another undead man.

"Yes?" He asked, turning to her. She grabbed her Hearthstone out of her bag and placed it in his hand.

"I'd like you to set this. I also wanted to ask if you've seen a blond, long haired blood elf man traveling with a undead man. Their names are Casathir and Gus." Sehra said.

"Ohm." The inn keeper glanced away from her, sighing lightly. "They were here… they went missing, um. They had a quest over in Hillsbrad Fields to take out four higher up men. I heard they took down two of them and were going back for the other two… well, that was three days ago. High Executor Darthalia said she never got the turn in from them. No one has seen them since." The man said, scratching at his brow. "The wanted sing is out front, on the door jam."

Sehra flung around, almost slamming her face into D'jakk's tusk but managing to duck in time. He held the Wanted Poster up to her face and she looked it over. It read _The following humans of Hillsbrad have been deemed dangerous and are marked for bounty by High Executor Darthalia: Clerk Horrace Whitesteed. Wanted for the murder of Deathguard Toma. Citizen Wilkes. Wanted for the murder of Apothecary Eli. Miner Hackett. Wanted for the murder of Deathstalker Fry. Farmer Kalaba. Wanted for the ambush of supplies from the Undercity. All of these enemies are hiding and will be hard to find. A reward will be granted upon notice of their death._

Sehra ran out of the building, spotting a woman standing near the inn, writing out more wanted posters. "Hey!" Sehra called, running to her. "Are you the one who put this up?"

"Yeah, sweetie, I am." She said, grinning lightly.

"My friends went to do this, they disappeared a few days ago." Sehra said.

"Ohm…" She hummed sadly. "If you want to know, this was the one they were going after when they left. This was the last one they needed." She said, pointing from the Farmer to the Miner.

"Where can they be found?" Sehra asked. The woman shook her head.

"Please don't. Those men looked like they could handle it, I'm not sure you could." She said.

"Dat's why she got meh." D'jakk said over Sehra. The woman nodded as she sighed lightly.

"Let me see your map."

Sehra presented it quickly and she pointed to their recently seen locations.

"Thank you, bye!" Sehra said, turning and running down the road.

"Woah!" D'jakk grabbed her around the waist, pulling her up and off the ground. "Let meh talk ta yah real fast."

"N-no!" Sehra said, squirming. "I've got to go help them!"

"Sehra, I ju-"

"I know they might be dead. But I at least have to recover the bodies." She said, her voice thick in her own throat. D'jakk sighed as he set her down to her feet. She quickly grabbed his hand and yanked him after her, running down the long path that they followed to the fields. D'jakk forced her down as they came up on the farm, looking around. They were both on guard, but Sehra's thumping heart made her want to rush in.

"We got ta fight drough da farmers, I dink he be hidin in da barn." D'jakk said, his head low and his eyes alert. Sehra nodded, wanting to get started soon. Zarakh was at her side, and Thraze was near D'jakk's knees. They waited for one of the farmers to approach and D'jakk sent his pet out. Another farmer nearby noticed and hurried to his aid as Sehra and D'jakk readied their weapons.

With speed she didn't know she possessed, Sehra shot arrow after arrow, taking down a few men who tried to help their fighting comrades. D'jakk used his gun to take down the two farmers closest, and Thraze ran across the farm, pulling more men to them. Zarakh guarded Sehra, and when she heard the spider scream, she turned to see a man had snuck around Sehra's side. Zarakh had him entangled in her web, and Sehra's aim was true as she took the man down with one shot. She turned back and took another down, as all the farmers hurried to the scuffle. With blood flying, D'jakk resorting to his blade to fend off the men who got close. Sehra remained a few feet back, taking down approaching men, and others who got too close to D'jakk.

The snapping bones of the last man stung Sehra's ears and D'jakk finished him off. Sehra hurried to the closest bodies, yanking her arrows out of their flesh and shoving it back in her quiver, knowing she still needed as many as she could carry. She didn't bother with the ones that had snapped or were embedded so deep that they would snap if she tried to remove them, and they hurried towards the barn.

D'jakk was on her heels, and they pushed the door open. D'jakk stepped in before her as she glanced around and looked for anyone else who'd bother them, then slipped in with D'jakk. She came around the bend quickly to find the D'jakk had already met the man blade to blade.

"Don't kill him." Sehra hissed as D'jakk pushed the man backwards with his powerful arms, trapping him against the wall. "Where are they?!" Sehra yelled, glaring the man down.

"He can't understand yah, Sehra." D'jakk said, fighting to keep power over the man. Sehra had to think of some way to tell the man what she needed and paced around the small room.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a quill lying under a small table. She grabbed it quickly and threw the wanted posted against the table as she begun to draw what she remembered of her two friends. She turned and held the paper up, showing the man.

He begun saying words she couldn't understand, and she slammed her fist on the table. "D'jakk, get your blade around his neck and let him draw where they are."

"I doubt he'll lead us ta da right place, love." D'jakk said.

Sehra ignored him and stepped close to the man. She could see terror in his eyes and knew he'd comply with their demands. She looked him in the eyes and pointed at herself then D'jakk, then shook her head, followed by sliding her finger across her throat and pointing at him. The man nodded, his eyes calming slightly. She then pretended to hold a sword in her hand, then pretended to drop it.

"D'jakk, take a small step back." Sehra said, she heard him grumble something as he slowly replied. The man didn't move forward, or push his blade after D'jakk's, but complied with Sehra and dropped it to the floor. Sehra quickly set the drawing down on the table, along with the pen, and backed away from it while grabbing D'jakk's arm and forcing him away with her. The man slowly inched to the drawing. He wasn't sure what he had to do.

Sehra motioned for him to hold the paper up, and he quickly replied. She pointed to her drawing and shrugged her shoulders, trying to ask him where he put them. The man seemed to understand and begun scribbling on the page. After a few long moments he held the paper up and pointed at a drawing he had done of the of the fields, a circle on the building across from the one they were in.

"That is where they are?" Sehra asked slowly. The man pointed to the page again, then to the drawing she had done of Casathir and Gus, then back to his drawing.

"Should we kill 'em?" D'jakk asked.

"Absolutely." Sehra said. Though he had helped her and complied with her demands, he had still taken Casathir and Gus.

"I 'alf expected yah ta say no." D'jakk said, looking over at Sehra.

"Kill him, make it painless though." Sehra said, walking a few steps forward and extending her hand. The man calmly set it in her hand and she backed away. She turned away as she heard the man yell something, just as D'jakk's gun shot. "Let's go."

They turned and ran from the building, looking down the path to see a few men standing near the building they were headed to. These weren't farmers or towns people, but guards. There had to be something in there worth protecting, and Sehra just knew it had to be them.

D'jakk ran in front of Sehra, squeezing the trigger and taking out a guard. Sehra slapped a blood arrow down and they begun taking down the guards one by one. The nearby town's men and women didn't have the nerve to challenge then and ran away with their tails between their legs and D'jakk and Sehra rushed the house.

Sehra tried to push past D'jakk but he blocked her way as he came around the curve of the hall. They were met by four men, and, with little effort, Sehra and D'jakk took them down. To her right she was a stair case, and the two of them climbed in quickly. They checked the rooms and killed the men within, but Casathir and Gus were nowhere to be found.

Sehra pounded back down the stairs, this time noticing a small back room with a partially blocked door. She hurried past, shoving the odds and in out of her way as she came into the next room. She quickly spotted a stair case leading down to the basement and hurried towards it as she was caught by D'jakk. He forced her against the wall and held her there, giving her a harsh look.

"Be careful damn it." He hissed.

"D'jakk I just…" She breathed, looking at the stairs. She had to find them and help them; her heart was over flowing with the need. They had saved her life, it was her time to save there's.

"Don't worry, I ain't mad at cha, just be careful." He said, releasing her. They moved towards the stairs and D'jakk headed down first. Sehra was on his heels, peeking after him. She immediately spotted Gus, his back pressed against the wall and his breath low and shallow. There was a Dwarven man standing before him, and Sehra quickly pulled an arrow to her bow. The man was facing them, his own gun pointed at D'jakk. He didn't seem to have noticed Sehra yet, and she knew she had to get him down in one shot to assure he wouldn't hurt D'jakk.

Sehra took a deep breath as she aimed for the man's head, she pulled the string back and let the arrow fly. She heard the sickening sounds of the man's skull cracking against the speed of her arrow, but his finger twitched and fired. Sehra couldn't hear her own scream as D'jakk recoiled into the wall, slumping down to his knees, leaving a thin bloody streak down the wall.

Sehra hurried to his side, relieved to find him grunting in pain with his hand over his shoulder.

"L-let me see." Sehra sobbed as she grabbed his wrist. He let her pull his hand away and she was relieved that the shot from the gun had merely hit his upper shoulder, near his neck and shot through the other side of his muscle.

"I'm alright, just grazed meh." D'jakk whispered in her ear, running his fingers against her arm.

"Y-yeah." Sehra choked, trying to wipe the tears from her face. "You'll be okay."

"Yeah." D'jakk said, then grunted as he slowly stood. "Get yer friends."

Sehra didn't want to leave D'jakk's side, but knew she had to wake Gus. She quickly hurried to his side and shook the man's shoulders. His face was bloody and his skin swollen near his eye. His lips were fat and swollen from beatings, and he looked frail under her.

"G-Gus!" Sehra cried, shaking him harder.

His eyes pulled open as he looked up at her. She saw relief and happiness wash through every inch of his mangled face.

"Sehra." He croaked happily, grabbing her with one arm and hugging her. She gripped back, still shaking.

"Where is Casathir, please tell me he's okay?" Sehra said, pulling back.

"Over there." Gus said, pointing a long boney finger behind the large barrels of alcohol that filled the room. "He's bad."

Sehra didn't waste any time, and pushed away from Gus as she ran around the side of the barrels. The sight she was met with made her throat clench and her eyes fill with new tears. One of his arms was broken, and limp at his side, and there was blood on his bruised and beaten face.

"Casathir!" Sehra cried, hurrying to his side. His groggy eyes turned up to hers and a smile slipped his bruised and busted lips. "Anar'alah…"

"B… be-belore." Casathir finished. Sehra took a deep breath, trying to steel herself as she slipped her arm under his, and begun pulling him up on his legs. His other broken arm dangled at his side, and her stomach flipped and cringed as he limped.

"You're going to have to hold on to me, I'm going to get you out of here." Sehra said, walking slowly with him around the barrels. Gus was standing on wobbly legs and D'jakk was guarding the stairs, holding his gun with one hand.

With D'jakk following behind a very aggressive Zarakh and Thraze, and Sehra holding Casathir and having him limp along with her, and Gus wobbly shuffling after her, they made it up, and out of the town without having anyone bother them. They hurried along the road, trying to get to Tarren Mill as quickly as they could.

When Sehra pushed into the inn, D'jakk collapsed in a nearby chair. An undead woman came to his aid quickly as they healed his bleeding arm. Gus helped Sehra and Casathir climb the stairs, and when they reached the open bed on the second floor, Casathir finally collapsed, bringing Sehra down with him on the dusty bed. Sehra pulled her head out from under his arm, and flipped him on his back as she begun to pull his shirt off. She had to check for more wounds.

"Gus, go take the other bed in the opposite room, I'll come to check on you as soon as I can." Sehra said, issuing him away. He complied as Sehra finally managed to get the mess of wool off Casathir's arms.

Sehra's nerve was cracking, and she could feel the tears building in her eyes as she stared at the cuts and scrapes along Casathir's chest and stomach. He would live, but the scars would last him a life time.

"Vendel'o eranu…" Casathir murmured down at her. She looked up quickly to see a light smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You'll forget." Sehra said, holding back a sob.

"Don't cry." He muttered. "I'm alright. Take care of Gus."

"Your worse." Sehra said, reaching in her bag and pulling out her bandages.

"Trust me." Casathir said, grabbing her head and forcing their foreheads together. "Take care of him, his heart needs it more."

"What do you mean?" Sehra asked, but he shook his head and used his good arm to gently push her off the bed. Sehra grimaced and she hurried out of the room. She wanted to be down stairs with D'jakk, but he was being dealt with, and these two needed it more.

Sehra pushed into the other room, finding Gus sitting against the base board of the bed, trying to pull his tattered and bloody shirt off his back.

"Stop, Gus!" Sehra said, dropping down in front of him and taking his shirt in her hands. She slowly worked it off and tossed it to the side as she was met with the full sight of his black, blue and purple withering chest. "I'm… not sure…" Sehra begun, fumbling over her words. "What hurts?"

He looked up in her, and she saw a hint of a playful smile flicker in his eyes but it passed so quickly that it may not have even existed. "Why aren't you taking care of Casathir?"

"He's fine, now please, what hurts? I don't know anything about the undead. Do you still hurt like us? Like… Oh this is confusing." Sehra said, nipping at her own lip.

Gus's head lolled down, and she caught his cheeks in her hands. Casathir was right, Gus was worse, his eyes weren't bright with life as they were before when she met him, and his body seemed to scream that he had given up.

"You're going to be alright. The healers should be in here soon, Gus. Please hold on." Sehra said, pulling his head up and laying it against her shoulder as she patted his shoulders reassuringly.

"How'd you find us?" He asked.

"I… I've been questing over on Kalimdor." Sehra said, patting his head lightly. "I got in a fight with my friend and I was going to come down here with you guys. We made up, but I still wanted to hang out with you guys and introduce you to my new pet." Sehra cooed lightly, trying to calm him with her voice. "We came down here, and I asked the inn keeper where you guys were, said you'd gone missing. We slaughtered that farmer and came and got you."

"Oh." Gus said, his voice low and almost lifeless. "Can you help me up?"

"Yeah." Sehra said, slipping her arms around his torso and pulling him up on his feet. He was light, which Sehra hadn't expected for a dead body. He placed his hands on her shoulders and stumbled back a step.

"I'll be fine." He said, smiling lightly.

"You will, I mean, you already conquered death right?" Sehra joked, trying to lead him over to the bed. As she turned, she noticed he jaw lop down and she reached out, grabbing it and pushing it back up. She felt it lock in place and patted his shoulder again, still trying to lead him towards the bed.

"It's nasty, I know." Gus laughed lightly.

"Stop talking out of your ass and sit down." Sehra said, smiling at him. "You're not nasty or anything, your just an undead, you should be proud of yourself. Like I said, you conquered death." She said as he finally sat down in the bed. She knelt beside the bed, looking up at his dark expression.

Gus flopped back throwing his arm back and taking a deep breath. Sehra quickly jumped up, and watched him.

"So, what class are you? I never asked when we were in Ghostlands." Sehra asked, kneeling on the bed.

"Well, I never figured we'd speak again. I pissed you off pretty bad." Gus muttered painfully. He still hadn't told her what part of his body hurt, but suddenly he realized it might be a rib.

She quickly began probing his ribs, feeling along the length of each one. She felt one move under her finger and grimaced. She looked back up at him to see his eyes watching her.

"I was upset at the time, but you didn't mean it in a bad way. You were just trying to protect me." Sehra said, smiling. "And I appreciated that, a lot. Now, what are you? I know you ain't a hunter, and I've yet to see you fight."

"I'm a warrior, sweet heart." Gus said, then closed his eyes. "A crappy one."

Sehra laughed and patted him on his scrawny arm. "We've all had something go wrong."

"Yeah, well I've had everything go wrong. In this life and in the last one." Gus spat, pushing himself up on his elbows. Sehra's eyes fluttered as she tried to think of some way to console him.

"Yeah, well I'm the picked on kid." Sehra said, finally sitting down on her bottom. "I've been made fun of for all of this life. I don't get a second chance either."

"That's hard to believe." Gus retorted, his attitude was lifting lightly now, and the smile that slipped across her face was impossible to hide.

"No really, I've been made fun of for being tight laced, and for actually thinking of the other Horde races as people to be respected alongside myself." Sehra said. "Isn't that bullshit?"

"Heh." Gus laughed lightly, grinning at Sehra. "Well, I'd have to say your right."

"Damn straight. I mean, how the hell am I lesser? Do you know the dirty looks I would get from even standing next to you?" Sehra said, shaking her head. "I picked up one woman's arm once. No one would touch me for a month."

"So I ain't any different?" Gus asked, his eyes sparkling as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Sehra asked, tilting her head. "Your just the same to me, as any intelligent creature. I mean, I'm friends with a Troll, I'm friends with you, and I barely get along with my own kind. I mean, over all it's a bad thing to be associated with me."

"Well, I'm kind of dead, so bad is just what I want." Gus said, grinning. All the light had come back to his face and his eyes were shinning bright. She heard someone coming up the stairs and looked out the door. The healers were heading into Casathir's room.

"Good, then bad is just the way it'll be. I've got to go check on my friend, the healers should be right with you." Sehra said. Smiling and watching him smile back. He laid back on the bed and she hurried off, flying out of the room and down the stairs. When reached the landing, she couldn't find D'jakk in his chair, or anywhere in the inn for that matter.

"Where did D'jakk go?" Sehra asked the inn keeper.

"Eh?"

"Troll."

"Oh, he's out there." He said, pointing out the door. Sehra hurried out and glanced around. She spotted him sitting near the small lake near the camp with his head held low. She rushed to him and threw herself down on her knees in front of him.

"Oh…" Sehra said, looking at his shoulder. The healers managed to patch it up, and the skin looked perfect but she knew the flesh under was sore and torn. "How do you feel, are you alright?" Sehra asked, putting her hands on his knees. D'jakk smiled and nodded, leaning forward to kiss her, but she threw herself against him, knocking them both back in the cool grass as she kissed him. She felt him smile against her lips as he slid his arm over her back and held her tight.

* * *

**End Chapter Six**


	7. VII

**The Oxymoron We Are**

**Chapter Seven

* * *

**

**Hi guys, I had even more fun writing this chapter. I hope you all like it, please review and tell me if I messed up, or did good, or whatever. **

**Please and Thank You**

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own World of Warcraft or anything related to Warcraft. That is owned by Blizzard.

**RATED M for mature.

* * *

**

Sehra awoke shivering lightly. It was the middle of the night and due to lack of space, D'jakk and she had bunked in the same bed. He had managed to pull the covers clean off her, and they were tucked under his hip, and though she tried to shake him, and yank the blanket free, nothing worked. He was tired from the day before, and though he pretended he was fine, he couldn't lift much else than feathers. There was no way she'd be able to wake him, and sighed as she laid back on the bed.

Casathir had made a good recovery, but his arm was still destroyed and would take time to heal. He promised he would leave for Silvermoon in the morning and stay there until his arm had healed, and Gus was virtually fine by the end of the night. His rib was still cracked, but he was in the same situation as Sehra had been not too long ago. Though she felt bad for him, she liked how the tables had turned.

Sehra pushed off the side of the bed, standing and stretching out. She groaned lightly as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and headed to the door, pulling it open and glancing out. The whole inn was quiet, and she knew it still had to be a few hours from dawn. She slipped the door shut behind her, and slowly opened Casathir's door, peeking in to see him sleeping soundly. She smiled as she stepped into the room, pulling his wool blanket down a spot and looking at his arm to assure he wasn't laying on it or twisting it in a bad way. Satisfied with the comfortable position it was in, she dropped the blanket back down and heading through the door, silently shutting it behind her. She stepped over to Gus's room and slid his door open, hearing it creak in protest. She saw Gus turn and look over at her, his face becoming bewildered.

"Just checking on you." Sehra said, walking into the room. "I checked on Casathir as well. What are you doing up?" She asked, grabbing the blanket that had been kicked off the side of the bed. Gus pushed himself up, resting against the backboard of the bed.

"Couldn't sleep." Gus said, eyeing her. She was too groggy to try to contemplate why. She grabbed the chair sitting in the corner of the room and slid it up to the side of his bed, where she flopped down and held the blanket out for Gus. "Nah." He said, shaking his head. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep." She answered, smiling at him. She lowered the blanket to her lap where it slipped open and covered her legs.

"You look exhausted, that can't really be the case." He said, smiling lightly.

"Got cold, and I was worried." Sehra said.

"Take my blanket."

"Nah, don't worry about it."

"I don't mind." Gus repeated. Sehra smiled, but didn't take him up on his offer.

"You know, it's kind of nice being here. I feel like I'm back in Ghostlands." Sehra said, groggily rubbing her eye.

"You miss being there?" He asked as he relax slightly.

"Yeah, I've been in like… all of the hottest parts of Kalimdor, it's nice to be cold again." Sehra laughed.

"I wouldn't dare go to any of the zones in Kalimdor, I'd stink the place up." Gus laughed. Sehra smiled and leaned forward, resting her head against the bed.

"I miss Silvermoon a lot. My friend lives there. I'm sure Casathir's heard of her, she's kind of renowned as the town's got to have woman." Sehra said, smiling lightly. "I like going to the cities, but D'jakk doesn't."

"D'jakk?" Gus's voice came faintly.

"My friend. But it's not that he doesn't like to go to the cities, it more that he doesn't like being there with me." Sehra tried to explain, she was getting really tired again.

"That's his loss isn't it?" Gus asked as Sehra let her eyes fall shut.

"I guess you can put it that way." Sehra said, feeling something against her head. It made her body relax more, making sleep inevitable. "I don't mind… he's only looking out for me."

Gus asked her something else, but she couldn't understand. The blanket set on her legs was keeping her warm, and surprisingly, the odd position was rather comfortable. Whatever was gently touching her hair made her mind grow groggy, and she quickly fell asleep.

…

Still half asleep, D'jakk rolled over, throwing his arm over and trying to catch Sehra in a tight morning hug, but his arm fell flat against the bed. He looked down to see Sehra wasn't there and felt the bed. There was no warmth, so he knew she had moved hours ago.

D'jakk groaned and looked around the room, she wasn't there, but all her things were. He became worried when he spotted her gear flopped on the floor as it had been since she had dropped it there. Even her pants were laid out of the floor, untouched. He quickly slapped his armor on, strapping and clicking everything into their respective spots and stepped out of the room. He peeked into the Blood Elves room, but the man was asleep and had no guests, and hurried to the Undead man's room, pushing the ajar door to make it swing open.

Sehra's back end was comfortably seated in the chair, with a blanket over her legs while her chest laid on the bed, and her head tucked into her crossed arms. She was clad only in a pair of thin cotton shorts and a thin cotton shirt that was much too small for her and didn't come all the way down her chest, stopping just above her belly button. The undead man was lying near the top of the bed, long ways against the width of it, his fingers laced through her hair. D'jakk felt his chest tighten as he stared at them, then quickly turned away, heading down the stairs.

"Hey." D'jakk called to the Inn Keeper. "Can I get some food?"

"Yeah, how are the others?" His asked, rummaging through his things to present D'jakk with a few hunks of meat.

"Dey're fine." D'jakk answered, handing the man a few piece of gold. D'jakk took the meat, but the extra weight on his arm hurt and he quickly moved it to his other hand. He grumbled lightly as he headed back up the stairs, knocking on the Blood Elves door.

"Yeah?" The man called. D'jakk pushed the door open.

"Hungry?" D'jakk asked, stepping towards him.

"Ah, thanks. You're Sehra's friend right?" He asked, holding his hand out to take a hunk of the meat. D'jakk quickly passed it to him and scowled.

"Bout ta ask yah da same ding." D'jakk said. He wasn't sure he was too fond of these two men. However, he was certainly upset about Sehra choice of bedding.

"Oh, well, I'm kind of her acquaintance. So is Gus, we met up in the Ghostlands. Oh, I'm Casathir." Casathir put the meat between his teeth and held his hand out to shake. D'jakk fumbled with the meat and quickly took the man's hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Dey seem more den just acquaintances." D'jakk said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the other man's room.

"Eh, don't fret. She's just worried; she came in here and checked on me too." Casathir responded.

"Can yeh say as much fer yer friend?" D'jakk asked.

"Let me guess, you've got a thing for her?" Casathir's eyes slimmed as he looked up at D'jakk.

"More den a ding." D'jakk spat, turning to head away.

"You shouldn't stress so much then. If it's not just a thing."

D'jakk ignored the man, and pulled the door shut behind him as he headed towards the Undead's room. "Sehra." He called, startling her out of her sleep. She sat up quickly as the Undead woke up as well, quickly pulling his hand from her hair and sitting up. "Hungry?"

"Oh…" Sehra groaned lightly, pushing her hair back over her head. "Hi, D'jakk." Her voice was sensual and soft, affectionately calling him.

He handed her the food, pushing the meat into her small hands and handing the man one as well, trying not to give him a hard look. "Come on, girl. Yah need ta put some clothes on."

Sehra looked down at herself, a hot blush rising in her cheeks as she stood and stepped close to D'jakk, pulling the blanket around her. "I'll be right back." She said, rushing past D'jakk.

He fought the urge to stay in the room and tell the undead man to back off, and pushed around, following Sehra. She hurried into the room and threw the blanket down on the bed, grabbing her pants.

"Don't look." Sehra said, glaring at him. D'jakk quickly shut the door behind himself.

"What was dat about?" D'jakk asked.

"Okay, first of all, turn around so I can change." Sehra hissed. He grumbled in response and turned away from her. "And I went in there to check on-" She was fumbling over her leather pants. "To check on him."

"Why?" D'jakk retorted. He heard her sit on the bed.

"Because you stole all the blankets and I couldn't go back to sleep." Sehra said. "Damn these pants." She hissed.

"I didn't mean ta." D'jakk retorted.

"I know you didn't. You were tired and your arm is messed up. I understand. I couldn't wake you up, so I was just going to check on them, hoping that when I came back you would have rolled over. But I guess I fell asleep in Gus's room." Sehra said, with another grunt he heard her buckling her pants. D'jakk turned to her to see she still had her sleeping shirt on. She looked over at him and smiled, pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." Sehra said as D'jakk slipped his arms around her. She didn't seem to understand the situation as he did, which calmed him.

"I like dis shirt." D'jakk joked, running his hand up her side. She jumped back quickly, swatting at his hand.

"Would you stop grabbing me?" Sehra said, trying to hide the playful smile on her lips.

"No." D'jakk retorted, grabbing her and pulling her down on the bed with him. He held her to his chest and kissed her forehead. "So, when da we get ta take dis ta da next level?"

"Never if you keep this up!" Sehra said, swatting at him again. He pulled her closer, locking his leg over hers. She sighed, giving in to him and cuddled against his chest, closing her eyes and holding tight to his sides. He loved the warm feel of her against him and kissed her forehead again.

"Oh, I don't want you to leave the inn today!" Sehra said, pulling her head up.

"Way ta ruin a good moment." D'jakk said, grumbling at her.

"I'm serious; you can't lift your arm!" She said, giving him a stern look.

"Well I don't want cha out and about wit out someone watchin yah." D'jakk retorted.

"I'm sure Gus will go with me. He's a Warrior you know. We'll be fine." Sehra said, smiling.

"Ain't he hurt too?"

"He only busted a rib. All the other damages were fleshy." Sehra said, smiling.

"Good, yah can be rib buddies." D'jakk hissed. Sehra laughed and kissed him quickly. She was still blushing every time she did it, which he certainly didn't mind.

"So you're staying here today. Promise me." Sehra said, watching his eyes.

"Fine." He hissed, glaring at her slightly. He didn't want to give in, but he knew he'd be a hindrance this way. Sehra kissed him again and climbed off the bed.

"Ok, look away." She said, reaching down and grabbing her silk undershirt.

"No." D'jakk said, trying not to smile. "Yer makin' meh stay in all day. I want sometin in return."

Sehra scowled at him, stomping her foot with a blush on her cheeks. "Look away." She repeated.

"But I'm da fire." D'jakk whispered, watching her grind her teeth. The blush on her cheeks was slowly deepening as she thought it over. D'jakk opened his mouth to tell her she didn't have to, but she slipped her shirt up, pulling it clean over her head. Her face might as well have been on fire, when she looked down at D'jakk. "Dey're beautiful." D'jakk said, standing quickly and sweeping her in his arms. He pressed her to his chest, and tried to look her in the eyes but she avoided his gaze. He turned his eyes down to her peachy, plump little breasts. Her nipples perking against the cold metal of his chest piece.

"Let me get my shirt on." Sehra whined. D'jakk ignored her as he pulled her closer. He wished now that he hadn't worn his gear. He'd be able to feel her against him.

"Sehra…" D'jakk whispered down at her. He wasn't sure which was more attractive. Her bold move of actually removing her shirt for him to see, or the red on her face, and the pouting look she wore when she was embarrassed. He felt a bulge growing between his legs, and tried to even his breath. Sehra tried to calmly look up at him, but she was nipping furiously at her bottom lip. He had to admit, it was the most attractive nervous twitch he had yet seen. "Let meh have yeh."

Sehra grew stiff against him; she dashed her eyes away, and pressed her head against his chest. D'jakk ran his hands along her smooth back, turning slowly and guiding her with him. She didn't fight against him, so sidestepped to the bed, and sat back. She followed him, trying to stay in the comfort of his chest. Whenever she held him like that, like he were the only safe thing she could get to, his heart would pound in his chest, and now she followed him down into the bed, willfully moving with him.

D'jakk slipped his hands around her back and spun her down to the bed. With her laid on her back, he crawled over her, sliding his hand up from her stomach and onto her chest, gently passing over her breasts before sliding his hand up further to her chin, and forcing her to look up at him.

"Are yeh alright?" D'jakk asked softly. Sehra's eyes locked on his as she nipped her lip again and nodded. "Here…" D'jakk muttered, lowering his head to hers. "I'll help yah." He pushed his mouth on hers, suckling her lip between his teeth and nibbling. His hands groped at her sides, moving up to her warm full breasts. Against his hands, they were small but fit her so well. He gently tweaked her nipples, feeling her back arch up into him.

D'jakk slid his hand down her stomach, sliding his fingers into the nook between her legs. Her hips rocked forward, forcing his gentle caress to become harder and more precise. Her mouth broke free of his as she arched again. He knew she was trying to hold the moan from her lips, but that was just what he wanted. His finger pressed against her harder, slipping down to her entrance and pressing in. Her pants restricted much penetration, but gave him enough room to gently tease at her. He found it strange that in these moments, he was becoming angry with his own tusks. Never had he the desire to kiss a woman in places other than her mouth, but he wanted so badly to kiss Sehra over every inch of her body. He wanted to hold her tight, in ways he would never think of holding a woman in bed. What confused him more, he wanted to take things slow, to spend hours with her in this bed. He found himself not caring if they sported, or just played, he just wanted her. He wanted her kiss, on his lips and his arms, all over him.

His hands stopped, and he lowered his forehead against hers, feeling her heavy heated breath on his neck. He had to catch his breath as his heart fluttered in him, making him feel strange in ways he never thought possible. His hands moved up to her cheeks, which he held in the palms of his hands.

Sehra's face was flustered and full of lust as her lips parted. Her eyes fluttered as he kissed her, pushing his mouth deep against hers. He kissed her lips again and again, then pulled back as she gasped for air.

"What's wrong?" Sehra asked through her huffs. He smiled lightly and pulled her up, pulling her into his lap as he sat up. "D'jakk?" Sehra asked again.

"I'm fine. Yah should get dressed." He said, kissing her head and pushing her gently off the bed.

"W-wait." Sehra cooed, grabbing his wrists and looking in his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?!"

"No." D'jakk said softly watching her face. "Yer gonna go out wit Gus and quest a bit, eh? I don't want ta hold yah up."

"Hold on, we were… what? Am I… not… um." Sehra glanced away from him. He knew what she was going to ask, and she was wrong. He was attracted to her, he wanted to ravish her, but something in him wouldn't let him do it. All he could think about was the dusty bed, the dark room, and the possibility of being interrupted. He wanted to take her somewhere else to have her. He wanted her somewhere nicer, more private and befitting of her, not a dusty inn, with a man who couldn't lift anything at the time.

"I think yer wonderful, I just d-" There was a knock at the door, which made Sehra squeal and throw herself against him, trying to hide her partial nudity. "I didn't want dis ta happen." D'jakk laughed. "Just a sec." D'jakk called to the door, sweeping up Sehra's shirt that had been abandoned on the floor and handing it to her. He stood and headed to the door as she quickly threw it on, pushing each button into place.

"Yeah?" D'jakk asked; after he cracked the door open. Gus was standing at the door, and his eyes immediately trailed to Sehra as she finished buttoning her shirt.

"Oh, sorry." He said, scratching at his head.

"It's fine, mon. She was just comin out." D'jakk said, grinning wildly to himself. If this man had a thing for his woman, hopefully the sight of her putting her shirt on, and D'jakk's still out of breath state would show him she was taken.

Sehra finally managed to get her chest piece on, and strapped down. She hurried up to D'jakk's side, her face still aflame and her breath uneven. He quickly scooped a kiss on her lips, and pushed her gently out the door.

"Be careful out dere." D'jakk said, smiling and pulling the door shut.

…

Sehra hurried down the steps on wobbly legs. She was still confused with what had just happened in the room, and horribly embarrassed by the looks she kept receiving from Gus.

"Where are you going?" He asked, catching her wrist.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sehra said, stopping and taking a deep breath. "I figured you and me could go out for the day. If you wouldn't mind?"

"No, that's fine. Why doesn't your boyfriend come?" Gus asked, grinning lightly. Sehra tried to laugh away the uncomfortable situation, but was failing miserably.

"He's not- it doesn't matter. His arm's still hurt and all, can't lift much of anything." Sehra said, flicking her wrist.

"Are you embarrassed that you're fucking a Troll?" Gus asked suddenly, making Sehra miss her step and slip down another few steps.

"I-I'm not!" Sehra hissed, giving her friend a hard look. "I'm not… that's not how it is."

"I kind of figured if you were doing it, it wouldn't be that big of a deal." Gus said, passing her as he headed down the rest of the stairs. "And it sure as hell looked like that was what you were doing."

"Oh, you are going to get slapped." Sehra hissed. Gus grinned as he looked back at her, quickly walking out of the inn with her on his heels.

"So, did you get a new pet?" Gus asked, changing the subject.

"Oh!" It worked magnificently, and she hurried towards the stables. "Yeah I did! Zarakh!" Sehra called, leaning over the rail. Zarakh quickly came to her and she issued her out of the gate.

"Oh… This is too good." Gus laughed, holding his hand over his eyes.

"What?" Sehra asked, watching the man chuckle.

"Casathir is going to shit himself. He hates spiders." Gus said.

"Well, that's just too bad for him." Sehra retorted, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"So what are we doing today?" Gus asked.

"Well, I typically like to adventure a little before I get started on my quests. Instead of that, though, I'll follow you around and help you out with your quests." Sehra said, grinning. "What do you have currently?"

"Well, I need to collect ten unique vials of lion's blood. It's for plague research, oh, and ten grey bear tongues, along with a sample of creeper ichor." Gus said, then reached back and reached into his bag. "Oh, I also have this quest for turtle meat. The cook is going to teach me a new recipe."

"You cook?" Sehra asked, she hadn't expected something like that from him.

"Yeah." Gus said, grinning. "And I'm pretty good if I might add."

"Man, I wish I had the patients to learn." Sehra grumbled. "That would make things so much easier, and save me quite a bit of money."

"Yeah the guy is going to teach me how to make Soothing Turtle Bisque. I hope it tastes as good as he makes it sound." He had pulled a paper out of his bag and looked down at it. "And the only other quest I have is to collect five vials of innocent blood."

"Innocent blood? Like…"

"Like from innocent people." Gus responded.

"Like… kids and stuff?"

"I don't know. But I wouldn't go around slaughtering kids for blood. They did tell me there were some Shadow Mages that carry these vials around for personal use are. I can get it off them." Gus said, pushing the paper back into the bag.

"What would mages use innocent blood for?" Sehra asked.

"Rituals, summoning. Bad stuff mostly." Gus said, then looked over at her.

"That's…" Sehra began, staring down at the floor. "What is this blood being used for? Or… just explain things out."

"Well… the Syndicate Mages probably kill some people and pass out the blood in vials to the other mages for magic purposes, can't really say what they are, I wouldn't know. I've got to get those vials from them, so we can turn it into toxin to deal with the Horde problems in Stonetalon." Gus said, giving her a confused look. "It's not that hard to understand, is it?"

"Isn't that a little… wrong?" Sehra retorted, furrowing her brow.

"Who am I to say?" Gus asked. "I mean, I can't say what someone else does is right or wrong, I mean, that's not my job. I mean, I'm a Warrior, my job is to kill." He paused and cocked his head. "I'm undead, or does that concept slip your mind?"

"I know what you ar-"

"No, not what I am." Gus said, patting his hand on his chest. "What the Undead are."

"You're dead people right? I get that." Sehra said, massaging at her forehead.

"Yeah, we're dead. I think everyone gets that. What you're not seeing is what we are. Down to the bone, full and full. You know nothing about us." Gus laughed, patting her on the shoulder and pulling her along with him as he headed down the long path.

"Yeah, I don't. Mind to explain?" Sehra hissed.

"It ain't a happy story." Gus responded, sighing lightly.

"Just tell me." Sehra retorted.

"We were the Scourge, we all served under the Lich King." Gus began as they headed out to begin his quests. "We were all killed, some why or another. Either fighting for our human brothers, or for out High Elf brothers, but we were killed. Arthas brought our bodies back to life, and had us fight like mindless puppets in his wake. We were mentally controlled; we had no memories, no thoughts, just the will to carry out his desires. When the Lich King was frozen in his throne, over the years that he sat there, he lost most of his powers. Lady Sylvanas, she was also killed and resurrected by Arthas, made to do his dirty work as a Banshee. She didn't get to live in her body, just in a ghostly form. When Arthas began losing his powers, she broke free. She broke the bonds of many of us, helping us regain our memories and our souls. She recovered her body and many of us tried to go back home."

"Only problem was that no one wanted us. We were dead and rotting. Nasty and turned away by our mothers, fathers, even our lovers turned away when they saw us. We were shoved away from the Alliance we fought so hard to protect. We returned to Sylvanas's side. We fought and took over the ruins of Lordaeron, building our new city up from within the sewers." Gus looked over at Sehra as she thought over his words. "My people, we don't care that we are aligned with the Horde. For the most part. We're just working with them because we must. Well… I'm not speaking for myself."

"Not speaking for yourself? So what would be speaking for yourself?" Sehra asked, placing her hand on her hip.

"I'm aligned with the Horde because I want the downfall of the Alliance. Sure, taking out the Scourge is very important to me, and I would love to be the man who kills Arthas, but my main goal is helping the Horde with what the Horde needs. I want the Horde to prevail and win their battles, I want to fight as a member of the Horde, not as a part of the Undead who are just aligned with them out of necessity." Gus explained.

"You're honored to call yourself Horde." Sehra said.

"Exactly." Gus said, grinning lightly.

"So you've been around for a long time, haven't you?" Sehra asked, watching as Gus set his eyes on a grey bear.

"A hell of a long time." Gus said, then pulled his large Axe off his back, turned, and ran for the bear.

Sehra yanked her bow off her back, slipping the arrow into the nook while she sent Zarakh off to help Gus fight the beast head on. She shot, getting the bear in its large burly side. The bear recoiled in pain, just as Gus brought his axe down into the side of the bear. It cried out, falling to the floor. Sehra turned away as he brought his axe down again. Not wanted to see the killing blow.

"Got it!" Gus called but a few seconds later. She glanced back to see a large bloody tongue squeezed between his fingers.

"That's pretty gross." Sehra called.

"Well, I guess. From a pretty little Blood Elf's view." Gus laughed.

"I ain't little. We're the same height." Sehra retorted. Gus looked back at her with another grin and tapped his forehead.

"Your little in here."

Most of the day was laughed by, Gus and Sehra managed to kill enough grey bears to collect the ten tongues, and managed to get the sample of creeper ichor, even the ten unique vials of lion's blood. The turtles took a little more skill, seeing as it would take both of them a good fifteen minutes to rip each one open and collect the meat. After speaking to the cook, and receiving a sample of the Turtle bisque, Gus and Sehra set out to collect firewood as they headed to receive the samples of innocent blood.

With both of their combined efforts, they stopped on a small hill and begun stacking the wood up in a large pile to burn. Gus pulled a metal pot from his bag, and set the pot atop the fire wood, presenting the flint and clicking it against the wood.

"So you enjoy cooking?" Sehra asked, taking a seat on the cool grass. They had a rather nice spot, with the trees casting shade on them.

"Yeah, it's a fun little thing. I used to cook a lot when I was alive." Gus said, pulling the turtle meat from his bag, which he had wrapped in large clean leaves. He used his fingers to tear the meat and drop it down into the water.

"Tell me about when you were alive. If you don't mind." Sehra asked, leaning forward and propping her elbows up on her knees.

"Well, I was a human." Gus said, using a stained and withered wood carved spoon to mix the meat in the pot. "Well, to begin, I was born in Stormwind. I quickly left there when I was old enough, trying to bridge the gap between the High Elves and the Humans, seeing as we were still struggling, many of my fellow men went along with me, and that's when Arthas came to the city. This was a long time ago, so I don't remember all of the details, but he was trying to take someone to the Sunwell, for the powers of the Sunwell. All the High Elves fought against him, even Lady Sylvanas, but he brought her down, killing her and resurrecting her soul to fight against her own people. I was killed in that time as well, and I also fought my own. Slaughtering the one woman I loved, as well as my many comrades and friends. When Lady Sylvanas broke free of her control, many of us followed in her wake, helping her set up plans against Arthas to bring him down. We fought him, but didn't manage to kill him. Sylvanas led as all from there. Taking us to what is now Undercity. But before all the turmoil and destruction, I was the one who fed my family and many of the other fighters." Gus said, smiling to himself as he moved the hot pot from the fire. He stood and walked down the hill as Sehra watched him, cooling the base of the pan in the rolling river. As he returned, he grabbed a smaller wooden spoon from his bag and handed it to Sehra.

"That sucks." Sehra said lightly, not sure what else she could say.

"Eh, I serve under Lady Sylvanas, I couldn't be more honored." Gus said, grinning. "How's it taste?"

Sehra looked down at the pot, slipping her spoon in and pulling up a large bit of soggy mush. She blew at the food, trying to cool it before setting it in her mouth. She hadn't waited long enough, and it burned her tongue and lips, making her whine and fan at her mouth.

"Too hot? Sorry." Gus said, stirring the bisque a bit more, trying to get more cool air into it. Sehra whine lightly as she swallowed it down.

"Ow…" She cried, sticking her tongue out. "That was hot."

"Yeah, sorry, I forget how sensitive people are sometimes." Gus said, taking a bite. "To me it's not all that hot at all."

"Well good for you, I think you burned my taste buds right off." Sehra said, pouting. She pressed her finger to her tender lips.

"Just let it cool off a bit." Gus said, stirring at the food again.

"Doubt I'll be able to taste it anymore." Sehra muttered. They waited a while, until the food was had cooled, then she ate. She had to admit, it was a weird taste, but it wasn't bad. She ate her fill, and got up, patting her legs down.

"I've got to wash this off." Gus said, collecting the pan and spoons in his arms and heading down to the river. Sehra ignored him and laid back in the grass, relaxing and stretching out. The forest was quiet, and she could hear the river just below her rushing by. The canopies of the trees held over her, holding out all but beautiful rays of light and washing them down over her. If she had the option, she would sleep there all day. Enjoying the lovely feel of the gentle wind sweeping up the smell of the trees and flowers into her nose. "Ready?" She heard above her. She looked up and grinned at Gus.

"Not really." Sehra laughed, sitting up and pushing her bags on her back. Gus and stuffed all his things into his bag and they headed down the side of the hill and over the small bridge. They passed it and headed down to a large tower, on the opposite side of the road as Durnholde Keep. Gus and Sehra knew they'd find more mages at the Keep, but it would be much less dangerous to go down to the second tower and pick away at the mages there.

"Okay, stay behind me. I don't want you up where I am, or they'll pay attention to you and start going after you. So stay pretty far back at all times. I'll round a few of them up, then you just need to open fire." Gus said, watching her.

"You sound like D'jakk." Sehra retorted, smiling. "Yeah, I hear yah."

"Alright. If someone comes around your back, get your spider on him or her and get away. I don't want you taking damage." Gus grinned, then winked as he hurried forward, running towards the group of men at the base of the hill. Sehra ran after him, but kept her distance as he hurried past a few men, then circled out.

"Go get 'em Zarakh!" Sehra called as she began firing her arrows into the mob of mages. Zarakh ran into the mob, biting at the legs and ankles of the mages and injected them with her venomous fluids. Sehra aimed for vital points, but also watched their attacks on Gus, shooting their hands and arms when they begun casting. One mage begun channeling a rather difficult spell that changed the structure of the air around them, to bring large sharp shards of ice down to Gus. He reacted quickly, bringing his shield above his head and getting the mage in the side of the neck with a swinging blow from his axe. Sehra saw the blade of the axe dig down into the man's chest, ripping through both ends and spraying blood down on Zarakh, over Gus, and the other mages. This startled the mages, scaring them enough to make them lose sight of what they were doing. Sehra quickly embedded her arrows into their backs, necks, and heads, bringing them down while Gus slashed at their chests and stomachs. They were down quickly, and Gus turned, hurrying to another group of men and pulling them around into Sehra's range. She opened fire against them again, assaulting them with her deadly arrows as Gus hacked off large chunks of their bodies. When they had finished, there were thirteen men scattered, bloody on the floor.

Sehra quickly turned away, slapping her hand over her queasy stomach and kneeling to the floor. The gruesome cuts from the axe being too much for her to handle. Being a hunter was easy, never being in range of the creature attacking you, and only having to deal with the sound of the arrow hitting its mark. Watching a man cut another man open, with a gruesome and terrifying hacking blade was different, and harder for her to handle. She had seen D'jakk cut men open with his blade, or make the fatal hit, but she'd never seen and man half ripped open, or her pet come back to her, soaked in the blood of her enemies.

Sehra tried to shove the bloody Zarakh away, as she tried to hold in the contents of her stomach. Her head spun as she looked down at the hand she used to push Zarakh and spilled her meal in the grass. She coughed and tried to wipe her mouth with her free hand, but she only became more nauseous and disgusted.

She felt Gus grabbed her dirtied, bloody hand, and watched as he quickly wiped it down with a linen cloth, then begin on Zarakh. His face was splattered with specks of blood, and his arms were bloody all the way up to his elbows. She quickly looked away, moving away from her dirtied spot and dropping herself in the clean grass.

"Don't lie down, go wash yourself off in the river." Gus commanded. Sehra groggily followed his demand, and hurried to the river on wobbly legs. She quickly washed her hands and cupped the water, pressing it against her face and running her dripping hands through her hair. Trying to cool her face and calm her stomach.

Sehra sat on her legs, folding her arms on her knees and dropping her head. She closed her eyes, and leveled her breath, trying to cast away the nausea. She heard Gus flop down next to her, and looked up at the water to see it running red as he washed his arms.

"You alright?" Gus asked.

"Maybe." Sehra retorted. "I ain't seen that before."

"Cause you're a hunter." Gus said before running the water over his face. "Your kills can be more precise, with less mess. I just have ta yank them apart until they stop moving."

"Is it hard?" She asked, glancing over at him.

"It used to be. Eventually you learn that you either kill them, or they're going to kill you." He said, sitting back and resting on his elbows.

"Ah…" Sehra looked down at the running water again. "It's not going to get any better, is it?"

"No… just worse." Gus retorted, pushing himself up and extending his hand to her. "You just got to get used to it. Or go home."

"You make home sound so enticing." Sehra sighed honestly. She grabbed his hand and let him pull her up on her feet.

"You want me to make you more food?" He asked.

"No, I want to go back to the inn." Sehra replied, honestly. Gus nodded and turned, heading back towards the road.

"Well, I got all the vials I needed, so this is fine. Had to head back to turn these in anyways." Gus said as Sehra followed after him.

When they reached Tarren Mill, Gus headed into the town to turn in the things he had collected while Sehra headed into the inn. D'jakk was sitting in one of the chairs, paying full attention to wiping down his armor. Beside him sat his fully polished riffle, and cleaned sword, while the rest of his dirty gear sat by his other side and his chest piece in his lap as he scrubbed the smudges off. He was sitting in just a pair of black cloth pants, and looked up at her as she collapsed into the chair next to his.

"Hi dere." He said, smiling at her. She gave him a light smile back, and reached down, grabbing up a piece of cloth he had sat on the floor, and his right boot. "Yah alright?" He asked, watching her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sehra muttered back as she begun wiping down his boot. "You seem bored as hell to be sitting here cleaning your crap."

"Well, I was bored as hell, mon. Now, what 'appened?" He asked, grabbing her wrist and stopping her.

"Nothing happened. Just tired." She said, smiling lightly. She really didn't want to talk about the blood and the vomiting just yet. D'jakk gave her a sympathetic look before releasing her. They sat quietly for a short while as they polished his gear, until Gus stepped into the inn, looking over at Sehra with a worried look.

"You alright?" He asked, shoving something into his bag.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sehra responded. Gus shrugged lightly before patting her on the head and heading towards the stairs.

"Okeh, tell meh what 'appened." D'jakk said, turning to her again.

"It's _fine_. _I'm fine_." Sehra repeated.

"Sehra, tell meh." He demanded.

"Later, okay?" Sehra pleaded, looking over at his worried, studying face. His expression grew dark as he flopped back in his chair. He grumbled something, before standing up.

"Gotta grab mah ammo pouch." He said, heading towards the stairs. She heard his feet reach the landing on the second story, but not continue to the room. She growled to herself and hurried to the stairs, quietly sneaking up then.

"Tell meh what happened." She heard D'jakk's voice a few steps away.

"Why don't you just ask Sehra?" Gus's voice came.

"She won't tell meh." D'jakk retorted.

"Come in." Gus said back, and Sehra heard their footsteps move away from her. She peeked up the stairs to see Gus's door open just a crack, D'jakk and him now in the room. She quietly stepped up to the landing, and stood near the door, her shoulder pressed to the wall.

"Well?" D'jakk's annoyed voice asked.

"She got sick."

"Dat's all?"

"We went to deal with the Syndicate Shadow Mages to get Blood of the Innocent." Gus's annoyed voice came, he was moving around the room.

"Yah took her ta Durnholde Keep?"

"No, we went south from there, to their other outpost."

"And."

"Well, we had to kill the mages, so we killed a few. I guess she couldn't deal with the blood and ended up vomiting in the grass. Her pet was covered in blood, and she just couldn't hold in her stomach. I tried to help her out the best I could, but my arms were covered in blood. It really isn't that much of a story." Gus said, he sounded annoyed.

"Did yah tell her 'bout da vials?" D'jakk asked. His voice was also annoyed and low.

"Yes, she asked. Why does it matter so much to you?" Gus asked. D'jakk didn't answer him. "Listen, she's just not used to it all yet. I figured she would already, I mean, she's already here and she's already been through Ghostlands. I also figured with her traveling around with a Troll she'd get a good feel for how things go."

"Not all us Trolls are how yah dink, mon." D'jakk's voice was getting angrier and deeper.

"Either way, she had to see some things. Or have you been holding her eyes this whole time?! I mean, even that wouldn't make sense, because there had to be quite a bit of time she was out on her own."

"I've been travelin' wit her fer a while. Since she left da Ghostlands." D'jakk said.

"Well, that's the problem. You." Gus said. Sehra felt the thump of D'jakk dropping his foot against the wooden floor boards.

"What da hell yah mean by dat?"

"You've been too busy fucking her to realize you're doing more damage that good."

"We ain't fuckin, mon."

"Then what as that earlier today?"

"Doesn't matter what dat was. I can assure yah dough, we ain't fuckin."

"It does matter. She needs to be out figuring things out on her own for a while. Or at least getting used to it."

"Her rib was busted, mon. I wasn't just lettin da girl go 'bout at her leisure."

"Well, looks like she's better now, maybe you should go." Gus's voice was deep and threatening, but the growl D'jakk let escape his throat a moment later, was worse.

"I'll pop yer little head right off yer shoulders." D'jakk threatened. Sehra was on her toes, ready to run in at any moment.

"I don't give a fuck what you do. Don't you think you should consider what's best for her though?" Gus asked.

"I dink yah should get yer head out of places it ain't belong." D'jakk hissed back.

"I think you both should shut the hell up and let me make my own god damn decisions." Sehra hissed. She had moved just before the door and pushed it open. D'jakk was standing over Gus, both men with their chests puffed out and challenging each other with harsh glares. She gave both men a hard look before turning and heading to the room, she shared with D'jakk. She felt D'jakk following her, but she pushed into the room and slammed the door behind her, locking it quickly and throwing herself down on the bed.

"Sehra!" D'jakk called, trying at the handle.

"Just leave me alone." She hissed back, throwing the thin old pillow at the door. She heard an annoyed grunt leave D'jakk as his footsteps moved away from the door. She groaned to herself as she rolled onto her stomach, staring at the dusty head board with angry, slim eyes.

Why the hell hadn't D'jakk just waited for her to talk to him? Wasn't it her decision to tell him? That thought made her mad at Gus as well, for spilling the beans about something he shouldn't be sharing. The whole conversation had pissed her off. Both of them talking down on her as if she wasn't worth a cent, as if she couldn't do a damn thing by herself. It wasn't even what they said, it was how they said the words they spoke. Her, like she was a small child that had never seen a person die. This was just like the fight her and D'jakk had back in Thousand Needles. He still looked down at her, he still thought she couldn't do it by herself and it pissed her off.

Sehra thrashed in the bed violently. Her chest tight and filled with anger, at both Gus and D'jakk. She didn't want them to think of her as a wimp any longer, but she had no idea how she could fix it. She grumbled lightly, getting up from the bed and stepping over to the window. She had to scratch the grime from the window to be able to see out, but it wouldn't come clean enough for her to make out anything other than dusty shadows. Sehra reached down, flicking the lock on the window and yanking the window frame up. It didn't want to stay, and slowly slid down.

Sehra spotted a rather thick circle chunk of wood, and forced it under the window, jamming it open. She scanned the small village, spotting a man hammering up a poster against the side of the house opposite of the inn. Next to him was a rather scrawny undead woman.

"I doubt anyone will take the quest. That man, Gus and his friend Casathir are still pretty weak from their ordeal with their last quest." The small woman said.

"Yes, but that Troll and Blood Elf woman came by; they might be able to do it." The man said, as he finished nailing the poster up.

"Oh no, the Troll got shot when they were saying the two men." The woman said, shaking her head. "And he seems to watch over that Blood Elf girl really hard, so I don't think she'll accept the quest either."

"Well, at least we can hope someone will take it." The undead man sighed, walking away with the woman. Sehra's mind flipped over the thought of it, playing with it in her mind. Asking herself is she should, or shouldn't.

Finally, she swallowed her opposition and turned looking at the door. D'jakk hadn't come back to the room, and she figured she would have just enough time to get unlock the door, and climb down the side of the building and get out of the town before they realized she was gone. She could see her path down the inn, the roof was sloped just right to allow her to walk to the lowest side and get around to the trees behind the inn, hope to those, and make her way down from there.

She readied herself, pacing around the room. She had her map, her weapons, enough arrows, and the courage to do it. Nothing was stopping her, so she quickly swooped around to the door, unlocking it and peeking out. She could hear footsteps pacing the lower floor of the inn, and Gus's door was shut, and she could see his shadow moving around his room. She pulled the door shut, quietly pulling it against the door jam, leaving it unlocked. She hurried to the window, and carefully climbed out. Hopefully D'jakk was distressed enough not to hear her pad across the roof as she did. She came around the side of the roof, being careful of the loose shingles and staying on the level parts of the roof. She came to Gus's window and took a deep breath as she quietly snuck past it, terrified he might here her and pull her back into the inn.

She made past and her foot hit a broken shingle, nearly sending her sliding down the roof. She turned and quickly caught Gus's window seal, pulling her back up and scooting to the side quickly as she heard his footsteps approaching the window. She pressed her back against the wall, just in the shadow of the setting sun against the inn just as the window was pulled open. She held her breath as she saw him look down at the shingle she had accidently slipped on, crumbled of it rolling down still.

"This place is falling apart." He hissed, retreating into the room and slapping the window shut. Sehra exhaled slowly, feeling her heart thrumming in her chest with her excitement. She waited a few long moment before shimming further across the roof, reaching the lower part where the trees hung over the side of the roof. She used her arms to grab a large thick branch and pull herself up to it, swinging her leg up and catching the branch under the nook of her leg. With a little more effort and a bit of a swing, she managed to get her bottom up on the branch and begun carefully pulling herself closer to the thick of the tree. Getting down was a little harder, as she had to lower herself by her arms off on branch, swing her legs and land on another branch, then find another one she could grab on to, so she wouldn't fall. Finally, she got to the lowest branch and grabbed it, lowering herself down and slowly slipping off, releasing just at the right moment to land on her feet.

She let her breath even out as she calmed herself before hurrying around the inn, avoiding the windows. She dashed quickly to the poster, yanking it off the wall and running to the stables, hoping D'jakk hadn't seen her from within the inn. She pulled Zarakh out quickly then turned and ran out, reaching the road and holding the poster up in the fading sunlight.

She read over the poster quickly, it telling her that by decree of Lady Sylvanas, the Syndicate must be dealt with. To receive a reward of gold and a personal message being sent to the Lady herself, telling her of your deeds, one must kill ten Syndicate Rogues, and ten Syndicate Watchmen. This task simply to wear down their numbers for a large attack. Sehra knew the Syndicates were located in the ruined of Durnholde Keep, and she knew she could do it. With a wild grin and readied will, she set out.

She reached the road leading up to the Keep after the sun and light had disappeared behind the mountainous horizon. Knowing a frontal attack would be dangerous, she followed the road past the Keep, then circled up and around the side. In the distance she spotted a man hiding in the darkness of the thick shrubs, his attention turned to the entrance of the Keep. The man was wearing a red bandana over his mouth, a tell all sign of his allegiance with the Syndicate, and Sehra quietly circled around him. She readied her bow, wanting to take him out quickly so she didn't have to worry about him alerting the other men. She aimed for the fleshy part at the base of the back of his skull and waited. The man didn't move and she readied herself before releasing the arrow. The sound of it smashing into his head, killing him in with a single blow told her she was safe to advance, but her eyes caught something atop the large castle. It was a watchmen, and there were others up there. She knew she couldn't take him down from there, without sending the other watchmen into a frenzy, so quickly snuck forward. She reached the man without hearing warning calls from above her, and quickly stripped the man of his gold and other sell worthy possessions, while also grabbing his red bandanna and shoving it down in her bag as proof of kill.

She glanced around, looking around the entrance for more rogues, knowing they were sly and could easily hide among the plant life near the building. She turned and inched around the side of the building, spotting another man waiting behind another set of bushes. With yet another well aimed arrow, she had another bandanna, and more stolen gold. She noticed the bandanna she had received from both of the men had been embroidered with black threads. Assuming it was a statistic marking, she continued on, around the building. She found another rogue by the opposite side of the entrance, and without even a scuffle or a grunt, she brought him down, taking his red bandanna as she had done the others.

_Maybe I should have been a rogue_ Sehra thought to herself with a sly smile. She glanced around for more rogues, and after not spotting any, she slipped around to the entrance, calmly walking in. She came into a large stone room, with two doorways on both side and the sounds of men laughing, drinking, and bickering over things. She also heard the faint laughs and flirtatious calls from women in another language; Sehra assumed it was common tongue by the structure of the words. Sehra pushed away from the bulk of the noise, and heading towards the other doorway. She saw a small room with bunks and personal possessions littering the beds. There was one man sitting on his bed, humming drunkenly to himself. She shot him down quickly, only allowing him a quick, pained grunt before she snuffed the life from him. Luckily, his other men were busy being ignorant, drinking and sporting when danger was at their door and hadn't heard him. Sehra turned and pushed down the hall, carefully watching around her. The hall came to a room, rather large with a staircase going up to the higher floors and a staircase leading down into the basement, the other hall she could have taken, also leading into the room she had reached. No one was in the room, and Sehra cautiously walked through the room, eyeing the hall way leading in, and the basement stairs.

Above her came the sounds of footsteps, heading towards the stairs she was standing near. Knowing she couldn't head up, in fear of running into more men than she could handle, and knowing she couldn't make it back to the hall she had came through in time, the hall closest to her having the sound of many men, the only direction that was reasonable was down.

She quickly flew down the stairs, reeling around to see the basement was merely a room of cobblestone walls, soggy dirt floors, and cells lining the walls.

"Hey!" A whisper came from behind her. She turned quickly to see a thinly Blood Elf woman, not much older than Sehra herself, sitting inside one of the cells. Her hair was short, maybe a few inches then Sehra fiery red hair, but was white and curled over one of her eyes. It was dirty and knotted, laying at strange angles. The woman's robes were ripped and torn, showing much of her thighs, and the front torn at the sides, showing much of her skin on her stomach and sides. She looked as though she had been beaten a few times, but as though it had been a long time since her last beating, most of her body covered in dirt and light bruises. "Help, please, please help me." She whined, grasping at the bars with her cuffed hands. Sehra ran to the cell and dropped to her knees in front of her.

"Are you alright? Where is the key?!" Sehra asked, watching the woman's face. Though she looked hungry and tried, she smiled and her face showed lighter, happier days.

"I'm fine, thank the sun you're here. I've been in this god damn shit hole for weeks. You've got to get me out of here, sister!" The woman said, grabbing Sehra's fingers in hers through the thick bars. "The keys, they are on the guards. Or something. I know you're going to have to kill a few, can you do that?" She asked.

"I'll kill 'em all if I have to." Sehra said.

"Good, it's okay if you get hurt, I'm a priest, I'll be able to heal you when you come back." The woman said, placing her head against the bars. Sehra placed her head against the bars as well, their foreheads barely brushing against each other.

"Listen, even if I don't get to you, I'll have friends that will come and look for me. They'll get you out, so don't die, alright?" Sehra said, then dashed from the cell. She hurried quietly up the stairs, peeking over to see a few men sitting at the table. Sehra's blood was pumping hard through her, and she quickly used the cover of the stairs to shoot her arrows at the men, taking two down and wounding one. The wounded man, and two others quickly jumped up, turning to Sehra. She quickly took one of the other human males down, also shooting an arrow into the rib of the other unwounded man. Zarakh had ran up, and caught one of the men in her web, keeping him from her as she took the other man down. Finally only having to deal with the last, she readied another arrow as he broke free and ran for her. She managed to get him in the neck and he fought to breath, his vital blood spilling from his neck.

"I'll let you suffer!" Sehra hissed as she heard the alerted men down the other hall coming to figure out what the commotion had been. Sehra quickly rummaged through the bodies, not finding a key, she cursed and hurried to the hall, waiting as the footsteps came closers. As each man came around the hall, she shot her arrows, taking them out swiftly. She heard a noise from behind her, and was just a second too late to guard as she was tackled to the floor.

Sehra quickly dropped her bow, grabbing her blade off her back and bringing it up into the chest of the man atop her. She yanked her blade through his side, tearing through his flesh and splitting him half open, his blood spilling down on her. She turned just in time to get another man's legs with her blade, keeping him from bringing his mallet down on her head and rolled out of the way. Trying to stay level headed.

She felt a blast of magic hit her back just as she got her fingers around her bow and was forced forward by the hit. She tried to catch her breath as she turned quickly, shooting her arrow and watching as it penetrated the woman's eye. She shot again at the other man who went for her, and reeled around. It took her a second to realize she had taken them all down, and was ready to collapse to the floor when she heard more yells from the higher floors. She wouldn't have the chance to get the woman out, and knew she'd have to fight the rest of the people in the Keep.

Sehra hurried back to the bodies, yanking her arrows out and shoving them back into her quiver as she heard the steps grow closer. She dashed to the base of the stairs, and watched as a few men flooded down the stairs. She lunged, throwing herself into them and wildly swinging her sword for their vital points. She felt a blade scrap her leg and turned, thrusting her blade into the neck of her attacker, then turning back and swinging her sword into another man's side. With two left, she swung again, catching one of the men's chest with the tip of her blade and tearing his chest open. She jumped back, rolling out of the way of an attack and lifted her bow, shooting the man in the heart.

She lowered her head, waiting and listening. She couldn't hear more people approaching. She waited a while longer before she rummaged through the bodies, grabbing all of the bandanna's, regardless of the fact that she had collected way more then she needed. Finally she found the key and dashed down the stairs, hurrying to the woman's cell and with shaking hands, slipped the key in the lock. With a loud click, the deadlock released and fell off, hitting the ground with a thud. Sehra ran in, grabbing the woman's arms and unlocking the chain connecting the thick leather cuffs she wore, then pulling those off.

"We've got to get out of here, now." Sehra hissed, yanking the woman after her. She stumbled, holding firm to Sehra's arm. They ran up the stairs, and Sehra held the woman back and she glanced around, assuring there was no one else. When Sehra felt it was safe, they ran past the room littered with bodies and down the long hall. They came out to the entrance, being met with the dark night. Sehra glanced up, seeing all the Watchmen that had been on the highest level were gone, and she assumed she had killed them as well in that room. "Come on, hurry!" Sehra said, yanking the woman again as they ran down the path and to the main road, heading towards the river.

They hurried along the path and passed the bridge quickly, darting into the mess of trees by the side of the road and collapsing down. Sehra still stood on edge, her ears perked and her hands ready to reach back and grab her blade. The woman next to her stayed low to the ground, just behind Sehra.

"You're leg." The woman whispered. Sehra quickly hushed her as she heard approaching footsteps, running along the road. Her breath got caught up in her chest as she grabbed her sword. As the steps got closer, she heard a second set of feet, and readied herself for a battle.

Just as the sound go closer, Sehra lunged from the bushes, screaming out and she swung her blade down. Her wrist was caught before the attack, and she heard a grunt from before her as the hand squeezed her wrist so hard the blade slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor just as she was forced back against a tree with enough power to knock the breath from her lungs and her head clunking against it. She felt pain shoot down her body as she lost most of her strength in that single attack, making her legs go limp under her.

* * *

**Just a quick end note. I took the quest The Rescue and turned it into this. If you don't know about the quest I just mentioned, don't bother.

* * *

**

**End Chapter Seven**


	8. VIII

**The Oxymoron We Are**

**Chapter Eight

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own World of Warcraft or anything related to Warcraft. That is owned by Blizzard.

**RATED M for mature.

* * *

**

Sehra tried to breath but the hit had been so hard she couldn't catch her breath. Her legs went limp under her and she nearly crumbled to the floor. She was terrified, the night was dark and she couldn't see right.

"What da HELL!?" D'jakk furious voice came from above her, making relief wash over her so powerfully that her legs buckled and she fell to her knees. As D'jakk went to kneel before her, the priest Sehra had saved jumped from the bushes, going to attack D'jakk but was stopped and pulled from the air by Gus's boney hands. He forced her to the ground and she yelled, flailing her arms.

"Hey- HEY!" Gus yelled, holding her firmly. She was too scared and weak to realize Gus wasn't trying to hurt her, and Sehra shoved D'jakk out of the way, while pushed Gus away as well. She grabbed the woman's shoulders quickly, pulling her up.

"It's okay, it's okay." Sehra said, trying to calm her. The woman's eyes reeled around, finally focusing on D'jakk and Gus.

"Oh the sun." She exhaled.

"What da fuck is goin oh, Sehra?" D'jakk's furious voice came from behind her.

"Shut the hell up!" Sehra hissed, glaring at him.

"You're covered in blood!" Gus said suddenly, grabbing Sehra's shoulder.

"It's not mine. Well, most of it." Sehra growled.

"Come 'ere yah stupid-" D'jakk begun as he reached to grab Sehra's shoulder. The priest shot forward quickly, shoving D'jakk's wrist away.

"It's okay, they're my friends." Sehra said to the woman.

"Well, they sure as hell don't act like it. Unruly mess of men." The woman spat.

"Come on; let's get back to the inn." Sehra began, beginning to stand.

"No!" The woman said, forcing Sehra back down on her bottom. "I'll deal with your leg, everything else comes next."

"We should get back to the inn, then do that." Gus said, reaching down to grab the woman's wrist, but she slapped his hand away as well.

"Take off your pants." The woman demanded.

"Oh, that's no way to thank me." Sehra joked.

"Take them off." She demanded again.

"Like Gus said, let's go back to the inn." Sehra tried.

"Pants, off, _now_."

"There are two men standing here, no, I'm not taking off my pants!" Sehra went to stand, but the woman grabbed her buckle, pushing her down on her back.

"We're Blood Elves, trust me, we shouldn't be wearing pants to begin with. I think we'd win every war if we weren't wearing pants, anyways, hell, even if the men weren't too." The woman said as she got the belt free. Sehra fought, trying to push the woman away, but she got her hands on the hem of her pants quickly and begun yanking.

"I guess dis ain't dat bad 'o a punishment fer scarin' meh half ta death." D'jakk said.

"I'd have to agree." Gus said back, laughing lightly. D'jakk turned his attention to the undead man and gave him a harsh glare.

"S-stop!" Sehra cried as the woman managed to get her pant down her hips. D'jakk grabbed Gus and forced him to face the other direction, as he gentlemanly did the same. With little effort, the woman had Sehra's pants clean off, leaving Sehra in just a small pair of wool panties, and tossed them at D'jakk's back. "You are unbearable!" Sehra hissed at the woman.

She ignored her and placed her hands over Sehra's leg, her hands immediately glowing a deep shade of green and washing a warm sensation through Sehra's leg. Sehra sighed and gave up, falling back on her elbows as the woman slowly washed her healing magic through her leg.

"Well, since you've managed to strip me of my clothes, can I at least know your name?" Sehra asked sarcastically.

"Callanna." She answered, smiling up at Sehra. "Callanna Sylimil*, and you?"

"Sehra Feraia." She retorted, grumbling lightly.

"All done. Give me back her pants." Callanna ordered D'jakk. He handed them back without looking over his shoulder. Sehra snatched them out of the woman's hands once she had received them.

"I would prefer to put them on myself, thank you." Sehra hissed as she pulled her pants over her legs. With a bit of a struggle she managed to get them on and latched the buckle again. Sehra quickly stood and hurried to her abandoned sword sitting in the road, slipping it back in her sheath as D'jakk turned back to them.

"I'll take yah down ta da river ta wash off." D'jakk said, grabbing Sehra's wrist. Again, Callanna smacked D'jakk's hand away.

"Like hell you are." Callanna hissed.

"I need ta speak ta her in private." D'jakk hissed at the woman.

"I actually don't have much of anything to talk to you about." Sehra hissed up D'jakk. She was still infuriated about earlier. She watched D'jakk grind his teeth together in anger.

"Sehra…" D'jakk said, his voice low and threatening. "I need ta speak wit cha."

"She already told you no." Callanna said, stepping between them.

"God damn it woman, get yer nose out mah business." D'jakk spat, pushing the woman out of his way. She quickly swatted at him again and moved between D'jakk and Sehra again. "Sehra, why da hell did yah leave da inn, and where da fuck have yah been?"

"She was helping me escape from Durnholde Keep!" Callanna said, puffing her chest and challenging D'jakk with a glare of her own.

"Yah were in Durnholde Keep?!" D'jakk's voice was getting harsher and harsher.

"Yeah, proves you assholes wrong, don't it? I'm fully capable of taking care of myself!" Sehra hissed, glaring hard at D'jakk.

"Dey could 'ave killed yah!" D'jakk yelled, grabbing Callanna and pushing her away, into Gus.

"Would you look at that?! I'm alive and well. Soaked in their damn blood." Sehra yelled back, meeting D'jakk face to face. He grabbed her shoulders roughly, glaring into her eyes. She didn't back down, and glared right on back.

"Damn it, girl." D'jakk hissed with his voice low and rumbling in her core.

"Damn you. Both of you." Sehra yelled turning her attention to Gus as well. "I got nauseous, it fucking happens. But as you can see, I can deal with blood. I'm not some stupid little girl hiding behind a curtain!" Sehra broke free of D'jakk's hold and stepped back. "I killed Luzran and Knucklerot, I ripped their heads off their shoulders."

"Oh! Are you the one who dealt with them?" Callanna's impressed voice came from beside Sehra.

"Yes, I killed them. I finished their nasty little lives. I'm not going to run around and prove myself to you two. I'm not going to sit here either, waiting for the moment you guys will let me see the real world. I'm not a child. Let me stress that, _not a child_." Sehra said, shoving D'jakk back a step. "I'm a woman, that doesn't make me lesser. I'm a hunter, just because I have a pet doesn't mean I can't fight. I'm just as good as you, Gus, and you too D'jakk. Sure you've got a lot more experience under you, but that doesn't make me any less than you, you need to respect me!"

D'jakk grabbed Sehra suddenly, pulling her up in the air and throwing her onto his shoulder as he headed down the road. Callanna broke free of Gus's grasp and ran after him, shoving D'jakk's back. He spun around quickly, making Sehra's head spin.

"Get dis little bitch away from meh, before I fuckin hurt her." He roared, grabbing Callanna's head and pushing her back.

"Put me down!" Sehra demanded, kicking her legs.

"You should put her down, your pissed and I don't want to see you hurt her." Gus said, pulling Callanna back and meeting D'jakk face to face.

"I'm not gunna hurt her." D'jakk hissed down at Gus. Sehra finally managed to bring her knee up into D'jakk chest and push back, hopping off him and falling down into Gus. He grabbed her quickly and forced her behind him as well. Sehra lost her balance and fell down to her knees, Callanna quickly rushing to her side.

In a whirl of movement, D'jakk grabbed Gus's shoulder and shoved him away with enough force to send him into the bushes on the opposite side of the road. D'jakk grabbed Sehra again; paying no mind to Callanna's attempts to swat him away and threw her over his shoulder again. Heading down the road.

"Sehra!" Callanna yelled as she tried to run after her.

"Don't worry, I got you out of Durnholde! I can deal with this monster!" Sehra yelled, trying to reassure her. "Just stay with Gus. Make sure he's alright." Sehra added. She was trying to stay calm, trying to keep her nerves steeled, but she was terrified and shaking against D'jakk almost painful grasp.

He was walking faster than she'd seen him do before, heading down the road at almost a painful rate. She heard so sounds of the bickering river growing closer, and they passed over the bridge quickly. D'jakk walked to a large open field and stopped, grabbing her and forcing her down on her feet. She immediately pulled back but he grabbed hold of her shoulders and gave her the most terrifying look.

"D-D'ja-"

"Shut up." He hissed, reaching over her and pulling her blade off her back, sheath and all. He quickly forced it in her hands and released her, taking a few steps away before he pulled his own sword off his back. Her knees we shaking under her as he turned to her, his expression grim.

"What the fuck?!" She asked, taking a step back.

"Yer gonna fight meh." D'jakk said, pacing a few steps. Sehra immediately dropped her sword to the floor and took another step back.

"No I'm not!" She said.

"God damn it, Sehra." D'jakk growled, quickly stepping back over to her. She turned to run but he caught her and forced her back over, picking up her sword and forcing it in her hands again. "Yer gonna fight meh." He hissed in her face.

"Why?!" Sehra asked as D'jakk walked away, then turned to her again. "D'jakk, WHY?!" She yelled. He ignored her and ran at her; holding his blade as though it were not sheathed and he were going to actually attack her. She quickly ducked and rolled away from him, trying to stand back up.

She felt the tip of his sheathed blade touch her back lightly, and he dragged it across her back.

"Yer dead. Again." D'jakk said, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to face forward. He walked away and turned back to her. Sehra watched as he lunged at her again, this time she lifted her covered blade and pretended to go for a jab in the stomach, but he quickly swatted her blade away with his, brought his blade up, and tapped it against her neck. "Yer dead. Again." He turned, paced back, and then turned back to her. He lunged again, bringing his blade down at a vertical angle and she jumped to the side. She quickly ran around him, pretending to bring her sword around to his side but he lowered his blade quickly to the side, catching hers against his and shoved it away. He spun around quickly, bringing his sword up vertically and tapping it between her legs. "Yer dead. Again." Sehra was growing angrier as he stepped back, preparing himself for another attack. This time she dashed forward, swinging her blade down at him. He quickly brought his blade up, knocking hers away. She hopped back, swinging her sword again. Another block from D'jakk made her swing again. This time he side stepped out of the way and grabbed her wrist, using his strong arm to pull her down and make her crumble to the floor. He quickly lifted his blade and set it on her belly. "Yer dead."

"I fucking get it! Okay?!" Sehra yelled, shoving his sword away.

"Come on, I'm going easy on yeh." D'jakk hissed, reached down and grabbing her shoulder, pulling her up on her feet. "Again!"

She brought her sword up just as he turned to walk away but he somehow knew and side stepped quickly. He turned back, bringing is sword down so fast on hers that it made her loose her grip on her blade and it fell down to the floor. He grabbed her, forcing her back down into the grass with his blade on her throat. He slid it across her neck, staring at her all the while.

"Yer dead." He said, his eyes thin. Sehra tossed her blade away, and dropped her arms in the grass. Her pride had taken a huge blow, and her lips were pushed thin. "Grab yer sword, we're doing it again."

"No." Sehra retorted. Suddenly he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"Again." He hissed.

"No!" Sehra yelled, yanking her face away. She grabbed his sword and pulled the sheath from it, then forced the tip against her chest, the skin on the palm of her hands splitting against the sharp edge of the blade. "I get it, I'm shit, why don't you just get me out of your way."

D'jakk watched her, his eyes were still hard and unloving. Her chest was heaving, her eyes stung and she just wanted him to leave her be.

"Fine." D'jakk hissed, bringing his blade up. He straddled her and held his blade up. She watched in terror as he begun lowering it, and squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to scream. She heard a sickening thump and opened her eyes to see he had forced the blade into the ground next to her face. Sehra's eyes filled with wet tears as she stared at his angry face.

"Yer dead." He quickly stood, pulling his blade out of the ground and grabbing the sheath off the ground. Slipping it back in and over his shoulder as he stepped away from her. Sehra pressed her hands to her face, with the blood of the Syndicate all over her, and her own bloody hands leaving more of a mess on her face, she sobbed. The places his blade had touched her stung her pride, her heart ached in her chest and her wounded hand throbbed.

When finally she stopped crying, she tried to wipe the blood and tears away with the back of her hand. She let her arms flop back to the floor as she stared up at the star littered sky, and sighed lightly.

"Done?" She heard D'jakk ask as he leaned over her.

"Fuck off." Sehra hissed, turning her eyes from his. He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to sit up, and pulled her up on her feet. She tried to pull away, but he yanked her after him, heading down the small hill that led to the water. When they reached it, he turned back to her and turned her away, grabbing the straps that held her shoulders pads against her and begun pulling them loose. With those quickly flopped to the floor, he yanked her chest piece off through her trying to fight him off. After quickly pulling her greaves, boots, and gauntlets off, leaving her in just her leather pants and silk shirt, he pushed her towards the water. He followed her over; lowering a linen cloth to the water, then turned and sat down.

"Bathe." He said, facing away from her as he begun to wipe her gear down. She stood dumbfounded for a few seconds, watching as he picked flakes of mud from the base of her boots.

"No. The water is freezing. I'll get sick." Sehra said.

"If yah don't undress and get in dat water right now. I'm gonna come over der and strip yah down and drow yah in." D'jakk said, keeping his attention on her boots.

"I'm going to get sick." Sehra said, stomping her foot against the moist sand.

"Let dat be a lesson ta yah." D'jakk spat. Sehra sighed and pulled the buttons on her silk top loose. With it hanging open, she glanced around and leaned down, pulling her pants off her legs, followed by her underwear, then quickly hurried to the water. She gasped as the freezing water licked at her toes, making her shiver.

"It's cold." Sehra said, more to herself.

"Get in." He said back. "Or I will drow yah in."

Sehra grumbled again and slowly waded into the water. Her skin erupting with goose bumps as the water touched her most tender spots. She grabbed her shirt off her shoulders, threw it to her pile of clothes, and ducked down into the water, up to her neck.

"Yah in?" D'jakk asked.

"… Yeah." Sehra muttered, her bottom jaw shivering and making her teeth clack together. D'jakk turned and faced her. He still had her boot in his hands, and was still washing it down. In the dark of the night, and with what little moon light there was, the water appeared black, making it impossible for anyone to see her naked body below the surface of the water.

"Wash yerself." D'jakk said, looking up at her. She quickly turned around and begun wiping at the dried blood on her arms and legs.

"How am I going to dry off?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I really don't care." D'jakk retorted.

"Why do you want me to wash off so bad?" Sehra retorted.

"I won't go ta bed wit mah woman covered in blood." D'jakk said.

"Who said I'm ever going to bed with you again?!" Sehra hissed. She stopped as she realized just what he said. "I am NOT your woman."

"Is dat so?" D'jakk said. His face was calmer now, or it might just have been the shadows on his face that made his features look soft.

"That is so!" Sehra spat, using her hands to slap down on the water and sprinkle D'jakk with the freezing water. He looked up at her calmly.

"Don't do dat again." He said.

"Don't call me _your_ woman." Sehra said back. "I don't fucking belong to you."

"Might as well." He said, his eyes locked on hers.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Sehra hissed.

"First of all, yah can't even defend yerself against meh-"

"Why the fuck would I need to? You're supposed to care about me!"

"Really? What makes yah dink I do?" His eyes were cold, harsh against her own. Sehra had stopped breathing, and stared at him, offended, hurt, and thunderstruck by his words.

"You're the one who said you weren't after my ass when you flirted with me." Sehra yelled.

"Dat's also a level 'o flirtin. Tellin da woman dat." D'jakk said, still watching her. Her heart ached in her chest.

"I see." She said lightly. "Fine, I get it." She bit her lip as she tried to hold back even more tears. "W-why don't you just head back to Orgrimmar then?"

"Yah dink I should do dat?" D'jakk asked, placing her boot down next to him and standing up.

"Yeah, I mean, you just told me that you don't give a shit about me!" Sehra said, splashing the water again, making it spray over D'jakk's legs.

"No, I never said dat." D'jakk said, stepping closer to the water.

"Yes you did!" Sehra hissed, splashing the water again. "You said you don't care about me. You said, just now, that you're only after my ass."

"I asked yah why yah dink I should care and I told yah, and dat's a level 'o flirtin. Never said dat's what I felt. Why do yah dink I should care bout cha?" D'jakk asked.

"ARG!" Sehra yelled, slapping the water again.

"I told cha not ta do dat!" D'jakk said.

"Yeah, what the fuck are you going to do about it?!" Sehra yelled. D'jakk gave her a hard look, then begun stripping of his gear.

"Don't you ever dare!" Sehra hissed, moving away from him, deeper into the water. D'jakk ignored her as he dropped his undershirt to the floor, followed by him unbuckling his pants. "Don't! D'jakk, stop it!" Sehra yelled. He began pulling his pants off his hips and she quickly turned away. She tried to wade to the other side of the small river, but she heard D'jakk stepping into the water, wading after her. She almost made it to the other side when D'jakk got a firm grasp on her ankle. She tried to kick away, but he pulled her to him, turning her and holding her against him. She felt the thickness of his chest against her bare soft breasts, and his limp manhood against her thigh.

"Sehra." D'jakk said, grabbing her chin with his ice cold hand and making her look up at him. "Why do yah dink I should care?"

"Because we hav- er… had a relationship. That's what people do when they are with a person they like. They care; they treat them well, not talk down to them and treat them lower, no! They don't hit them with their sword; they don't knock them on the floor, or drag them around against their will! They care, they try to build the relationship up into something special, something that will last fo-"

She was cut off by his mouth, forcing against hers and kissing her hard. She shoved at his chest, trying to pull away but he held her tight in his arms. When he finally released her, she shoved him hard, swimming back away from him. He caught her again and pulled her back to him.

"Sehra." He said his voice soft and raspy. Sehra squirmed against him, trying to move away. "Sehra!"

"What, damn it? What?!" She hissed.

"Why do yah dink I try ta keep you away from dings?" D'jakk asked, looking down at her.

"I don't know, enlighten me!" She spat.

"I care."

Sehra stopped fighting against him and looked up, her brow furrowed. "You have a shitty ass way of showing it."

"I know. Yeah, I worry. A lot, mon." D'jakk said, his eyes were soft and his forehead furrowed. "I don't want cha going out on yer own, cause I don't want cha ta die. I don't want cha ta get hurt. Doesn't mean I be dinkin yer lesser or nuthin."

Sehra pulled her hand back, slapping it against his chest. "AH!" She yelled, throwing her forehead against his chest as well. "Fucking… fucking hate you… sometimes." She cried, hitting him again.

"Let meh explain mah self." D'jakk said, squeezing her shoulders in his hands. "I don't want cha runnin about, getting all torn up. I want cha safe wit me. I know yah ain't useless, I know yah can handle yerself. But yah dink dat I haven't broken down before?" She looked up at him. "I've felt insanity, and fear like yah ain't ever felt. I've had mah mind warped and fucked up, by dings I see. I ain't want yah ta go drough dat alone. I want ta be dere ta catch yah, when yah can't look no more. I want ta protect yah from da horrors I've seen. And yeah, yah ain't as skilled as meh yet, I showed yah dat, I showed yah dat I've got more time under mah belt. Doesn't mean I look down at cha cause it. Yer out here, for nobler reasons den I am. Yer here fer everyone, I'm here ta satisfy mah own desires. Yer miles above meh Sehra, I know dat. And yer way more skilled den I ever was at yer age." D'jakk admitted, watching her eyes.

"Don't… don't tell me what not to do anymore. If I want to go out, and experience things at my own pace, even if it hurts, and I see things I wish I hadn't. That's a huge part of getting stronger, I can't have you standing over me and covering my eyes." Sehra whispered, nestling her head up under D'jakk's chin. "You can be there to keep me from falling when I see those horrors, but don't you dare cover my eyes."

"Fine." D'jakk said softly. She felt his voice in his neck as it thrummed through her. "I won't, but cha promise meh ya'll lean on me. No one else?"

Sehra looked up, trying to fight the tugging smile on the corner of her lips. "Were you jealous that I had a secret between me and Gus?"

D'jakk looked away, for just a split second before giving her a solid "No".

"You were!" Sehra said, throwing her arms around his neck. "That is too cute."

"I just said I wasn't, mon." D'jakk said, lowered his head, his tusks resting against her back.

"It's okay, I understand." Sehra laughed, kissing his neck.

"Sehra, promise meh yah won't run off again?" D'jakk asked.

"Fine, I promise." She said, pulling back. D'jakk smiled down at her and kissed her lightly.

"I dink mah dick's gonna fall off in dis cold water." D'jakk said, making Sehra blush heavily. "Let's get out."

"How are we going to get dry?" Sehra asked.

"Run?" D'jakk joked.

"That's won't work!" Sehra laughed, patting his chest.

"I guess we just get dress, and get dry at da inn." D'jakk said, stepping past her and walking up onto the sand. Sehra quickly turned away and slapped her hands over her eyes, but she had already gotten an eye full of his toned back side. "Come 'ere, girl." D'jakk called a few seconds later.

"Are you dressed?" She asked.

"Yah." He responded.

"That quick?" Sehra said, turning back to him.

She screamed and ducked down under the water, every inch of her under the water as she tried to cool the fiery blush from her cheeks. He had lied. He had knelt down, sitting on his legs, resting all of his weight on the balls of his feet facing towards her, and she got the whole look. Even when she turned away and lifted her head out of the water, her face was still red and hot.

"You better be dressed before I turn around again!" Sehra whined.

"I am now." D'jakk said through his rolling laughter.

"Prove it!" She hissed, staring at the water.

"I can't, yah just have ta look." D'jakk said.

"Oh, no, you're just trying to get me to look again, you dirty, dirty Troll." Sehra said.

"Ahh, yah got ta admit, pretty sly 'o little 'ol D'jakk." He said, he still couldn't help his laughter.

"Oh go jump off a cliff." She hissed back.

"Well, yah got ta come out 'o da water some time." D'jakk said.

"Do not! I'll just die in here." Sehra said.

"Trust meh Sehra, I got mah pants on." D'jakk said. Sehra grumbled as she cautiously looked around at him. True to his word, he was wearing pants. She sighed angrily and waded to the shore.

"Okay, now turn the hell around so I can get out of the water." Sehra said her face still red and aflame.

"Aw, but cha got a look, mah turn yes?" He asked, stepping closer.

"No, no, no! I didn't want to look, you flashed me." Sehra said, glaring at him.

"Well, I want ta look." D'jakk said, holding his hand out for her.

"No!" She said, swatting at his hand. He quickly grabbed it and pulled lightly, making her scream again and pull back. D'jakk burst into laughter again.

"Come on, Sehra. If you hurry and just jump out of da water real fast, I'll turn around." He said, smiling wildly.

"No!" She said again, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yer such a shy little girl." D'jakk said, reaching down and patting her on the head before turning around. She waiting a few seconds before she climbed out of the water, waiting for the moment he would try to turn around so she could duck back down. To her surprise, he didn't and she quickly came up and out of the water, grabbing her shirt off the floor and throwing it over her shoulders. Just as she was about to button her shirt up, she stopped. It took her a few long seconds, and she picked up her pants, playing with it in her hands for a second before quietly lowering it back to the ground.

"There, I'm dressed." She hissed as though she were still annoyed. D'jakk looked over his shoulder, his eyes quickly falling down to her hips. The shirt was still unbuttoned and hung at the sides of her breasts, giving him that full view that he wanted. He turned quickly, the smile on his face wild and happy as he scooped her up in his arms, kissing her lips.

"Dank yah, dank yah!" He said, kissing her again.

"Okay, let me get my pants on!" Sehra said, squeezing her legs together, trying to hide herself.

"Oh, no, no. I like yah better dis way." He said, kissing her again. Sehra was blushing furiously as he held her feet off the floor and squeezed her against him.

"Okay, you got your look, please, pants now?" Sehra asked. He laughed and set her down, scooping her pants off the floor and handing them to her.

"Yah want me ta look away again?" He asked.

"Yeah… it's kind of embarrassing." Sehra said, holding her pants in front of herself. He smiled and turned, letting her slip her things back on quickly and buttoning her shirt. She and D'jakk quickly loaded their gear back on, D'jakk never managing to get far with cleaning her gear and it was still covered in blood.

"Get on." D'jakk said, kneeling. She smiled and hopped up onto his back, her hair soaked and pressed against her head. He quickly hurried to the road and began their walk back to the town.

"What do you think is going to happen when we get there?" Sehra asked, worried about how Gus would react, let alone her knew friend Callanna.

"Dey're gonna yell at meh." D'jakk said, slipping his hands back and resting them on her bottom. She would have protested, but she was tired and didn't care all that much anymore.

"Well, I'm sure Callanna will, what about Gus?" Sehra asked. D'jakk shrugged against her. "Hey…"

"Yeah?" D'jakk asked.

"You really scared me back there… When you carried me off." Sehra whispered lightly.

"Sorreh." D'jakk said lightly. "I wouldn't hurt cha dough. Yer new friend on da other hand, she pisses meh off."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Sehra said nuzzling her nose against the back of his wet neck. "I can deal with her though. It's Gus I'm worried about."

"Well, no one should get in mah way when I try ta talk wit mah woman." D'jakk said. Sehra thought over his words quietly. Maybe she had taken his words the wrong way in the beginning.

"Your woman shouldn't fight with her man, to begin with." Sehra muttered shyly. D'jakk stopped and looked over his shoulder at her blushing face.

"Well, her man should not 'ave pissed her off." D'jakk said, smiling. Sehra blushed a bit harder, nuzzling her nose down into his neck again.

They continued along, reaching the inn not too long after. Sehra took a deep breath as D'jakk walked to the door. She was still on his back, and her stomach was doing somersaults.

"Duck, okeh?" D'jakk said, pushing the door open and leaning further down as they walked in. Gus was pacing the main room of the inn, and Callanna jumped from her seat when she saw them.

"See, Callanna? I told you I could deal with this monster!" Sehra said, hopping Callanna would give in at that.

"Your both soaked to the bone, what happened?" Callanna demanded.

"Dats between meh and mah woman." D'jakk retorted.

"Your hand is bleeding!" Callanna said, noticing Sehra's hand.

"Oh, yeah. I accidentally… um… fell on some pretty sharp sticks." Sehra said. She wasn't particularly good at lying.

"That is such a lie." Callanna said. D'jakk calmly knelt down, letting Sehra slide off his back.

"Okay, fine. It is, but that's my own business." Sehra said as D'jakk stood back up. Gus approached from her side.

"Fine, we won't ask questions, but I swear…" Gus began, giving D'jakk a hard look. "You fucking do anything like that again, and you will regret it."

"I was pissed off. I'm sorreh." D'jakk said, nodding lightly to Gus. Callanna let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm tired." She said. Callanna placed her hand over her eyes and tapped her toes on the wooden floor boards.

"Oh, yeah, she should be fine to take Casathir's room right?" Sehra asked Gus. He shook his head.

"Casathir decided he didn't want to leave, he stayed here. He's still up in his room." Gus said.

"Well, where is she going to sleep?" Sehra asked.

"I'll bunk with you." Callanna said, nodding.

"Uhm…" Sehra blushed lightly. "I'm bunking with him." Sehra said, jerking her thumb in D'jakk's direction.

"Oh that won't do." Callanna said, placing her hands on her hips. "You're a Blood Elf, you shouldn't be bunking with him. Even if you guys are fucking."

Sehra's face lit up red. "We're not!" She retorted.

"Yet." D'jakk added. Sehra turned and swatted at his arm as he laughed.

"Couldn't Gus and Casathir bunk, let Callanna take Gus's room, and me and D'jakk will stay in our room?" Sehra asked.

"I won't allow it. You and I are sharing a bed. Let the men squabble over the other two." Callanna said, grabbing Sehra's arm and yanking her towards the stairs.

"You're very demanding." Sehra groaned as the woman dragged her up the stairs. Sehra looked back down at D'jakk to see him glaring at Callanna's back.

"Which room have you been sleeping in?" Callanna demanded as they reached the landing on the second floor.

"No, listen, I want to share a bed with D'jakk." Sehra said, pulling her arm free.

"Well, I don't care. Your unmarried, and it doesn't look like you two get along all that well." Callanna retorted.

"Well, that's what you see. We're not in Silvermoon anymore, I can do as I please!" Sehra said, glaring at the woman.

"I'm not comfortable sleeping in this inn with all these men." Callanna said, her attitude changing. "I'll feel safer with you."

"The door's have locks on them." Sehra said quickly.

"Please?" Callanna whined. Sehra had to give in. She turned and headed towards her room, pushing the door open. Callanna followed her, walking around Sehra and shivering lightly. "Oh, it's cold in here." She whined.

"Yeah, I left the window open." Sehra said, walking over to the open window and pulling it up an inch as she removed the prop and let the window fall shut. "It'll warm up rather nicely- oh I still have Gus's blanket."

"Well, you just get around don't you?" Callanna asked. Sehra turned sharply to the woman.

"It's not like that." She retorted.

"I'm just joking!" Callanna laughed. Sehra grumbled and grabbed the extra blanket off the bed. She headed out of the room and walked down the stairs.

"Here is your blanket." Sehra called to Gus. He was sitting in one of the chairs against the opposite wall, along with D'jakk next to him.

"Ah, I'll be bunking with Casathir, so give the blanket to him." Gus said, forcing his thumb over to D'jakk.

"Oh, okay." Sehra said, handing D'jakk the blanket. He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, planting a light kiss on her lips. "Sorry about this." Sehra said to him.

"Its fine, love. Get some rest." He said, releasing her.

With a sigh, Sehra climbed back up the stairs and headed back to the room. When she walked in Callanna presented her with a woolen towel, and begun wiping down the dusty bed. Sehra quickly patted herself dry as she removed her gear, then rummaged through her bags and switched to the sleeping clothes she had at her disposal.

"You're going to need some new clothes, eh?" Sehra asked Callanna.

"Yeah, I'm going to go out in a minute and grab some from the vendor." Callanna answered with a sweet smile.

"Alright." Sehra said, placing the towel down on the bed. "I'm going to change."

"Go ahead."

"Um… can you go out of the room?" Sehra asked.

"Why? We're both women, just change. I'm not going to stare." Callanna said, laughing. Sehra grumbled uncomfortably and begun working the buttons on her soaked top free. She turned away from Callanna and removed her top, grabbing the towel again to pat down her damp chest. "So what exactly happened?"

"Nothing really." Sehra answered as she forced her sleeping top on.

"Come on, tell me." Callanna said. Sehra grumbled again and begun the difficult job of getting her leather pants off her damp legs. When she finally managed to pull them free, she quickly wiped herself down and pulled her sleeping shorts on and turned back to Callanna who was laying across the bed.

"We talked. Then I washed off in the river." Sehra said, placing her hand on her hip.

"Why was the Troll wet too?" Callanna asked with a sly grin.

"He washed after me." Sehra lied.

"Fine, fine. I get it. You're embarrassed about talking about the naughty things you do." The priest laughed.

"How'd you get stuck in Durnholde?" Sehra asked, taking a seat on the bed as she patted at her hair.

"Well, I was questing near there with a few of my friend. When we got to Durnholde, we went in, thinking it wouldn't be that bad. They captured the both of us, and killed him." Callanna said, her voice low.

"I'm sorry." Sehra said lightly.

"Thank god you saved me though!" Callanna said, smiling again. "I would have died, and do you know how much of a hamper that would put on my week?"

Sehra was quickly figuring her new friend out. She was the kind of woman that always had a happy face, always smiled and joked, even while in pain. Sehra immediately wondering why the woman was a priest. Everyone seemed to have a reason for picking the class they did, while Sehra choosing a hunter was almost natural. She could rely on her pet for protection, and she was never in range of the blades.

"I can only imagine." Sehra said, lying back on the bed as well.

"Well, I'm going to go buy a change of clothes." Callanna said, hoping up and heading for the door. "I'll be right back."

Sehra laid in her spot as Callanna stepped out of the room, hearing her light footsteps pad along the floor, and waiting as the sounds traveled down the stairs. She was happy she had saved the woman, and she seemed grateful enough, but how much had she gotten from the mere act of busting her out? Sehra grumbled lightly as she thought it over, and rolled to her side. She hadn't realized how tired she was becoming, and gave in to sleep.

When Sehra awoke the following morning, she could hear the birds outside chirping to the newly rising sun. She felt a strange warmth against her back and looked back quickly to see Callanna pressed against her back, her legs bent up into Sehra's. Callanna was still asleep, but Sehra felt the blush rise in her cheeks regardless and slowly scooted away, climbing down from the bed. When she looked down to where she had left her gear, she realized it had been moved. Someone, assumingly Callanna, had lined them up against the wall, cleaned them, and hung her wet clothes from the window seal. Sehra tried to hold back a smile as she looked back at Callanna. She had rolled over and wrapped her arms and legs around the pillows and blanket.

Sehra pulled her now dry clothes from the window seal, and quickly changed before Callanna awoke. She didn't bother loading on her gear just yet, and stepped out of the room. She found Gus's and Casathir's door ajar, with Casathir laid out on the floor, his arm held gently in a swing, and Gus laying crooked on the bed. Sehra held back a laugh and pulled the door shut quietly, then snuck over to what had been Gus's room. Gently pushing the door open and peeking in to see D'jakk sitting up against the head board. In his hands he held his rifle, and was gently cleaning the muzzle of it, well, until he saw her.

"Good mornin." D'jakk cooed lightly to her, setting the rifle by the side of the bed and patting the bed with his other hand. Sehra smiled shyly, and pulled the door shut behind her, then climbed into his bed. D'jakk gently slipped his arm around her back, patting her lightly as she cuddled against his chest.

"Callanna cleaned my gear off for me when I fell asleep." Sehra said.

"Good she can be our maid, mon." D'jakk said, grinning down at her.

"Still pissed off at her?" Sehra asked, looking up at him.

"A bit." He answered, ruffling her hair under his hand. Sehra smiled and relaxed, letting his trail his hand across her arm. They sat quietly for a good while, just relaxing in the early morning.

There was a knock on the door, startling Sehra out of her half sleep.

"Yeah?" D'jakk called, his voice slightly annoyed.

"I know Sehra is in there." Callanna's voice called back. Sehra sighed heavily as D'jakk grumbled to himself.

"I'll be right there." Sehra said, lifting herself up.

"Yah can always just lock da door." D'jakk offered. Sehra shrugged lightly and headed over to the door, pulling it open and giving Callanna a light glare.

"Yes?" Sehra asked. Callanna didn't answer her, just grabbed her arm and yanked her back to the room they shared together.

"Let's go out and do some quests together." Callanna said, picking up Sehra's chest piece and handing it to her. "I cleaned all this for you."

"We'll wait for Gus to wake up, I'm sure he'll want to go with us. Oh, we also have to introduce you to Casathir." Sehra said, not completely wanting to go out alone with the encroaching Blood Elf.

"We'll just wake them up." Callanna responded.

"I'm sure Gus is tried; let's just wait for them to wake up." Sehra said as she pulled her chest piece on. Callanna passed her the rest of the gear, and Sehra headed out of the room, giving a light knock on the men's room.

"Yeah?" Casathir's groggy voice came.

"Hey, is Gus awake?" Sehra called back.

"Yeah, the fucker knocked me off the bed." Casathir growled.

"I didn't mean to." Gus's voice came, just before the door swung open. "Yeah?"

"Callanna wants to go out and quest." Sehra said, sighed a bit.

"Figured you were still pissed at me." Gus retorted.

"Nah, what's done is done." Sehra said, smiling lightly. Sehra turned to see Callanna step out of the room with her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a new grey dress, with a deep grey vest over. "Oh, Casathir, this is Callanna." Sehra said, pulling Callanna into the doorway.

"Oh, hello." Casathir said, smiling up at Callanna from his seat on the floor. She gave him a small wave before turning and walking down the stairs.

"So you want to go out with us?" Sehra asked Gus.

"Yeah, sounds fun. I'll be down in a minute." Gus said, turning and walking back into the room. Sehra turned and pushed D'jakk's door open.

"Me, Callanna, and Gus are going out." Sehra said. He was standing near the edge of the bed.

"I'll be goin' wit cha." D'jakk said, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Are you sure your shoulder is fine enough?" Sehra asked, stepping into the room.

"Well enough ta spare wit cha yesterday. And drag yah 'round." D'jakk answered, smiling at her.

"Okay, but if it starts hurting, I'll take you back here." Sehra said, laying her hand against his arm.

"Why is it every time we fight we get along better den before?" D'jakk asked blatantly.

"Probably because you explain things to me that I didn't understand before, and I understand you better? Maybe we should just by pass the fights and talk, you know, like normal people?" Sehra said, smiling again.

"Nah." D'jakk said simply, grabbing his gun and pushing it into the slip on his back. He turned and headed out of the room and she followed on his heels. It didn't take long for Gus to meet them downstairs, and the four of them headed out into the center of Tarren Mill. Sehra and D'jakk grabbed all the quests while Callanna started a short lived argument with Gus.

Their small group headed out, doing the odd quests they had been given. Many of them were to cut down the population of the angry creatures that roamed the hills of Hillsbrad, and they finished those quests quickly. Callanna had a wand she used to amplify her magic, and didn't have to heal very much seeing as they could take down their foes rather quickly. Once they had finished many of their quests, they returned to the town and got their reward money. One of the Undead men in Tarren Mill then asked the group of them to head up into the Alteric Mountains, and deal with the problems they were having up there.

"So we have to go to the internment camps near Dalaran and collect ten worn stone tokens, kill a large many of their people, and find the four undead men that stole four artifacts from Lady Sylvanas and return those to Magus Voidglare. What the hell is Dalaran?" Sehra asked, looking up from her sheet of paper with her quests scribbled on it.

"Daralan was once a great city, but da people sealed it off in a large magic field when Arthas tried ta attack dem." D'jakk said, slowly his pace a bit to let Sehra catch up.

"So, we have to go around the city, taking what we can from the people who guard the outside of the city?" Sehra asked.

"Not exactly." Gus began. "Dalaran is a great city, and the leaders of that city locked themselves in, along with their towns people. The people we'll found outside the magic barrier may be Dalaran citizens, but they are not welcomed in the city, nor do they belong there."

"I'm not sure I get it." Sehra sighed.

"They are planning something for Dalaran, Lady Sylvanas said they are going to try and move it soon. I can't see how you move a city, but I didn't ask questions. I'm assuming the people outside of the barrier are against the movement of Dalaran, and are trying to keep people away from the city. Either way, they are not friends of the city anymore, and must be stricken down." Gus explained.

"I'll just say I understand." Sehra said lightly, looking back down at the paper. "Oh, we also have to get Helcular's Rod."

"Eh?" Gus asked.

"This guy, Herlcular, he had a hide out somewhere up in the mountains, but some humans found him as he was trying to do some spell, or something. They killed him and buried him in Southshore, so this guy, his appetence wants the rod back, so he can get revenge or something. He says the rod should be in his hideout, but it's over run with Yeti's, so they probably have it." Sehra said, looking up at Callanna.

"Yuck, I'm not fond of Yeti's." She said.

"Why?"

"They smell absolutely horrible." Callanna said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What other quest we have, mon?" D'jakk asked.

"Oh, it seems we also have to get bracers of binding from the Dalaran slaves, or something." Sehra said.

"Okay, we get it, slaughter ever near the Dalaran magic bubble, anything else around there?" Callanna asked.

"Kill a bunch of Crushridge Maulers." Sehra said. "But that looks like it's about it."

"Should we split off?" Gus asked. "Two of us get to the Yeti's and try to deal with the rod, and the other two go and start slaying the Crushridge Maulers. We'll meet up near Dalaran after that and try to get that out of the way, then we can head back to the inn." Gus suggested.

"Doesn't sound like that bad of an idea." Sehra said, looking up at D'jakk.

"I am so not taking the Yeti's." Callanna hissed. "I'll go with you, Sehra, and the boys can go off and do the Yeti's."

"Callanna, you're a cloth-y and I'm a hunter. That won't work; you have to go with Gus." Sehra said, placing her hand on her hip. "Me and D'jakk won't really get hit, cause we stand pretty far back, but Gus is going to be right on those Maulers, he needs your help. We can handle the Yeti's."

Callanna tried to protest, but Gus and D'jakk agreed with Sehra, it would be too dangerous for Callanna to go with Sehra, and it would be better for Gus to have her.

"Fine." Callanna spat, turning away and crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Thank you." Sehra sighed, and then smiled up at D'jakk. Callanna simply huffed her response and marched off after Gus, who looked depressed to have been stuck with the over bossy Blood Elf priest.

D'jakk reached into Sehra's bag, pulling her map from it and folding it out.

"Dis is where dey be going." D'jakk said, running his finger along a large mountain that was illustrated on the map. "Da Maulers are over dere, da Yeti's are here." D'jakk said as his slid his finger over just a bit to the west side of the mountain.

"Ah, we're going in the same direction." Sehra said, smiling at D'jakk. He quickly folded her map back up and stuffed it back in the bag as they hurried up the path. Gus hurried off, with Callanna on his heels and were out of sight in no time.

The further they traveled up the mountain, the colder it got until Sehra noticed small piles of snow under thin bushes.

"Is that snow?!" Sehra asked, running forward to the small bush and touched the white, cold flakes.

"Yeah, why?" D'jakk asked, stepping up behind her.

"Is there more snow up there?" Sehra asked, pointing up the mountain.

"Yeah, should be." D'jakk responded. Sehra bolted to her feet and hurried back along the path, pushing up the hill. D'jakk hurried after her, watching her enjoyment. As they pulled further up the mountain, more snow covered the ground and road until there was nothing but white all around them.

"This is too awesome." Sehra said, scooping up the cold substance in her hands. She looked up at D'jakk and he must have seen the mischief in her eyes because he took a step back and lifted his arm.

"Yah drow dat at meh, and I'll bury ya in da snow." He threatened. Sehra couldn't help the grin on her lips as she patted the snow down, trying to compact it enough to throw it. D'jakk watched her hands, taking another step back.

"D'jakk, you're pretty boring some times." She said as she pulled her arm back. He glared at her as she smiled wider and chucked the ball of snow at him. With quick movements, he dogged the snow ball and dashed for her. Taking her down quickly and holding her to the cold snow.

Sehra squirmed against his hold as he used his hands to scoop large piles of snow over her arms, torso and face. She fought back quickly flinging snow up into his face and slipping free of his grasp. She quickly begun to crawl away, but he grabbed her and pulled her back, the cold snow melting to water and soaking through her clothes and boots quickly. Sehra laughed, as D'jakk positioned himself over her again, and begun to shovel more snow on top of her. She quickly grabbed a lump of snow and pushed it against his face, making him grab her wrist and force it down and away.

"I told yeh I was gonna bury yah." D'jakk said, his voice light and happy.

"I didn't get you though." Sehra cried, trying to twist her wrist free from his playful grasp.

"Yah drough it dough." He said back, grasping her other arm and forcing that down too.

"Aw!" Sehra whined back, trying not to smile. "I'm sorry."

"Promise yah won't do it again?" D'jakk asked, a playful smile tugging at his lips as well.

"Promise." Sehra said. He quickly released her and sat back, still straddling her. Just as he relaxed she grabbed another lump of snow and brought it up into his face again, quickly reaching for another lump. D'jakk growled and reached for her again, just as her hands slipped around something buried in the snow. "Wait!" Sehra said as D'jakk went to grab her. He quickly did, dropping his hands in the snow beside her.

"Eh?" Sehra gently pushed him as she rolled over, digging into the fluffy snow and pulling out a large, heavy object.

"Hey!" She said, smiling wildly at her find. "It's Helcular's rod!" True to her word it was, it was a metal handle, blue orb tipped rod, just as Novice Thaivand had described.

"Seriously?" D'jakk asked, quickly standing and pulling her from the snow. Sehra couldn't help laughing as she wiped the rod down.

"That was insanely easy." Sehra laughed, looking at D'jakk's smiling face.

"Guess we should play in da snow more often." He said, pulling her against his chest, her back pressed against his, and kissing the top of her head.

"Nah, I just have epic magic find*" Sehra joked, nestling into D'jakk for warmth. "I'm freezing."

"At least yer wearin shoes." D'jakk grumbled.

"Yeah, why don't you wear shoes?" Sehra asked, she had been meaning to for a while.

"No one makes dem in da right size." D'jakk responded, releasing her and heading to the road. "We should help da others."

"Meh," Sehra shrugged, then hurried after him as she stuffed the rod into her bag. "Or we can just get started in Dalaran like we said we would." D'jakk took a few seconds to think it over.

"Sounds good ta me, love." He said, grabbing her hand and heading back down the road.

"Snow is awesome." Sehra added as they walked.

"Meh, yer da only fun part 'bout it." D'jakk said, eyeing her soggy clothes. She swatted at his shoulder and grinned.

* * *

**[Callanna] **This pronunciation is pretty easy, it's like the name Lanna, with Call before it. So it's like saying, "I'm going to call Lanna."

**[Sylimil] **This one is really simple too, Syl as in Seal the animal, then I'm, then ill. Like saying "Hey look at that Seal, I'm ill." XD

**[**"_Nah, I just have epic_ **magic find**"**] **Diablo II reference, sorry, I couldn't help myself with that one.

**End Note: **Holy shit this chapter went by really fast. Sorry there isn't a lot of plot line at this point, I'm kind of building up to it. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter though, please review telling me 'bout what you think.

* * *

**End Chapter Eight**


	9. IX

**The Oxymoron We Are**

**Chapter Nine

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own World of Warcraft or anything related to Warcraft. That is owned by Blizzard.

**RATED M for mature.

* * *

**

"I just talked to about every man and woman in this camp." Callanna grumbled, flopping against the outside wall of the Inn. "They all say they don't have anything else for us to do."

"Nothing? Damn, I was kind of having fun here." Sehra said looking over her shoulder at the main gates to Hammerfall. They were in a small camp nestled in front of the mountains that divided the Hinterlands and Arathi Highlands. They had spent the past two weeks in that small camp, and now it was already time for them to be moving on. Sehra looked back at Callanna to see Gus approaching from the mailbox.

"I just got a letter from Casathir." Gus stated.

"Oh, is he coming back now?" Sehra asked. Casathir had received a letter from a friend of his in Silvermoon, saying they needed his help with some things he couldn't even discuss with Sehra or Callanna weeks ago and had been gone for a good while now.

"No actually, in the letter he says that they seem to need him more than they originally thought and that he's going to be saying there. Says he's sorry and that we'll all hopefully meet up again sometime else." Gus said, shrugging lightly.

"Aw, that's too bad." Sehra sighed, placing her hand on her hip. "And it seems like we're done here. Where should we go next?"

"We can go to the Hinterlands." Gus stated.

"No." D'jakk said from behind Sehra. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"The hell, I thought you were talking wit-"

"We're not goin to da Hinterlands." D'jakk said, cutting her off.

"Why not?"

"Bunch 'o Trolls over in dat area. Not da good kind." D'jakk spat. He seemed annoyed at even the thought of seeing them. "I'm kind o done wit Eastern Kingdoms fer a while."

"Where do you suggest we go then, Mr. Troll?" Callanna asked, her voice thick with annoyance.

"We can go to Stranglethorn Vale." Gus added in.

"No, we be goin ta Dustwallow Marsh." D'jakk said, smiling down at Sehra. "Yer gonna love it dere."

"Ew, a swampy area? Really?" Callanna hissed.

"I would love to go to Dustwallow!" Sehra said, smiling.

"Is it all that hot over there? I don't want to rot." Gus laughed.

"Ya'll be goin ta da Outlands 'ventually, trust meh, Dustwallow Marsh be da least 'o yer worries." D'jakk retorted with a smile.

"I'm in, then." Gus said, folding up Casathir's letter and pushing it into his bag.

"I guess that makes three, Callanna?" Sehra said, grinning.

"A swamp, really?" She repeated, grumbling lightly.

"Fine, you can go to Stranglethorn, or Hinterlands. We'll be going over to Dustwallow, nice knowing you though." Sehra teased.

"Fine! I'll go." Callanna hissed. It worked every single time. Without fail. Whenever Sehra wanted to go one way, and Callanna wanted to go the other, Sehra simply had to just start walking the way she wanted to and Callanna would run after her, whining about not wanting to be left alone. "I'm just so exhausted; we've been doing nothing but getting our hands bloody for what seems like ever now."

"Meh, don't do it if you don't want to." Sehra said, shrugging. Sehra was quickly learning to love being a hunter, and the thrill of killing and helping people in need was almost too much for her to resist.

"Can't we, like, take a vacation?" Callanna whined, grabbing Sehra's arm and squeezing it against her cheek as she pouted up at Sehra.

"Naira probably misses me." Sehra muttered lightly to herself.

"We should go ta Dustwallow and get da hearth, den, maybe." D'jakk said, then quickly added. "Send her a letter."

"I really don't want to go to Silvermoon." Gus said shrugging lightly.

"Why not?" Sehra asked.

"Um, big pretty city, rotting flesh?" Gus said, pointing at himself. Sehra couldn't help but laugh. "And I've heard your stories about her. Getting smashed and having a grand 'ol time with the frilly scents of mango, flowers, and other fruits. No thanks, doesn't sound like my kind of vacation." Gus said, mocking her.

"Well, maybe you have someone you want to go see?" Sehra asked. "We'll drop by in Silvermoon while you're visiting your friend?"

"I'll try to get a hold of someone, till I get a response, let's just go to Dustwallow and get started, okay?" Gus said as he turned and headed to the flight master.

Sehra, D'jakk and Callanna followed after, and, one at a time they climbed up on the Windriders and let the trained beasts follow their trained path to Undercity. D'jakk had told Sehra about how in Outlands, adventures were allowed to buy their own flying mounts and with training, fly these magnificent beasts in Outlands. Flying was prohibited in Azeroth, though, seeing as if a Blood Elf flew over one of the Alliance towns, he or she would be shot down. It was a precautious measure, though both the Horde and the Alliance were working together to establish ground rules for air travel. Till then, no one was allowed to bring their flying mount to Azeroth, and they were to stay in Outlands.

One afternoon, D'jakk had told Sehra about all the different types of flying mounts. He told her about the mounts Alliance were allowed to get, and of the different colored Windriders the Horde could buy, but also told her of amazing dragons.

Netherwing Dragons. He told her of the troubles they had endured, having been captured and enslaved by evil red Orcs, and how he had gone and befriended the remaining wild Netherwing Drakes. He told her of how he infiltrated the Orc's base, disguised and one of them, and worked behind their backs to help the Netherwing. After weeks of working with a Goblin who had also worked to gain the trust of the Orcs, he finally proved to the Netherwing Drakes that he was trustworthy, and with his help, destroyed most of the Orc's work. Just before the Orc's leader was to strike down D'jakk, the Goblin saved him and took him back to the Neutral main town in Outlands, Shattrath City, where a few of the Netherwing Drakes had been working with a man who had been, also, working with the Goblin. To thank D'jakk for his great deed, he was allowed to choose one of the Netherwing Drakes to be his ally and mount, taking him to wherever he desired.

D'jakk promised Sehra that when they reached Outlands together, he would give her a ride on his Onyx Netherwing Drake, and Sehra couldn't be more excited. She loved the feel of riding on the back of a flying mount, and the concept of riding with her arms around D'jakk atop a Netherwing Drake couldn't be more appealing. She only needed to become strong enough, and experienced enough to enter the dark portal, then, she could do as she pleased in Outlands.

Sehra's heart thumped in her chest as she watched the lake behind Undercity fly under her, and looked up to see Gus leading up the front, Callanna just behind him, and D'jakk just behind herself. With the wind rushing through her hair, they were swooped down into the underground sewage system that led down into the city, and before she knew it, the Windrider landed and waited for her to climb off.

She quickly hurried to D'jakk as he stepped down from his Windrider, and grabbed his hand in hers. "Oh, I can't wait." She said.

"Fer what?" He asked, not knowing what had been going through her mind for the whole flight.

"To see your Netherwing Drake." Sehra smiled.

"Ah, yah will, soon enough." D'jakk said, patting her on the arm. Gus stepped up behind them with Callanna, and they headed down into the hall that led to the elevator. Sehra looked up, expecting to see the Ghouls that normally guarded the halls and waited near the doors, but instead saw herself looking at Orcs.

"Where are the Ghouls?" Sehra asked, looking back at Gus. He looked around, bewildered.

"I have to figure out what's going on." He said, turning and hurrying back up the hall. Sehra turned and headed after him, peeking around to see him talking with a rather beautiful Undead woman.

"Mhmm, they all left." She said, smiling.

"All of them? Is it really that big of a deal?" Gus asked, scratching his head.

"Lady Sylvanas insisted, and she's constanting going and coming now. Says she needs as much resources. She seems angry, all the time. Saying it's not quite ready, but she's sure it will be soon." The woman answered as she picked something from under her nail.

"Thanks." Gus said, turning and heading back to her and the others.

"What's going on?" Sehra asked as she followed him down the hall. The Elevator door was open, and they all ran in.

"All the guards are in Northrend. Apparently, it's a continent, obviously North from here, and their starting to build up their reinforcements there. The Ghouls are currently helping Sylvanas and the other Forsaken build up towns on the shores of Northrend, and that it will be open to adventures soon." Gus said, just as the door snapped shut and the floor begun lifting them up at an alarming rate. It came to a sudden halt and they piled out quickly, continuing down the halls.

"… Northrend?" D'jakk repeated to himself.

"Yeah, Lady Sylvanas has been making many trips back and forth, they're saying even Thrall has too. It's big. But no one is completely sure what's going on." Gus said. They followed the hall through, quickly coming to the large circular throne room.

"Do you think that's why Casathir is stuck in Silvermoon? He's also helping the Blood Elves establish ground over there?" Sehra asked.

"More than likely." Gus said, shrugging lightly. Sehra heard the sounds of saws and hammers in the distance and lifted her head. She dashed down the hall quickly, and over the green liquid under the bridge in the main gates of Undercity. When she came out of the city, she was surprised to see the construction of another tower, just beside the Zeppelin tower leading to Stranglethorn and Orgrimmar.

Sehra quickly hurried to the first Goblin she saw, looking down at his red metal cap and wooden clip board. "Hey." She called.

"Time is money friend, and I ain't got enough time." The Goblin said, not looking back at her.

"What are you building?" Sehra asked, having to shout over the sounds of the construction.

"What's it look like, titties? It's a Zeppelin tower." The Goblin finally answered, looking back at her. She slapped her hand over her chest and gave the small man a harsh glare.

"We've got a perfectly good Zeppelin tower right over there." Sehra shouted, pointing at the other tower.

"Yeah, it ain't got enough room to dock a new Zeppelin, though, does it?" The Goblin said, sighing at Sehra. "Listen, woman. We've got Goblins working around the clock building all the new Zeppelins were going to be needing. We've got people stationed here, building this tower, and we've got more work over in Orgrimmar. Thrall thought we could save time and build a Zeppelin tower that can get people to the Borean Tundra, and Thundbuff, what he don't see though is that's doubling our work. Stupid Orc. Either way, we've got Goblins stationed out in the Howling Fjord, and in the Tundra, trying to get this shit done in time. The Zeppelins themselves are going to take longer, but no, Thrall wants them down now. He's head locked in a race to getting his adventures over Northrend first with the Alliance, and I aint going to say who I think will win." The Goblin huffed and turned away from Sehra. "Now get out of here before you distract my men with your tits."

Sehra wanted to slap the little Goblin, but D'jakk grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"What's goin on?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

"They are building new Zeppelin towers all over the place, tons of new Zeppelins, says that Thrall wants to get the adventures to Northrend first. Said something about the Borean Tundra and the Howling Fjord. I can't understand the little shit." Sehra said over the sounds of the workers. D'jakk looked back up at the workers and Sehra noticed worry in his eyes. He quickly pulled Sehra further away from the racket, signaling for Gus and Callanna to follow. Once they had gotten a good distance away D'jakk stopped and scratched his head.

"Gus, stay 'ere and see what yah can figure out. Sehra, I'm goin ta Orgrimmar, gonna see what I can pick up dere. Take Callanna and da both of yah go ta Silvermoon. I'll come at get cha tomorrow or da day after." D'jakk said, looking in Sehra's eyes.

"Oh thank god for that." Callanna said, smiling.

"Yeah I want to stay here and figure out what's going on. I'll try to get an audience with the Dark Lady." Gus said, then patted D'jakk on the arm. "I'll see you guys later; get me when you figure anything out D'jakk."

"Okay Sehra, let's go." Callanna said, grabbing her arm. She pulled her arm free and pulled D'jakk away a couple of steps.

"D'jakk I'll go with you, let Callanna go to Silvermoon by herself." Sehra said, gripping lightly at D'jakk's wrist.

"No, Sehra. Go ta Silvermoon, go hang out wit Naira fer a while. I'll be back in two days, max." He said, kissing her forehead. "I need ta see what's happenin in Orgrimmar." Sehra whined lightly and pulled him into a hug.

"Be back quick okay?" Sehra said. He squeezed her lightly then released her and hurried to the tower. Sehra watched as he disappeared inside it, knowing he was headed up the stairs and saw the Zeppelin from Orgrimmar approaching in the distance.

"Come on." Callanna said, grabbing Sehra's wrist and pulling her towards the city again. Sehra grumbled, as she followed, not wanting to part with D'jakk. They quickly made their way into the room that held the glowing teleportation stone and activated it. Instantly being transported to Silvermoon City. "Where does your friend Naira live?" Callanna asked.

"I'm surprised you've never met her." Sehra said, half heartedly as she begun to lead the way.

"Well, what did you expect, I've always been on the move." Callanna responded. Smiling lightly as she breathed in the fresh scent of the city. Sehra hurried through the Sunfury Spire, leading down the curved road, past the guards, and through Murders Row.

As Sehra hurried along the path, they quickly reached Naira's house.

"Naira!" Sehra called, peeking past the curtain. "Naira?" Sehra called again after a few moments.

"Who is it?" Sehra heard back, as well as the sounds of footsteps.

"Sehra you idiot." She called back, stepping in. As always before, Naira appeared out of nowhere and tackled Sehra with a hug. Throwing her back against the wall and nearly knocking the breath out of her.

"Ohhh! I almost forgot your voice. It's been too long." Naira whined drastically. "Where's that stupid bitch of a Troll?"

"Oh shit!" Sehra said quickly. "I never sent you a letter like I meant to. I'm so sorry." Sehra said.

"So, what happened?" Naira asked, quickly ignoring the fact that her friend had forgotten about her.

"Update over Hookah?" Sehra offered.

"Abso-posi-mother-fucking-toosie." Naira said, then looked over at Callanna. Sehra couldn't help her laughter at Naira's new, silly sounding word.

"T-this is Callanna. We met up in Hillsbrad Foothils." Sehra said.

"Oh, hello, hello!" Naira said, finally releasing Sehra to hug Callanna.

"Met up? Pff, that's an understatement. She saved my life." Callanna said, with that as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Did she really? My little Sehra's becoming so amazing!" Naira said, pulling away from Callanna and hurrying into the house. Sehra followed after her, with Callanna on her heels to see the house was free of any other quests.

"Why is it that every time I show up, it is at the one moment you don't have a million friends over?" Sehra asked.

"Blows my mind." Naira said, using her hand to pretend the side of her head exploded, along with the sound effect. A loud squawk led Sehra into the other room, as it had always done. In little time, Naira, Callanna and Sehra, with Faerie on her lap, were seated in front of the hookah.

"First, start off with what happened after you left here." Naira demanded.

Sehra sighed lightly as she began her long story, with Callanna jumping in and adding little notes when she needed to. Going into extreme exaggeration when it came to her bit of the story, when Sehra had saved her. She also told, in unneeded detail, about the attraction between Sehra and D'jakk.

"Well, that was quiet a story. I'm glad you made up, but I did want to slap the shit out of him." Naira said, referring to D'jakk.

"I know." Sehra said, sighing lightly.

"So, remember how we played I never last time you were here. How much of that stuff has changed?" Naira asked.

Sehra grumbled as she asked "What exactly?".

"Well, first off, last time, you had never seen his package." Naira said, smiling wickedly. Sehra's blush was all Naira had to see to know she had. "Ohhh, and how did this happen? Let me guess, little Sehra ain't a virgin no more?"

"I'm a virgin!" Sehra retorted, then laughed slightly. "He flashed me."

Naira immediately burst into laughter, holding her stomach as she slapped the pillows.

"You have got to be kidding me. Just flashed you?"

"Well, he told me he was dressed, I turned around, and he wasn't." Sehra said, trying to make it sound innocent enough.

"Why the hell was he naked?" Callanna asked, her voice reaching an appalling pitch.

"That day you met him. Remember we were soaked?" Sehra said, blushing again.

"So you two did bathe together." Callanna laughed.

"Oh, my?!" Naira said. "So, Sehra, finally after seeing your first…"

"Don't say it." Sehra hissed.

"Do you have any questions? I am kind of the guru of penis." Naira said.

"Doesn't that make you sound a bit…" Sehra began.

"Whorish? Yes, I know." Naira answered. "So, any questions?"

"… Er… How big is a… um… normal…"

"Dick?" Callanna added.

"Yes, thank you." Sehra said, looking away from Callanna.

"Well, for a Blood Elf, limp, its average is like this." Naira said, lifting her hands and showing her a measurement with her hands. "Hard is more like this." She pulled her hands a bit further apart. "How big was his?"

Sehra blushed heavily as she tried to show with her hands. The thought was highly embarrassing, what was worse was imagining his manhood between the empty space of her hands to show the height. As soon as Sehra had shown Naira, she let out a gasp.

"Really?!" She almost yelled.

"W-what?" Sehra asked, dropping her hands.

"Was he hard?" Naira asked, leaning forward.

"Uhm… we just got out of the river, it was the middle of the night, freezing, yeah, I don't think so." Sehra said, blushing harder than before as Naira gasped again.

"He's _huge_ then." Naira said, pretending to fan herself. "He's going to tear you apart. God I need a Troll."

"You're such a pervert!" Sehra yelled.

"You're not lying, right Sehra? Cause if you're telling the truth, that's absolutely ridiculous." Callanna said, staring down at the floor. "I think I need a Troll too."

"Oh, the sun! Your both perverted." Sehra cried.

"So why haven't you guys done it yet?" Naira asked.

"Well, first off, Callanna wasn't letting us share a bed." Sehra grumbled through her blush.

"Oh, you bad woman you." Naira said to Callanna.

"I wasn't comfortable around- it doesn't matter." Callanna said, shrugging.

"Since then, it kind of hasn't come up." Sehra said.

"So it's come up?" Naira asked, arching her thin eyebrows. Sehra groaned.

"We almost- Once." Sehra said lightly.

"And what the hell stopped you?" Naira asked.

"D'jakk stopped." Sehra said, lowering her head and looking away from the two girls. "Said he didn't want to get interrupted right as someone knocked on the door."

"Aw!" Naira cooed.

"What?"

"He cares enough to want to take you somewhere special and private! That is so sweet." Naira said.

"I doubt it's because of that." Sehra retorted honestly. "It's probably cause he knows I'll stop him in the middle if there is even the slightest interruption."

"That's what you think. Once you start going, especially with someone that big, you won't ever want to stop. Oh, I think I might be jealous of you Sehra." Naira added at the end.

"What the hell?!" Sehra cried, laying back.

"So, where do you find a Troll?" Naira asked, crawling over to her.

"What the hell do you mean?" Sehra asked angrily. "He bumped into me in Orgrimmar."

"Maybe I need to go stand in Orgrimmar." Naira said, with a confident look on her face.

"With your luck, you'll get a Tauren." Sehra said, sticking her tongue out at Naira.

"How big are Taurens?" Naira asked.

"How the hell would I know?!" Sehra asked, sitting back up.

"I meant height, oh, my Sehra has a dirty mind." Naira laughed.

"Dunno, I've seen nine foot tall Taurens." Sehra said, shrugging off Naira's comment.

"Oh, and D'jakk is like?"

"Dunno, seven feet?"

"Then Taurens are probably bigger." Naira said soundly. Sehra groaned again, but she couldn't help her laughter.

"I don't think a Tauren would want to do you." Sehra said through her laugh.

"Says you!" Naira said, standing up and parading herself around the room. "Oh my god, I've been neglecting the fact that we have a new guest. Time for drinking games." Naira yelled, running out of the room. Sehra groaned and laughed, lying back down.

"Guess getting drunk won't be that bad." Sehra muttered.

…

"Naira, Sehra." D'jakk called as he stepped up to the blue curtain that was Naira's door. He had a pounding headache and a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he waited for Sehra's peppy friend to appear in the doorway. "Naira!" He called again.

"Ugh… who is it?" Naira's tired voice called back.

"D'jakk." He called back.

"Oh, come in stupid." Her tired voice called again. He heard light shuffling as he pushed past the curtain and stepped down the hall. When he came into the main room for Naira house, he spotted a mess of three tangled Blood Elf women on the floor. Naira was sleepily looking up at him, and Sehra was just barely awaking, Callanna was still sleeping against Sehra's back and making it hard for her to get up. "Well, hello big boy." Naira said, her voice sensual as her eyes trailed down him. He arched his eyebrow in confusion as Sehra shot up, awaking the sleeping Callanna, and slapping Naira's shoulder.

"Uhm…" D'jakk muttered, watching as Sehra and Naira begun to wrestle lightly.

"Ignore her D'jakk!" Sehra said, as she begun to stand.

"Hey, hey!" Naira called. "Do you have a brother, or cousin or anything that might be… interested?" She asked. D'jakk couldn't bring himself to say anything as Sehra scowled at Naira.

"Naira shut up or I'm going to rip your hair out." Sehra threatened. Naira grinned wildly.

"Little Sehra here told me what your concealing in those nice little pants of yours, and I can't help but want a piece. It's big enough to go around, right?" Naira said, he could tell she was playing the act as well as she could, but it was obvious that she was joking. D'jakk couldn't help but howl with laughter as he leaned against the wall to keep himself from stumbling. Sehra exploded with angry words and threats as she yelled at Naira.

D'jakk turned and scooped Sehra's hand in his, pulling her away from her friend. She grunted in her anger and pulled her hand away from D'jakk, crossing her arms over his chest.

"She's the one who asked." Sehra hissed, dropping her head against his chest. He grinned and petted her hair as Callanna groggily rubbed at her eyes.

"Sorreh ta be takin dem from yah so soon, but we got ta get going." D'jakk said to Naira. She grumbled about how she never got to spend time with Sehra, but gave up at that, and begun helping Sehra and Callanna collect their things. The three of them said their farewells, and headed for the Teleportation stone. "So any new stories I'd like ta hear?" D'jakk joked. He received a light slap on his arm.

"Actually, nothing much happened. We did a lot of talking about you." Callanna said. D'jakk could hear the smile in her voice.

"Really now, what 'bout?" D'jakk asked.

"Callanna." Sehra growled, turning back and looking at the other Blood Elf.

"Well-" Callanna started as she dodged one of Sehra's swats. "About how much you- whoa" She dodged another hit. "How much you care about Sehra."

"Anyding more interestin?" D'jakk asked. He was only half paying attention to the Blood Elves scuffling behind him.

"Also about how you wouldn't have sex with Sehra last time you had the chanc-OW." Callanna cried. D'jakk looked back to see Sehra had grabbed a large lock of Callanna's hair in her hand and was yanking at it. He felt awkward knowing there was a light blush on his cheeks at what Callanna had said.

"Can't hate meh fer wantin ta take her someplace special." D'jakk said. Callanna ran in front of D'jakk to avoid another attack from Sehra, and quickly used him as an obstacle, dashing around him and avoiding Sehra's grasp.

"That's the thing, we tried to tell her it-" Callanna had to run around D'jakk again, because Sehra had dashed around his side. "Tried to tell her that it's because you care about her a lot-" She managed to dodge another attack. D'jakk would have responded with telling the both of them that it was the truth, but he wanted to hear what Sehra had thought and brought his arm up and caught Sehra the next time she tried to lunge for Callanna. "But she said that the only reason you didn't-" Callanna had to jump back as Sehra fought against D'jakk's arm to claw at the woman. She was rather strong when she was trying to keep someone from saying something that would embarrass her. "Only reason you didn't was because you knew that Sehra would flip out if anyone interrupted you, and would stop you. And that you preferred to just have her, not have to wait for her to get ready again." Callanna screamed just as Sehra pulled away from D'jakk's arm and squeezed under his legs, going for Callanna's ankles. D'jakk quickly reached down, getting a firm grasp of Sehra, and pulling her to her feet.

"Go away." D'jakk said to Callanna as he pulled Sehra away from Callanna and made her face him. "What did yah dink?" Sehra's flustered face furrowed at his question.

"Well, you know-"

"I don't."

"Ugh. You're a guy, you know. So I mean, I know you're not going to want to stop when you've started unless you've… well finished." Sehra said, shrugging her shoulders and glancing away from him. "I get it, it doesn't bother me that if you well, we you know…"

"Sehra speak words." D'jakk said, watching her blush again.

"I'm just staying, if you want to have… um…"

"Sex." D'jakk finished her word for her.

"Yes exactly, and you get started and someone interrupts us. Like a knock on the door or something, I'm going to get scared and embarrassed and not want to go anymore, and that's going to piss you off, obviously, and I understand that's why you want to go somewhere else to… um…"

"Fuck yeh?" D'jakk finished. Just as she had always before, she flinched at the words.

"Er… yeah." Sehra said, scratching at her ear lobe.

D'jakk stared at her for a long while, trying to get his mind around what she was saying. Finally, he lowered his head. "Yeah, dats exactly why." He muttered, releasing her and heading back down the road. Callanna had moved a good bit away, so she wouldn't eavesdrop, and as he walked away, she hurried back to them.

"He seems pissed off." Callanna whispered to Sehra, he had just barely managed to hear her.

"No he doesn't… Does he? Wait, he has no reason to be." Sehra whispered back.

"No, he seems pretty pissed off. What did you tell him?" Callanna asked in a low voice.

"What I told you guys last night. The only reason we didn't… well, you know, was because he didn't want to have to stop once he started." Sehra retorted in the low tone.

"I think you might be the stupidest woman I've ever met." Callanna responded.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Sehra asked, their voices were quickly escalating to their normal tone again.

"You're really a stupid, stupid girl if you think that's the reason he wants to ha-"

"Dats da reason." D'jakk said, turning back to the women. Sehra gave Callanna a harsh glare as Callanna studied D'jakk's face.

"You're lying and I can read it on you." Callanna said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can't see why you just won't tell her the real reason."

They had reached the Sunfury Spire and the three of them quietly walked their way to the Teleportation stone. Callanna activated it, and passed through, but Sehra stopped them from going through.

"D'jakk…" Sehra asked quietly. He turned his attention to her. "Is there any other reason than what I think?"

"No." He answered, giving her a light smile. She sighed lightly before giving him a smile back, and going through the portal. He followed her, feeling his heart ache in his chest. In truth, he was slightly relieved with the turn of events, but he still couldn't help the weight he felt. His thoughts circling through his mind so quickly he couldn't make sense of them all.

…

Sehra sighed as she watched the seeming endless ocean skim by under the Zeppelin. She didn't mind the Zeppelin, or the fact that getting on the thing at all was life risking; she just hated how long it took to get to Orgrimmar. Sehra was convinced that everyone should have Teleportation stones. It would just make travel that much easier.

Sehra turned at looked at Callanna as she grumbled at Gus about something Sehra didn't care that much about. D'jakk and Gus had explained to Sehra and Callanna, not but a few minutes ago that Lich King, Arthas had been found in Northrend, and that the Alliance and Horde were trying to build up resources and reinforcements as quickly as they could, so they could begin sending their adventures to Northrend. Lady Sylvanas and her guards, as well as a large chunk of the Undercity population had been sent to the Howling Fjord, while they tried to build a base there while Thrall and his men had gone to the other shore of Northrend and began building up in the Borean Tundra. Goblins were working nonstop to get the Zeppelins and Zeppelin towers in working condition so they could begin transporting large masses of people to the shores. It was rumored that the Alliance also had the Goblin's working on new docks and boats to transport their own people to the shores of Northrend. The Alliance and the Horde locked in a battle for first to the shores.

Sehra wasn't sure what to make of it, and D'jakk had told her that the only ones to be allowed into Northrend would be those who had already proved themselves in Outlands. Sehra's wishes to reach Outlands with D'jakk at her side were slowly being pushed away as she worried about what D'jakk would do. Would he leave her side to fight his way up the shore? Or would he stay with her and help her conquer Outlands? What was more, if he did leave, what would his chances of coming back be?

D'jakk himself had seemed on edge as well, his attitude grim. She worried about the choice he would make, and how she would react. Both options had their own downfalls, and her stomach lurched as she thought of him staying with her against his will. There were many other things that tugged at D'jakk's attitude, making Sehra wonder what other news he had that he wouldn't share with her.

With a sigh she stepped down the small stairs that led to the lower levels of the Zeppelin, her eye catching D'jakk sitting at a small table. This room was bustling with people, Goblins, Taurens, other Trolls, Undead and Blood Elves all the same. All gossiping about one thing. Northrend.

Sehra quickly brought herself over to the table, flopping down in front of D'jakk. He didn't say anything to her, though she wanted him to, and with another sigh, she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. Minutes inched by, with D'jakk sitting back staring up at the ceiling.

"You okay?" Sehra finally made herself ask.

"I'm fine." D'jakk stated without looking down at her.

"You seem upset. You've been acting angry all morning. I just want to know what's wrong." Sehra cooed, placing her hand on the table. D'jakk gently set his hand in hers.

"I'm fine, just dinking 'bout everding dats going on." D'jakk said, trying to give her a reassuring smile, but failing.

They fell quiet for a long time, until they heard the beckoning calls above them speaking of reaching their destination. Sehra quickly left D'jakk sitting in his chair, heading up to the deck of the ship. Callanna and Gus were still bickering over something, but Sehra didn't have the desire to eavesdrop. As the Zeppelin finally pulled against the dock of the Zeppelin tower in Orgrimmar, Sehra saw a mass of green Goblins working on another tower on the opposite side of the path. Seeing the half constructed tower made her stomach lurch in her, and she tried to shake it off as she stepped off the ship without waiting for her companions.

"Sehra!" Callanna called, catching her arm as she exited at the base of the tower. "Man, you and D'jakk are in shitty ass moods." She said.

"Sorry." Sehra retorted, not bothering to deny her bad mood.

"Come on, lighten up a little. Whatever is bothering you will shake right off." Callanna said, smiling at Sehra. Sehra had to admit that she had grown very fond of Callanna in the time they had spent together. She did tend to get in the way of her and D'jakk, but she was also a very good healer, though neither her, nor Gus or D'jakk would admit it to her, fearing her ego getting a rather nasty growth spurt. Callanna was friendly and her peppy attitude kept everyone's head up even when they wanted to fall. If anyone got hurt, and the pain was too much to bear, she could quickly heal them up, while putting a rather large smile on their face.

"I'll try." Sehra said, looking back to see Gus and D'jakk stepping out of the large tower. Sehra almost gasped as she watched Gus's eyes.

"What?" Callanna asked, startling Sehra.

"Nothing." Sehra laughed. She was worried Callanna would make a scene if she told her she had seen Gus watching Callanna's lower back side. The action wasn't as bad, well, it wouldn't have been had he not licked his lips after. Sehra pulled Callanna in front of her, steering the woman towards the gates.

"Hey." D'jakk called, making Sehra look over her shoulder and almost steering Callanna into an Orc.

"Yeah?" Sehra asked.

"We can't take da flight path." He said.

"Why not?" Sehra asked as D'jakk came up to her side.

"Dere really busy in da city, the flight master is over whelmed with people going to and from; we'll just take our mounts. Less yah want ta wait in line." D'jakk added.

"I guess we'll take the mounts then." Sehra said, shrugging her shoulders.

"That works for me." Callanna added. Gus shrugged his response. The four of them headed over to the stables, not bothering with entering the city and avoiding all the people and readied their mounts for the trip. As everyone was busy with their mounts, Sehra looked over her shoulder to see a woman she recognized. She quickly slipped around the side of her mount, ducking out of sight as she heard the footsteps approaching.

"D'jakk." Chun'aki's voice came. Sehra grimaced as Callanna looked down at her.

"Oh." D'jakk said, she watched his feet turn to her.

"See yah finally dropped dat Elf slut, picked up anoder one along da way, eh?" Chun'aki said, referring to Callanna.

"I am not a slut." Callanna retorted.

"Sehra what are yah doing?" D'jakk asked. Sehra peeked up from the side of her mount, laughing lightly.

"Checking his belly." Sehra said, patting the Hawkstrider.

"Ah, I be seein I bein' wrong." Chun'aki grunted, shrugging her shoulders. "Come 'ere, need ta talk ta yah."

Sehra looked over at D'jakk as he shook his head. Telling her not to take Chun'aki up on her offer.

"I only be wantin ta talk ta her, mon." Chun'aki said, grabbing Sehra's hand in hers and gently pulling her around her mount. Sehra went to pull back, but Chun'aki gave her a wink. Sehra gave in, wanting to know what the woman was up to.

"Sehra." D'jakk hissed. Chun'aki waved him off and pulled Sehra into the main gates, walking her down the zigzagged hall. When they reached the end, the Troll turned to her.

"So, yah be D'jakk's lady now, eh?" Chun'aki asked, her face was light hearted, and her voice matched the happy innocent look. "I be needin ta congratulate cha."

"W-what for?" Sehra asked, bewildered by Chun'aki's sincere voice.

"Yah kept D'jakk much longer den any woman before yah." She said, giving Sehra a light pat.

"I'm still not sure what you're saying." Sehra said, taking an uneasy step back.

"Well, dat man, he's been wit tons 'o girls. _Tons_." Chun'aki shook her head in disbelief. "I was onleh sleepin wit him fer a week before yah showed up. Pulled him right out from under meh, but it's been so long and yah still wit him. How'd yah do it?" She really seemed as though she wanted to take pointers from Sehra, but Sehra was appalled by her words.

"I kind of figured you had been sleeping with D'jakk, but I didn't try to steal him from you." Sehra said.

"I dink dat da act dat got him chasin yer tail, but what have yah done ta keep him comin to yer bed?" Chun'aki asked. Sehra blushed.

"W-we haven't… done that." Sehra said.

"Wait, yah ain't even fucked 'em yet?" She asked, furrowing her brow. "No, no, I've seen a woman try dat trick before, didn't work, what'd yah really do. I swear I won't share da secret."

"It isn't a secret. I haven't done anything. We've just been questing together. I mean, yeah, we've er… almost… but he stopped." Sehra said. Chun'aki broke into a wild laughter, clutching at her stomach and holding Sehra's shoulder as she swayed with her laughter.

"Yah be good at tell da jokes, mon. But please, I be needin ta know." She said after she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. Sehra was dumbfounded, as she thought over the woman's words.

"Maybe it's just the appeal of a Blood Elf?" Sehra asked, nipping her bottom lip.

"Nah, he's had himself a purty little Blood Elf before. Soon as she put out, he put her out. What are yah doing dats so different? I've never seen dat man stay with a woman as long as he be stayin wit yah."

Sehra was thunderstruck. She watched Chun'aki's still light hearted eyes, trying to find her words. She didn't know what she wanted to ask, or how to ask it.

"Gurl, you be alright?" She asked, watching Sehra glance around.

"H-how many Blood Elves?" She asked.

"Dunno, lots. I've seen him wit a few before. I dink he prefers dem. I ain't worried bout him no more, dere be dis other man I be going after. Want ta know how ta keep him. Come on, yah can share yer secret with meh." Chun'aki said, giving her a soft pleading look.

"Uhm… communicate. Tell him how you feel and um, make him explain himself back… I think." Sehra said, just spouting words.

"Dat's it? Nah, what yah be doin in bed ta make him stay?" She asked.

"Did I tell you I was a virgin? Do you think that has anything to do with him staying with me?" Sehra asked.

"Nah, he had da virgin before. He was mah first." Chun'aki said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I guess, hold out on sex for as long as you can? If he doesn't want you after you've told him no, then it won't work?" Sehra said, though it was more of a skeptical answer. "Uhm, I guess you can write me a letter if that doesn't work. I'll give you more advice then."

Chun'aki grumbled lightly, giving Sehra a thankful pat on the back.

"Yah can head back ta him now. Dank yah so much, gurl." Chun'aki said, turning and heading away. Sehra stood rooted in her spot for a few long seconds, trying to figure out what she should make of the whole conversation. The woman had seemed sincere the entire time; she didn't seem to be lying.

Sehra tried to calmly walk back out to the main entrance, dodging on coming Orcs, Trolls and Taurens as they pushed by, their arms loaded full. When she finally managed to reach the gate, D'jakk was waiting while he held both her mount and his own. Gus and Callanna were back to light bickering from atop their mounts, Callanna apparently offended by the smell of Gus's dead horse.

"What was dat 'bout?" D'jakk said, stepping closer to her while pulling her mount's reins to her hands.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Sehra said calmly. She wasn't paying attention to D'jakk as she tried to unfold the conversation in her head.

"Well, what did she say?" D'jakk asked, setting his hand on her arm.

"Wanted to know how I kept you in my bed." Sehra answered, looking up at D'jakk. He stared at her for a few long seconds before turning his eyes away. D'jakk begun to pull himself on his mount when Sehra finally found her words. "So how many Blood Elves have you slept with so far?"

D'jakk froze when she spoke her words, and Callanna and Gus finally stopped bickering to look over at them. Sehra watched as D'jakk kept his eyes on the back of his mount. Finally, Gus grabbed Callanna's Hawkstrider's reins and pulled her away, walking down the road with her to leave Sehra and D'jakk alone.

"D'jakk. How many Blood Elf women have you fucked?" Sehra asked again. Her heart was wavering in her chest as she thought over his reaction. Did she even have the right to be angry with D'jakk? Why would it be her business what he did in the past? She had never asked him if he had slept with a Blood Elf, so he had never lied to her. She also knew he had sex with women, so he wasn't doing anything wrong. She wasn't steeled enough in her reaction to fuel in more.

"I didn't count." D'jakk responded. His words alone could have knocked her back.

"O… oh." She muttered lightly, laying her hand against the Hawkstrider.

"Is dere any other questions yah be wantin ta ask me?" D'jakk asked, he still hadn't looked at her.

"How long were you sleeping with Chun'aki?" Sehra asked, wanting to be sure the information she received from the woman was accurate.

"A week." He answered.

"How long was the longest you've been with a woman?" Sehra asked.

"Yer gonna need ta be specific. Sleepin wit or not." D'jakk said. She wanted to see his expression so badly.

"How about you just tell me both."

"Not sleepin wit, maybe three days, sleepin with, two and a half weeks." He said. "Are yah done?"

"Y-yeah." Sehra said softly. He climbed up on his mount and steered it away. Stepping over to where Gus and Callanna were. Sehra climbed up onto her mount and followed the other three, D'jakk staying ahead the entire time. His raptor was faster than all three of theirs and could have ran circles around them had he wanted to. Instead, he would run his mount forward, and try to slow it to a swift walk to let them keep up. Sehra stayed quiet for the long trip, as did D'jakk. Gus and Callanna kept the air light around them by arguing back and forth. Their arguments were never about anything worth arguing about, and seemed to only be a pass time.

As they reached the base of the Barrens, D'jakk led them down the small spit in the road that led into the mountainous wall that contained the swamp lands. Sehra looked around the area, seeing it was completely covered in low hanging trees that blocked the heat out. The ocean had pushed into the land, leaving large puddles of stale water. The mud was thick and heavy, putting a hindrance on their mounts as they traveled through.

D'jakk quickly led through group around many of the large puddles of water, just too small to be classified as ponds, and brought them up to the gates of Brackenwall Village. It was a mostly Orge run camp, with a few Trolls littered about selling their goods. The inn keeper and inn was a shabby small cave, which curved in and held away from most of the harsher weather, with small mats for sleeping littered about. The small village was on relatively dry land, which helped their tired mounts regain a bit of their energy. The sun wouldn't be setting for another few hours, and Sehra knew she'd be dragged out with the other three to quest and get used to the new area, though she could only wish for anything else. Within minutes of their arrival, their mounts were within the stables and the mess of them were ready to head out. They agreed upon doing some light exploring around the marsh, and were ready to head out.

"I'm a bit tired, and I've got this throbbing headache. Can you guys just meet up with me in a short while?" Sehra asked, leaning back against a small post.

"Yah sure 'bout dat?" D'jakk said, turning and looking at her. His expression held the same look as earlier that day, from when he had been trapped in his thoughts within the Zeppelin.

"Yeah, damn Hawkstriders make for a bumpy ride." Sehra said, shrugging lightly. "Gave me a headache, I'll lay around for a while. I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow, so don't bother coming back until you guys are done wandering about." Sehra said with a soft, light hearted smile.

"I'll stay here with you." Callanna said, stepping up to Sehra.

"No, it's fine, leave me be." Sehra said, hopping she would give in.

"I've got a headache too! Ow, ow, ow!" She said pretending to grasp her head in pain. Gus laughed lightly as he grabbed Callanna and gave Sehra a sympathetic look before heading out of the gate. D'jakk stared at Sehra for a few moments before turning and following after the other two.

Sehra sighed and walked towards the inn, walking past the large ogre and laying down on one of the empty mats. She tried to fall asleep, but after quite a while of that not working and her trying to avoid thinking about the things that had happened, she decided to busy herself. She got up quickly, exiting the inn cave and hurried out of the back end of the small gated in village.

Sehra didn't have any direction, or goal for where she was going, so simply walked. She stepped through the thick mud, tracking around the ridged side of the large swamp and slowly pushing her way through the trees and they thickened and condensed. Every now and again, she found herself fighting a muck, or a spider, but nothing for her to be worried about.

Sehra wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and found her foot slipping down and splashing into one of the small ponds of water that covered the land. She grumbled as she pulled her leg back out, quickly scrapping her boot against a large tree to try and remove the bulk of the mud that was weighing her down. She was irritated and annoyed as she scrapped, then continued walking aimlessly, realizing rather quickly that the sun was dipping behind the trees and casting a large amount of shadow over the swamp.

Sehra sighed again as she came to the conclusion she should return back to the inn before the others did and discovered that she was gone. As she turned to head back, she realized she had moved away from the side of the mountain and was thick in the forested area of the swamp.

"I-I can make it back." Sehra said to herself. She began walking in the direction she had come, hoping to find the side of the mountain soon and escape the thick woods. As the minutes dragged on and her feet wore tired from the thick mud, she became worried. She had no idea what direction she had been walking and didn't know if she had been turned around. She glanced around, the woods around her now completely dark, making it impossible to see more than a few feet. "Belore." Sehra sighed, leaning against a tree as she ran her hand across her face.

From her side she heard the sound of a snapping twig and looked quickly. She lowered herself down and scanned the darkness for any figures, but couldn't see anything. Assuming it was safer to wait a while, until she had assured herself that whatever had been in the darkness had passed, she leaned against the tree, watching. Long minutes pulled by, and she didn't hear anything for a while.

She let out a soft sigh as she pulled herself to her feet. She felt unsafe and naked without Zarakh who couldn't keep up with her mount and had to be transported to the village separately. She probably wouldn't reach the village until the following morning. Sehra slowly glanced around, trying to figure out where she was.

She calmly closed her eyes and listened for the sounds of the ocean the swamp was nestled against. If she could pinpoint its location, she would know to go West to find the mountain, and from there, it was just South, or at least she hoped.

She finally heard the waves, soft and quiet as she perked her ears to catch it better. It sounded so close, yet she hadn't heard it before then. Her ears tweaked lightly, twitching against the noises and trying to pinpoint their location.

Sehra's heart jumped in her chest as a thick hand slapped over her mouth, holding her head back against the tree she was leaned against. She reached up and tried to pry the hand free as she looked to the side to see the arm had reached around the side of the tree. She squirmed against the amazingly powerful arm, and saw a head peak around the side the tree. _D'jakk_ she thought as her body immediately relaxed.

Then she realized it wasn't, spotting the smaller tusks that shot out from the sides of the man's mouth and curved forward, creating a large U shape. His eyes were smaller than D'jakk's and he didn't have any hair. His skin was a greener shade of blue than D'jakk's blue, grey skin, and his face had forest green face paint over his eyes and down the ridge of his large nose. Sehra was ridged against his grasp, not knowing if the Troll could be trusted. He was clad in dark clothes, and he looked threatening as he scanned the opening around them.

"Yah bettah be quiet, woman." He hissed into her ear. "Dis beh Alliance area." He watched her closely; his face hovering just a few inches next to hers as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth. He waited a few seconds, his hand waiting in front of her in case she begun to make noise. "Good, now follow meh, and stay quiet."

The Troll slipped around the side of the tree, slowly sneaking forward, his footsteps so silent one couldn't hear them nearly at all. He snuck forward quietly, gently pushing past the trees and bushes. Sehra tried to follow him, hoping he would lead her back the direction she needed to go. Her feet were heavy in the thick mud, and with even the slightest bit of noise, he would turn and give her a harsh warning glare.

After what felt like an eternity, he lifted his head and glanced around, then turned back to her.

"What da hell yah be doin so damn close ta deramore Isle?" He asked, stepping so close to her that his face hovered over hers.

"I-I got l-lost." Sehra stuttered, scared beneath the threatening Troll.

"Dun mattah how it happened, idiot." The Troll hissed, tapping his knuckles against her head hard enough to make her flinch and lower herself.

"Can you please just lead me back to Brakenwall Village?" Sehra asked, trying to take a step away from the man. As soon as she did, he stepped closer to her.

"Why da hell should I?" He asked, his voice rumbling. "Damn bitch, yah almost blew mah damn cover."

"What are you talking about?" Sehra asked, inching further back.

"I was gunnah deal wit da stupid bastards dat stole mah gold pouch. But cher damn loud ass made dem sink inta da citeh like da cowards dey be. Den da guards came about, stickin dere noses up in da trees and bushes, looking around fer da noises. Da fuckin noises! Yer lucky I stayed dere ta help yah." The Troll spat, taking another threatening step towards her.

"Wh-what do you mean? Help me? All you did was scared the crap out of me and dragged me over here." Sehra said. She received another knuckle bop against her head.

"Yah really be a dumb fuckin elf." He said. "Dey were right on yer ass. Not but five feet away and yah started standin up. Like yah be gettin ready ta walk aweh. Yah stupid woman, dey were right behind yah." He lifted his hands up, holding them before her. She noticed now that they were soaked in blood. She quickly remembered his hand being over her mouth and tried to wipe the dried blood from her mouth and lips. "Killed da dree of dem, lucky fer yer ass. Dey would 'ave slaughtered yah."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sehra asked, backing up again to feel her back press against a tree.

"Yah ow meh six hundred gold, yah little shit. And anoder hundred fer each o da guards I killed." He said, grabbing her shoulder roughly.

"Why should I owe you for the dead guards?" Sehra asked, trying to steel herself.

"Cause, dat dere is gonna scare dem men. Dey won't be comin out fer a long damn time, scared I'll kill dere sorry asses. So yah cost me da gold dey probably had in dere pockets as well. Dats nine hundred, yah got dat in yer pretty liddel pockets?" He asked. "If not, I be followin yan 'round tell yah got mah moneh."

"I don't have that much, I do have two hundred back at Brakenwall village." Sehra lied. She needed to get back to the village, that first of all, then she would give him the money she had tucked in her bag. "Fuck, now I've got you fucking demanding things of me, just wait till you see the shit storm I'll receive when I walk in the village." Sehra groaned.

"Nuthin yah been doing till now could be as fuckin ignorant as what cha just did back dere." The Troll hissed, grabbing her wrist and yanking her after him. Sehra groaned again as she tried to keep up with him.

"No, I promised my friend I wouldn't run off alone, and I did just that, he's going to be furious, not to mention we're already in the middle of a pretty big fight." Sehra said. She didn't care if the Troll was pissed and her and not listening. She was simply spouting her again and only half wanted to return to the village because of what she knew would happen.

As the Troll dragged her through the over brush, she was pulled through to find herself standing in front of the Village.

"Oh, before I die, I figure you should know my name. I'm Sehra." She told him as he dragged her towards the main gate.

"Nar'tuk." He responded. "Yah owe meh anoder fifteh fer what I bout ta be doing." Nar'tuk told her. As they walked into the village he released her wrist and threw a fake smile on his face. "Dank yah fer comin round wit meh, what was it? Oh, dats right, Sehra." Nar'tuk said, far louder than he needed to.

Sehra saw Callanna fly out of the inn at the sound of Sehra's name, and run to her side.

"Where have you been?!" She said, pulling Sehra into a hug. Sehra lightly hugged back and saw D'jakk and Gus walk out from the inn. Gus stepped over to her side, but D'jakk did not.

"Ah, yah guys must be her friends. And dat fun liddel grumpeh Troll over dere too?" Nar'tuk asked. Sehra watched as the Troll turned and headed to D'jakk. "Sorreh bout taken yer friend off. But she was in a bad mood, dought I'd show her round a bit, cool her nerves. Took a bit of work dough, said she couldn't go out anywhere witout cha guys." Nar'tuk laughed lightly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Dat's fine." D'jakk retorted, his eyes cold.

"Well, I beh knocken out here too fer da night." Nar'tuk said, then looked back at her and mouthed "Two hundred, now.".

"Well, I'm beat." Sehra said, pretending to yawn. She hurried past Gus, Callanna, and cautiously past D'jakk's shoulder. She stepping in for the moment as she heard Gus and Callanna talking, trying to make it seem to Nar'tuk that she hadn't have the two hundred gold and her the whole while. "Oh, my boots are filthy, I'm going to go scrap them off." Sehra called from within the small cave, before reappearing. D'jakk brushed past her, and Gus and Callanna followed after. Sehra quickly squeezed out, grabbed Nar'tuk's arm, and lead in away from the inn.

"Thank you for that." Sehra sighed. "Didn't look like it did much to calm D'jakk, but it will do." Sehra said, reaching into her bag and pulling up the satchel of coins. Nar'tuk quickly yanked it from her hands and pulling it open, poring it into his hand and beginning to count it out as she begun scrapping her boot with a stick she found on the floor.

"Dat wasn't no free actin job, bitch." Nar'tuk hissed.

"I know, fifty fucking coins right?" She hissed back.

"Dat's right, now yah bettah brain storm some excuse ta have meh start traveling with yer ass so I can play along." Nar'tuk said, happily pouring her two hundred and thirty five coins back into the satchel and pushing it into his own bag.

"I'm going to need some coins to get around. Take the two hundred but give me back the change. I'll give you your gold in increments of hundreds." Sehra said, reaching for his bag. His hand quickly shot up and he knocked his knuckles against her forehead again.

"No." He said simply. Then stood and headed into the inn, leaving her out alone to scrap her boots.

* * *

**Holy crap I love the new character's personality. Money hungry ass hole, it's awesome. XD Anyways, yes, holy shit I'm done with yet another chapter, already.

* * *

**

**End Chapter Nine**


	10. X

**The Oxymoron We Are**

**Chapter Ten

* * *

**

I know it's short, and I JUST put up chapter nine, but this one was already done and Five Shades wanted me to put it up now.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own World of Warcraft or anything related to Warcraft. That is owned by Blizzard.

**RATED M for mature.

* * *

**

Sehra woke up with the cold chill of the shifting winds sweeping into the cave. Her blanket wasn't nearly thick enough, and the mat she was sleeping on was placed over a bumpy part of the base of the cave, and she had a horrible night in all. To her right, at the entrance of the cave, the Troll she met the night before, Nar'tuk slept with his back turned to her. He had half kicked the blankets off his legs, and she was appalled by the thought that he wasn't cold. When Sehra lifted herself up on her elbows and looked to her side, she saw Callanna nestled into the furthest reach of the cave, Gus on the mat next to hers, and between Gus and herself laid D'jakk with his back to her. Sehra shook her head as she tried to sit up, the side of her face chilled by the early morning winds. The sun had yet to peak over the horizon, leaving the whole marsh cold and lonely feeling.

As Sehra pulled the blanket up, holding it over her arms and trying to keep her warmth, D'jakk look over his shoulder at her, his large slick tusks pointing up into the air. When their eyes met, he lowered his gaze and turned his head back down, over his shoulder.

"Oh, you're awake?" Sehra asked.

"Mhmm."

They fell quiet again, just that quickly. With a light sigh, she pulled herself up and grabbed her boots. She slipped them on, along with the rest of her gear and stepped out of the inn. Heading for the patches of light that touched against the cold floor and standing in it.

When Sehra heard footsteps approaching, she looked back and was disappointed to see Nar'tuk approaching her. She turned to him, sighing lightly.

"Have yah come up wit da story yet, liddel elf?" Nar'tuk asked.

"I don't really care anymore." Sehra sighed. "I don't care if my friends get pissed; just drag me off to where ever you want to take me. I'll pay you back eventually."

"If yah insist." The Troll retorted, grabbing her arm and pulling her behind him as he headed to the gates. Sehra didn't bother fighting, as D'jakk hadn't bothered talking to her, and stumbled after the Troll. As she looked him over, she was sure that he was a good three or four inches shorter than D'jakk. Nar'tuk's chest was also flatter, and less wide. He pulled her down the road, heading South.

They walked in silent for a while, until they reached wherever it was that he was leading her. He had brought her down, near the rocky shoreline, which was covered in Murlocs.

"Oh damn." Sehra whined, slapping her hand against her forehead.

"Yeah, dats right. Dese liddel fuckers carry lots 'o gold. Yer gunna slaughter da lot 'o dem, till night fall." Nar'tuk said, giving her a rough shove in the direction of the Murlocs.

"And what are you going to do all the while?" Sehra asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm gunna sit 'ere and watch cha do yer dirteh work. Den, if yah get in aneh trouble, I'll be able ta jump in an save yer ass. Well, fer a price." Nar'tuk grinned down at her. Sehra groaned again as he gave her another push in the Murlocs direction again.

"I fucking hate you." Sehra spat, lifting her bow.

The hours passed by, so slowly that it nearly drove Sehra insane. By noon she was covered in the nasty muck of the creatures, though she had managed to collect a good bit of gold. She stumbled back up the rocky shoreline to where Nar'tuk was sitting and flopped down next to him.

"Here's eighty three gold, you greedy bastard." Sehra hissed, dropping the gold in his hand. Though the hours long, Murloc fights were annoying and her body ached, as did the cuts and scrapes covering her arms and legs, she was grateful for being so distracted she couldn't possibly think about the things going on between her and D'jakk.

Nar'tuk gave her a light knuckle bop on her head. "Get back out dere." He said as he slipped the gold into his satchel. Well, her satchel that he had taken from her.

"Can't we stop and eat or something?" Sehra asked as she laid back in the dirt.

"Get meh fifteen more gold, I'll give yah some 'o mah food." Nar'tuk said, waving a hunk of boar meat over her head.

"You son of a-" Sehra growled as she stood back up. She hurried back down to the shore and shot and arrow into the neck of the first Murloc she spotted. She quickly checked his body and intestines, seeing as they liked to eat gold, and pulled free three coins from his belly. "What will three gold get me?" Sehra asked.

"I'll let yah sniff it." Nar'tuk called back, making Sehra growl again. She quickly shot down another Murloc with little effort. Checking this one, she only found another two gold. "How much did yah get?"

"Two gold." Sehra called back.

"Yeah, dat won't get cha much else."

Sehra hurried along, taking out a few other Murlocs. When she finally accumulated the fifteen gold, she sulked back to Nar'tuk. "Here" She hissed, forcing the gold into his hand.

"Vereh good." He said, pulling a hunk of meat wrapped in banana leaves out from his bag. She quickly snatched it from him and pulled the leaves off. "Slob." Nar'tuk added, grinning lightly.

"So what-" Sehra said through her chewing. "I've given you like… three hundred now?"

"Yeah, but cha need ta get meh nine sixteh five." Nar'tuk answered, calculating in the act he pulled for her the previous night and the fifteen gold for the meat he just gave her.

"Whoever taught you to count is a bastard." Sehra grumbled as she flopped down next to the Troll.

"I'll take dat meat back from yah if yah keep bitchin at meh." He said.

"But I paid for it." Sehra retorted. His hand shot out and pulled the hunk from her hand, holding it away from her. "I paid for it, you can't take it away from me!" Sehra yelled as she tried to lunge over him to grab it.

"I dunt fuckin care if yah paid fer it, bitcheh ass." Nar'tuk said, using his free hand to grab her head and force her back.

"Please?" Sehra hissed.

"Ask meh nicer." He retorted.

"Please?" Sehra asked with a softer tone.

"Nah, yer gunna have ta bat yer eye lashes and ask meh hard." He said, watching her with an arched brow.

"Pleeease?" Sehra asked, trying to sound as nice and sweet as she could.

"Dat's better." He responded, placing the meat back in her hands. She quickly took it and scooted away from him, out of reach of his hands. As soon as she finished her meat, Nar'tuk forced her back out on the Murlocs, sitting comfortably from his spot as she fought them down, checked their nasty bellies, and continued along. The dozen or so cuts and scrapes on her arms grew to three or four dozen, same with her legs. By the end of the day, with the sun falling fast, Nar'tuk finally called her from her job and she turned in the rest of the coins she had gathered. To her relief he informed her that she managed to bump up what she had paid to four hundred and sixty two.

He walked her back to the Village, as she grumbled and dragged her feet behind him. To her surprise, he walked slow for her, and avoided most obstacles so she wouldn't have to fight her way through them.

"Yah know, I normalleh have better ways 'o makin women pay meh back money. But I won't try dat shit with dat oder Troll glaring at meh whenever I get close ta yah." Nar'tuk stated. Sehra furrowed her brow.

"You are so unruly." Sehra hissed, ignoring the man's comment.

"Well, dat guy got some serious territorial reign over yah." Nar'tuk shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?" Sehra asked. Nar'tuk turned to her and shook his head.

"Yah, mon. He be watching his territory ta make sure no oder males be tryin ta come up on his shit." He told her. "He looks pissed evereh time I be lookin at cha mon."

"Well, not like it matters to me. He's the fucking man whore." Sehra blurted before she could catch herself. She still hadn't decided on she did or did not have the right to be angry at D'jakk. Though she was angry regardless of it being morally correct.

"Ah, what cha bitchin bout now?" Nar'tuk asked, laughing lightly. "Yah don't get da Trolls at all, do yah mon?"

"What are you getting at?" Sehra asked.

"Yah dunt understand dem, how we work. In 'ere." Nar'tuk said, tapping his finger against his temple. "It ain't nuding like yah Elfies."

"Maybe that's cause Trolls don't know how to communicate like normal people." Sehra retorted, placing her hand on her hip.

"Normal, ha!" Nar'tuk laughed, giving her a bop on the head again. "He be dinking completely different den yah. I ain't be knowing what's gotcha both all hot 'n bothered wit each oder. How 'bout cha tell dis liddel Rogue 'ere, eh?"

"How much is it gonna cost me?" Sehra asked, not trusting that he was just going to do it for free.

"Dis just evaluation, I'll be tellin yah how much it be costin yah after I figure out what yer spat was 'bout." Nar'tuk said, shrugging lightly. Sehra rolled her eyes as he stepped over to a tree and leaned against it. "Go ahead."

"There is this chick, Chun'aki, ask me how I managed to keep D'jakk so long." Sehra said. She normally wouldn't just spout this information, but she needed the advice. "She was with D'jakk before me, and was saying how he never stays with one chick for more than a week or so. She mentioned some things, so I confronted him and asked him how many Blood Elves he's slept wit-"

"What cha stupid?" Nar'tuk interrupted. "Don't cha dare say yah dink yah have aneh right ta be mad at him."

"Well…" The situation felt different, with someone else putting in their two bronze coins.

"Nah, ja listen ta dis Rogue, yah ain't 'ave no right. Yah can be all hot 'n bothered 'bout it, but cha keep dat shit ta yer self." Nar'tuk said, shaking his head and laughing lightly.

"I wish you would just explain things out completely." Sehra spat.

"Listen, girleh. So what if he been sleepin wit oder women. Dat was before yah pranced yer purty liddel ass past him, yes?" Nar'tuk asked, watching her face. "Has he slept wit oder women since yah been wit him?"

"Um… I'm pretty sure he hasn't." Sehra said, biting her lip.

"Den why yah be mad? I mean, how maneh women yah dink he be sleepin wit in da past?" He asked her.

"Scores." She sighed back.

"Okeh, so he's been around Azeroth a time or two. If anyding, yah can say dis man loves da go ta bed wit women. Yet he gives up all da tons 'o girls he could 'ave, just ta have yah." He leaned forward. "What do yah dink dat means?"

"… He…" Sehra began, fiddling with her thumbs.

"He likes yah enough ta onleh want cha. Out of all da women he can have, he picked yah. Do yah know how maneh women dat is, dat he passed up? At least double den what he's slept wit. Dere be a lot 'o women in Azeroth. Yer da _ONLEH_ one he be wantin." Nar'tuk stood and shook his head again. "Dat's big, dats bigger den yah dink. He must realleh find someting 'mazing 'bout cha ta stick wit just yer tiny liddel ass. Makes meh wonder how good yah be in bed."

"We haven't slept together." Sehra said, mostly to gauge his reaction.

"How long have yah known him?" He asked.

"A while. I mean, about… a month and a half." Sehra said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Girlie, yer his keeper." Nar'tuk said, giving her a light smile. He quickly turned and headed back through, still pushing on to town. "I let yah keep dat information fer free, cause yah be so dick headed."

"Dick?!" Sehra repeated.

"Yeah, dick headed." He said, looking back at her.

"…Thick?" Sehra asked slowly.

"Yeah, dick headed. Yah need ta get yer ears cleaned." Nar'tuk laughed and walked off and she hurried in his wake.

"So how am I supposed to make this up to him? I mean, I already confronted him about who he's slept with in the past. What do I do now?" Sehra asked. Nar'tuk turned so quickly that she ran into him.

"Cost yah nuder ten gold." He said, grinning lightly. Sehra groaned and pushed him.

"Fine." She spat.

"Sleep wit him." Nar'tuk said, then turned and continued on his way.

"That is so, not advice!" Sehra hissed. He ignored her from there, and Sehra found herself laughing lightly at her own stupidity. What had D'jakk's reaction been when she asked him about the other women? If she had seen his reaction, she could have read the situation better, but no. Instead she let Chun'aki's words get to her.

Nar'tuk was right. Why was she bitching about the past when she was the one who had him? It wasn't as if she was fighting with other women for him, he was willfully sitting at her side, and she had to throw something he did in the past, which he couldn't change, in his face.

When they rounded on the Village the sun was just setting over the horizon, and Sehra hurried toward the inn to have Callanna deal with the wounds on her arm. To her annoyance, Callanna, Gus and D'jakk weren't in the small cave inn, and she sat down with a huff. Her mat was still uncomfortable and the cave floor under the mat was spiked and bumpy. Maybe she would sneak onto D'jakk's mat that night.

"Hey." Nar'tuk said from behind her. She looked up at him as he walked around her front and kneeled down, slapping a map down on the floor. "I know yah can't be doing yer dirteh work in here, wit yer friends sleepin in da same cave, so 'ere's anoder piece 'o free advice."

He pointed down at the map, near the southern most end of Dustwallow Marsh.

"Dis 'ere be whelp territory. But at night dey go back inta Onyxia's cave and sleep fer da night. This has some trees, but dey make da moon shine down in beams and it lights da water and makes it glow. Yah Elfies concider it romantic. Take yer Troll dere. Talk it out, den probably yah should fuck a bit too. None 'o da creatures are near 'ere at night, yah be safe." Nar'tuk whispered to her. Suddenly his eyes turned up and he quickly folded the map. "Look, dere's dat glare he gives meh whenever I be too close ta yah." Nar'tuk whispered uncomfortably before he stood and walked away from Sehra, out of the inn.

Sehra tried to calmly look back, but she felt highly uncomfortable as she spotted Gus, Callanna, and D'jakk at the mouth of the cave. D'jakk sighed lightly and stepped over to his mat, flopping down without a word as Callanna came over to her.

"I need to speak to you." Callanna said, pulling Sehra's arm. Gus quietly walked past Sehra as she headed out of the inn with Callanna.

"Oh, while we talk can you heal me?" Sehra asked. Callanna glanced down at all of Sehra cuts and scrapes and smiled lightly. They sat down on the other side of the small camp and Callanna begun her work.

"You guys haven't said anything since your little conversation in Orgrimmar." Callanna said.

"Actually, when I said I was going to stay he had me if I was sure, then this morning I was he was awake I mentioned it. He kind of went 'mhmm'." Sehra said, leaning back a bit.

"Can you really count that as talking?" Callanna asked, her eyes worried.

"Not really." Sehra shrugged. She was light hearted. She knew she could fix things; she just needed to convince D'jakk to follow her to where Nar'tuk had told her to go.

"What happened? Like what did that Troll woman say to you?" Callanna asked.

"She wanted to know how I kept D'jakk for so long, and mention that he kind of slept around a lot. I was rather pissed off that he slept with so many women. But it's not like he's sleeping with other women now. I'm going to apologize to him, don't worry." Sehra said, trying to smile at Callanna.

"What's up with that Rogue though?" She asked, furrowing her brow. "You guys have been really sneaky with each other, and D'jakk seemed to be getting more pissed off. I figured he'd step in and confront you guys, but he hasn't."

"I think it's a Troll thing."

"But what have you guys been doing?" Callanna asked.

"Nothing. I was pissed off yesterday so I ran off by myself. It was stupid, I know. I got in some trouble and Nar'tuk- the Troll-" Sehra added. "Helped me out. He's a bit greedy though and he's making him pay him nine hundred gold for fucking up his little plan he had last night. So today he took me out to fight a bunch of Murlocs to start paying him back." Sehra told her friend honestly.

"So… you guys aren't… well…" Sehra said lightly.

"No, I'm not. He's been talking with me about D'jakk. Helping me understand him better." Sehra said, patting her friend's shoulder.

"Well, D'jakk's been out of it all day. Mentioned something about seeing you walk off with the Rogue. I think he was worried about the other Rogue and what you guys were doing together, I mean, hell I was worried too." Callanna sighed. "Poor guy couldn't even pay attention to what he was doing. Kept getting hurt all day, it the stupidest ways."

"Thanks for worrying, Callanna." Sehra said as she got to work on Sehra's arms. "I'll deal with him later, so you just go in and go to sleep. Make sure Gus knocks out too."

"Ohh, what are you going to be doing?" Callanna asked with a smile on her lips.

"Just shut up and make sure you guys don't bother us. I'm not going to do him in the inn or anything." Sehra laughed.

"Agreed, but you guys better be back to your lovey dovey bull shit in the morning." Callanna said, then patted Sehra's arm. "All done."

When Sehra and Callanna walked back into the cave, Callanna hurried to Gus and started muttering with him. Sehra could only imagine that it was about at least pretending to be asleep, and Sehra calmly sat down on her mat. D'jakk stayed facing away from her while Gus and Callanna quickly got situated and immediately pretended to fall asleep. Sehra almost laughed at their over acting.

Sehra scooted closer to D'jakk and ran her fingers over the side of his head. He didn't move or look back at her, so she continued slowly sliding her fingers along his head and ear. As time slowly dragged by, she moved her fingers down to his shoulder, slowly feeling the smooth skin, and slipping her fingers down his arm. She pushed herself up on her knees, and inches closer to him as she felt the thick muscles of his arm. She didn't bother looking down at his face, which was still turned away from her. She lifted her other hand, gently running it along his back and shoulders blades as she lowered her forehead to his shoulder and rested her head there. As her fingers trailed along him, she felt him lift his arm and set it over her hand.

When Sehra looked up at him, he rolled onto his back and gently slipped his fingers onto the back of her head. His fingers ran through her hair, making her eyes fall shut, and she pressed her head against his chest. His hand roamed across her back as his other still slid through her hair. She slipped her arms around his chest and hugged him tight against her.

"Follow me, okay?" She asked. Sehra pulled herself away from him and stood, watching as he sat up. She held her hand out for his, and he took it silently in his own. He pushed himself up on her feet, and Sehra gently tugged his hand as she hurried out of the cave and into the cold night. She noticed Nar'tuk sitting at the far end of the Village, and as they passed out of the gates he stood and headed for the inn.

"Sehra." D'jakk said lightly, pulling her arm gently so she turned to him. "List-"

"Shh!" She cut him off, smiling lightly. "Just follow me, okay? We'll talk soon." D'jakk smiled back at her and nodded as she turned and hurried forward again, pulling D'jakk along with her. They hurried in silent for a while, walking the long winding roads until they reached the forested area.

"Sehra, dere be Whelps 'ere." D'jakk protested.

"They sleep at night." Sehra replied, pulling D'jakk further with her. She quickly found the lighter wooded area, the trees creating a green canopy above them. The moon light shone down at through the leaves, spotting the ground with the pattern of leaves and beams of moon light that danced over the puddles and made them glow whites and blues. Sehra found herself almost gasping at the beauty of it, and quickly turned to D'jakk as his eyes scanned over the glowing clearing. His eyes slowly turned back to her, and she smiled lightly. "Listen to me, I'm going to explain myself. And if you're mad at me after wards, you can give me any punishment you see befitting." Sehra said lightly as she stepped closer to D'jakk.

D'jakk's eyes scanned over hers and nodded slightly. She took a deep breath, readying herself. "I shouldn't have asked you about the things you did in the past. That wasn't any of my business and I had no right to be angry with you." She watched, as D'jakk's eyes grew confused. He looked as though he had been taken aback by her words. "I mean, sure, you've slept with many women… and it doesn't matter if they were Blood Elves, or Trolls, or even Nagas." She tried not to laugh as D'jakk chuckled lightly. "You've done what you've done in the past. That's none of my business. Now, if you were sleeping with other women, while we've been… together. That would piss me off, and I would have every right, but I had no right to be mad at what you did before me." Sehra leaned forward, pressing her head against his chest. His expression was still surprised by her words, which confused her. "I'm sorry I haven't realized that before now. And this is where you may get mad at him." He grew stiff at her words, and she wondered what he was expecting. "Yesterday, when you guys went out and I stayed behind with my fake headache. I got mad and ventured off on my own. Nar'tuk, that Rogue that's been staying at the inn. He found me and saved me from some guards, I guess I ended up near the Alliance town. He was there because some Alliance men had stolen his gold and he was going to get it back, but I made a lot of noise and startled them away. So now I owe him a crap load of gold for ruining his only chance to get his gold back. Today he took me out to kill some Murlocs so I could pay him back." Sehra said, biting her lip and not looking up at him. "While we were out there, I told him about what was going on between you and I and he gave me advice. That's when I realized that it was stupid of me to be mad at you."

"Dats all?" D'jakk asked, his voice light and relaxed. Sehra looked up at him.

"I went out by myself without anyone with me, I promised you that I wouldn't do that when we were back in Hillsbrad." Sehra said, arching her eyebrow. "You're not mad at me?"

"Nah." D'jakk laughed, pulling her chin up and nuzzling his nose against hers. "Come on girl, I mean, yeah yah should not have gone out by yerself. But I guess bein in dept is a good lesson fer yah ta learn." He told her, smiling wide.

"Well, Callanna told me you've been acting weird." Sehra said, nipping at her lip. "I was worried that you were worried something was going on. But you didn't try to step in."

"Sehra, I was worried. I was damn scared yah were up ta no good wit dat Nar'tuk." D'jakk said. "But if yah ain't been doin nothing wrong, it's fine."

"Yeah, but-" He cut her off with a strong kiss.

"I wasn't mad at cha fer bring up da dumb shit I did in da past. I was worried dat ya were offended and hurt. Dat's why I wasn't talkin ta yah. Dought yah'd yell at meh if I'd try ta say sorreh." D'jakk breathed a sigh of relief. "I was tryin ta dink 'o some way ta make it up ta yah."

"Wait-" Sehra said, pulling back and looking at him. "So you weren't mad, that I was mad for no good reason?"

"I dought yah had a hell 'o a good reason ta be pissed. Dat's what I was scared 'bout. I mean, from yer point 'o view I can see how ya dink yah might just end up being another one of da girls before." D'jakk said lightly, as though he was scared to say it.

"Well…" Sehra said, looking down and thinking it over. "Nar'tuk told me that if you've been with a lot of women, and you stopped that just to be with me, that I should be honored. I mean he said…" Sehra stopped, certain things were clicking in her mind. "Is there an easier way to say what you're trying to say?" Sehra asked, fully wanting to know.

"What do yah mean?" He asked her.

Her heart held still in her chest as the word came to her lips. She wasn't afraid of the thought, but what did terrify her was actually saying it and being wrong. She bit her lip as she tried to think of what to say. Should she ask him what the extent of his feelings were?

"Sehra, is dere someding yah be wantin ta say?" D'jakk asked, when she looked up at him his eyes studied hers. He looked confused, if not worried and it scared Sehra further from that concept.

"No." Sehra laughed, smiling up at D'jakk. There was a long pause between the both of them, as D'jakk scanned the floor. He was lost in thought, and Sehra wanted to know why but she was far too scared to ask what.

"So, did yah bring meh all da way out 'ere ta talk?" D'jakk asked with a coy smile on his lips.

"Partially." Sehra admitted with a blush. A low, hungry growl escaped D'jakk throat as he pulled her lips against his.

"Yah sure?" He asked against her mouth. Sehra tried to respond, but nothing but a small squeak escaped her. In a whirl of movement, D'jakk pulled her around and begun stepping forward, making her inch back against a large tree. He kissed her hard, his hand roaming down the side of her leg. Sehra tried to keep her breath even as she knew what was to come, but she couldn't help the thrill that tightened in her throat. His hand pushed up her stomach, the other reached around and grabbing her back and pulling her hips forward against his. He lifted his hand and brought it back down onto her bottom with enough force to make her yip lightly. His kissed her deeper as his hand roamed up and begun pulling her chest piece free, and her hands moved down as she helped him. Once they got it free, he pushed it to the floor and his hand scooped her small breast in his hand. She had never wished to have a bigger chest until she met D'jakk, never finding large breasts necessary. With D'jakk's fingers groping against her, she wished they were larger, so they would fit better in his hand.

She felt him press his hips forward, harder against her. She felt his large bulge against her, and her face grew a deeper shade of red. She pushed her mouth against his harder, parting her lips and catching his thick lower lip between her teeth. She gently nipped and another low growl escaped D'jakk's throat. Sehra's head was spinning with lust, so much harder than she had ever felt before. It had hit her all so suddenly, as it seemed to have hit D'jakk just as suddenly. The last time they were locked together like this, in the Tarren Mill inn, she had felt scared and uncertain. Had he gotten her pants off, she didn't know if she would have been willing to open her legs, but this time, she just wanted him to hurry up. She didn't want to stand there kissing him, she wanted to experience what it felt like to give in to him completely.

She found her hands roaming against his thick, muscled chest, and sliding lower down. His chest piece was thick metal at the sides, but not but chain mail covered his chest. She took her time, letting her fingers run across all the indents of his stomach muscles, feeling the warmth between her legs grow warmer as she thought about how powerful he was. Her mind danced back and forth, quickly finding herself wanting him to lift her in his strong arms, hold her tight and immobilize her as he did what he wanted of her. She wanted to give in to him completely.

Her hands finally continued further down to his hips, as she pulled hers away from his and slid her hand over the thick bulge. She felt it twitch against her hand, begging for more of her touch, and she quickly gave in, grabbing him in her small hand and squeezing gently. That must have sent D'jakk over the edge, because he quickly pulled his mouth from hers and groaned. His hands quickly shot to her back and he yanked and pulled the straps on her back free, discarding the useless gear that would only get in the way on the floor. Sehra quickly followed his lead, reaching around him and yanking at the buckle that held his shoulder pads to him, and pulling it free. The metal clucked to the floor as did Sehra's greaves, and she quickly begun work on the rest of his gear. He quickly helped her, and once they were down to only their undershirts, pants, and boots, D'jakk forced his mouth against hers again.

He quickly placed his hands on her chest again, groping hungrily to her breasts as her fingers got to work on the buttons on his undershirt. She had never had more trouble unbuttoning a shirt as she did now, with her stomach flipping and fluttering. When she finally pulled the last button free, she shoved the shirt away from his chest and begun sliding her hands against the uncovered muscles and skin. He finally pulled back, and yanked his shirt off his shoulders as she leaned forward and kissed his chest, trailing over his nipples and feeling his heart thumping against her lips.

"Sorry, hun. I know it's delicious and all, but I'mma need yer shirt off." D'jakk said to her as he pushed her shoulders back and grabbed the front of her shirt. He didn't bothers with the buttons, just grabbed each side of the shirt and tore it open; the buttons flying off in different directions and leaving her bare chest open to him. He quickly groped at her breasts against, tweaking her nipples against his fingers and sending a strangle tingle down her stomach. She arched her back, forcing him to squeeze harder. She was growing impatient, she needed more.

"Fuck that!" Sehra hissed, forcing his hands away and grabbing her buckle. She fought with it, until it finally clicked open. As she reached to shove her pants out of the way, D'jakk grabbed her wrists and forced her arms up against the tree.

"Sorreh, love." D'jakk muttered, kissing her lips again. "Yah got ta wait fer it."

"D'jakk!" Sehra whined, trying to pull her hands free as he kissed her again. He shoved both of her hands into one of his and his free hand roamed back down to her breasts, tweaking and massaging at them. Her stomach was fluttering as her center grew wet, something about the way he was handling her making her need him all the more. As he kissed her repeatedly, he watched her back arch with the teasing he was doing to her chest, and grinned. "

Suddenly D'jakk pulled back, releasing her arms and grabbing a hold of her shoulders. He looked behind him, then back at her with a smile. He pulled her back from the tree, spinning her in front of him. He scooped his hand around her back and pressed her against him as he grabbed one sleeve of his undershirt, which had been abandoned on the floor, and pulling it out. He quickly pulled her up, holding her feet off the floor and squeezing her against his chest as he kneeled down, lowering her, with surprising gentleness, and laying her on his shirt. He released her and his fingers found the hem of her pants. He gently pulled at them, and she lifted her hips so she wasn't holding them under her. In a fluid movement, he pulled her pants down her legs, stripping her boots and pants off at the same time, and dropping them behind him. When he looked back up at her, he smiled lightly.

"Scared?" He asked breathily.

"A little." Sehra responded, honestly. He slipped his hand under the back of her head as his other hand gently pushed her knee. She gave in to him and opened her legs, letting his hand roam down her inner thigh.

His fingers found her center quickly, and he ran his large finger over her the soft folds of skin between her legs. Sehra's breath caught in her chest as his fingers pushed against her, making her back arch slightly. She had never experienced being pleasured, and she was unsure as to how it was supposed to be. She wanted more, and D'jakk's gentle fingers only teased at her, making her wonder if there was much else pleasure she would feel. As he pressed against her harder, and flicked his finger up, she realized there was, and couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips.

"Sehra." D'jakk said softly, looking in her eyes. "It's gunna hurt."

"I know." Sehra breathed. "Naira told me."

"Only fer a short while, dough." D'jakk said, kissing her forehead.

"It's okay, I trust you." Sehra said lightly, lowering her eyes in her embarrassment.

D'jakk pulled his fingers from her, and pulled the latch on his belt free. With little effort, he pulled his pants down his hips, and this time, Sehra didn't look away. She tried to take him in, and her face was burning red. He was huge, the long shaft thick and swollen hard. His fingers slipped around himself, and he pulled down lightly, making the skin slip away from the softer, inner skin. To her embarrassment, he moved his hand between her legs again, scooping her wet juices against his fingers, then running it along himself. He looked back up at her, and smiled at her blushing face.

D'jakk lowered himself onto his elbow, one hand guiding him against her entrance. Sehra took at deep breath as he looked down at her again. Watching her eyes.

"Sehra, yah sure 'bout dis?" He asked, his voice soft and worried.

"I am." Sehra said, quickly kissing his lips. He smiled lightly, pushing his hips forward gently. She felt a strange pressure against her pelvis, yet he had not entered her. He pushed softly again, her lips gently slipping around him. Just as his rounded tip barely pushed, not even an inch into her, he froze. She looked up quickly, seeing that something had changed in his eyes. His eyes scanned over her, almost in an offensive way. The way his eyes looked at her made her heart still in her chest, and he lifted his head a bit. Something was changing in his mind, and his expression was confused and calculating.

Suddenly his eyes snapped, and he glanced around, almost unsure, then back down at her. All the lust, all the desire had left every inch of his face. It had all been replaced with uncertainty. Even fear. Sehra stared up at him, her eyes trying to understand what had changed.

A noise came from behind them, and D'jakk quickly pulled away from her. He grabbed the side of his shirt that she was lying on and threw it over her naked body as he glanced around at the trees. She watched as he quickly tucked himself back in his pants and buckled them.

"We should go." He stated, grabbing her pants and pushing them into her hands.

"Wait-" Sehra said, sitting up and pulling her own undershirt closed around her. "Why?"

"I- uh…" D'jakk looked at her, then turned his eyes back to the dark distance he couldn't see. "J… just… come on."

"D'jakk?!" Sehra said, grabbing his wrist and leaning closer to him. "What?"

His eyes turned back to hers, then down as he pulled his wrist from her hands.

"Get dressed…" He muttered standing and collecting his things up in his arms. "Dere was sumding dere, I don't trust dis area."

His lies were too obvious, and Sehra pulled her pants on as he had told her. He brought her gear to her as she pulled her shoes on, and stood. He quickly grabbed his undershirt, throwing it on and paying no mind to the dirt that covered the back of it. She tried to dress as quickly as he was, but he finished strapping his gear down long before her, seeing as he started with all his lower clothes and she hadn't. As she finished clothing herself he grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him, out of the clearing and back to the road.

Sehra quickly yanked her hand away. "D'jakk, why are we going back?" She asked, furrowing her brow. He quickly turned to her and scooped her cheeks up in his hands, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I know, I'm sorreh." He said, but his voice didn't sound sincere. "Just, not now. Okeh?"

Sehra fought the tears that came to her eyes, and pulled her face away. She was trying to put herself on higher ground. Trying to reassure herself that nothing wrong had happened, but her heart was sinking.

He brought her back to the inn, trying to reassure her that everything was fine and they would try again the following night. He blamed backing out on the noise, telling her it wasn't safe. His words were too sugar coated, he kept telling her he wanted to keep her safe, and he wanted to be alone with her. Sehra knew he was lying, but what she couldn't tell was if he knew he was.

He issued her to sleep, and she reluctantly agreed to lie down. She kept turning to him, looking to see him still awake, staring up at the roof of the cave. He didn't look like he was going to sleep, and Sehra tried to stay awake but sleep finally over came her.

…

"Sehra." D'jakk said. She didn't move. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and gave the lightest shake. "Are yeh awake?" He asked, staring at her. She didn't open her eyes. He knew she was asleep, and his heart tightened. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly as he tried to fight the aching pain from his chest.

He knew what he had to do, but he knew she would be angry. If he ever did come back.

…

Callanna heard the most annoying noise from her side, and burrowed deeper into her mat. The noise didn't stop though, and she found herself angry as she opened her eyes. Then she recognized the noise and sat up quickly. She pivoted on her hips to see Sehra sobbing. She was sitting on her mat with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Sehra?!" Callanna asked, quickly hurrying to her side. As she ran past Gus, she stumbled over his leg, startling him from his sleep. He grumbled at her before he noticed Sehra and sat up. "What happened?!" Callanna asked, throwing her arms around Sehra and pulling her against her. Sehra immediately nestled into her, sobbing against her chest.

"D'jakk's gone." She cried.

"Oh, he'll be back, I'm sure." Callanna said, rubbing her back. The Rogue that had been taking the mat at the entrance of the cave was also wakening to Sehra's sobs.

"I talked to the flight master." Sehra sobbed, gripping onto Callanna. "He said D'jakk took a flight path out of here, but told him not to tell me where he had gone. He also told the flight master to tell me to keep questing, and that he'll find me later if he needs to. Said he might be back, but he wasn't sure." Sehra cried louder.

Callanna quickly looked back at Gus, who gawked in awe. He stumbled out of the inn, and Callanna remained trying to console Sehra. A few minutes later, Gus reassured at the opening of the inn.

"He's gone." He mouthed to her.

"Even his mount?" Callanna mouthed back. Gus sighed as he nodded. "Sehra, what happened?"

"I woke up, and he was gone." Sehra said, her face was still nestled into Callanna.

"What happened last night? Did you guys?" She asked.

"No, he stopped."

When Callanna looked back up, the Rogue was looking over at them. His brow was furrowed as he had listened to their noisy conversation. He dropped his face in his hand.

"Come 'ere, Elfie." He said, grabbing her arm and forcing her to her feet. Sehra shook her head violently as he pulled her out of the inn. "Yah still owe meh a good bit 'o gold."

"Hey!" Callanna hissed. The Troll turned his attention to her as Gus stepped over to Sehra and patted her gently on the back, also trying to console her. The Troll quickly hurried over to her.

"If she's busy payin meh back, she won't 'ave time ta be sad, and cry. Dis da best I can do." He said, frowning.

Callanna lowered her head for a second. The Troll was right. There was no way to console Sehra, the best they could do for her was take her mind off of her missing Troll until he returned and she gave him the beating he deserved.

* * *

**D= Don't be mad. Story line and stuff. I promise. I'm sorry this chapter is short, and a tease, and angry-a-fying. Next one should be out soon. I think. XD

* * *

**

**End Chapter Ten**


	11. XI

**The Oxymoron We Are**

**Chapter Eleven

* * *

**

Sorry for another short chapter. Please forgive. Please review if you like it.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own World of Warcraft or anything related to Warcraft. That is owned by Blizzard.

**RATED M for mature.

* * *

**

"Sehra!" Callanna called from behind her. "We were looking all over for you, what the hell?" Sehra turned to see Callanna's Windrider sitting a few feet behind Sehra, and Callanna crawling off.

"Sorry, I'm just really going to miss it. I mean, look at this view." Sehra said, smiling at her friend.

"Yes, it's beautiful- Now come on." Callanna said, without looking out at the view. As she reached down to pull Sehra up, Sehra grabbed her chin and forced her to look out. Callanna gasped and stared out. "Wow, you're right." She cooed lightly.

Sehra turned her attention outwards again, looking down the sweeping mountains and the green hills of Nagrad. The hills pulled up and down, creating an endless feel, and making the lands seem far more beautiful than they were when one was actually down there. Haal could be seen, along with many of the other building that peeked out from the ground. The small mountains that sat against the ridge of Nagrad showed the hanging mushrooms of Zangramarsh.

"I'll miss Zangramarsh the most." Sehra said lightly.

"Yes, but the boys are waiting for us Sehra. Let's go back down." Callanna said, finally pulling her attention back to Sehra. They were up on the mountainous ridge that Shattrath was tucked against, and Sehra grinned at Callanna.

"I've got to see it one more time." Sehra said, jumping to her feet and hurrying to her own Windrider that was patiently waiting for her to return. She quickly hopped onto its back and grabbed the reins, forcing it to run to the edge of the cliff and jump.

They plummeted down the side of the mountain, and Sehra didn't pull up. She had trained her mount well, to completely trust her judgment, and last second, she yanked the reins up. The Windrider threw its wings out, sweeping along the base of the mountain and over the hills. She pulled the reined up, and the beast followed her lead, pulling up and sweeping past what little trees Nagrad had to offer. With simple flicks of her wrist, her mount carried her through the air, swooping over the top of the mountains and down into Zangramarsh. She dodged the large mushrooms, much larger that the size of trees, and flew up around the curved tops of them.

With quick maneuvering, she dropped the mount into a nose dive, then yanked up so much that they rocketed through the air, heading straight up and passing the mushrooms, They finally losing their momentum, hanging suspended in the air between still moving higher, and free falling. As they finally begun falling down, the Windrider's back to the floor, she twisted her hips, the mount following her lead and flipping back around on his stomach. She quickly guided him forward and he swooped down through the mushroom bases again, until she finally pulled him up and landed on the top of one of the mushrooms. A few minutes later, Callanna landed with her.

"You are impossible to follow!" She spat, patting her mount's head.

"You just haven't trained that unruly thing. You pamper it. It flies you." Sehra said, grinning.

"Yeah, well I'm surprised your mount hasn't bucked you yet. You treat the thing so bad." Callanna hissed, dropping her hands on her hips.

"I was just giving him a good flight before I had to leave him behind." Sehra said, grabbing the Windrider's lion like head in her hands and kissing the bridge of its nose.

"I know. But they have to be trained before they can fly in Northrend. They'd probably freeze." Callanna said, smiling at Sehra.

"I know, but I am going to miss him. Alright, buddy. Time to take me back to Shatt." She said, quickly climbing up on her mounts back. "Watch this, Callanna. I also taught him this." Sehra lowered her head over her Windrider's. "Take me back to Shatt, but you're leading." She told the creature. Callanna watched in awe as the Windrider immediately jumped from the edge of the mushroom, nose diving down. He put his own spin into it, literally, and Sehra gripped on as he pulled up in the air, spreading his wings and flipping over onto his back and then back to his front. The whole flight back to Shatt was wild, and Sehra's only role was to hold on as tight as she could as the Windrider spun in circles, did backfills, and free fell. When finally he touched down near the stable master, Sehra climbed down dizzily and kissed her mount's head again. Callanna was in her wake, just barely touching down by the time Sehra had steered her mount into the stables.

"Dere yah gurls be." Nar'tuk said as he approached.

"Yeah, well, Sehra decided she wanted to go to Zangramarsh." Callanna said as she led her restless mount into the stables.

"Be careful with him, and let him fly around." Sehra said to the stable master. She was dreading leaving her mount behind.

"Well, let's get to the portals. I want to get to Northrend this year, if you don't mind." Gus sighed. As Sehra headed to the gate, she stopped. She hurried back to her mount, giving him one last kiss and rushing out before she could see his pouting eyes. Callanna took Sehra's arm in one of hers, and Gus's in the other as they hurried to the Portals.

"So, are we going to be going to the Borean Tundra, or the Howling Fjord?" Sehra asked. They needed to make that decision before going through the portal, because the trip to the Fjord was near Undercity, and the trip to the Tundra was in Kalimdor, near Orgrimmar. It was also said there were other towers, elsewhere on the islands, that also led to these places, but there was no point in going to one out of the way.

"I want to go to the Fjord, the Borean Tundra sounds boring." Callanna said.

"Well, aren't you just the funniest person I've ever met. I'm also for the Fjord." Sehra said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Same here." Gus said.

"Eh, whatever, mon." Nar'tuk shrugged. With them all in agreement, they stepped through the Undercity portal. They quickly hurried out of the city, and climb the new Zeppelin tower. The path to Northrend had been open for at least a month now, and it had been three months since they had first received information about Northrend, during their transfer from Arathi to Dustwallow. Sehra was excited, but not nearly as her other three traveling buddies.

As the Zeppelin pulled up to the dock, the three climbed on and relaxed. Sehra stayed on the top level, while her friends ventured down into the lower. Sehra had been surprised when Nar'tuk hadn't up and left when she finally managed to pay him the gold she owed, but was happy he decided to stay none the less. Whenever anyone would bring up the fact that he had stayed, he'd simply tell them that he was headed in the direction they had gone, and figured why not. Sehra didn't buy his lie, though, and knew he was staying because he wanted to stay with them. Callanna and Gus seemed to bicker more than ever. Always fighting about one thing or another. Callanna normally in disagreement with the way Gus's things smelled, or the way he conducted himself at times. It never really bothered Sehra, listening to them. But she had started to pick up something deeper between Gus and Callanna, though neither would admit to it. With Callanna, if anyone got hurt, no matter how bad it was compared to Gus, she would heal him first. With Gus, he spoke of Callanna as thought she was the only healer he would ever let heal him. The attraction was thick between them, but both of them were also disgusted with their selves over the attraction to the other. This made for the most entertaining lovers spats, yet they were not lovers.

Sehra thought back, over what she had done. There was so much between when D'jakk had left, and where she stood now, yet it also seemed so miniscule. She remembered crying, but it only felt like a short time. When she had finally lifted her head, and wiped her tears away, the day D'jakk had left had been but a week or so in the past. She also remembered sulking, constantly. She never did confront her emotions on it, and let he friends drag her from place to place while Nar'tuk hounded her about the gold she owed him. With so much to do, making gold and gaining experience while being dragged around by her friends, she never stopped and really thought over the event that had occurred. Just pushed them away. She had, had the time, at nights when she would lie alone; she could have worked her mind and body through it, but instead forced herself to sleep. She didn't want to confront the things that had happened, or let herself fully acknowledge that day one, became week one, and week one quickly became month one, and D'jakk didn't return. She didn't want to pay mind to her empty mailbox, or to her own empty side. She missed blushing, and feeling shy and small, yet she also missed yelling at him, and having her feelings hurt, and allow him to quickly patch her up. As the days had pulled further away from her, she realized that she hadn't even known D'jakk long enough to really be that broken hearted, but that was the strange thing about questing. One day would quickly turn into two, and one week quickly felt like months, the months like years, and if ever she did reach a year, well, that would feel like a life time. You had to count your blessings, again and again to keep your mind from crumbling to pieces. There were too many times you would come far too close to dying, and even more times you would be hurt, and the only thing that pushed you out the door again, to redo it all over, was the thoughts of the things you would achieve. Material wouldn't cut it though, you had to go out there for something deep in your heart, and Sehra had found the people she had gone looking for from the beginning. Sure, Callanna could be a bit judgmental of Gus, and Gus was highly judgmental back, even Nar'tuk had his spats of looking down on them, they were still completely capable of sharing their food, their thoughts, and their hearts with one another. Sehra had found what she was looking for, and her heart just made her follow in their footsteps.

Sehra became so lost in her mind, tracking over the things that had happened, and thinking of the things to come that she hadn't heard Callanna calling her name. When finally the other Blood Elf placed her hand on her shoulder, did Sehra break back into reality.

"We're docked." Callanna said, looking around her. Sehra gasped as she looked up, glancing around the cold open wooded area. The grass was a deep, healthy green, the trees were large pines, and the town they were in were littered with Forsaken buildings. Sehra quickly followed Callanna, Gus, and Nar'tuk down the interestingly complex Zeppelin tower, with turned, twisted, and almost convinced one eyes that there was no way down.

When they reached the base of the tower, Sehra pulled her map from her bag and unfolded it. Callanna stepped closer to her side and she looked over the map with her.

"So we're here, and I guess we'll go from here to Dragon's Blight." Sehra said as Callanna pulled her forward as she talked.

"Yeah that sounds good, and then we can go to Grizzly Hills." Callanna answered.

"Yeah, from there I think I'll want to go to Zul'drak, then it's Sholazar Basin"

"Yeah, uhuh." Callanna said. Sehra was staring down at the map.

"Hmm, looks like we can go to Storm Peaks, or Crystalsong Forest, or Icecro- Oh I'm sorry." Sehra muttered, without looking up at the person she had bumped past. Her attention was focused completely on the map, as she was confused that it was showing her that they could go to anyone of those zones and they were all equally dangerous.

"It's okeh, love. And yah be wantin ta go ta Storm Peaks, den Icecrown. Crystalsong ain't all it's cracked up ta be. Though yah will be goin dere quiet often, dats where Dalaran be."

Sehra almost dropped the map. She turned quickly to see the person she had bumped into was none other than D'jakk. She felt the tightness in her chest all over again.

Gus stepped past Sehra, heading for D'jakk but she quickly grabbed his arm and forced him back. Callanna, was hold holding Sehra's arm gently, as though she were getting ready to hold her back.

"What's got you guys all hot and bothered?" Sehra asked, folding her map in her hands. "Let's just go and guest."

"I told you we went too far, D'jakk!" Sehra heard from behind her, just as a Blood Elf woman past her. The woman had long black hair, the tips of her ears and fingers were tainted black and she had blue glowing eyes instead of green like all Blood Elves shared. She was clad in black plate that covered her, blocking out most to all of her vital points. The areas around her eyes were smudged black, and Sehra couldn't tell if it was taint, or she had put it there. She quickly hurried to D'jakk, a map in her hand, and shoved her finger down on it. "The lady we need to speak to is at this lake. Well, they say she's in the middle of the lake."

D'jakk hadn't bothered looking at the woman, his eyes were on Sehra. The woman noticed this, and turned back, to look at Sehra as well. With a light gasp, she turned back to D'jakk and whispered in his ear. When D'jakk didn't acknowledge her so she turned to Sehra again, and begun heading over to her. There was an innocent smile plastered across her face.

D'jakk grabbed her arm, and pulled her back.

"Don't cha even dink 'bout it, Ahra*." D'jakk said, finally looking down at her. She gave D'jakk a offended noise, then looked over at Sehra and pointed at her and made another noise. "No, Ahra." He repeated. She did her collection of noises again, pointing at Sehra again. She seemed offended and bewildered by D'jakk's attitude. She turned and tried to head to Sehra again, but D'jakk grabbed her yet again, pulling her back. "Stop." He hissed. She quickly pushed his arms away, and hurried towards Sehra as D'jakk glared at the woman from his spot.

"Hi, I'm Ahra, you must be Sehra!" She said, reaching her hand to shake.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure we've ever met." Sehra retorted.

"No, we haven't, but I've h-" She was cut off by D'jakk's grasp as he pulled her back by her arm.

"Yah keep dis up, yer gonna regret it." D'jakk spat to the woman.

"You're the one not talking to her!" The woman said, twisting her arm quickly and breaking free. "Sorry, I'm going to be rude." She said, just before grabbing Sehra's arm and yanking her after her as she ran. She pulled Sehra towards the shore line and threw her free arm up in the air. Just as she ran into the water, she yanked Sehra behind her, and Sehra expected the freezing water to chill her to the bone, but she didn't feel it. They were still running, and Sehra wasn't feeling the water at all. She quickly looked down to see the water had turned to ice under her feet, and every time her foot stepped on another part of the water, it turned to ice as well, holding her and the strange woman up.

Once the woman had pulled Sehra and herself far enough into the water, she turned to see D'jakk standing at the shoreline.

"Damn it, woman. Come back 'ere." He roared.

"No, you see, that's the thing. You see, I can stand out here with her, and you are stuck on shore. Even if you swam after us, we could just run farther and you would get frostbite and die. And, on the off chance that you actually reach us, you'll pull me back to shore, and this poor, pretty little woman would fall in the water and die. Even if you grabbed both of us, I don't think her tiny little body could handle the cold water. The only way we get back to shore, is if it's willing." Ahra explained, shrugging her shoulders. As Sehra looked at the situation, the woman was completely right, D'jakk had no way of getting them both back to shore unless it was completely willing on their parts, and this woman obviously had something to say to Sehra and wouldn't grant her the path back until they spoke. Ahra had completely won.

D'jakk turned sharply, heading back up the shore and back to the town.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that." Ahra said, slapping her fingers to her mouth. "Okay, we got to do this quick, before D'jakk flies over to us."

"You forgot he has a mount?" Sehra asked.

"I can be a bit forgetful. Now, I'm witty, but forgetful. Oh crap, there he is." Ahra said, looking up. Sehra looked up as well to see D'jakk sitting atop his deep purple, almost black Netherwing Drake, and swooping down at them. "Okay, listen! D'jakk is busy trying to find out how to use this new technique. Well, it's a recycled technique that he could use in a awesome way, and he's been studying with this weird guy every damn day to get it down right. The reason he's trying to learn this, is for you. I know it seems stupid, and doesn't make any sense, but girl, I've gotten in his brain and figured out what the hell is going on in there. I know he can be retarded, and pompous, headstrong, an asshole and all that good stuff, but god is he- never mind. Be patient, he's going to explain to you eventually."

D'jakk had lowered his mount next to them, and Ahra pulled her a few steps away.

"Just trust me, and wait. You're going to be amazed." Ahra said, just as D'jakk swooped by Sehra and grabbed her waist. He forced her up on his mount.

"Sorry 'bout dis. I didn't want ta bother yah, but my stupid traveling companion has a big mouth." D'jakk hissed. Sehra squirmed to get him to release her, but he didn't and he pulled his Drake up into the air.

"OH!" Ahra called, running along the water after them. "THERE ISN'T ANYTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND D'JAKK! JUST IN CASE YOU THINK THERE MIGHT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sehra watched as D'jakk pulled further up into the sky, so high that Sehra could see for miles and miles. It seemed like an endless sea of white snow, and Sehra caught the amazed gasp in her lungs. As he pulled his mount level, he let it hover in the air, staying still with an even flapping of its large wings. Sehra was seated just before him, and just before the neck of the gorgeous Drake.

"What did she tell yah?" He asked. Sehra didn't look back at him.

"What does it matter what she told me?" Sehra retorted.

"Cause I need ta know if she lied ta yah." D'jakk said. His voice was light and even now, not pissed as it had been when he was speaking with the other Blood Elf.

"Something about a new technique. I really don't know how that would have anything to do with me." Sehra said. She didn't want to be speaking with him, but somehow, without fighting for it that hard, she was calm. Completely calm and ready for whatever he may say or do next. When he didn't respond to Sehra, she shrugged and snatched the reins of the Drake out of his hands. He moved his hands back, allowing her control, and a wicked smile slipped her lips. _Pay back_ she thought just as she forced the reins down.

The mount immediately went into a nose dive, and D'jakk tightened his legs around the Drake as the rushing wing shoved against them. They were plummeting towards the floor, and she wondered if the mount would react and pull out of it before she told him to.

"Sehra pull up!" He said, grabbing her shoulders. "Pull up!" He repeated as they plummeted closer to the floor. "PULL UP!" His hands dashed forward, trying to grab the reins, but she leaned forward and moved them away from him. He tried again, they were getting closer to the floor now. Just as she came to that point where a mount's survival instinct would kick in, she was thrilled that it didn't pull up, and yanked the reins up, making the Drake skim inches from the grass. D'jakk clutched her shoulders again, as she steered them around the base of the trees, heading straight for them, then turning and avoiding them last second. Again D'jakk reached forward, trying to grab the reins, and she allowed him to. He yanked hard, trying to pull them away from the next tree they were steering for, and pulled them around, closer than was normally comfortable for Sehra to another tree. Sehra yanked the reins, the mount responding instantaneously and going upwards into the air. Sehra elbowed D'jakk's hand away, and took full control on the mount again and they flew up high into the air. When they reached up, to that point between falling and flying, Sehra turned the reins, making the Drake turn and catch flight again. She swooped it low, then pulled up, yanking the Drake into a large, looping backflip. She had done it many times in the past, and Sehra was sure her own legs were strong enough to hold to the mount, even if they were flying upside down, but Sehra wasn't sure about how ready D'jakk had been for the flip, and quickly pulled out of it. She pulled the mount down again, swooping into the town and heading for the face of the Zeppelin tower, she steered closer, then dodged last second, bringing the mount into a large swoop around the base of the tower before she quickly landed. Her body was prepared, and the sudden stop didn't give her any problems, but D'jakk slammed into her and almost made her topple down.

She quickly threw her leg over the side of the mount and hopped of it. She shoved the reins into D'jakk's hands, giving him a hard look as she did.

"That's how you fly a Drake." She spat, heading around the front of the gorgeous beast. When she reached its head, she gently slipped her hands along its jaw. "Oh." Sehra cooed lightly. "You're a girl. Well, girl. You did a very good job." Sehra said softly as she ran her fingers along the top of its head. She watched as it shook its head lightly, brushing it's large snout against Sehra's stomach. Sehra gave it one more pat, and looked up to see D'jakk and climbed off the mount and was leaning against the Drake, trying to catch his breath. Sehra heard someone clapping behind her, and she turned to see the blue eyed Blood Elf applauding.

"That was amazing!" She cheered, running to her side. Callanna was standing near one of the strange buildings, a worried look on her face. Nar'tuk and Gus weren't far behind her, and they were merely observing the situation. Gauging when they would have to step in.

"Eh." Sehra shrugged her shoulders.

"No, you really have to teach me how to do that." Ahra said, patting her hand against the back of the Drake's neck.

"Dat was irrational and dangerous, damn it, mon." D'jakk said through his uneven breath.

"It would have been dangerous had I not known what I was doing. Lucky for you, I did." Sehra said, placing her hands on her hips. "Now, are you going to go disappear again? Because that would be really convenient."

She was locked in a stare with D'jakk now. His eyes were soft and didn't hold any strength behind them. He was completely weak against her now. Not having the pompous attitude to back him up.

"Well, here. Let me make this extremely blatant. I don't care what you have cooking, some stupid technique of yours, or what ever. I'm not going to wait around for you, as I didn't last time." Sehra said, shrugging her shoulders. "Come and find me when you want to talk. Though I'm not going to lie and tell you that I'll be open to talking when you do decide to come crawling back to me. I was over that a long time ago, and I don't think that's going to change. But hey, maybe if you get down on your knees and beg, maybe, just maybe, I think I might be inclined." Sehra watched him lowered his eyes, and she turned to walk away.

"Someding came ta mah attention." D'jakk said softly.

"It's not like you got a letter just at that moment." Sehra said, turning and pacing back to him. "Don't you even pretend that you stopped what we were doing because of some damn noise, then found something important out while I was sleeping and just left. I could tell by the way you looked down at me, as if I was no higher than dirt t-"

"I did not look down at cha." D'jakk said, pushing away from his mount and stalking over to her.

"Really then? Oh, because that makes three months of your disappearing act completely okay. I'm not going to give in this time. Sure, you were way above me then, and my mind was childish. Fuck, it still is. But the difference is that I can see how much of a foolish asshole you are, and that's something that's completely slipped your mind." Sehra said, flicking her finger against D'jakk's nose. Her heart was thumping so quick in her chest it was giving her a drunken high. She was right, and just in her anger, and D'jakk, without saying a word, agreed with her. She had the upper hand, and she wasn't going to let him take that away from her. Nor the pride that had swollen in her chest.

"I'll explain ding later." D'jakk said, his hands landing on her shoulders. "I promise."

"Like you promised to help me in Outlands?" Sehra said, brushing his hands away like filth she had acquired from slimes or oozes. "Like you promised to show me your Netherwing Drake- And don't you say you just did, because I just showed _you_ **your **Netherwing Drake." She said, lifting her head. "Your words are hollow and as sugar coated as they were that night. Don't think I can't see that."

"Mah words weren't sugar coated." D'jakk responded, he was gaining back that rash, asshole tone of voice he had whenever she did something wrong by his standards.

"Oh! Oh! I just remembered. Do you remember what you said? That from my point of view that you could understand how I would be upset, worrying about becoming another one of the previous girls, well, I might have changed your exact words, and put some proper grammar in there, but yeah. Well, I'm sure you remember that, and guess what?" Sehra asked, she was becoming cocky. "You were right, I guess I should have been worried about that."

"Yah ain't previous, yer still now." D'jakk said, making Sehra burst into laughter.

"Well, trust me, you're definitely my previous." Sehra responded.

"Is dat so?" D'jakk asked. His voice was fully back, to how it used to be, those months ago. "Remember when yah asked meh if dere was an easier way 'o saying what I was tryin ta say? Dere was."

"Really now? Wonderful, keep that to yourself." Sehra said, smiling lightly through her harsh glare.

"Oh, don't cha give meh dat look. Yah know yer insides are curlin, just wantin ta know." D'jakk said, thinning his eyes. Sehra laughed again as she shook her head lightly.

"Seems the down time made you a little rough around the edges. Looks like you can't read me like you thought you could." Sehra said, turning to walk away from him again.

"Mah woman bettah not walk 'way from meh."

Sehra stopped, then looked back at him, that brash smile still plastered on her lips. She lifted her head, and looked around, pretending to strain to find something.

"I don't see anyone fitting that description. Oooh! Wait, you mean _her_." Sehra said, looking back at him. "Yeah, I don't think she'd walk away from you, sadly, your dick is kind of attached to you. Though I totally understand why it wants to leave."

"Nah, dat ain't be what I referring ta. Mah woman, yah, bettah not walk 'way from meh." D'jakk said, taking at step to her.

"First of all, you better take that back or I'm going to make you take that back." Sehra spat, taking a step toward to D'jakk as well. "Second of all, I've got someone else, I don't think he'd be too happy hearing you spouting that nonsense."

"What, yah pretendin' now?" D'jakk asked, a coy grin slipping his lips. "Yah ain't belong ta no body but meh."

"Ooh, you're really pushing your luck, _Troll_." Sehra hissed back.

"Yer da one pushin yer luck, _woman_." D'jakk hissed back.

"D'jakk!" Ahra said, grabbing his arm. "You're digging your own grave." She hissed at him. "Just leave her alone and come back after you've perfected it, remember you still have to…" She lowered her voice as she whispered to him.

"Shut it." D'jakk spat at the girl.

"Oh, you really piss me off some times, you know that?" Ahra hissed.

"I ain't talkin ta yah, I'm busy." He said, grabbing Ahra forehead and gently pushing her away.

"Take her advice, because I'm done talking to you. You're just spouting nonsense now." Sehra said, turning a stepping away.

"What did I tell yah?" A horrible shiver ran down Sehra spine as his breath came over her ear as he hissed down at her. When had he gotten so fast? Sehra calmly turned and met him face to face. Somehow, he had quickly bridged the gap between them, and all without making a noise. His nostrils were flared with his temper and he glared down at her. She glared right on back, not ready to back down.

"As I recall, you didn't tell me anything," She said, referring to his woman comment. "Because you were just speaking to one of your possession you lost months ago." Sehra said.

"Look. I found it." D'jakk said, grabbing her chin. She didn't yank away, just let him glare down at her.

"Like I said, you lost that thing months ago."

"Den what is dis?"

"A remnant of what it once was."

"Guess, even if it is just a remnant, it still belongs ta meh."

Sehra took at deep breath; she was running out of comebacks, she needed something to say. Anything to say to him.

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Dats all yah got?"

"I'm not wasting my breath on you."

"Tryin ta take da high road? Yah got too cocky. Gonna have ta break dat bad habit."

"Don't refer to me as a trainable animal."

"Nah, yah ain't no trainable animal, dough I do wish I could, because yah really need ta be put in yer place, but dat will come soon enough."

"And what the hell do you mean by that?"

"By needin ta be put in yer place?"

"No, fuck head, by that will come soon enough."

"Nuthin yah need ta be worryin bout. Oh, and I dought yah didn't like dat word."

"I don't but it's a damn good word to use when referring to you." Sehra said, humored by the usage of old fights.

"Yer standin in da fire." D'jakk said, his lip tweaking into a grin.

"Yeah, but that fire is too much of a wimp to actually burn me. Would you imagine that?"

"Don't cha pretend I didn't burn yah."

"Burn me? Really? How so? Or do you mean that light warmth I got when you left." As soon as she said her words, D'jakk had begun laughing as he grabbed her shoulder. He gave her a light pat, before thinning his eyes again.

"Don't cha lie and say yah didn't cry." He hissed to her. Only loud enough for her to hear, and her alone.

"Oh, I did. I won't deny that. I will tell you it was a waste of time, and I would never cry over you again, though." Sehra hissed back to him, her words also only for him.

"I'd like ta see yah actually ride dat high horse." D'jakk stated, the smile on his face making her want to slap it off.

"Is that really all you got?" Sehra retorted.

"Oh trust meh, girly. Yah dink yah winning da war, but all yah loosing is da battle." D'jakk said, leaning his face in closer to hers, she stood firm, not moving away.

"Keep telling yourself that, shit head." Sehra hissed.

"I will, cause dat be da truth, girly."

"Listen, damn it, D'jakk. Just go the hell away, I really don't care what you have to say to me anymore." She said, hardening her expression.

"Yah wanna play a game?" He asked her suddenly, making her brow furrow harder.

"With you? Absolutely not."

"Come on, wimp." D'jakk said, grinning wilder.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Eh, too much 'o a child ta win anyways."

"Ha!" Sehra spat, shoving his hand which was still resting on her shoulder away. "You think I'm going to give in at that?"

"It's more of a bet, really. See if yah really grew up." D'jakk said. Sehra couldn't help the arch of her eyebrow. "It's a simple bet too, and yah can probably win if yah have learned ta restrain yerself."

"Okay, fucker. Shoot." Sehra said, furrowing her brow.

"I bet, yah can resist hittin meh."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well, I've got five minutes ta make yah hit meh. If yah don't well, what do you want?"

"For you to get down on your knees, apologize for what you did, then sulk off like the piece of shit you are- Oh, and you got to kiss my boots." Sehra said, lacing her arms over her chest.

"Two rewards? Fine den. If I get cha ta hit meh, yah promise ta shut da fuck up and hear meh out when I get back ta yah, and a kiss before I go."

Sehra snorted. "Hell no."

"Cause yah can't do it."

"Oh, I'm just worried about you cheating."

"And what's cheating?"

"Forcing me to do anything that I d-"

"I can only use words ta get cha ta do it."

"Oh. This I can win. Without a doubt."

"Okeh, no hit, no slap, no punch, no push, no shove, purty much, no touchin meh til the five minutes are done. If you get through the five minutes, you can beat me from here to Un'goro." D'jakk said, a wicked smile on his lips.

"Count on it."

**…**

Callanna had watched the whole argument on the tips of her toes, ready to run in and pull Sehra back when she needed to, but Sehra kept her head level the whole time. She managed to hold back crying, hitting, and now was making a bet with the man. Callanna had to, occasionally, grab Nar'tuk or Gus to stop them from intervening, seeing as Sehra needed to have this fight with D'jakk and they had no right to get in the middle of it unless it got violent.

"Hey, Callanna." D'jakk said, looking up at her.

"What?" She answered, giving him a hard look.

"Count ta sixteh, five times. Not too fast dough." D'jakk said.

"Uh-"

"Do it." Sehra demanded, she kept her eyes on D'jakk.

"Fine… Ready? Set? Go. One… Two…" Callanna begun, watching as D'jakk leaned his head down next to Sehra's and begun whispering something. "Three… Fou-"

Sehra reeled back and slapped D'jakk across his face. Her hand slapping against his tusk and cheek. She didn't seem to pay any mind to the fact that she hit his tusk and her eyes were already filled with tears as she shoved him.

"You fucking lair!" She yelled, she lifted her arm to punch him, and Callanna ran forward, catching Sehra's arms. "Let me go!" She screeched, struggling against Callanna's hold.

"Sehra! What did he say?!" She asked, trying her best to hold Sehra. D'jakk was rubbing his cheek, pained by her slap.

Suddenly Sehra leaned back, using Callanna as leverage, and slammed her boot into D'jakk's chest, sending him back and sending Callanna and Sehra to the floor. Callanna tried to keep a firm grip on Sehra but she quickly broke free and lunged for D'jakk.

Gus grabbed Callanna's arms as he pulled her away and Nar'tuk caught Sehra in his arms, struggling and almost losing against Sehra as he tried to her away from D'jakk. She struggled and screamed, kicking her legs and trying to break free. The other Blood Elf that they had just met that day pulled D'jakk's arm, trying to get him away from Sehra, so she would stop struggling so hard. She didn't though, and nearly pulled Nar'tuk to the ground as she tried to fight free.

Nar'tuk lowered himself to his knees, forcing Sehra against his chest and curling over her as he whispered softly to her, trying to calm her down. Sehra broke into sobs as she gave in and relaxed against Nar'tuk.

"He's a fucking liar." Sehra sobbed, lowering her head against Nar'tuk's leg.

D'jakk stood where the other Blood Elf had pulled him to, and waited silently as he held his hand over his cheek. The Blood Elf whispered up to D'jakk, her eyes worried and soft. He said something back to her, and she dropped her face in her hands, sighing and disappointed with D'jakk.

"Sehra, I won." D'jakk said, moving away from the other Blood Elf.

"Leave her da fuck alone." Nar'tuk said, glaring up at D'jakk. Callanna hurried to Nar'tuk's side.

"Seriously, what the hell did you do?!" Callanna yelled, glaring at the Troll.

"Dat ain't none of yer business." D'jakk spat, looking down at Sehra. His eyes were cold, but held a hint of softness. "Come 'ere Sehra."

Nar'tuk leaned further over Sehra where she sat, crying against his leg. He laced his arms around her, whispering something else down at her. She sobbed something back to her, but it was hard to make out.

"Sehra." D'jakk repeated, holding his hand out. She finally looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You're a damn liar, admit to it." She sobbed as she slapped his hand away. Nar'tuk leaned back, letting Sehra stand.

"I ain't be lyin." D'jakk retorted.

"J-just keep telling yourself that." She sobbed, lowering her head.

"Yah don't 'ave ta do da first, but yah yah promise meh yah will let meh tell yah what's goin on later." D'jakk said, watching her face.

She looked up, and grabbed his tusks in her hands. Callanna moved forward to grab Sehra, but she leaned up and kissed his lips, so quickly their lips almost didn't touch. She pulled back immediately and turned her head. Spitting in the grass then wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Leave." She demanded, still crying. She turned and went to head to the inn, but Nar'tuk caught her, pulling her against his chest and whispering at her again. D'jakk calmly turned and headed for his mount, with the other Blood Elf in his wake. After Nar'tuk had finished whispering to Sehra, he released her and she headed to the inn. Callanna couldn't help herself, and ran after Sehra.

"Sehra, sweet heart, come here." Callanna said, as Sehra walked into the inn.

"I want a room." She said to the inn keeper. The undead woman looked over Sehra then at Callanna.

"The third room on the right on the second floor is open, take that." She said, handing Sehra a key. Sehra quickly turned, grabbing Callanna's wrist and pulling her after her as they headed up to the stairs.

"Sehra." Callanna said again. Sehra ignored her and quickly shoved the door to her room open, and walked in.

"He said the only reason he left, was because…" Sehra said, moving over to the bed. "Because he was in love with me. Can you believe that bullshit?" Sehra cried, sitting on the bed. "How dare he? How_ dare_ he? I've never heard something so ridiculous in my entire life. He tries to justify up and leaving me because of love? What nonsense is that?"

"Oh, he was just saying it to win." Callanna said, sitting down in the bed next to Sehra.

"I don't care why he said it, how dare he say it." Sehra said, grabbing one of the pillows and wringing it in her hands.

"Sehra, just ignore it. He didn't mean it." Callanna tried to reassure Sehra.

"No, he said that he almost told me before he almost slept with me. And that was why he left, was because he was in love with me-" Sehra sobbed lightly. "That's when I fucking hit him like he deserved."

Callanna quickly grabbed Sehra in her arms, holding her in a light hug.

"Its okay, Sehra. He's just an asshole; don't waste your time on him." She said lightly, rubbing Sehra's back. "I'm sure you could always snag a new guy, it wouldn't be hard, I mean, you're gorgeous."

"No way am I going to go about the trouble of another guy." Sehra spat, holding firm to Callanna.

"Well, the single life is the life." Callanna said, placing her cheek against the top of Sehra's head.

"Ha!" Sehra laughed lightly through her tears. "Yet you and Gus got your own thing going on."

Callanna's face lit up red. "I-I do not!" She said, lifting her head. Sehra lifted her head up too, and laughed.

"I can see it, it's obvious. Well, I at least hope your whole thing with Gus goes smoother than my shitty, shitty-"

"Well, Gus isn't D'jakk. You always have to keep that in mind."

"Callanna?" Sehra asked, looking away. "Is it wrong of me? I mean, it still hurts knowing D'jakk isn't here. Is that stupid?"

"No." Callanna responded instantly. "A heart takes time to heal, and it takes everyone and different amount of time. All those wounds can be easily reopened too. You just need to forget about him."

"That's said easier than it's done." Sehra said, her face still wet with tears.

Callanna laid back in the bed, and Sehra fell back after her. They lay quiet for a long time, just letting everything sink in. They were in Northrend, Sehra's love problems were getting worse, Callanna's love situation was getting more obvious, which was the last thing she needed, and they were both sprawled out, wasting questing time.

"I wish I could go back to Silvermoon and drink my cares away with Naira." Sehra stated after a very long time.

"Is getting smashed the best of options?" Callanna asked.

"Normally for me." Sehra responded. "Other people get all, over emotional. I just kind of… force everything down. Make it sink in, you know?"

"Hmm…" Callanna said staring up at the ceiling. "I think if you ask Nar'tuk real nice he might give us enough gold to supply us with booze for the night."

"No, he's in love with his gold." Sehra said, shaking her head.

"I think he might be sympathetic enough to give in. If not, you can always pay him back later." Callanna said.

"And there is always the backup option." Sehra said, rolling away from Callanna and onto her stomach.

"Oh, you perverted little girl, you." Callanna joked.

"Eh, it's always a backup plan." Sehra shrugged.

"Yes, but that's not something you should be doing. Your still a-"

"It's not a bad way to lose it though. Better than actually giving it to a guy I like then losing him later, as well as that." Sehra said.

"Yes, but you'll feel shitty when you finally have that guy you want to be with for the rest of your life."

"I guess, but then again, what would I know?"

"Do you think Nar'tuk would give it a whirl with you?" Callanna asked, looking over at Sehra. Nar'tuk had kind of followed them in the beginning because Sehra owed him money, but now it was different. Sehra was dept free yet he still followed her around. He never really interacted with Callanna or Gus, he was simply there because of Sehra. This made Callanna wonder if it was because he cared about Sehra, and in what way, and if he would have parted ways with them had D'jakk stayed by Sehra's side.

Maybe she was over thinking it, but it was worth the gamble of asking the Troll, wasn't it? She decided she'd spring the question on him later, figure out what he thought of Sehra. Sehra's eyes had been closed because of the whole D'jakk thing for a while, maybe she was missing out on something right under her nose the whole time? Well, a greedy something, but a something none the less. Even if that didn't work, Callanna was sure they'd run into some men on their path through Northrend. Maybe if Callanna played her cards right, she could hook Sehra up and get her mind off D'jakk.

**…**

"Hey… Nar'tuk." Sehra said lightly, stepping up to the Troll with the foul mood. He looked up at her and gave her a light smile.

"Yah alright?" He asked, pulling up from the wall he had been leaned against.

"Not quite, but I was thinking I could drink my troubles away." Sehra said, stepping closer to him. "But I'm broke."

The Troll tilted his head, as though he were surprised by what she said.

"Promise meh yah won't be cryin no more tonight." He said.

"I'll try my very best." Sehra said, smiling up at him. He lifted his hand and gave her a light knuckle bop before handing her a large bit of gold.

"Buy us all some." He said. She nodded and turned, heading through the door and back into the inn.

* * *

**[Ahra] **This one really isn't hard to pronounce. Her name is Ah- rah. Oh, and she's a Death Knight, by the way.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter was short, like the last one. I know it was mostly a huge fight and what not, and sorry for the strange and foreign POV switch I did in both of the chapters, but eh. Anyways, please review if you liked it, and terribly sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I read it over, but my mind is all foggy tonight. Chapter twelve will be out when it comes out, which is probably very soon.

* * *

**End Chapter Eleven**


	12. XII

**The Oxymoron We Are**

**Chapter Twelve

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own World of Warcraft or anything related to Warcraft. That is owned by Blizzard.

**RATED M for mature.

* * *

**

"Sehra?" Callanna's voice came from above her. She groaned as her head throbbed. "Sehra, wake up." Callanna said. Her voice was light and soft but it still hurt Sehra's ears. Sehra finally opened her eyes and the light shining in from the window made her head throb harder.

"What?" Sehra croaked, slowly sitting up. She had been laying long ways across the bed, and when she looked down she quickly slapped her hands over her chest, noticing she wasn't wearing a shirt. She looked around for a blanket, but all the sheets had been stripped from the bed. Sehra was still wearing her leather pants, and her boots were still on. Hell, ever her shoulder pads, but no shirt. Sehra looked over to see the door to her room was tightly shut, and she glanced around for her shirt. She finally spotted it, half way under the bed, and climbed down quickly, snatching it up and throwing it on as she spotted her chest piece lying beneath the bed as well.

"Are you okay?" Callanna asked, handing her a glass of water. Sehra hadn't realized how parched she was, and quickly drank the water.

"What the hell happened last night?" Sehra asked, rubbing her forehead. She couldn't remember much of anything at all. She did though, remember asking Nar'tuk for gold, and buying scores of liquor, then everyone gathering in her room to drink, but everything after that was a blank.

Callanna stifled a laugh as Sehra looked around for her bed sheets. "A lot of things happened last night."

"Where are the sheets?" Sehra asked, annoyed by the hard time of finding them.

"Oh, I'm not sure, I think they ended up in Nar'tuk's room. You started yelling at him because you always catch him without the blankets at night, even though it can get really cold, so you made him take all of your blankets. All of them." Callanna answered. "You also wished me and Gus luck with our marriage and wedding. All night. Kept going on about how the bachelorette party was, as you said, off the hook, but you were pissed that Gus and Nar'tuk were there, telling them they needed to get their own room for the bachelor party." Callanna said, laughing lightly and patting Sehra's shoulder. "You kept trying to kick them out of the room, so I had to convince you that we had received a special invitation to the bachelor party, and that's why were there. You then kept reminding us how cool you were for being allowed to be there."

"Oh by the sun. What other horrible stupid things did I do? And why was my shirt on the floor?" Sehra finally decided to ask.

"I have no idea why your shirt is on the floor and-" Callanna couldn't help her snicker. "I think you should be asking Nar'tuk."

Sehra felt her head spin as she tried to figure out what had happened.

"Okay, tell me what happened, all of it." Sehra hissed, giving Callanna a hard look.

"That's the thing, me and Gus wouldn't know. We turned in before you two, and when we left you were telling Nar'tuk about how awesome his 'Magical Money Powers' were, and how useful they would be if he would stop using them on you." Callanna laughed, and then shrugged her shoulders lightly. "So we left, and that was how I found you. Shirtless."

"You are a shitty ass friend." Sehra spat to Callanna, giving her the harshest glare she possibly could.

"I doubt you did anything. If you did go all that much further your pants would have been missing too." Callanna laughed. "But really, thank you for the at least a hundred congratulations on mine and Gus's wedding, though I was not aware I had agreed to marry him."

"Did anything else happen?" Sehra asked.

"Well, it's a bit of a blur for me. So I'm not sure. It's kind of all coming back to me slowly." Callanna said, shrugging her shoulders. "Should I go ask the guys what they remember?"

"Maybe." Sehra groaned, flopping down on the bed.

"What would you do had you slept with Nar'tuk?" Callanna asked suddenly.

"Oh, fuck I don't know." Sehra said, looking up at Callanna. "Probably apologize."

"Why?" Callanna asked, laughing. "Not like you were doing anything wrong."

"I should apologize anyways, for anything I might have done." Sehra said, burying her face in the bed.

"Well, I'm going to check on the guys. I'll be back in a couple minutes." Callanna said, heading for the door.

"My head is killing me." Sehra said.

"It's probably a hangover. You won't be doing much today with one of those." She said, and then left the room. Sehra looked up at the door, then down at the bed. Why had she been shirtless? What did she and Nar'tuk do? So many questions roamed her mind and made her headache worse. Suddenly the door pulled back open, and Callanna stuck her head through the opening. "At least you didn't do what I did."

"What did you do?" Sehra asked, but Callanna ignored her and left the room. Sehra rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling as she thought of the events from the previous night. She had been right about how drinking makes her problems sink in and soak up into her, making them feel further away. Normally she felt just as bad, if not worse the morning after a bad event, but when she drank, it seemed to fade away. D'jakk's words no longer ate at her insides, and she lifted her fingers to her lips as she thought about the kiss that she had given him.

He told her she didn't have to, so what had compelled her to do it away? It wasn't as though Sehra was the kind of person that held true to their word, no matter what, so why had she done it? She thought it over quietly, trying to figure out what had happened in her mind that compelled her to give into D'jakk. She had been so adamant about proving to D'jakk that she wasn't a child, and that she wouldn't let him win, let alone give in, and she defiantly did all three of those things. Yet, even though she had given in, and let him win, and been a child, she wasn't hurt by those things. She didn't feel bad about losing, even when it happened. Nothing she had done had truly even bothered her, the only thing that set her insides on fire was what he said, and now it seemed so different. He was just spouting nonsense, like all the other things.

Her mind trailed back, over his words. _Da ding da I had ta say ta yah, dat I wouldn't say, and da reason dat I left yah, was because I love ya. _At the time, his words had been such a stab. She had felt as though he would say anything to get her to give in, and that was just what she did. It was almost as though she wanted him to win. To sweep her back off her feet, or throw her over his shoulder and carry her off. She had wanted him to grab her, to say something horrible that would tear her heart to shreds, and then patch it up right back up again. Her heart ached to go back to the way things had been, but mind was shoving her around in directions she didn't understand. There was nothing more that she truly wanted, then for him to explain what happened, reassure her, and make the months without him disappear into something that had never happened.

What had set her off again? Her mind trailed back into the fight, trying to figure it out. She didn't confront him, by why? She had told herself a hundred times over that she would beat him silly the moment she saw him, yet she did, and stood there like a fool, trying to act as if she didn't care. Her eyes must have been crying, though no tears left her at the beginning. He didn't come to her side, nor did he speak to her. He just looked at her, as though she were an animal caged up for everyone to see. She wanted to know what he would have said or did, had that other Blood Elf, Ahra, not have stepped in.

Her heart pulled at her in strange ways. She wanted to find him and continue their fight, so he would resort to his old means of dragging her off. She wanted to speak with him, and not get mad. She wanted to hear him out, and she wanted to forgive him. What was worse was that tugging feeling in her gut, asking her if she did do anything with Nar'tuk. She felt the strangest feeling of betrayal, feeling as though she had gone against D'jakk and his trust and did something with Nar'tuk. She felt even the immense desire to apologize to him.

The door swung open, and Sehra found herself pressing her lips together, as though someone could hear her thoughts. Callanna hurried to her, and she tried to pull her mind away from the things within.

"So, I talked to Gus. Then I talked to Nar'tuk." Callanna said, sitting on the bed. "Gus said something about you and Nar'tuk walking off with each other, then coming back like forty minutes later. Nar'tuk confirmed that, but he told us that you two went outside because you were feeling hot, and you kept telling him to go away because you promised him you wouldn't cry anymore, and you started crying and venting to him about stuff, but he wouldn't tell me what about. Gus also said that you guys seemed close, and Nar'tuk agreed that he was trying to take care of you. When I asked him about how you and him stayed up later, and were hanging out in the room, he told me that you vented for a while about his 'Magical Money Powers' then started talking about other stuff that he didn't want to mention. He said he hung out with you for a long time until you fell asleep, so he put you on the bed and left. He also added that he had no idea why you didn't have a shirt." Callanna said, shrugging her shoulders. "If you want to talk about what you talked about with him, you're going to have to ask him."

"So what did you do that was so bad?" Sehra asked blatantly. Callanna's face turned a light shade of red at the question, and she leaned closer to Sehra to whisper to her.

"Well, I woke up in Gus's bed." She said, with a look on her face as thought the words had burned her lips on the way out.

"How dressed?" Sehra asked, trying not to smile.

"Uhm…" Callanna said, looking away. "Sehra what do I do?!" She whined suddenly, grabbing Sehra's shoulder.

"What?"

"He's dead. That can't work out in the long run." She said, burying her face in the bed.

"You slept with him didn't you?" Sehra asked. She watched Callanna cringe at the words, but she didn't deny it, which meant it was true.

"Sehra, he's _dead_!" She whined again, looking up.

"Well, he's _been_ dead." Sehra responded.

"I know, but like… it's weird. His body is dead and all, but it still kind of works… like in the pants." She whispered. "Oh, Sehra, what do I do?"

"Ignore the fact that he's dead, cause you obviously like him a whole lot, and hold on for the bumpy ride?" Sehra said, patting Callanna head.

"He's _dead_." She repeated, pouting up at Sehra. "I can't have kids with him, and my parents and friends are going to be disgusted, and after I die he's going to be left alone, all alone. Isn't that selfish of me? I expire." She said, pouting harder.

"Well, you obviously really like him to be worried about after you die and how that's going to affect him." Sehra said, slightly amazed. A thought quickly past her mind, and she grinned. "GUS COME HERE!" She called.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Callanna said, grabbing Sehra's arm.

"Pay back, for how you left me alone with Nar'tuk even though I was trashed and for when we were in Silvermoon and you decided to tell D'jakk why I thought he stopped us from doing it." Sehra said, amazed with how easily his name rolled off her tongue without making her insides sting with fresh pain from her still opened wounds.

Not but a few seconds later, Gus stepped into the room.

"Hey, Gus, listen. Callanna is worried about how you two slept together be-" Callanna slapped her hand down over Sehra's mouth and she grabbed her wrist, forcing her hand away. "Because she is aware of her expiration date and she's worried you'll be sad after she dies." Sehra said as she struggled with Callanna. Gus laughed lightly.

"I was worried about her thinking that. Hey, she's only got one life time, eh?" Gus asked, flicking his wrist lightly and heading out of the room. Callanna collapsed next to Sehra, her face beat red.

"You're a horrible friend." She hissed.

"So are you at times." Sehra retorted as she stood. She headed out of the room quietly, and walked down the hall, stopping at Nar'tuk's door and giving a light knock.

"Come in." He called. She twisted the handle and pushed the door open, giving him a light smile.

"Hey." She said lightly, pushing the door shut behind her.

"Dere be sumding yah be needin?" He asked from his seat at the end of the bed.

"I don't remember anything that happened last night, and I just wanted to apologize. Just in case I did something I shouldn't have." Sehra said truthfully.

"I dun know why yer shirt wasn't on, but I didn't take it off." He said, grinning as he shook his head.

"That's wonderful. But can you enlighten me on what I did?" Sehra asked, leaning against the door.

"Begged meh ta fuck yah." Nar'tuk answered honestly. Sehra face immediately light up red, and she slunk down a bit.

"By the sun…" She groaned. "I'm sorry for that."

"Not a problem, Elfie. I told yah no, but cha kept askin. Kept sayin dat if I did yah, den yah wouldn't belong ta D'jakk anymore." Nar'tuk lowered his eyes. "So when yah asked meh again, I just told yah dat we just did, and yah were all excited and happeh. Den yah started crying."

Sehra sighed and pressed her fingers against her forehead. "Why was I crying?"

"Said yah wanted ta belong ta him." He answered her truthfully. "Said yah didn't want ta live without him, and a bunch 'o oder drunken nonsense. Dat and mah 'Magical Moneh Powers'."

Sehra couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I was told that by Callanna too."

"Yeah, yah said dat I could make a business where I cut da customers leg off and feed it to dem den charge dem moneh." Nar'tuk laughed as he stood.

"Well I'm sorry about all that." Sehra said, pushing away from the door and grabbing the handle.

"Nah, don't cha worry 'bout it. Yah ain't cryin no more, right? I do 'ave ta say, listenin ta Callanna and Gus's sex was damn 'noyying." He said, making a disgusted face. Sehra laughed again.

"Yeah, luckily I knocked out, right?" Sehra asked.

"Nah, yah heard it too, started narratin it." Nar'tuk said, then tried to imitate her accent. "Yah see, da Blood Elf women are naturally attracted ta penis, be it dead, or blue, or green, or moldeh." He laughed and knuckle bopped her. "Let's go get some kills in, eh?"

"I really narrated the whole thing?" Sehra asked as she pulled the door open.

"Yeah, all da way ta when dey stopped. Da Blood Elf orgasm is an extremely powerful force dat can power a whole citeh fer a week, dough we 'ave yet ta figure out how ta harness da power-"

"That's enough." Sehra laughed, shaking her head.

"I ain't even got tad a part where yah explained ta me dat yah had no clue what one felt like a-"

"That's enough, really." Sehra said, and pulled his arm as she headed down the stairs.

…

"It worked." D'jakk said, sitting down next to Ahra who was seated at one of the tables in the Filthy Animal in Dalaran. She was busy eating, and nearly choked when she heard him.

"What are you waiting for? Run off to your Princess." She said, once she had managed to force the food down.

"I ain't too sure she be wantin ta let meh do it dough. Yah saw her reaction when I told her how I felt, mon." D'jakk said, massaging his forehead.

"That's because you were thick headed and kept fighting with her. You should have just let her win and come back here. Perfecting it was all you had to do, then you could go sweep her off her feet." Ahra said, picking the gristle from her meat.

"I doubt she cares." D'jakk said, watching as Ahra shoved bits of meat in her mouth.

"Are you seriously being held up by the fear of rejection? Man, you're stupider then I thought." Ahra said, then slapped her hand down on the table. "You two seem to like to fight, why don't you club her over the head and drag her off to your cave?" She asked, as though it was the best suggestion she had come up with yet.

"I dought 'bout dat a few times." D'jakk joked back to her.

"You can always try groveling, like she wanted you to do. Or even, you know, just making her listen to you like you originally planned. I mean, if you word it right, it might work out." Ahra said, giving him a light smile. When D'jakk didn't say anything, she sighed. "Listen, dude. It's obvious that you're in love with her, like nothing you've ever experienced before. I mean, like you said, you froze up when you were about to take her virginity. I mean, that's weird for most guys. I think… maybe."

"Dat's not how it went. I just… I do love her, and I want her ta be mine, but when it almost happened I realized dat I was in for da whole deal, life forever wit her. I got scared, then realized dat it was just what I wanted, but I knew I'd be coming 'ere and I wasn't sure if I wanted ta leave her behind knowing dere wasn't a sure fire way I'd make it out alive. I wasn't gunna make her mine, den die." D'jakk said, placing his head in his hands. "But now it feels too late."

"It's going to be too late if you don't get off your ass. I mean, even if you did force her to do _it_, which would probably make it better, she would _completely _understand your motives." Ahra said. "But you're just sitting here. Like, is that really necessary?"

"I dunt dink I want ta…" D'jakk paused, trying to get his mind around his thoughts. "I want ta… make up wit her first. Den…"

"Wow, you're really stupid today. Okay, listen. I have a quest to kill Chillmaw, I can't do it by myself, but I'm sure I can take her down with your help. Help me, and maybe killing something would help your brain kick in again." Ahra said, standing. "And anyways, it's been a while since you last saw her. Maybe she's in Icecrown already. I mean, if she isn't, her and her group are very slow people. You should also check for her in Storm Peaks, now come with me and help me kill Chillmaw." Ahra said, grabbing his wrist and forcing him to stand up.

"Fine." D'jakk said, smiling lightly. Maybe taking down the Dragon in Icecrown would help him calm down and figure out what he needed to be doing.

…

Sehra ran past Nar'tuk as she watched Chillmaw fly over her. The Dragon which was nearly all bones and only a thin sheet of cartilage between the bones of her wings, was gorgeous. Her blue, glowing stomach made Sehra wonder what was in it, and she flew about so gracefully. She had seen the Dragon many times before, as Nar'tuk, Gus, Callanna and herself had finally made it to the final corner of Northrend.

Their path had been long and tedious, granting them not much down time, and many pains. Sehra had quickly forgotten the incident with D'jakk, and was back to casting him from her mind, though she knew he would return when he saw fit. Her heart still ached with it all, but she didn't bother wasting her days, or nights thinking of him.

The group had quickly flew through the Howling Fjord, and moved to Dragonsblight, which Sehra immediately fell in love with. With their travels leading them around all the stretches of Northrend and showing them the amazing Dalaran, Sehra had not seen D'jakk again. She wasn't sure if he were avoiding her, seeing as it would be a little difficult with how quickly she was hopping through the snowy lands.

With them now in Icecrown, Sehra saw the full reaches of the Horde and Alliance attempts at reaching the Lich King, and couldn't help her amazement. She worked with many different forces, helping people she never thought she would, and going about the daily life of an adventurer. Now, just about a stretch away from experiencing most of what Icecrown had to offer, except the Citadel, she felt a strong sense of pride with herself, but the Dragon that flew over her, yanked those thoughts from her, and she stared in awe.

"Man, that Dragon is awesome." Sehra said. They had just taken down a large group of men, and while the others checked their pockets and items for anything interesting, Sehra stood awestruck.

"I agree. Too bad you couldn't make her a mount or anything." Gus said, looking up at the Dragon as well. Sehra gave him and grin as she noticed Callanna standing just at Gus's side. Their own romance becoming more apparent in the group's travels.

"I wish my bonding worked on Dragonkin as well." Sehra sighed, pouting lightly. Dragons seemed to be the only creatures Sehra couldn't tame, and at the same time, one of the only creatures she was interested in.

"Can we please get our attention back down here?" Callanna asked, giving Sehra's shoulder a gentle push. Sehra laughed lightly and turned her head when something caught her eye.

"Ye- wait." Sehra said, looking back up. "Something's got her attention." The Dragon normally swooped around the high side of the mountain, which leveled out, then swooped back into the air and spun down and around again. It was her path, and she did not stop unless it was to fight.

"Food, probably." Gus stated. Sehra turned and grinned at Gus, then looked back up as the Dragon landed against the ridged edge of the mountain.

"She's bones, she doesn't eat, Gus." Sehra said jokingly. Her eyes strained to see what was happening up on the ridge of the mountain, and Sehra's curiosity finally peaked just as her stomach filled with an uncomfortable, horrible sinking feeling. Something wasn't right, and she knew it in every inch of her body. "Something's wrong." Sehra said, putting her fingers between her lips and whistling. Sehra's Windrider jumped up and flew towards them from their group of mounts sitting away from the fights. It hurried to the call of it's master.

"SEHRA!" Callanna yelled as Sehra's Windrider swooped down to her. "You better not go up there."

"I won't, I think. I just need to look!" Sehra said as she jumped onto her Windrider's back. None of them could keep up with Sehra and the sporadic way she flew, so she didn't have to worry about being stopped and pulled her Windrider into the air. He quickly jumped and spread his wings and begun flying towards the mountains edge, slowly pushing higher into the sky. She watched as Chillmaw swiped and scooted around. To Sehra, it was obvious that she was fighting something, and the thought made Sehra sick in ways she couldn't understand.

As Sehra moved closer she noticed Chillmaw swipe again, and something flew over the side of the mountain, plummeting down quickly. It was a mess of black, and Sehra recognized it as a person. She immediately shot her mount forward and the Windrider picked up its speed in response. With him going as fast as he could, there was no way she could reach to falling woman.

"FASTER!" She yelled to her Windrider, and it complied, pushing itself to the breaking limit as it hurried forward. She managed to get close enough and Sehra shoved the Windrider down into a nose dive, swooping down past the falling woman, and yanked the reins up. "Take over!" She yelled just as the body collided against hers, knocking the wind out of her.

The Windrider immediately pulled up, swooping around and avoiding the face of the mountain. He headed downwards, taking her lower to the ground and Sehra groaned as she looked down at the small Blood Elf woman in her arms, her stomach gashed open and bleeding out onto Sehra. She had recognized the girl immediately as Ahra, and Sehra's stomach clenched in her chest as the mount swooped down, quickly touching down to the floor. Sehra quickly climbed down, pulling Ahra down with her and lying her on the icy ground. Her head lolled to the side as she was unconscious, and Sehra wasn't sure she'd be able to make it. There was too much blood, and the wound was so deep. What scared her more was the thought of what else was on top of the mountain that Chillmaw was still paying attention to. Her mind raced, and her stomach clenched in her as she hoped to everything she knew that D'jakk was not up there.

When Sehra looked up, Nar'tuk, Callanna, and Gus were speeding towards her on their mounts. She quickly waved her arms above her head then pointed down at Ahra. Her arms were shaking, and she knew she should stay with Ahra until they reached her, but Sehra didn't care anymore. By damn, the woman could die, Sehra wouldn't have time to shed a tear, maybe another day, but not today. She quickly grabbed the reins of her mount and jumped on her Windriders back, forcing it to immediately pull up and fly up the edge of the cliff. It seemed as though it were moving so slow, and Sehra fought the urge to yell and scream. When Sehra finally reached the top, she pulled her mount downwards, heading for the floor and pulling her mount as close to the ridge as possible.

"Go back down." Sehra told her mount, as he swooped for the side of the cliff, Sehra pushed herself free, lunging for the ridge and rolling down into the ice and snow. The impact had hurt, but she was back on her feet instantly and lifted her bow, shooting an arrow into the glowing blue belly of the creature. It turned to her, annoyed by the arrow, and Sehra saw D'jakk, laid out and bleeding where the Dragon's attention had just been. Her heart tightened in her chest as she shot another arrow. The creature approached her, lifting her large claw to swipe at her, as Sehra heard heavy thumps at her side. Gus and Nar'tuk had come up the side of the cliff as well, and landed next to her. Callanna wasn't to be seen, and Sehra knew she was busy attempting to save what little life was left in the bleeding Ahra.

Gus dashed forward, pulling his huge axe from his back and swinging at the beast's lowered head. The sound of the metal slamming against the beast's jaw hurt Sehra ears, and the creature reeled up. Gus quickly dashed for her leg, slamming his axe against her and easily cracking into the bone. Nar'tuk also rushed forward, dashing around Chillmaws legs and hurrying up behind her. As quickly as he could, he took hold of the Dragon's boney tail and begun to scale his way up. Sehra fired arrow after arrow, her thoughts pulling the fight together in one long second. She was too scared and worried, her attention on D'jakk and worrying the Dragon wouldn't step back onto him to notice what all was happening. She hadn't seen Chillmaw's attention turn as she noticed Nar'tuk scaling her back, and she spun around before Sehra had the chance to notice. Her large bone tail slammed into her, shooting Sehra back. She felt sickening pops and cracks from within her, and she hit down on the icy floor and slid across it. Her back dragged against the jagged ice, tearing the back of her chest piece free of its binds that held it on her, and ripped her delicate skin. He back piece lay just feet away, her front piece slid off her shoulders, her shirt torn, her bow dropped and her quiver ripped from her back.

Sehra tried to catch her breath, her head was reeling and her torn back stung against the ice. She quickly shoved the pain away from her mind, and brought herself back up to her feet. Hurrying forward as she felt her mouth fill with an unfamiliar taste. She turned her head and spat out the excess only to see her mouth had been reddened by blood. She quickly tried to wipe the blood from her lips but only more replaced it, and she wondered what was causing the blood. What part of her insides had been destroyed?

Sehra tried to calmly push the thought from her mind as she grabbed her bow, which had, thank the sun, survived the hit, and quickly picked her quiver up. She didn't bother with her chest piece as she stumbled forward, the back of her shirt nearly ripped completely open and almost falling from her shoulders.

Sehra lifted her bow again, shooting it just before the Dragon's claw would have taken down Gus. It reeled in pain, and Gus looked back at her, his eyes widening at her bloodied state. He quickly turned his attention back to the Dragon as Sehra shot another arrow. Nar'tuk, being, what Sehra now believed, the half monkey he was, had managed to climb the creature's back and crawl up into the hollow, glowing area between her ribs. Sehra lowered her bow, knowing Nar'tuk could destroy her from the inside, and that any missed shot on her part could kill him. She quickly dodged the tail and claws as they swung about wildly and she made her way to D'jakk. When she reached him, she grabbed him quickly and flipped him onto his back.

His stomach had thick cuts that went all the way to his chest. He was bleeding rather profusely, his head also bleeding from an impact with something. She could only assume he had been slammed against the floor or something else hard. The ice where he was laid out was stained and slippery with his blood and Sehra fought the nausea that washed over her. She tried to get a good handle on him and pull him away from the battle, but her arms and legs were shaking. She couldn't control the rolling sickness in her stomach, nor the tears that poured from her eyes. Her body didn't hurt, nothing on her hurt except her heart. When she finally managed to get a good grip, her arms locked under his, she begun yanking him backwards, behind a large pile of crumbled boulders covered in thick snow and laid him back down. She glanced around quickly, trying to think of what she could do. She had never felt this helpless, and her heart stung.

Sehra quickly began shoving D'jakk's gear from him, pulling everything free until she had him down to only his undershirt, she tried to pull the buttons free with shaking hands. When she finally got most of the buttons free, she simply yanked the shirt to get the rest free, hearing it rip further. She pulled the shirt out from under him as gently as she could and she held it over his wounds, pushing down and trying to stop the bleeding.

"C-call-lanna." Sehra cried, her voice shaking in her throat. "Cal-al-lanna!" Sehra could barely see through her tears, and tried to look back down at D'jakk. "Don't you d-die you… you stupid, stupid troll." She cried, as she looked at the shirt that had already soaked through. "Callanna." She called once again. She couldn't think straight or get her voice loud enough to actually call her friend. She needed help, but she felt useless sitting there watching D'jakk die.

From around their hiding spot, Sehra heard the dying roar of Chillmaw, followed by a quaking thump as the beast fell to earth. Sehra tried to breathe and level her head as spotted Gus. He hurried around the side of the mound and stopped when he saw the blood soaked shirt and Sehra's mangled back.

"Oh- CALLANNA!" He yelled, turning quickly. Sehra saw him grab his mount and fly down the edge of the cliff. Tears poured from her eyes as she looked back down. Her heart seemed to stop, along with her breath as she saw D'jakk looking up at her, his face pained.

"Belore, belore, belore." Sehra cried, lowering her head down. She felt his hand slid onto her shoulder, and his fingers brushed her torn back.

"Se-"

"D'jakk… thank the sun you're alive." She cried, lowering her head and sobbing. "You're alive." D'jakk's hand trailed along her arm, gently trying to reassure her, even though he couldn't with his chest gaping open. Sehra heart swelled in her chest, respecting him so much as he, thought torn and bleeding, was trying to reassure her. He was trying to calm her, and she didn't know what to say or do.

"Yer back…" D'jakk grunted. "What happened ta yah?"

"Saving you is what happened to me!" Sehra said, crying harder. D'jakk's hand slipped up her arm now, sliding up and landing on her cheek. He cupped in gently in his hand as he let his eyes fall shut. Sehra was shaking harder now, her whole world just becoming the small bubble they sat in.

"Oh no!" Callanna's voice came from in front of Sehra. She looked quickly to see Callanna's arms covered in blood as she quickly ran to their side. She looked at Sehra's back, but Sehra grabbed her chin and forced her attention down to D'jakk's mangled chest. Callanna quickly pulled the shirt away from D'jakk, and her face grew grim.

"Callanna if he dies-" Sehra choked on her word. "I'll hate you forever. You're the best healer I've ever met, and you better pull the best shit you've got out of your ass." She said. She reached down and grabbed D'jakk's hand, squeezing it at tight as she could in her hands.

The moments after that seemed to slink by so slowly that she couldn't hear the things around her. She watched as D'jakk's wounds seem to slowly grow smaller, the skin pulling together and slowly interlacing against the open wounds. It was a strange process, watching the wounds slowly pull back together, the swollen skin slowly seem to zip back. She saw Nar'tuk approach them, his wounds light, if any at all. Callanna had told Sehra something, but she didn't listen. Her mind, body and heart was focused on D'jakk as he slipped in and out of consciousness. When finally the whole of his skin and completely molded back together, Callanna quickly healed his bleeding head. She turned to Sehra, and forced her to face away as her hands trailed over her back. Sehra felt her back grow tight and tensed, the stinging pain finally reaching her and pulling her mind out of the trance. It hurt, and the healing hurt more, making the skin pull and yank together, trying to make up for the chunks of flesh she had lost back on the ice.

Callanna was speaking to her, softly. Nothing actually meaning anything. Her words were just there to help bridge the silence that was swollen around Sehra. Her mind drifting in and out of a daze. Her heart was still racing, and all the blood Sehra saw around her was making her head spin harder, and wildly bringing her around in circles. She felt she would throw up, and quickly pulled away from Callanna as she ran a few feet away. When she had emptied her stomach, dizziness encased her, and she felt to the ground, her head thumping against the ice making just another wound for Callanna to heal.

…

When Sehra awoke, she was lying on her stomach and there was a strange warmth at her side. It hurt to breathe and her back stung worse than anything she had ever felt before. Her mind instantly pulled her around to Luzran, waking on the mat, and learning the fate of her pet. She was on a much more comfortable bed, and an arm was draped around her now, making the pain in her heart still.

Sehra brought her head up, wiping the spit from the corner of her mouth and glancing up to see D'jakk next to her in the bed, his eyes turned up to the ceiling. Sehra dropped her head back down; lifting her arm and feeling the skin on her back tighten and make it hard for her, along with the stinging pains in her chest.

D'jakk rolled towards her, pulling his arm away from her, and when she looked over at his face, his was studying hers. His hand moved up, cupping the back of her small head in his hand.

"I love yah." He said, and Sehra watched his eyes become glossier.

"I- I… uhm." Sehra mumbled, looking away from him. "I'm not just… going to give in… I'm still mad, regardless of your near death experience." She said, trying to make herself believe her words. She didn't want to give in, not because she didn't want to forgive him, but simply because she wanted another reason, besides 'he almost died' for forgiving him.

"I'm ready ta explain mahself." He said, sliding his hand over her head and gently running a finger along her cheek.

"Isn't the question, am I ready to hear you out?" Sehra asked, turning her eyes back up to him.

"Well, not ta be an ass, or anyding, but I did win da bet." He said lightly. She watched him tense as though awaiting a hit.

"D'jakk…" Sehra said lightly, she felt the tears picking in her eyes. "Just… fucking tell me what you will." D'jakk's hands gently slipped onto her shoulders, rolling and pulling her up so she was straddling him. He gently pulled her down so she was lying over him, and he placed her head against his heart, lifting his head and looked away from her.

"I'm a stupid fool, dat's fer sure." He began as he ran his fingers through her hair. "When I met cha, Sehra… I saw yah, standin dere all bewildered, and da first ding da popped inta mah head, honestly, was I wanted ta fuck yah." He said, she could hear the deep sadness in his voice. "I wanted just what I had always wanted, a quick, fun night, a dat be it. Sumding happened dough. Oh, and I be sorreh I ran inta yah. I did it on purpose ta get cher attention, didn't mean ta pop yer rib out 'o place dough." He said, a light chuckle leaving him. "But den… when I saw yah again when ya were drunk. Normally I would of taken advantage 'o it. But I had no desire ta take yah. I mean, I wanted ta, but not den. Yah stole mah heart dat night, seeing what yah can act like, under all the shy. When I saw yah, and when yah held me, and just gave in ta yer wants, I didn't know it, but dat was what I wanted. From dere, I was always tryin ta bring dat out 'o yah." D'jakk paused and lowered his chin against her head. "But da ding was, dere was nuding more attractive ta meh den when yah blushed and curled aweh from meh. Every ding 'bout yah drove meh crazy. I had ta fight wit myself so many times wit cha, and I was too stupid ta realize what was happening. Den yah went a picked yerself up anoder Troll and I was pissed. I dought yah were up ta no good, and I was angreh, pissed realleh."

D'jakk's hands grabbed Sehra's shoulders and pushed her up in a sitting position, making her bottom rest on his hips. He scanned her eyes, and she watched him, her eyes light with tears.

"When yah asked meh if dere was an easier way 'o sayin how I felt, I wasn't sure. It looked like yah had sumding ta say, but yah didn't. Den… I couldn't bring myself to fuck yah." He said.

Sehra watched him intensely as a sad smile slipped his lips.

"I wanted ta make love ta yah." He said. Sehra bit down on her bottom lip as she he closed his eyes for a few seconds. "I knew it, just before… I couldn't do it. I was so happeh when I heard da noise, and I know it was stupid 'o meh ta dink yah would just let dat be. Den when yah were asleep… I knew dey were gonna draft meh out 'ere. I knew dat I couldn't keep mahself from having yah, so I ran away. I didn't want yah ta love meh, and den die in Northrend. I wanted yah ta still have yer heart ta give away; just in case I wasn't dere ta have it. I hid from yah, and I'm sorreh." He said, watching her eyes again. She tried to take it all in as her heart thrummed in her chest.

"What was… that technique?" Sehra asked, her hands trailing across his chest mindlessly.

"Can… I wait ta tell yah dat?" D'jakk asked, his hands lifting up and gently grabbing her hips. "Till we be all healed up?" Sehra took a second to think it over.

"On one condition?" She asked, leaning forward and staring down at him. "Say it again, like you're confident."

D'jakk swiftly set his hands against her cheeks, gently pulling her face closer. "I love yah." He said, and then pulled her mouth down on his. With her head fitting just between in large tusks, she kissed him again and again.

"Hey Sehra we can't find D'ja-" Callanna said as she burst into the room suddenly. Sehra pulled her head up and looked back and Callanna.

"Look, I found him." She said, unable to fight the coy grin on her lips. Callanna fought the smile on her own face and quickly exited the room, shutting the door tight behind her. Sehra turned her attention back down to D'jakk, and kissed him again. He placed his hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss. When finally she pulled away she looked down and was shocked to find the slightest hint of tears in his eyes.

"Say it back…" He said lightly.

"Oh, D'jakk." Sehra said, hugging herself against his chest. "I love you!" He held her tight against him and they laid quiet for a long time.

Finally Sehra looked up at him. "You snuck into my room?"

"Yeah." He answered, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"Ah, cause I was wondering why they hell they put us in the same bed." Sehra said, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Nah, I figured being dere when yah woke up would keep yer nerves calm."

"So it was simply to calm me?"

"Yeah I was sitting in dat chair over dere." He said, lightly pointing behind her.

"Really now, and what made you climb in my bed?" Sehra asked.

"Yah looked cold, and I missed holdin yah."

"Thank the sun for that."

…

"No really, I'm fine, loo-OW." Ahra said, grabbing her stomach and cringing. She was almost completely healed and had thanked Sehra a hundred times over for catching her.

"Just sit down before you rip yourself back open." Callanna said, placing her hands on her hips. Gus slipped his arm around Callanna's and smiled at the tomboyish Death Knight. Nar'tuk laughed from his seat on the small hill. His wounds, since they had been so minute, healed quickly, Gus's wounds had also healed over. Sehra and D'jakk were just a few days away from being completely healed, and the two of them were looking forward to it.

"Hey, we should totally play some drinking games." Sehra said, grinning.

"No." D'jakk said over her. He was seated near Nar'tuk on the hill and Sehra was nestled under him with his chin resting on her head. "Yer ribs still cracked." He said. Sehra sighed as she agreed with him. When she had taking the hit from Chillmaw, two of her ribs had snapped. The pains she got from it were like reliving old days all over again, except with many more people.

As Sehra looked around, she couldn't help feeling content in her spot. D'jakk had promised to tell Sehra about his new trick when they healed and that was just around the bend. Gus and Callanna were completely happy with their confusing relationship, yet Sehra felt she had no right to talk, and Ahra and Nar'tuk were getting ready to head out and see if they couldn't get strong enough to get in with the mob of people going after the Lich King. Sehra couldn't help but wonder if something would happen between the Death Knight and the Rogue, but decided against further questioning.

Sehra wasn't completely sure what her own future held, and was sure that it would be rough, especially with a pompous head strong Troll following in her wake, but she was looking forward to it. Neither D'jakk nor Sehra were done adventuring, and didn't look like they would be anytime soon. She knew she would be living from inn to inn, her body would be tired and there was a chance of more physical pain to come, but she decided not to worry about it. She had the one thing in all of Azeroth that she needed, and it was also the only thing she needed.

"So, Sehra, guess what?" Callanna said, turning quickly and marching to Sehra. "Pay back."

"For what?" Sehra asked, furrowing her brow.

"For telling Gus about how I felt way back in the Fjord." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, that was pay back on my part." Sehra said, shaking her head.

"I don't care what you trying to justify it as. So, how was your first time fucking D'jakk? Did he rip you apart like Naira said he would?" Callanna asked.

"We haven't done it yet." Sehra said back, proud that the blush wasn't rising in her cheeks.

"Dat won't be da case in three days. Can yah guys do us a favor and go elsewhere fer like… all day." D'jakk said as Sehra blushed at his words.

"Why the hell are you planning it out like a date?" Ahra asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Cause, we're both still sore." Sehra said, flicking her wrist.

"Huh, that makes sense I guess. Well, let's all get smashed that night. I mean, you two can fuck from morning to night then at night we'll start drinking to celebrate Sehra becoming one of us!" Callanna said, grinning.

"What… wait?" Ahra said, tilting her head. "You're making plans for… oh you all are retards." Ahra said throwing her hands up in the air. Sehra laughed and turned in her seat, cuddling against D'jakk's chest.

"I guess celebratin won't be all dat bad." D'jakk said, brushing his tusks against the top of her head. He had been doing that ever since they made up, and Sehra still couldn't figure out why. She had asked him before, but he wouldn't tell her, and just laughed it off. Sehra turned her eyes up to Nar'tuk and grinned wildly.

"Let's head back now." Sehra said, looking up at D'jakk. He nodded at her as the others agreed. As everyone begun heading back to the inn, Sehra snuck away from D'jakk and grabbing Nar'tuk's arm. "Twenty-five gold if you tell me why D'jakk keeps rubbing his tusks on me."

"Fifteh." Nar'tuk said back.

"Twenty-five." Sehra hissed, glaring lightly at him.

"Seventy-five." He retorted.

"What the fuck, don't go higher!" Sehra said, furrowing his brow.

"Fine, no less den a hundred."

"Fine, seventy-five." Sehra hissed, grabbing the gold from her satchel. She slapped it down in his hand and he took his sweet time counting it out.

"He's marking his territory." Nar'tuk stated, then turned and headed away from her. Sehra paused for a second, as the light smile slipped her lips. She turned and hurried after D'jakk again, grabbing his arm. She pulled him away from everyone else and smiled up at him.

"What's up, love?" He asked. She didn't say anything but grabbed his tusks in her hands and rubbed the smooth underside against her shoulders. D'jakk's face was overwhelmed with a grin, and he leaned down, kissing her lightly.

* * *

**Okay so…. Next chapter out ASAP. Probably sometime early tomorrow. Sorry if I didn't do good with this chapter, I'm kind of not so certain about it, so can you please give me some feed back?

* * *

**

**End Chapter Twelve**


	13. XIII

**The Oxymoron We Are**

**Chapter Thirteen

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own World of Warcraft or anything related to Warcraft. That is owned by Blizzard.

**RATED M for mature.

* * *

**

Sehra looked up and glanced over at D'jakk. He was still asleep, and she smiled lightly at his calm face. She lifted her hand and gently touched along the side of his face, rolling her fingers up along his deep brow. In her own opinion, she couldn't believe things had ended the way they had. It was as though all of the fights had rolled up into one, all of them seeming to connect with each other. As D'jakk had told her, which she only half believed, he had purposely run into her in Orgrimmar. Of course, he didn't mean to hurt her. He had also given quick explanations to everything, even the night she was drunk in Orgrimmar. She was still surprised that her drunken night was what kept him following her around, and didn't know what to make of it entirely. His explanation had been a little rushed as thought he was trying to get past all the parts that had a chance of getting him in trouble and get to the parts that would make her forgive him. Sehra still had a lot of questions, but she decided again asking them, seeing as it was just too much of a chore to go through anything. She did figure, though, that is she really was confused about something, or something bothered her, she would ask him then.

She looked back up at him, and her eyes trailed his bare chest. Callanna's healing really had done the trick, and his chest didn't have any scars. Sehra had been told that there was a good chance her back would be smooth as it had always been, but that there was also a large chance that there would be scares. She left way too much of her own skin back on the ice, and nothing could be done about it. She was still wearing a large gauze pad on her back, and today it was to come off for the last time. With a small, stretch Sehra stepped out of the bed, and headed out the door. When she glanced around, no one was there. Sehra's mind clicked back as she remember that it was apparently, D'jakk and her day, and that they would be celebrating later that night. She couldn't help the wicked smile that slipped her lips and she turned and headed back into the room.

With quickly movements, Sehra had hopped back up on the bed and sat up on D'jakk's hips with her legs on either side of him. He groaned lightly in his sleep, and she couldn't help smiling wilder. She rocked her hips from side to side, making his hips rock with hers and annoy him in his sleep. His eyes peeled open, and he glanced at her before groaning again and placing his hand over his face.

"Stop." He groaned, reached down and catching her hip in one of his hands and holding her still.

"D'jakk, everyone is gone." Sehra cooed at him. He peeked back up at her, his eyes groggy and confused.

"Where did dey go?" He asked.

"I dunno, but you know what today is, right?" Sehra asked, biting her lip between her teeth. He arched his brow, his eyes confused as he tried to think over it. "Oh come on, really?" She asked, feeling offended. He closed his eyes again as a wild grin slipped his lips.

He moved his other hand down to her hip as well and pushed her hips back, making her bottom grind against him. Her face turned red as she watched him look up at her.

"Oh… It's dat day." He said, still smiling.

"Yes, and as exciting as that is, you're still forgetting something." Sehra said as he pressed her hips against him again.

"What's dat?" He asked.

"Your technique thingy, trick or whatever it is." Sehra hissed, watching his eyes soften.

"I'm not sure yer gonna wanna do it." D'jakk said, looking down at her hips.

"Wait so it's like… a sexual thing?" Sehra asked, wildly offended

"No." D'jakk said softly. He slipped his hand up her back and felt the gauze. "We should take dat off."

"We can rip that off sometime between you telling me about this damn trick of yours and having your way with me. Now tell me." Sehra demanded.

"I 'aven't gotten a kiss yet." He said, furrowing his brow.

"Oh, you-" Sehra growled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me and stop stalling."

"I ain't speakin ta yah tell yah give meh mah mornin' kiss." D'jakk said, lifting his head.

"Oh damn you." She spat, quickly scooping down to give him a peck. He caught the back of her head and kissed her deeply. "Now tell me." She said once she had pulled away.

"Fine." D'jakk said as he brushed her hair out of her face. "I found dis guy in Orgrimmar… little while after I left yah. He told meh he had a way of taming Dragonkin."

"Dragonkin?" Sehra asked, widening her eyes. "But that's impossible."

"Yeah, do yah know why?" D'jakk asked.

"No, why?"

"Dere highly intelligent… dey are capable of dinking on our level." D'jakk said, rubbing his chin. "So he figured out how ta do it, ta tame dem, and was tryin ta get it ta a higher level. He's been working wit meh since the day before Chillmaw. I finally perfected it, and tried it on mah Drake. It worked."

"What are we doing then? You must teach me this so I can go tame Dragonkin!" Sehra said, amazed by the thought of it.

"No, Sehra. It's not fer tamin, not da way I learned it." D'jakk said, watching her eyes. "It's da bonding, I want ta use it on yah."

Sehra was taken aback by his words, and she sat in confusion and awe as she stared down at his worried eyes. Bonding? She understand how it worked, she did it with Zarakh, she understood everything within Zarakh and Zarakh understood everything in her. There was always a chance of it not working, or the creature not being moved by the story, but Sehra didn't know what to think about this.

"Sehra, yah will know, all mah doughts, all mah past. Yah will know meh like onleh I could know meh. And I'll know yah." D'jakk said, sliding his hands over her arms. "It will be like how yah did it with Zarakh, we'll experience each other. But I'm not gunna make yah do it."

"… So this is what you've been preparing this whole time?" Sehra asked.

"I want ta do da bond with yah, so dat yah understand meh. I know I have a hard time explainin how I think, and if we do dis, you'll understand… and why." D'jakk said. He lifted his hand to his head and massaged at his forehead. "If yah don't want ta do it, I understand."

"So pretty much, I'll see everything you know. And you'll see everything I know?" Sehra asked.

"Yah will know everyding I dink. Why I dink dat way, everyding." D'jakk said, his hands trailing across her arms.

"Oh… that's embarrassing." Sehra said, putting her fingers over her mouth.

"Huh?"

"You'll know everything… that's… oh…" Sehra said. She could already see the blush on her cheeks as she thought about knowing everything she had ever thought. Anything she had ever said.

"Sehra, we don't 'ave ta." D'jakk cooed.

"Yeah, but then, I'll know everything you've ever thought." Sehra thought it over, trying to take in the concept. It wasn't scary knowing that a creature would know your thoughts, because they couldn't share it with the world, but if D'jakk knew it was different.

"Just dink 'bout it, okeh? If yah make up yer mind, let meh know." D'jakk said, then smiled up at her.

"Okay." Sehra said lightly, leaning down and kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back harder, sweeping in arms around her and holding her down against him. One kiss quickly turned into two, and two turned into ten and before she knew it, D'jakk had lifted her shirt over her head and discarded it on the floor. He pulled his mouth away from her, and made her sit down on the bed and he gently pulled the gauze from her back.

"Oh…" D'jakk said softly, his fingers trailing across her back.

"Is it scarred?" Sehra asked, glancing back at him.

"Yeah." He responded, his voice was sad as he ran his hands across her.

"… How bad?" Sehra asked lightly.

"Not gross or nuding." D'jakk said and she felt his tusks gently against her back. "Dere light scars, but yer back is still really soft."

"I guess I'll consider it a trophy." Sehra said, forcing the smile on her lips. "I saved your life, and Ahra's life, and helped take down Chillmaw. It's a story I can tell a hundred times over."

"Good." D'jakk cooed. "It makes yah look stronger."

"That's good." Sehra laughed, then looked back at D'jakk again. He grinned wildly and pulled her against his chest, his hands roaming up to her own bare chest. Sehra slipped her arms back, running her hands over his jaw.

D'jakk pulled her up and pushed her down against the bed, quickly crawling over her and slipping his hand under her head, pulling it up so he could kiss her without ripping into the bed. His other hand trailed across her stomach, gently rubbing her skin under his fingers. Sehra couldn't help her own hands as they roamed across D'jakk's finely toned chest and she felt her stomach erupt with butterflies.

"None of that waiting shit." Sehra said, her hands going down to his thin pants.

"We'll, we might 'ave ta wait. Depends on how wet cha are." D'jakk said, making Sehra's face turn red. He gave in to her demand and grabbed the hem of her shorts. Sehra watched as he pulled them down, swiftly yanking them away from her and tossing them to the ground. With little more struggle he had his own pants free, and looked back down at her, smiling again as he saw her blush. "I love dat." He said, swooping her head up again and kissing her. "Are yah ready?"

"Yeah…" Sehra said lightly as he pushed her legs apart. He quickly positioned himself between her as his fingers slipped down to her warm center, rubbing lightly at her.

"Yeah, yer body seems ta be dinking da same ding." He said. She had to look away from him when she felt him against her entrance.

"D-D'jakk… do it." Sehra said ever so lightly.

"I'm 'bout ta, if yah hold yer horses." D'jakk said, furrowing his brow.

"No, the bonding." Sehra said, watching his eyes.

"Right now?"

"Yeah." She said, trying not to look directly in his eyes. She could see the soft smile on his lips, and he moved his hands up beside her head. She saw the green glow around her face, and just before the magic entered her, he thrust forward, forcing himself inside of her. She felt the pain, and gasped as her hands grabbed his arms. Then she her consciousness was yanked far from where they were.

…

It was like looking through a screen down at the world. There were the sounds of a woman yelling followed quickly by the sound of a new born baby's cry. Words spoken in Zandali boomed around, followed by a soft voice.

"D'jakk."

Time jumped and skipped by, images of an infant Troll. His moments of crying, crawling and finally walking. His first words and as he grew. The images were changed again to a young Troll. His tusks were grown in, while all the other boys around him tusk's were small and still developing. Coos from the Troll girls, just reaching adolescence. He was the center of attention, looked up to by the boys and getting shy smiles from the girls. Time jumped again, the boy growing slowly older. He was standing with a small Troll woman with small tusks that barely peaked out of her lips. His heart ached for the girl, and with time skipping by, the image of the Troll's experiencing sex for the first time. The Troll boy loved the girl that went by the name of Mith'ha. He spent his days chasing her around and watching her shy attitude.

Then the images of the boy crying as he was told that she had died. The voices were soft, informing him that the woman had slipped off by herself and was killed by the men on the island that was supposed to belong to the Darkspear Trolls. The world changed and the boy left the small tribe, venturing out. The faces of the women he slept with quickly slipping by. The world was dark and he only focused on moving forward and spending his nights with different women. Everything flashed by so quickly, showing wounds, scars and pains within his heart. His mind was slipping further and further from the woman, he had loved and lost, and soon he had only her as a dim reminder of what he could never have again.

There were more faces, some distorted from lack of remembering them, then a recognizable face. All the faces were dim, showing little acknowledge of them while some were brighter with light shone down. Then came Chun'aki's face, lit lightly. Then Sehra's filling with light and detailed unlike any other face.

The Troll, now grown, looked down the zigzagged path that led into Orgrimmar, his eyes landing on the curved backside of a Blood Elf woman. His thoughts instantly traveled around her hips and breasts thinking he ought to have the woman. With quick speed, he brought himself into her, toppling her over and catching her in his arms. Then she yelled at him as she clutched her side, cursing as she was looking away from him.

He pulled her up, and reached for her side, his thoughts fully on her breasts that his fingers were so close to. Then he felt the loose rib as it slipped under his finger. His mind was wrapped in apologetic thoughts. Then the images of the girl hearthing. He found himself with Chun'aki that night, ravishing her while his thoughts stayed on the Blood Elf. Fantasies whipped through his mind. Then the fight, the Troll throwing things and yelling at him. Cursing him for drooling over the Blood Elf. She tore his map into pieces, throwing those pieces at him. He never denied her words, knowing they were true.

The Blood Elf sat in the inn, drinking her cares away. Never once did the thought of having her cross his mind. He relaxed in her arms as she touched him, loving the feel of her soft hands. Then she was sleeping on her mat within the inn. He awoke and stared at her, wanting so badly to touch her. His thoughts trailed around to how badly he wanted her, but he was scared of how much he wanted to stay with her. He was scared she'd turn away at the calls of her people, laughing and pointing down at her for her association with him. He wanted to take her out of the city so he may play with her as he wished.

The images flashed again as it was brought around to Durotar, showing the argument. His thought circling around every time he said a word, cursing himself for not being able to voice himself correctly.

Again they dashed around and he was carrying her as he headed for the outpost. He thought of her bottom side, and gave in to his desires. He worried about her and what she thought of him. Another switch and it showed darkness, as he felt the Blood Elf before him. His desire to pull her down and kiss her. Then to the other Troll, holding his own, and showing the man to back off.

More thoughts, the woman's voice telling him to look away. His mind wanting to look, but also wanting to respect her. Then his attempt to kiss her. She tried so hard to make it not happen, and his heart stung at the thought. His mind roamed, asking himself if it were because of the way he looked, because of what he was. His mind worrying about her, wanting to protect her.

His mind on the night she slept next to him, wanting to touch her, but holding back. His mind focusing on all the noises around them. His mind passing over the giant spider, then pulling by the days. Trying to stay on his best behavior, trying to make the girl like him. Then to the game of truth or dare, wanting to kiss her so badly but the girl fought back, telling him no. He heard her reassuring words, her voice telling her that she would kiss him one day, and her words saying she never would. Then the gentle kiss on his forehead, making his stomach flip and flutter.

It skipped again to her begging him to let her go to Silvermoon. He wanted to give in to her, but didn't want to watch her people give him a hard time. He saw her beg harder, and gave in. His heart hurt when he entered the city with her and she wanted to hold his hand. He fought being close to her. When he met her friend he was happy to learn that she wouldn't be disgusted. Then the kiss. He pushed her away before he realized what he was doing, then hated himself instantly for it. When he walked away he was sure she was behind him, and when she wasn't his heart stung.

She showed him how strong she was, her mind fully capable of grasping everything. When she took him to her friends, he fought by her, watching her as she grew rash. He grew jealous watching her go to their side. The images hopped again to when she yelled at him, after she saved another Blood Elf. He felt pride knowing how well she had done. He had been so worried and he was angry she left his side. He felt extreme possession over the woman, she was his. He saw her beautiful body, he wanted her more.

Then when Chun'aki dragged Sehra off. His stomach flipped and whirled as he worried about what she was saying. When she returned he was scared, and then she asked him her question. His heart could have fallen from his chest as he told her the truth, unable to look at her, afraid to show her the shame on his face. Everything he had ever done before in his life he regretted all because he feared it would pull her away from him.

His mind flashed to seeing the other Troll and jealousy ripped through him like he had never felt before. He lost his chance with her, there was nothing he could do about it, and now she was being pulled out from under him. He laid awake during the night, still unable to look at her. He felt her hands brushing against him, and his heart swelled in his chest. He wanted her to say she forgave him. Even if she had slept with the other Troll he would have swept her into his arms and loved her.

The images dashed to that moment in the wooded area. She was apologizing to him and it left a bad taste in his mouth. He tried to explain himself out, but all he could think about was having her. There was something on the tip of his tongue, something he wanted to say. He had no clue what it was and took her to the floor with him. Then he looked down at her, his woman primed and ready for him to take and he couldn't stomach it. He wanted her to love him, and he loved her. He wanted her to hold him and tell him he meant everything. He wanted her to spill her emotions out for him, and found himself disgusted with himself. Unable to give the one thing he wanted to receive.

He ran, ran away. He knew he would be taken from her, taken to Northrend, and gave in. He wouldn't die on her as his previous love had. He couldn't let himself do it. He just kept thinking of her tears.

He met the man, a large Orc. He told him of the way he had taken the bounding and used it to his will. D'jakk spilled his soul, telling him there was a woman he wanted to use it on. How he wanted to have her completely. With much work, they forced themselves to better the skill. Then Ahra came along. Her back story sad and her life pained. He told her of his own problems, and she begged him to find her. She told him that if he were here, away from his woman, his woman's heart would break. He had to prefect it.

Then to the day they met back up. He not intended to see her that day, and wanted to walk away. Ahra fought with him, and told her to hold on. Trying to reassure his woman that he would be back. Then the bet. His words digging into himself as he told her he loved her. He knew she'd hit him, and he knew she would cry. His heart stung and burned. He left, knowing he had to prefect it. Finally, he did, and was scared to go back to her. Scared to be pushed away.

Then from his bloodied spot on the floor, he saw her crying over him. All thoughts that she hadn't loved him left him. His heart burned for her, and he knew he couldn't be away from her.

Another jump at he confessed, followed with another of them lying in the room. His mind raced as he told her about the bounding. He wanted her to agree, wanted her to become one with him. He hoped she would accept, but he wanted to have her as well. Then he saw her back, the wounds she acquired while saving his life. He knew the bonding wasn't needed, because the proof of their love was laid on her, and he wished he had also acquired a scar. When she asked him to do it, his heart swelled with pride, and he took her in that moment, feeling overwhelmed with the love he had for her.

…

When Sehra opened her eyes, he was still above her. His eyes watching hers. The tears spilled from her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as she could.

"I love you… so much." She cried between her kisses. "Thank you, so much."

"Sehra…" He kissed her again and again. "Yer heart… it's pure."

"Yeah, I know." Sehra said, laughing lightly. D'jakk's brow arched as he looked down, he was still within her.

"Dat felt good, laugh again." D'jakk said, smiling at her.

"No!" Sehra said, slapping his arm gently. "I'm sorry I would always run off. I never knew that Mith'ha died because of that."

"I should 'ave told yah what 'appened so yah'd understand. It was stupid on mah part." D'jakk responded.

"You didn't want to talk about it." Sehra said sympathetically.

"Yeah but yah didn't know why I kept yah next ta me. I know it hurt yer feelings when I looked down at cha fer going off on yer own." He said.

"You were right… Everything makes sense now. Like… everything you've ever done has been bread crumbs to something so much bigger." Sehra said softly.

"Yah dought yah slept wit Nar'tuk?" D'jakk said.

"Oh… ahh…" Sehra sighed lightly. "Yeah kind of."

"I can't believe yah felt bad fer dat. I mean… I left yah." D'jakk said, furrowing his brow. "I feel so bad fer all da dings I did. I treated yah horribly…"

"I over thought things. That's my own fault."

"Nah, I should have told yah what I was dinking."

"You didn't know how…"

"Yea-"

"Maybe we should stop arguing about this. I mean, we both understand, so what's the point?" Sehra asked, smiling at him. She leaned up and kissed him on his lips.

He grinned and kissed her again, sliding his hips back. The pain in her stomach had left and as he pushed forward again, she was filled with pleasure. The feeling between her legs was uncomfortable, but in the strangest way, and when he pressed deeper in her, she couldn't help but moan.

D'jakk's hungry groan left his throat as he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, nipping down on it gently. She moaned against him as his hands massaged at her breasts, sending chills down her spine. He forced deeper inside of her, slowly picking up his speed as he moved against her. Her mind was dancing around her, trying to slide everything into place. She felt as though there was so much more between her and D'jakk now, and it made her insides flutter with happiness.

Sehra pivoted her hips upward as he pressed into her again, making him dig deeper. He groaned against her mouth and slid his hand down her thigh. He held onto her as he pushed in, forcing himself all the way. Sehra tried to keep her breath even, but it was dancing in her throat. She wanted more, but didn't know if there was much more she could get.

"D'jakk- ahhh." She moaned as he pushed further into her. "More."

He picked up his pace, forcing deeper into her at faster speeds. The way the pleasure built up sent her body reeling in ways she didn't understand. It was all building so fast and she gripped the bed. He pulled her against his chest, his arm tight around her as he held himself up with just one arm. Sehra's arms latched onto his back, her nails digging into him. She tried to keep from scratching him, but as they went on, she could help dragging her fingers along his back.

"Yer turn." D'jakk said, breathily. He rolled onto his back, pulled her along with him and forcing her to sit up. She blushed down at him as his eyes scanned over her. With his hands on her hips, he smiled. "Yah don't know da rhythm yet, but yah will get it."

He gently pulled her hips forward, then pushed them back. She tried to follow his lead, but she was embarrassed and didn't know what she was doing. When she looked back up, he was watching her and her face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Okay, first of all. Cover your eyes so I can do this." Sehra said, leaning forward and placing her hands over his eyes. With her chest hovering over his, she rocked her hips back, trying to build up her speed. She felt his hand slap against her bottom and she yipped with the light sting. As she rocked her hips back harder, she tried to keep the pressure from building too high. Finally, she released him and sat back up, trying to rock her hips again.

D'jakk's hands squeezed her hips, stopping her from moving. He grinned and forced her hips back again, doing the job for her. He pushed her back and forth, and she could feel her breasts swaying with her hips.

He moved her faster, pressing her hips down against him and she clung to his arms, trying not to whine with the pleasure. The more he moved her, the hard she pushed with him, digging her hips down against him and groaning with the tight feeling within her.

"D'jakk," She called lightly, he slowed her hips and smiled at her. "It feels… too much."

"Already?" He croaked, grinning wildly. "And 'ere I am holdin back."

With quickly movements, he flipped her onto her back again, and positioned himself over her. He thrust himself against her so hard and fast that she latched onto him again and moaned. He pushed faster and Sehra tried to hold herself back, her back arching and her finger's digging into D'jakk. Her mind became hazy, she couldn't figure out what was going on as her pleasure peaked.

She felt the most amazing sensation as a chill ran down her spine and D'jakk collapsed against her, squeezing her in his arms. Her legs were shaking under her, and she felt as though she hadn't breathed the entire time.

…

The two spent themselves entirely on one another for the day, finally collapsing, and exhausted just before nightfall. Their friends wouldn't leave them be, and made them dress and drink the night away. With mountains of liquor and a bit of laughter, they wasted the night away, drunk and silly. Sehra and D'jakk didn't stay down for long, D'jakk quickly sweeping Sehra back in his arms and carrying her to the room to exhaust themselves again.

Callanna and Gus also ran off, doing their own thing, leaving Ahra and Nar'tuk behind. Ahra quickly managed to build up a dept to the Troll, but paid it off long before the sun rose over the side of the mountains, leaving Nar'tuk wanting so much more.

As days pulled by, Nar'tuk and Ahra finally took their leave, heading out to group with the stronger men and women in Northrend in hopes of helping further advance the Horde to the gates of the Citadel. Callanna and Gus agreed to head back to Undercity, and see if they couldn't laze around for a while before figuring out what to do. While visiting Naira, D'jakk and Sehra came across Casathir, who had gained ranking within Silvermoon. After a short lived reunion, he had to head off again. While drunk again, smoking hookah and laughing, Sehra and D'jakk decided to waste their time in Outlands. D'jakk promised to see what he could do about getting Sehra her own Netherwing, as long as Sehra taught D'jakk to fly with as much vigor as she did. Their futures seemed grand, and neither really cared where they were, or where they were headed. As long as they were together.

**The End

* * *

**

I know, I suck at endings and sex scenes. I just wanted to show D'jakk's back story. Anyways, I hope everyone liked it. Reviews welcomed, and appreciated.

SPECIAL THANKS TO FIVE SHADES

Seriously she kept me pumped to put out every chapter and reviewed like crazy.

She also did some pretty awesome fanart, that I adore.

Thanks to everyone else who commented, faved, and alerted.

**EDIT: There is a sequel that is currently being written and will be posted soon. Please keep your eyes open, and review it! I do hope you all will enjoy it, and as a side note, the title of the sequel will be extremely similar to this title.**


End file.
